Kingdom Hearts 1: Door to Darkness
by GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud
Summary: Sora was a normal boy, or as normal as the only lion hybrid boy throughout Destiny Islands. Nevertheless, he lived a normal life among the people of their world when one strange dream sent his life spiraling upside down.
1. Dive to the Heart

**Yo! Hello Fanfiction and Fanfic (potential) readers. Not an expert or good writer but figured to try myself at writing. I love Kingdom hearts because I believe it has an amazing story. I always wanted to write a KH Fic and this is what came to me. I guess to all who potentially would read this try to leave a review and comment what you like and what needs improvements, all that good jazz. :)**

 **5/24/19: Edited the chapter and corrected the mistakes.**

* * *

Sora suddenly jolted awake and feeling groggy. Blinking the bleariness away, he looked around curiously to see where he was. Strangely, he was standing in a very weird place surrounded by darkness that gave him chills just staring into it. Gone was the sunny and breezy feeling on his skin working in tandem with the crashing waves in the shore to create a feeling of serenity, calmness, and joviality that Destiny island had. All were replaced by the infinite foggy darkness emanating no sound, no scent, and nothing whatsoever.

'T _his must be a dream,'_ he thought, _'a very vivid one.'_ Closing his eyes, he sniffed the air again and still negative. He even strained his sense of hearing, his ears twitching ready to pick any incoming sounds but nothing, just a blanketing silence that deafened him.

He observed that he was standing in a green stained glass des1igned with a beautiful image of a pale black-haired woman —he palest he'd seen— as her ruby red lips bit an apple. Her features were quite alien to for her clothes was nothing like he'd ever seen. None of the people he knew wore those clothes —a dress white high collar, blue top, and yellow long skirt. Around her image was seven elder men encircling her body and animal pictures encompassing the round platform he'd been standing on.

"So much to do, so little time. Take your time and don't be afraid." He nearly jumped in surprise as a voice said with clarity echoed throughout the darkness. It was all over the place, he couldn't pinpoint the origin as he glanced around for the person who said it. His tail twitched in anticipation as his heart hastened its beating. He asked, _where am I? Who are you?_ Or rather tried to but no sound came from him. Was he going deaf?! His breathing became faster along with his hear,t but a second later a wave of calm flowed through him that he found himself involuntarily relaxing.

"The door is still shut. Now step forward."

The mysterious voice beckoned him. The voice itself was sincere and he felt warmth in it that he didn't feel the need to hesitate in doing what was asked. When he did as was said, he was really surprised when three platforms rose from the floor in a ray of light. Each platform held a single floating object; a giant key-ish sword. _Is it a sword? Or a giant key?_ He was confused as to what it could be that was floating before him.

The first dais on the left held a sword key —he supposed that would be an apt term to call the things— that had a boxy guard made up of small light gray boxes and a copper looking rod. Its shaft was cylindrical with a letter E like teeth at the end.

Sora turned his attention to the second one in the middle. The key sword intimidated him with just its with its dark color themed appearance alone. From its handle that spiraled, its pommel and guard that was formed as wings of some sort and etched with a horned animal. The dark sword's blade was barbed and in addition, a blue eye at its tip with a very thorny tooth —like its shaft— not only made it intimidating but also dangerous looking than the first one. He shivered just gazing at it because for some reason he felt it emit an unnaturally cold aura. How Sora knew that he wasn't sure. He just knew.

The last of the strange weapons was the one he liked best when he first saw it. it was very beautiful unlike the first one and not too artistic yet intimidating like the dark one. The weapon —was it a weapon? He thought confusedly— was blue as the night sky itself and lighter-hued stars were on the blade's body giving it a much livelier appearance despite its dark colors. The guard had two circles designed with stars in it and wings encircled its hilt much like the other two swords were. Its teeth were like its theme, a yellow crescent moon, and a star. Sora pondered as to what the voice wanted to do with the objects in front of him.

"There is power sleeping within you, if you give it form it will serve you well. Choose well," the voice stated as if reading his mind.

 _Power? What power does he mean?_ But he didn't pause to think on it as he approached the plain looking one first as he wasn't sure what to choose.

Surprisingly, the sword key itself was very light when he tested it. He was very sure that it's was heavy but shrugged instead, a blessing was a blessing. In his hands, the boxy looking key was uncomfortable as it was too...

How could he put this, too rigid maybe? Thinking about it for a second, yeah, that was the word closest to what he was feeling as he waved the word-like object. Nevertheless, the aura it gave off calmed him as he studied its features closely. The sword made him feel secure like he knew nothing would shake him off. Not even the strongest earthquake or storms.

"The Path of Guardian, kindness to aid friends. A shield to all. Is this what you seek?"

 _Guardian?_ He definitely liked the sound of that. He always wanted to protect people. But a voice inside him said, _almost._ It was close but he feels it wasn't the right one for him. Shaking his head, he returned the object to its place and walked towards the second one.

A few meters away from the dark sword, his fur stood still as the feeling of… He couldn't describe it well, but it was a feeling that made him feel wary and like it at the same time! He suddenly had an urge to pick it up quickly but with a gulp, he resisted his own impulse and approached it slowly. When he picked it up, he felt a great rush flow inside him and thought that he could defeat Riku! What's more, was that it fits his hands better than the first one. Sora examined the eye in its tip. It seemed alive to him even though if it's not moving.

"The Path of Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the one you seek?"

He gave the sword a second look. _Terrible destruction? This sword?_ He doubted the speaker's words as he studied it closely. _Yeah, it seemed evil enough but just because its evil looking doesn't mean it's one. What matters is how you use it._ Still, it was with great reluctance that he let it go to test the last one. He felt all the strength that surged through him vanished like the wind when he put it back. He frowned at that.

The Star sword —he decided to call it that thinking that the name fits perfectly— to his surprise fit his hand perfectly just like the second one. _No._ It was definitely fitted better than the dark sword. It was also the most comfortable of the three for him. Not only that, he felt connected to it as if the thing was calling silently and waiting for him. it didn't give any sort of feeling when he approached it. It just, stood there, waiting so why was he feeling this way then?

"The Power of Mystic. Inner strength. A weapon of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?"

Wonder and ruin didn't sound too bad to him, besides it was an instilled principle by his mother that it's how the power was used that defines a person. Sora nodded eagerly as it asked again. The weapon quickly vanished from his hands making him wide-eyed for a second.

"You have chosen the path of the mystic. Now you must give up something in exchange."

Sora frowned, it was a hard choice for him. He like the first one, to defend, to be a shield and there was nothing stopping him from choosing it. The second one, on the other hand, felt great, like he could use it to help his friends, heck even everyone! The way the sword fits into him was just a plus but the way the voice said terrible destruction was what was stopping him to outright choosing it. _What is terrible about it? It's how you use it that matters. How could it be that destructive if you use it to help?_

Still, he didn't know why but a part of him screamed, _No! Get away from it!_ for some reason. It was a tough pick for Sora.

Sighing, he walked towards the simpler designed weapon. It was a close choice between the two but he would help others first regardless if he's powerful or not.

"You have given up the power of the warrior, your path is set."

After that was said, the sword stands sunk and Sora heard a single crack then. It quickly multiplied to a screeching noise that hurt his hearing. He fell and by instinct, he flailed trying to reach for something to reach! Anything to touch!

Darkness was all he could see now. The endless darkness was swallowing him! He feels its grip, all over him, caressing his every essence, pulling, and inviting him to stay in their domain forever. Fear greatly overcame him and his senses screamed louder than ever. He kept moving as if to repulse the scratchy feeling the darkness gave him but it was no use. It surrounded him like water.

The time he fell seemed eternal before he could feel something hard on his back. A floor. He rested on the floor for a while and trying to regain a sense of calm in him.

 _What kind of dream, or nightmare is this! It... looks as if it's real._ The boy from destiny islands grasped his chest, his feet, his head, and every part of his body as he shuddered away the chill feeling the dark gave him. It was a very sweet poison. He didn't know if he had the power to resist it if more were to come.

When Sora already composed himself, he stood up and tried once again to sense where he was but it was still the same. Everything was blank. No scent, no sound, and no anything to determine where he was. Just surrounded by darkness.

The place he was in now was the same but differently designed. A pretty woman was etched on the purple floor. The Woman had brown hair and a fairer skin tone who wore a glittering bluish-white dress.

A sound of scuffling made his ears twitched. His arms then, moving on its own rose and glowed. When the light died down he was holding the Star themed strange weapon that he chose.

"You have gained the power to fight."

The voice stated as the scuffling sound got louder and nearer. But he couldn't see its source. A dark spot soon appeared on the ground and from it rose a tiny black creature having large yellow eyes and antenna on top of its head. It had claws like him instead of normal hands but had sharper claws. Plus, he had to resist covering his nose because the scent the thing gave was repulsive in every manner. He didn't know what it was but it was an indescribable yet familiar scent. He shook his head, _no time to think._

"There will be times that you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."

 _A sound advice_ , Sora thought, _if I knew what you mean._

The small creature disappeared as it merged with the floor again but he could still smell it.

"Behind you!"

A warning from the voice alerted him the same time he knew it was gonna pop out behind him but what Sora didn't expect was that the cute little thing came out claws ready to kill him! It was fast but he was faster as he then slashed horizontally with the sword key just as it was about to poke through his chest. To his surprise, no blood was spilled but the creature became wisps of darkness and faded like dust.

Sora had to resist a curse when he heard more shuffling sounds of the same creature, but this time it was plenty. Dark creatures appeared in front of him and on his peripherals, he could see that he was surrounded. There were ten of them and he didn't like it. Folding his tail defensively to prevent it from being injured, for a moment he remembered how Kairi accidentally stepped on his tail and suffice to say it hurts a lot.

The moment they sunk to the floor as round black inks dashing towards him, Sora was prepared and he trusted his instinct as he stepped back in time as a claw reach for him from the side. The shadow where it came from morph back to its original form then jumping as it clawed him again, but this time he ducked then swung the mysterious object and suddenly spinning taking three more of them that attempted to attack his blindsides. Two ran to him as he ran towards them too quickly striking them down. Ears twitching, Sora determined its location as he turned around in time to defend against the claw but he quickly pushed it back and cut it down midair.

A few yards away from him came another dark creature and running faster than he could expect of them, he tried to do the same but found out that he couldn't! Each of his legs was trapped in a hold by one of them, with a swift cut of his captors, he sidestepped in time for an offender to pass him and reduced it to dark wisps. Sora didn't waste time as he decimated what was left of them quick enough.

Huffing, he knelt using the weapon as a support as he recovered his breath. It wasn't that it tired him so much, but he only did so to rest himself a little and prepare if there were more of those monsters that attacked him.

Sora didn't know how long it was until he regained his breath but he didn't care as the moment he stood, so did the floor he stood on became a swirling pattern of a black hole. _Dammit! No!_ He screamed flailing for anything to reach. _Get away! Get away from me!_

As if by miracle his hand glowed as the sword appeared once again, its mere presence drove the touch of the dark. It warmed his heart, his skin and perhaps his very being itself. The object gave comforted him as he looked at it amazingly. _Is this what the voice meant?_ He really couldn't be sure but it didn't matter to him as it just saved him from whatever the darkness is made up of.

Eternity. The brunet teen was feeling he fell for literally an eternity until his back softly landed in what he would guess would be another stained glass. Sora gasped, his eyes flittered around wildly examining where he was. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he breathed deeply regaining his sense of calm.

Looking at where he was, his conclusion was right. It was another stained glass but this time a door was placed a few feet away. It had a weirdly ethereal shone to it that made him curiously study it from a distance. As the teen walked to it, he kept his senses strong in case if another shadow attacks. The door was transparent —and when he looked at it closely by peering forward at it— he saw the other side of the door and the platform. Curiosity getting the better of him, he tried to touch it only for his hand to passed through it like it wasn't even there. This made him jumped in fright.

 _I can't open it,_ he thought while scratching his head in confusion.

A sound behind him made him turned around with a defensive stance as he expected another monster but seeing it was just a chest, he relaxed. _How'd the chest got there?_ Sora wondered with arms crossed as he stood in front of it.

Sora yelped in silence as his arms moved on its own and tapped the chest. A glowing dark object floated out of it and passed through him. _Ah!_ He shouted helplessly as he tapped his chest and checked his back only to see it drift in front of the door as it became definite and enter it.

Following the object, the light blinded him as he opened the door. Sora was surprised to see he was back in destiny islands! The air, the wave crashing against the sand, the sunlight, it all filled him with glee.

"Hold on, the door won't open just yet."

His tail drooped upon hearing the voice just as he was approaching Selphie. The girl looked like her, smelled like her but Sora knew it wasn't her. It didn't feel like her.

"What's most important to you?" She asked as her green eyes bore into his. Just looking at it made him feel self-conscious that he shifted uncomfortably.

"Friendship," the boy immediately answered, already taken aback that he had regained his voice.

Tilting her head questioningly, "Is friendship such a big deal?" She asked as she faded away.

On his right, a form was taking shape, he recognized the yellow vest and the lighter than his brown hair.

Approaching the figure of Tidus, "What are you afraid of?" Tidus asked, his voice all monotone. It creeped him out and he felt his hair stood up just hearing his friends ask him that kind of way.

Sora for all his life always knew what he was scared of. He didn't tell the others much of this because he wanted to maintain the image of a confident young man despite his peculiarities. He didn't want to show weakness in front of others. "Being indecisive," he said surely.

"Being indecisive? Is it really that scary?" A nod was his automatic response despite Tidus' fading away.

If he was indecisive, then no doubt that the scathing yet wary looks of others might've killed him a long time ago.

Looking around, there at the stairs was Wakka holding a ball under his arm. "What do you want outta life?" Sora shivered at that, now that was wrong. Listening to Wakka's accent in a drone. It was wrong. Just wrong.

Remembering the time when he was younger, Sora recalled wanting to search for his father and seeking acceptance. Seeing if there really were other worlds on the edge of the sea then he wanted to explore it along with his best friends Riku and Kairi. He wanted to know everything there is to know about the world.

"I want to broaden my horizons."

When Wakka finally faded the voice echoed throughout the island as it talked, "You treasure and want friendship. You're afraid of being indecisive. You want to broaden your horizons." The voice repeated his answers. "I see. I can see it now, your heart. Your adventure will begin soon, just keep a steady heat and you'll make it through fine," it commented.

Just as another bright light left him blind, the voices' words echoed, "the day you will open the door is far off and near."

When the light subsided and Sora wiped his eyes clearing away the dark spots that filled his vision, he was in another platform but this time she was wearing a purple dress and having blonde hair and holding a red rose. Around her were three plump women and the edge was outlined with green and black thorns.

Faint shuffling sounds behind him made him turned around and immediately summoned the giant key. The shadow creatures appeared once again and ran towards him without warning. Sora doing the same and using his weapon as an advantage killed it with a thrust before it could attack. Swooshing noises from below and both sides made him jumped spin to retaliate making them dusts. Upon landing, he tried to thrust his sword forwards as one of them tried to claw him but quickly duck as he heard the sound of claw cutting through the air on his rear side, with a quick grab, he threw the rear striker sending it flying against the one on his front just as it was about to reach him. The two were sent flying over the edge of the circular platform. The lion boy jumped back as four more creatures appeared in front of him and attempted to scratch him.

Sora growled in annoyance. He hated the creatures that blocked his way, he just wanted to wake up! They were cute but also a hindrance. He wanted to wake up from whatever this was. He and the creature were having a staring competition as neither side made any move yet. With a silent yell, he attacked first but the four dispersed. He easily downed one that moved to strike him first but he wasn't done, rolling forward, the brunet dodged another shadow as warping and shuffling sound came from the ground. Quickly reverse gripping the weapon, he moved to stabbed behind when he heard faint sounds of footsteps but gasped voicelessly as he felt a claw reached his back.

Falling forward, he moaned in pain but moved away before another could get him as he too tried to push the pain away with gritted teeth. All three of them came out of their shadow puddles jumping in his direction seeing as he was injured. But no, Sora would deny them a chance to hit him as he persevered. Running to meet the three, he then slid forward and quickly turned once they passed over him. He ended three of them simultaneously with a throw of his weapon.

Wiping his sweat away and panting in exhaustion, he sat down on the floor to recover. Sora noticed that he was winded already, but he knew his limits and somehow, he grew tired faster than usual. Shaking his head, he shelved it for later as he needed to see it through the end.

"Brave through it, for the upcoming times will be harder," the voice said to him after some time. The brunet lion boy felt the warmth of the voice. Its silent support and comfort flowed through him as he felt his pain and agony lessen by a degree.

 _Go Sora, you can do it!_ He said to himself as he stood and started walking. Ignoring the regular stab of hurt with every movement he made, he bore it with gritted teeth and continued with his trek to somewhere. Not even the magical appearance of a colorful stairway distracted his mind on the discomfort he felt as he struggled walking upwards. Still, he pushed through.

Upon reaching the top, it was the same as any other platform before but he couldn't give himself the time to examine it as he walked towards the light on the other side.

"The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes," it said as he noticed his shadow stretching as he looked back. It encompassed more than half of the round floor as it slowly coalesced in the center. A sort of like a boiling and flowing sound echoed in the silence and Sora covered his nose as the scent was so repulsive! It reeked of something.

When it was fully merged and recognizable, he gaped at it in shock and had to instinctively step back. He was staring at himself, a darker version of himself to be exact that black hair, skin, and an arrogant smirk whilst wearing the same clothes he has. This thing, or the shadow of him, pulsed with power that he flaunted without moving much. Just with the slow waving of the tail and it standing there eyeing him with a predatory gaze was enough to show how capable it was. He recognized and understood much of the small smirk with one fang showing while looking lackadaisical. It was as if he was staring at a mirror of him because he did that when he and the others played hide and seek or any games and he knew that he was definitely winning. It attracted him yet revolted him at the same time looking at the dark mirror of himself and he didn't know why.

His shadows' clothing morphed to a dark tight fitting rubbery type of clothes with long knee-high boots indented with many lines that were colored red. This other him's smirk became wider and turned to a full-blown grin. The one he always remembers he himself used a mirror. The difference was that this was not a friendly one. It was a menacing type of grin as its fang glistened even in the dim setting. Raising his right hand, its hand glowed just like his earlier and came the one sword key he had chosen to leave behind.

It ran to him like an animal finding its prey and disappeared mid run only for him to be shocked as it appeared before him like the lightning and was already in the process of swinging his weapon. Sora with all his enhanced strength barely held him back and was being forced back with only sheer muscle power. The boy gritted his teeth as its strength proved too much for him and his pain on his back flared lessening his focus.

Sora knew a pointless fight when he saw one, so he drops his defenses, he let the attack of 'dark Sora' slide forward as he sidestepped followed by a quick slash to its sides but his blade was thwarted as his dark version just grinned when their weapons sparked in conflict.

He jumped back before he was overpowered and his opponent followed him with a diagonal upwards cut that he barely dodged by leaning back. This made him grimaced as the agony rose through the roof.

Ignoring it, he tried to focus on the battle but he was entranced by the sword up close, the dark weapon vibrated with steady power, like a beating heart. He didn't know how he knew that but the injured brunet focused back on counterattacking as he first backflipped away from his dark self. But he cursed as he wasn't given any reprieve. Its strikes were fast, deadly and accurate that he had trouble anticipating where the strikes would come from next.

He waited for his chance, just like he would with Riku. His heart sung with joy when he found one and the enemy overextended his stab and he sprung forward cutting him from his stomach to his left chest, sending him flying as he poured all the power he could muster for the moment. But he didn't expect his copy to land gracefully like a cat with an obvious annoyance and stumbling a little to his knees. Sora breathed heavily and watched helplessly as his enemy was only slightly injured while he used the weapon as a cane balanced himself when his knees buckled in fatigue. His joints burned and his skin drenched in sweat as it took most of his strength to faze him.

Wincing, Sora shakily stood back up once again with shaky knees and did a defensive stance.

When they met again, dark Sora's attacks were weaker and slower but with the same ferocity that left him scrambling to form any hard defenses against his superior attacks. With each strike, the boy could feel his grip on the sword key getting weaker and loosen.

Their deadly dance of death continued not for long as his opponent disarmed him with a single slash upwards that made him fall backward —making his back flared more in pain— and hearing his own weapon landing far away behind him.

His twin's fanged smirk and sword pointed at his throat were all he could see as he was laying on the floor with erratic breaths. His beaten down body lay down beneath his dark twin.

 _Is this the end?_ Sora thought with great trepidation but he didn't lose hope. Giving up was never in his vocabulary! He didn't move but his tail slowly wrapped itself against his enemy's feet and with a quick yank let him tumble backward and he rolled to the left and even with great inducing pain movement, he rolled back to his feet.

His twin was now snarling as he ran to strike him, Sora dodged one horizontal cut by ducking and immediately clawing his legs, then rotating followed with a kicked to his feet but the dark one jumped back and skidded a few meters away from him.

This was it, Sora knew he had nothing left anymore. He couldn't outlast his enemy and he could feel his remaining strength waning much as he wanted to keep fighting to the end. When dark Sora with all his hate-filled expression was about to strike him down, Sora did the same and ran towards his nemesis with all of his power equipped only with his claws as his last desperate weapon.

Fear, gripped him when he saw the menacing thorny eyed weapon about to kill him. So, he settled for closing his eyes.

What happened next was something Sora really couldn't explain. Not because he wouldn't but because he couldn't. It all really happened in a flash and when he opened his eyes, he was barely standing but that wasn't what surprised him at all. It was the fact that he held another weapon. The one he chose secondly.

The hybrid brunet boy fell to his knees as he glanced at his twin. He was looking at him too but with a wide eyed expression of disbelief. But it was one with great surprise as the clanging sound of the evil one's sword reverberated in the silence of the darkness. Immediately, he fell down as dark Sora slowly started to become wisps of darkness but he was still defiant and crawled towards Sora. Just one look at him and Sora knew what the other felt; fear. The dark-haired boy didn't want to be destroyed, he could tell that much at a single glance and he didn't care how. To Sora, it was with great struggle to walk to his dark twin. His walk became a craw halfway through.

He didn't know why but he couldn't hate the other Sora. Despite the fact that they just fought, or how the dark version of him tried to kill him, he couldn't be not there to comfort his dark twin as he too struggled to approach Sora.

They were inches away when Sora fell as his energy was already spent but he managed to reach the other boy just as his body was disappearing. Sora smiled at him. _Don't worry, it'll be fine,_ he said as he held twin's his hands and used him as a clutch to pull himself forwards to hug the boy. _Don't worry. I'm here. I'm here._

Just as the dark-haired Sora as about to disappear, he pushed Sora away and there on his face, was a smile. A pure smile. No words were needed to be said as they both understood each other at that moment. The boy mouthed something in return too as the last of him faded away. _Thank you. And I'm sorry._ The other said and that was the last thing he saw as darkness clouded his vision and his consciousness.

* * *

 **So, how was it? :)**


	2. Destiny Islands

**Hello, again fanfiction and (potential) fanfic readers.**

 **I Hope y'all like it. If not then tell me why so? I would love to improve in something I am lacking at in writing. I'm writing this because its a fun stress relief and by writing I am hoping to improve whatever minuscule talent I have in writing. I am not a writer in any sort of way so do forgive my best if it isn't enough for some of you as I think I got the characters totally OOC. Haha. :p**

 **Okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I figured "Hey, I already started something. Might as well continue it." So here I am attempting a new goal. A very very what I think is a very mission impossible goal but keep doing and trying.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and everything about it. I would never be able to think of anything that awesome. :D**

 **05/24/19: I edited mistakes that I could find.**

* * *

With a sudden jerk forward, Sora gasped like a drowning person just rescued. It took a minute for Sora to realize where he was. He was back in Destiny islands!

"What the hell happened?" he muttered as recollections of the dream flowed to his mind. His hair stood and the boy shuddered as he checked his arms, his back for any injuries and felt relieved when he found out he wasn't injured in any way. _That was some dream. Okay, mom was right. Maybe too much sea salt ice cream causes nightmares,_ he chuckled as he gazed at the sea.

Oh, how the scent of the fresh air, the warm sun, the soft but cooling sand, the sound of the waves and the gentle breeze brought Sora peace as he buried that very very realistic nightmare down to the depths of his mind where it belonged. All the things around him created one big harmonious sound that was very pleasant and relaxing that he could feel himself yawning as he laid down again.

 _Oh, wait!? What if this is another part of it! And this time showing two of my friends who haven't shown up yet?_ He thought paranoia settling in slowly when he remembered the Fake Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka.

Was it for real this time? He thought about it, and somehow, he knew the answer was yes.

The lion boy yelped when he saw Kairi's upside down face, "Ah! Kairi! You scared the nine lives out of me." _Dammit, too distracted to have recognized Kairi's scent._

Kairi grinned unabashed blowing a strand of her red hair aside while she was carrying a bunch of logs, "Sora, you lazy cat. I knew I'd find you here." Then he realized, _Definitely not a dream._

 _Oh yeah! The raft! We were making one._ He almost facepalmed himself just remembering that fact if he wasn't in front of Kairi.

Sora blushed at being found out. "I was just…. just… uhmmm…," he said as his eyes darted around. Sweat rolled down his face as he looked anywhere but Kairi. "Resting because my back hurts," he smiled as he pretended to stretch his back and made exaggerated moaning sounds. _Well_ , _considering I was injured in my dream_ , _it's a half-truth._

His redhead friend rolled her eyes, "Please Sora. We both know you're stronger than you look." She said dropping the piles as she sat down next to him.

"Kairi?" he said scratching his cheek. "What're you doing?" His friend raised an eyebrow.

"Lazing around," she said smiling as she plopped down the sand. "Just like you did earlier."

"I wasn't. I told you my back hurts. After all, even a superhuman has their limits," he replied sitting next to Kairi who raised a palm towards the sky.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when it's gonna rain cats and dogs," she said rolling over to him as the redhead used his lap as a pillow.

Silence rolled over them as they both listened serenely. It wasn't the uncomfortable and awkward type of silence but the one where they just enjoyed the others' company.

Sora blushed when he realized that he hadn't realized that his clawed hands gently brushing Kairi's hair. He liked it. Her soft hair that smells like the Paopu fruit with a hint of something he that he couldn't identify.

Seeing as Kairi didn't say anything yet he continued his ministrations.

"Say Kairi," he began. "What was your homeworld like?" Sora knew how many times the question had been asked but he was really curious. Perhaps she remembered something recently?

"I don't know. I really can't remember," the redhead replied as she grabbed Sora's tail that gently touched her arm before he could remove it. _No, Kairi!_ The lion boy was helpless as Kairi massaged it and applying light smooth touches just like playing a harp. The brunet muffled a moan, his back arching as he felt the sensation rocked him all over his body like electricity. "I like Destiny islands but I at least want to remember where I came from. Or even just dream about it but…," really, Sora just want to concentrate but she was making it harder for him to focus. He tried pulling it away again without offending Kairi but her grip didn't let it so. "I just can't," his redheaded friend said now looking at him and her expression morphed to worry. "Sora, you okay?"

 _Crap. I must be obvious._ He thought of how his face scrunched and him biting his lips to stop his mouth from releasing a moan of satisfaction. The brunet hybrid nodded because he couldn't trust his voice not to squeak. That'll surely be a blackmail material for Riku

"Really?" Kairi asked tilting her head, now sitting in front of him and her face mere centimeter away from his making him blush more and he crawled away thankful now that he could think clearly when she focused on his face. She giggled pointing a finger at him, "you're acting weird today, Sora."

The hybrid brunet boy relaxed when she said that, he thought he was a goner and anticipated her saying something about his tail being ticklish or something near that.

"Kairi we should get back at fixing the raft."

"You better be," someone behind him complained. "Seems like I'm the only one working on it." Riku, their muscular silver-haired friend who was older than them by one year said.

"Eh, so you noticed," Kari replied shamelessly.

The older boy huffed, "you're just bad as he is." Riku threw the logs he'd been carrying at Sora, which the hybrid caught with ease, and sat down.

"Hey!" he said indignantly. "I thought we were gonna fix the raft," Riku just smirked at him. The one that always Sora wanted to wipe out his face because he loves it when Riku loses.

"We are," he said smugness rolling off his voice as he now lied down. "But since we've been doing everything from the start while you rest like the cat that you are, I'm thinking I get to rest with Kairi. Now get to work slave." Riku made shooing gestures while Sora grumbled about unfair friends and how they pile their chores on him. "Hey Sora," Riku called.

The boy perked at this and caught the sack his older friend threw, "don't forget the five coconuts and eggs, ten mushrooms, a long rope and a bucket of fresh water."

* * *

Sora grumbled more as he started his job.

Sora didn't realize how long it took him to collect the items because when he looked up the sun's red-orange hue reflected on the clear sky and calm seas as the winds slowly became cooler. He must've enjoyed the search for the items more than he realized, he thought. But it really left him tired as he now stood in front of the place where the last item could be gathered. The only part he didn't enjoy was getting the egg, he blamed it on the damned bird, the egg was just so hard to get because of it distracting him.

"Okay, last item, the mushroom," he said upon entering the secret cave.

The secret cave, or rather his secret cave. It was his first until it became his and Riku's when he met his friend. Then, years later, it became his, Riku, and Kairi's secret place. Not even Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka entered the place because they believed the words said about the place.

He knew the nook and cranny of the place, every drawing on the wall he knew its history. The way the cave blocked out outside sent and noise and the musky earthy mysterious smell of the place along with the unknown scent of whatever was behind the door, he knew it all by heart. After all, it was his other haven before he met Riku and where he trained his sensitive senses and find peace whenever possible. To hide from the snide remarks behind his back when people thought he wasn't listening, the way they… Sora realizing what was happening put his focused back on the task and unclenching a fist he didn't realize he formed while thinking and ruining a mushroom he held.

The lion boy smiled as he gathered the mushrooms and putting it on the sack he carried with him while looking at the drawing distractedly. For all his life, the islands were all he knew but now? He, Riku and Kairi was attempting the impossible as they will embark on a journey outside their comfort zone and it really was scaring him. Would they be able to come back? He didn't like the idea of not seeing their world and the places he liked in it anymore, like their Play island or his secret cave.

When the last of the shrooms were collected he stood in front of a drawing of Kairi and him. Sora recalled that they made it the day after his tenth birthday. It was Kairi's gift for him. A drawing of him, and it captured him perfectly and it was a testament to Kairi's art skill. He only wished he could do the same for her because contrasting that was his own drawing —could it be considered drawing, he pondered— of a very shoddy image of Kairi.

Quickly grabbing a rock, he drew and smiling at his work when it was done. It was a sloppy drawing, yes, but he felt he had to do that just in case they wouldn't be able to come back for a long time. After all, no journeys are quick.

"This world has been connected," Sora yelped and hid his drawing when he heard someone from behind him say it. It was only a man in a brown cloak standing beside the strange yet unopened door.

"What?" he asked confusedly as slight annoyance built up in him. _Who is he? Why is he in here?_ He thought as he glared at him. The boy didn't like it when people enter the place unannounced. He didn't think he had seen anyone dress like that all his life. "Who are you?" the hybrid boy said defensively, he didn't know this person. He didn't smell like any other people from the island. This man smelled odd, like… he couldn't describe it. The man managed to hide most of it and only traces of it can be sensed, but it was repulsive in nature.

"Tied to the darkness," the robed man said ignoring Sora's questions. "Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"What are you talking about?" he growled.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," once again ignoring him. He bared his teeth as he was getting tired of the game the man was playing. His presence was not welcome in his sanctuary!

"You're not from this world, are you?" Sora suspected it to be true because he didn't smell like salt, grass, fish, and sand that all people from Destiny islands seem to possess.

"There is so much to learn. Yet you understand so little," The boy stopped the urge to claw him because he had so much self-control and it wouldn't do him good to stoop so low without provocation. He was taught better than that.

Sora huffed uncoiling his tail as he relaxed a little, "well, we'll soon get out and learn what's outside!"

"A meaningless effort," oh whaddya know, the guy does listen to him, after all. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean? How can one know nothing?" He said looking at the door briefly and when Sora returned his gaze to the man, he was gone. The boy was shocked! How could someone escape without making a sound and their scent just disappearing like the wind?

Foregoing that, Sora exited the cave to return the items to Riku who said he would be waiting by the raft.

Riku was nowhere to be found when he got there, only Kairi who was sewing something pink.

"Hey Kairi," he greeted as he dropped the sack on the raft. "What's that?"

Kairi beamed at him as she showed him the object closely. She held shells that were connected by threads and was shaped like a star but still missing one part to be complete. "This," she said jiggling the thing, "is a necklace of Thalassa shells."

Sora looked at her curiously and asked, "okay? Why are you making that?"

"Because in the old days, sailors wore these to ensure good voyage," she answered as she continued finishing the necklace.

"Oh, so it's a good luck charm."

Kairi nodded. "But it's more than, it's a charm to help us find each other if we get separated," she said now pocketing the thing. "C'mon Sora, Riku said he'd meet us at the Paopu tree once you're finished."

Riku was leaning against the tree, his stare directed at the now setting sun when they got there. "Took you long enough," he smirked. "Would have finished it earlier if it was me."

Sora blushed and crossed his arms in defense as he sat down on the tree, "well, the stupid bird got in the way."

This statement got Kairi giggling as she sat next to him. "A bird stopped you, Sora? That's a surprise."

"That's a new excuse if I ever heard one," Riku huffed and likely rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's true," he replied and glanced at Kairi. "Say, when we leave tomorrow, do you think we'll find Kairi's world?"

"Could be," Riku said back not looking anywhere. Sora stopped his tail when he saw it was slowly heading towards Kairi. _Nuh uh, not gonna have a repeat of earlier._ "We'll never know by staying.

Sora laid down and asked again, "But how far would a raft take us?" Ah, he liked the winds during dusk. For him, it was just the right amount of hotness and coldness that blew away any fatigue he had.

"Who knows," the older boy replied, he could imagine Riku gesturing towards the sea. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose we get to another world," Kairi asked, curiosity laced in her tone. "What would you do there?"

Kairi's feet thumped against the tree like a heartbeat as she patiently waited for an answer.

"I'd want to try the food, first," he answered.

The girl beside him laughed. "Figured you'd say that, Sora. You will try any meat dish they have there first."

Sora laughed as he grinned at Kairi's words, "Busted."

Riku hummed, "I haven't thought of that yet." The silver-haired boy paused as his shuffling could be heard by Sora. _Probably to change position_ , he thought. "I've always wondered why are we on this island? If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? Why is Sora the only half animal on Destiny islands when he belonged to another world just as you Kairi? And if there are other worlds, then ours would be just a piece of something much greater. So, we could have easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know."

Looking at Riku, the older boy was looking right back at them. "Exactly," he said. "That's why we need to go and find out. Maybe we could Kairi's world, probably even Sora's." It always amazed Sora how intelligent Riku could be. He was too curious just as he was as intelligent as Kairi was. He was also the most ambitious of the three of them. That's not to say he wasn't curious to know why he was the only hybrid in their whole place but it was Riku that pushed him to ask more. To know more and do something about the things he didn't know. The lion boy didn't know what he would have done without Riku. Maybe just be content with their tiny world? Either way, he didn't like the answer to that.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" the only girl in their group said. Did Sora imagine it or was there something else to the way she said it? He couldn't help but feel bothered by her words but just opted to ignore it because he might be overthinking things.

Riku smiled, smiled. Not one of his arrogant smirks but a real smile. One of his rare smiles. "It's thanks to you two. I've always wondered why Sora was the only one who was half-cat and when I think that would've been the end of it," he said as he turned his head to the side, towards the beach. "But when you came here, it came back stronger, it made think all of this."

"So Kairi and Sora, thanks," he said as he bowed to them.

"You're welcome," the redhead replied.

"Wait a minute," Sora interrupted gaining the attention of the two. "Why thank me too? I can understand Kairi but me?"

"Because of who you are Sora," Riku answered quickly. When it was obvious that he was still confused, Riku continued, "you've always asked about why you are like that and why are you the only one. Not your mom. Only you. Your father, whoever he was, it seems only your mom knew about him that's why they suspect…" The brunet lion hybrid grimaced at his implications and Riku saw him making him stop. "The point is, because of you wanting answers Sora, it has become my questions too."

"What are friends for, Riku," Sora beamed at his older friend. "But to share the load of one the pain and happiness. Isn't that what you said."

He didn't know how long they stayed like that but he enjoyed it. They talked more about what they will do when they travel tomorrow and back up plans just in case things get dicey. When it was time to go all of them were smiling and full of energy and none of them wanted to go home but eventually they would because they needed to rest for tomorrow's journey.

"Hey, Sora!" Riku called him and caught something in his hands.

The boy raised an eyebrow at Riku, perplexed why he would throw a Paopu fruit at him, "A Paopu fruit?"

Said boy smirked at him as he walked past him, "didn't you say you always wanted to try one?"

He did? Sora tilted his head in confusion just looking at the fruit. "When two people share it, their destiny becomes intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other no matter what," his friend explained. He knew that, so why was Riku explaining it to him?

"Come on, I know you want to try it."

"What're you talk-" he paused when he realized what the older boy meant. _That little troll!_ He thought indignantly, blushing mid-word and running after Riku whose cackle filled the silent air of the island now that only three of them were left. They chase Kairi who walked faster than they could run. How that was possible, he wouldn't know.

"Say Riku," said Kairi after they got to the boats. "Can you go on without us first? I just wanted to talk to Sora in private." Sora stopped untying his boat as his mind crashed and processed what Kairi just said. Probabilities entered his thoughts of what his female friend wanted to talk about. The hybrid blushed in one of those imagined scenarios but he deemed it impossible or still far away.

The silver-haired boy gave Sora a knowing look and his eyes gleamed with a mischievous look on them. Smirking, he shrugged, "sure, just don't do I wouldn't do." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and snickered as he started rowing. Sora choked on his saliva and gave him a glare as he could feel his face heat up in embarrassment. He didn't dare look at Kairi.

Both of them waved at Riku and waited for him to disappear. All this time Sora was sweating despite the cold air. He kept rubbing his sweaty hands on his pants. He was feeling twitchy that even his tail was being uncooperative making him have a hard time controlling it in combination with his out of control body. What was it that Kairi wanted to talk? On the edges of his vision, Kairi swung her feet to and fro.

"You know, Riku has changed," she stated after a long silence of them watching the now setting sun giving way for the moon.

Sora tilted his head in question, "what do you mean? Riku is just being Riku to me."

"Well…," she hesitated, making a humming noise. "I don't know how to explain it. I just feel it."

The lion hybrid brunet thought that he didn't like Kairi like… this. She was worried, so he gave her his biggest reassuring grin he had, "don't worry Kairi. I believe that people always change for the better!" he chuckled as he continued.

"And if Riku got lost, we'll always be there to help him! Same goes for you too." Sora said raising his pinky claw. "It's a promise."

Sora felt happiness when Kairi reciprocated his action. _It's a promise of a lifetime._

He jumped in reflex when his redheaded best friend took his hands and looked at him with unbridled excitement. "Sora, let's take the raft. Just the two of us!" Was Kairi really serious? _What about Riku?_ He wanted to say but the words fell before he could utter it.

"Uh… uh…," the boy struggled with the words as not only was the close contact with Kairi making it hard to think because of her scent but because he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to disappoint Kairi but he couldn't find it in him to leave the older boy behind. His eyes roamed as if the answers are to be found that way. "Kairi…," he trailed off.

Kairi chortled a minute later when Sora still hasn't found words to say, "just kidding. You should've seen your face!"

"What?" He said bewilderedly, scratching his head. "You got me," he replied forcing a smile. The half lion half boy didn't believe it was a joke. Questions echoed in his mind as he tried to figure out why Kairi was acting strange. She said about Riku changing and then about leaving. Just the two of them. It didn't make any sense but he got the feeling it was about something more than Riku.

The redhead smiled, "Yeah. You're so easy to tease."

"Okay? You're the one that's really changed, Kairi." The lion boy stated. "I mean, when you first came here you were so shy! Now? Where was that girl I found drifting on the shore? She's ready to face the world!" The boy chuckled on his own words.

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Thanks, Sora. I think I'm ready now. Once we set sail, it'll be great. Just promise me one thing, Sora." Sora frowned at Kairi's demeanor and wondered if there really was something wrong. Maybe something it was because of something he did?

"What is it?"

Kairi's smile was infectious as Sora now found himself smiling too. "Don't ever change."

He nodded at her words and accepting her pinky promise. For her and for them he'll swim the ocean! They were both ready to face the world and see new sights!

* * *

Even after the sun has set Sora can't get Kairi's strange behavior out of his mind. For him, he saw that she was not joking when she wanted just for the two of them to leave. It really frustrated him that he didn't know why.

The boy thought deeply as he watched the toys hanged in the ceiling of his room clanged all over. Sighing, the brunet boy looked sideways towards their little island. Dark clouds loomed above it and lightning illuminated the heavens as it unceasingly rumbled.

"The raft!" he cried in fear. Jumping out of the window and ignoring the call of his mother about dinner, he silently cried when he knew it was his favorite. He landed gracefully on the sand then quickly took off running. The boy didn't like how cold the wind gusted, it was so unnatural, it made his hair stood erect as it hit him. Nights in Destiny islands were never that cold.

Sora arrived at the place, _Finally,_ he sighed. The way was pave with strong waves and he struggled to row the boat, it was a constant battle with nature as winds and wave attempted to topple him.

Noting that Kairi and Riku's boat was there already but that wasn't what caught his attention, no. Sora gawked openly at the sight of a large black red orb floating above. The sight was worrying. _Is that what a star looks like up close?_ Was his thought. Winds blew against him and his expression turned sour when the odor hit him but he didn't stop running, his worry for his friends so great. He didn't care about that ominous large orb.

"What the!?" he skidded to stop when monsters popped up. Dread filled him greatly. It was the monsters from his dream! The… he realized he didn't know what it was called so he settled for calling them shadows since they were so dark. He cursed, "out of the way!" Sora screamed running towards them grabbing one and threw it against another, topping a group of them.

Jumping pass the group he headed for the bridge when he saw the visage of Riku standing in the center of the islet where the Paopu tree was. He didn't trust his sense of smell and hearing when everything around him was a mess. The gust was loud and rustled loud and the natural smell of nature was overcome by the repulsive scent of the shadows. He ran faster when he heard shuffling footsteps and rumbling behind him and he could only estimate how many were chasing him but he didn't worry about that since he was faster. His worry was for Riku and Kairi. They needed to know about the shadow monsters roaming their island now. Putting great strength in his legs, he jumped to the wooden bridge from below and landed with a land thud.

"Riku! Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you?"

It didn't look like Riku heard him since his attention was on the dark ball. "Riku!" he called again. This time his friend looked at him, Sora pushed down the unknown feeling in him that said to run away from him. It was hard for him to not follow his instinct and held his ground standing in front of the older boy. "Where's Kairi."

Riku's gaze was intense than he'd ever thought he was capable of. It was as if he could see through him. "Sora," he began. "The door has opened!"

 _Door? What door?_

"Riku! Where's Kairi!" The brunet lion boy shook his head. His friend was not making any sense. A strange object floated above them and he's talking about a door?

The older boy reached a hand out towards him. "The door has opened, Sora! We could now go to other worlds!" Riku looked to his right then to the Paopu tree, "We can leave this small world behind us now! But we won't be able to come home anymore. We might not be able to see our parents anymore." He gasped as he took a step back.

 _Is he serious?! Is this the price to pay for their dreams?_

"This may be our only chance. I won't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

What was he...

"What are you talking about!" Fear. That was the emotion that dominated him. It curled around him like a slithering rope tightening with each of Riku's words. He didn't know if he liked the price in exchange. It was too steep of a price to pay. It seemed Kairi was right, Riku was different. He was going a path he can't follow.

On the back of his mind, he remembered their promise to a weirdly dressed lady that just stared off the sun sitting on the Paopu tree.

"Kairi will be coming with us too." That didn't reassure him. This Riku, this guy in front of him was so foreign to him. He didn't feel like the Riku they knew. _Did Kairi know about this? Was that why she said Riku has changed?_ Unanswerable questions stayed in his mind but he didn't let it distract him.

Walking towards Riku to convince him otherwise he was shocked when he found he was stuck. "What the…" the hybrid grimaced when he felt something eerily smooth touch his legs. Arms came from the ground restraining him and struggled to move even with all his inhuman strength. "Riku!" Sora reached out a hand towards his first friend as a dark hole formed down below his and Riku's feet. "Ri…ku!" He moved wildly when nothingness touched his skin, slowly and silkily he felt he was pulled down. He was pulled into the darkness that wasn't even penetrated by the starlights above. The boy recalled his dream. The keys, shadows, darkness and his other self but his grip to his mind was slowly slipping away from him.

Each memory faded like the words written in an old book.

Sora felt like he could drown forever. It was too good. It was Enticing him. Muttering wordless suggestions for him to let it inside and guide him. The boy didn't resist it as he drowned in the unexplainable pleasant and cold feeling. His movement and his thought became sluggish. _Who am I? What is… going on?_ The brunet struggled to think, he couldn't remember.

Just as he was about to give up, warmth radiated him and everything around him. He could feel it so. It was very hot but it didn't harm him. It did the opposite on the contrary. It was like the sun slowly piercing the clouds after a strong rainy day, warming and energizing every life underneath it. Twin suns burned inside him.

 _Keyblade!_

He didn't know how he knew that but the songs echoed. It loudly proclaimed its presence to him without any sound. The soundless songs deep inside him, he knew, sang to him and bathing him in its entirety of light that gave him power.

When the light subsided, he found himself back where he originally stood and grasping a strange object. Sora recognized it as the one from his dreams. The keyblade, as it was called but it was different from the one in his dreams. The one he had was simple too like one of them but it was simpler than the dream version. Its guard was hued yellow and the blunt silver body. _Kingdom key,_ strangely he knew it was called.

His musings were unfortunately even cut short even amid chaos when he heard something behind him.

Sora reacted accordingly and cut down the shadow only for another to take its place jumping towards him and be slashed midair. Then turning, to one that jumped to attack his rear, but oh Sora learned his lessons on that one. With a vertical swing, he cut it down. It would not be repeated if he could help it.

Suddenly remembering Kairi's safety, Sora went to one place where he knew was a safe place in times of storm. Their numbers were endless, for every one cut down two would come out from the ground and Sora found it hard to keep on fighting them but in the end, he managed to reach the entrance of the cave and found a strange white door in it.

"Kairi!" he said running as worry despite knowing his voice won't reach the deep end of it.

The girl she was searching for stood in front of the mystery door as darkness oozed out from under it. The fragrance of it was really unnatural! But that was not his biggest concern now. No.

Sora's concern was that he had to take Kairi away from it because he was scared that it would take her away from him too. _Just like with Riku._

"Kairi," the brunet boy called trying not to shiver at the coldness that enveloped the place.

"Sora?" Kairi responded weakly. Her voice quivered in between words. When she turned around his worry intensified because she was pale as ice. So pale that he could compare Kairi to the one in his dream. To the one image of the woman who was biting an apple.

Walking towards Kairi to guide her out but he didn't have the chance to grab her out when the door suddenly swung open revealing only darkness inside of it and headed towards them like a fast river. Gritting his teeth, he stood his ground as he hanged on just to catch his sick friend and when he did they were both blown outside with the hybrid boy screaming as he did so.

When Sora came to be once again, words cannot describe his feelings. It was a great torrent of emotion that was flowing in his heart. His heart constricted in pain upon seeing Destiny islands ruined. Fragments of the island floated in the sky that made Sora worried for his mother but nothing can't be done about that for now so he settled in checking Kairi's condition. Ignoring the fact that the island was no more.

He leaned closer to scan her appearance because the rustling of the winds was louder than ever that he struggled to remain focused. She was pale and unconscious, her breathing slow but steady and she didn't seem to have physical injuries so that eased his anxieties a little.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

 _Oh no. It can't be good._ He thought slowly turning around.

Another big surprise hit him once again. The brunet hybrid boy inched backward to get Kairi while keeping his eyes on the large demonic creature. He estimated its size to be something near fifteen feet. It had short legs leading to a rather thin pointy foot and long clawed arms that reached to its knees. Its abdomen area was hollow having a heart shape and its head was the one that scared him. It was a mass of tentacle things and lo behind it was large glowing unblinking yellow orbs that stared at him.

The hybrid carried Kairi in his back and using his tail to wrap around her waist as a makeshift rope to prevent her from falling because he could already tell it was going to be a tough fight.

His gut was right when the large shadow punched down but he was already on the move and evaded the attack that would've surely one hit him to oblivion. The boy nearly toppled over when the punch hit the sand as it powerfully vibrated and he squinted his eyes before the small particles could blind him. Taking a quick breath, he tightened his hold on his redhead friend and held his hand forward. It was automatic to him as if the knowledge of how to summon the keyblade came to him naturally as his hand glow bright for a second then the strangely designed weapon came into his possession.

He was prepared when another strike came from above and when it hit the sand over he ran towards the arm and heading straight for the head but he nearly lost his balance when the arm moved but he quickly regained it and jumping on the shoulder.

Sora struck its head horizontally and it bellowed loudly. Its scream, very much guttural as it then reared its head back. Its claws went for him that made him shot down back to the ground before he could be hit by that. Running at its foot, he jumped and swung the keyblade at its knees. Another roar came from the beast as it fell to its knees. The boy didn't let it do whatever it was about to do because he dashed to its now vulnerable form but before he could, a purple energy orbs came out of its abdomen and he barely raised the keyblade in time just to deflect one.

The orb followed him and he was at a great disadvantage because he couldn't do any rolls. Sidestepping to dodge, he could feel the heat of the dark fire, as the scarily accurate orbs passed by him. Sora with all speed he had waved the keyblade as orb after orb came after him.

He didn't know how long it lasted but he was unfortunate because his arms were already feeling heavy against the heavy barrage. "Okay…" he muttered huffing for air. "I have to end this quickly." The young lion didn't know how much he could carry Kairi and defend at the same time. It was taking a toll on him. He was strong yes, but not that strong he could maintain it while strong bearing against strong attacks. A quick glance at Kairi showed the girl was still unconscious and still in place.

Sora jumped back and skidded towards the edge when another punch came from the big shadow. The force was powerful, but he was fast enough to react in stopping himself from falling off the edge. He was more cautious this upon seeing the hand that hit the sand glowed black along with everything around it, thinking of the offensive orbs earlier. The boy cursed when shadows came out of the hand and ran straight towards him without preamble.

The first one jumped but like those that came before it, it was cut down midair and then kicked another clawing for his abdomen sending it careening on another dark creature. His ears twitch sensing one behind him, Sora rotated to see a shadow and with a quick cut, it turned to dust. Shuffling noises on his right were heard by the boy, he turned his head and caught a struggling beasts head in his free hand and growling he threw it straight at the big shadow.

The boy noticed that the big shadow was vulnerable, immediately cutting anything on his way he jumped on its arm and sprinted fast as he could but rolled off the arm when orbs came shooting out of its midsection again. He was huffing as he blocked the dangerous energy orbs and evading every claw out to get him. Sidestepping as a shadow passed him, Sora grabbed it and used it as a shield to block the orb. But he was shocked to see when the creature he grabbed didn't disintegrate but it became bigger!

 _Dammit! Wrong move!_ He suddenly released the now growing dark creature. _C'mon! I gotta end this! If I'm gonna end this, I got to destroy the source._ Sora tried once more to climbed it. The hybrid jumped as an orb passed where he used to stand. A fast swooshing sound headed for him and he knew it was another energy orb, he was vulnerable mid-air. The boy yelped when it hit his defense pushing him back greatly and turned as he hit the sand face first and skidded.

The lion moaned in pain, "dammit…," he said as he tried to stand up but his arms were shaky and his head was aching. The boy looked behind to check on his unconscious friend but he didn't have the time when three monsters jumped on him and he pushed Kairi away and strike down his attackers. He rolled again when he saw another orb homing on his location.

When Sora stopped, he was breathing heavily but he pushed his flaming joints to stand. Seeing as Kairi was safe for now, he defeated the monsters that attack him since he just realized they were after him and not her.

Shouting, Sora ran and attempted to cut down the buried arm which just bounded against it. So, for the third time, he ran along its arm with great struggle because his legs were really tired. But when he reached the head, he didn't waste any time and with great ferocity, he cut down the head with as many strikes as he could do.

Sora moved to jump down when he saw the free arm moved but his efforts turned out to be futile when it caught him in a very vice grip. "No… uh… No," the boy struggled, wiggling his way out. He won't let it end like this! His continuous actions bore no fruit and his fear heightened when he saw the monster charged up its hollow midsection.

"Kairi!" The brunet lion didn't give up but he felt that he didn't have enough power to defeat the gigantic monster

He watched helplessly as those things now approached Kairi. "Get away from Kairi!" The boy's anger boiled as he didn't want to only watch his remaining friend being killed by those. "Get away!"

 _Lend. Power._

Sora whipped his head around to see the speaker but there were none. It was him, Kairi and the horde of monsters on a part of what was left of the island.

 _Use it well._

Whatever or whoever that was, it gave him warmth. So much warmth! He could feel his senses getting clearer as it swept away the chaos and the pungent odor of the dark creatures. He can do this! "Get away!" he screamed as a white ray of light blinded him but it helped released him from the giant's hands.

When he landed he ran directly towards Kairi's direction and easily took down five of those things that slowly creeping near Kairi. Oh, Sora's heart boiled with anger and energy, his eyes blazed with more determination now that he was energized.

The first thing Sora did was cut off the appendage of his enemy that struck the ground; the one that was bringing more of his minions and distracting him. He swiftly cut it but what he wasn't prepared for was the recoil of his attack that it left him deaf and sent him flying back as a huge light wave came from his keyblade and successfully cutting off the arms.

He wheezed when he landed, that alone took a lot from him. Still, with great effort, he stood once again. The creature was now bellowing towards the giant dark orb above them. He would ensure with all his power that whatever they really were would not wreak havoc upon their homeworld or any other world anymore.

"Disappear from Destiny island!" The boy approached it swiftly and jumped, keyblade in preparation to strike. He screamed that his lungs burned, his throat hoarse but that didn't matter to him because he would save their world. Swinging his weapon upwards, he released a great white energy. Greater than what came before that it tore the monster vertically in half but it also directed him flying backward and crashing on a wooden platform with a loud thud. His bones, he thought, may be broken. His vision was failing him. Whatever energy left of him was now gone and darkness was gradually covering the fringes to the center of his vision.

"Kai…ri," he said weakly, turning his head towards where she was laying down before he fell to the world of dreams.


	3. Traverse Town

**Hello to everyone and fanfiction. To the (potential.. huh guess I keep repeating that..haha) readers. Definitely not my best work, imo. haha. I did my best but felt I didn't capture the others' personality. I had a hard time capturing them but lemme know what you guys think and comment what needed to be improved reviewing so I could improve myself. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts and everything in it nor do I profit from it. It is merely for entertainment.**

 **05/24/19: I edited the chapter but uploaded the chapter late.**

* * *

Water slide down Sora's face, it honestly felt like a wet towel was being dabbed on his face. It was a disgusting scent that forced him to wake up. "Please get off me," Sora said trying to barely stand up and pushing whoever was wetting him. Dangerous monsters may lurk everywhere.

Just as he opened his eyes, the hybrids' daze was blown away. No, it was not Destiny islands. Houses and floor were built using bricks, cement and it smelled of smoke? He wasn't sure but it was like nature was overwhelmed by man unlike in their home. Looking up, it was already nighttime. The stars shone brightly down upon them. The minute Sora fully registered this, the memories of the previous event washed down on him like a large wave that he immediately looked for Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as the still unconscious form of Kairi. She was still at the end of the alley which really worried him. The girl was now being stared down by the yellow dog who he realized was the one licking his face earlier. "Kairi! Look! We're on another world!? Isn't it amazing? Come on, wake up," he said excitedly gently shaking her still body but still no response. She breathed but no reaction came from her.

"Kairi?" Worry etched on his expression when he realized she wasn't waking up no matter what he did. He swallowed slowly, fighting his rising panic as his heart pumped blood faster. "Kairi, C'mon. You gotta wake up, this world is amazing!"

Sora leaned on Kairi's chest to check on her heartbeat. Anxiety filled him and cases of what-ifs that he dared not thread further into popped on his mind and quickly stamped it down. So, he instead hoped and thought of positive outcomes. Whatever happened to Kairi, he knew she'd wake up soon and he'd be showing her around.

 _Thud._

 _Thud._

The hybrid boy smiled in relief when he heard her heartbeat even though it was slow. It was better than nothing.

"Do you know a healer around here, boy?" He asked the dog as he carried his redhead friend. The dog stood on all fours and wagged its tail in excitement that he couldn't help but reciprocate as it nodded. "Lead on boy!"

His new dog companion ran out of the alley quickly with Sora on his tail as stood with its snout pointing on the first building to the left just outside of the alley. "Is this it?" The yellow dog nodded and ran off but not without Sora saying a big thank you to his guide. At any point, Sora would've been excited for exploring the worlds and meeting its people but not this time.

With a gentle knock first, the boy entered. They entered a shop, a blacksmith if he guessed right. The interior had obvious designs of it like the weapons on the wall and some lingering odors of iron, bronze, fire, and charcoal. A ladder was situated at the end of the wall. He only knew or was familiar with the scent of it was because he helped in one when it was summer. Also, because he was bored and the blacksmith was really nice to him.

Shaking out of his thoughts, "hello? Anybody here?" he called out.

The shop was empty, no one manned the counter. There were no signs of life. "Huh, guess the dog thought someone else was here."

"Whadday'a kid?" a gruff voice called out.

"Ah! Where'd you come from!" Sora shouted as a man out of nowhere came out of the counter. The man was tan and bulky and had spiky blond hair with a cigarette on his mouth. The man wore a white shirt and baggy pants that had thin striped orange waistband. He stood behind the counter hand on his hip.

"You're new here, aren't ya? I've never seen you or that girl here before." Sora nodded at his words trying to force the image of the destruction of Destiny Islands.

Smiling, he said, "were we that obvious, mister?"

The man huffed, "a boy like you would stand down in a crowd and quit the chatter, boy. I run a business, ain't got time for chatter."

Sora didn't like the way he said boy, "My name is Sora," he snapped scowling at the man. "This is Kairi. But we have no time for chatter too," he stated as he settled Kairi on the couch and ignoring the mans' indignant expression. "She needs help. Kairi won't wake up for some reason."

The brunet lion boy checked her for high temperatures, injuries, or any sort of wound but no. She was relatively fine to the best of his knowledge. "Please, mister. I can pay you later if that's what you want."

Mister shopkeeper, despite his roughness, was gentle as he checked Kairi himself. The man hummed as he observed her, "you're right. That is strange. I better call Aerith."

Relief washed over him. _Don't worry Kairi, you'll be fine. Hopefully, Aerith will help you._

"And Kid?"

"Yeah?" Sora replied, not bothering to look at him.

"Name's Cid. And don't go outside. I mean it. Heartless roams this dark land." He said gravely.

 _Heartless?_ The boy looked at the man then asked. "Heartless? What are those?"

"Ah…" He scratched his head tiredly but wave those dismissively. "I'll explain later. In the meantime, just stay put an' if anybody asks for me, tell 'em I'll be back quickly. Got it?"

Sora nodded.

The boy while waiting, to stop the anxiety from overwhelming him, he checked what the old man was selling. Beneath the clear glass were vials of different colors, mainly green, blue and red. Aside from that, he also sold strange glowing materials that he couldn't identify. The hybrid thought it was ores but he couldn't be sure because they were freaking glowing! He could feel the heat coming from the object.

"Don't touch that, Kupo!"

Sora quickly turned to face a floating animal? Whatever it was, it was white and had a distinct antenna with a red ball on its end. "Sorry, uh kupo," he said unsurely if Kupo was its name.

The weird creature looked proud as if it was right. "You should be. No one should handle dangerous objects without assistance, Kupo! Especially not someone as young as you, Kupo."

 _Why does it keep saying kupo?_

"Eh, what are those anyway?" he inquired his curious gaze directly on the declared dangerous objects.

"You don't know, kupo?" his alien acquaintance said in shock? "It's commonly used for enhancing items, kupo!"

Sora's weird companion floated above the glass and pointed towards a crescent-shaped red gem. "See that, kupo? That's a blaze shard and its very hot, kupo." The kupo creature described in detail each of the materials on the glass and with each material explained his mind was blown away. So many materials that were amazing! It could freeze, electrocute, blow anything when just raw materials. By the end of the discussion, the materials deeply impressed him. It was so out of this world!

He sighed, if only Kairi and Riku could see it. He'd bet that his older friend would even be amazed by it. Or if Kairi was awake to see it, he bet she'd be asking a bunch of questions about it.

Sora could see how the creature was somehow displeased in explaining it. "So, what does it enhance? Can it be used in enhancing strange weapons?"

The creature tilted its head in wonder, "strange weapons, kupo?"

He breathed deeply, raising his arm forward then willed the Keyblade to form. Light. Sora searched for the thing that casts the brightest light inside of him. It took a few seconds, he suddenly realized, to summon it without adrenaline.

When he summoned it, the floating creature immediately assessed it. "Amazing kupo! It just like the king and those kids' years ago, kupo!" The Kupo being gushed over it excitedly floating from one place to another checking it from every view. "Amazing, kupo! I can't believe I will ever see one up close again, kupo! Keyblade, kupo!" The creature shrieked. _It knows about the Keyblade?!_ The boy was shocked that anybody would recognize it. Not that he'd know because he didn't know if he was the only one who could use it or how had any idea if keyblade users were rare or common.

Confuse, Sora scratched his head. "Uh, you mean… uh that you've seen one before?" _It's good. I guess. Now I can have someone train me with this and take back Destiny islands!_ The hybrid excitedly thought as he wondered who these the three and the king was.

Kupo nodded its head fervently, "oh yes, kupo! It was ten years ago? Or more? But there were three of them, I think kupo. I even helped improve them but they disappeared so I wasn't able to thank them for helping me perfect my prototype, kupo. I wanted to give to them the mastered version but I couldn't find them. The king didn't want to try my keychain, kupo. Saying that he felt someone needed it more than him, kupo." The small guy's antenna now sagged when he said the last part. _Keychains? How does that help improve the Keyblade?_

Sora perked, having an idea. "Well, maybe if you'd like uhm… I could take it off your hands. A trade maybe?"

Kupo creature looked at him seriously. "Maybe, kupo. But what will you offer me kupo?"

The boy shrugged, "well, what is it that you want?"

"What I want is not easy to find," he said. "I require rare materials that can only be found in each individual world. Rare items are also acceptable payments."

The boy from Destiny islands could only sigh in hopelessness. There goes his plan of getting that amazing keychain. How was he supposed to go to other worlds when he didn't even know how'd he got on this strange new world!

Hearing the door creak made Sora lose his grip on the door and stood beside Kairi waiting for the healer to fix Kairi. "Cid, you're back!"

The man entered along with three other people. The first one was a fair-skinned brown hair woman tied into braid and bangs framing her face wearing a pink dress. She had this serious yet easy going attitude that made her easy to approach for him.

A short black-haired metal headband using girl, probably older than him by a few years, wearing a green tube top that was held by two green straps and tan short-shorts entered following the first woman. She merrily hummed.

The last one, the man. Sora didn't know why but he didn't dare look at the man. His eyes were fierce and his aura strong. This guy had long brown hair in black glove, jacket, pants, and shoes. A sword was held in his hand.

"Hello moogle," the woman greeted.

 _Huh, so moogle is its name_.

"Greetings! With Cid back, I can get back to the shop upstairs."

"Hey Cid, who's the strange looking boy?" The youngest of the three asked.

"Kids name's Sora," the gruff man replied going back behind the counter to sit.

The energetic girl beamed at him, "nice to meet you Sora. Name's Yuffie. Ninja extraordinaire!" Yuffie grasped his hand. "That's Squall. Don't let him bother you. He may look scary but he's nice inside."

"That's Leon," the serious man corrected.

"Hello Sora, my name is Aerith. Pleased to meet you," the healer woman smiled as she introduced herself.

"Can you heal her?" It might be disrespectful for Sora to directly asked but to her, but time was of the essence. He'd apologize later.

The woman sat next to Kairi then closed her eyes with her palms just above Kairi. Her hands slowly glowed green and it soon covered his redhead female friend. Aerith remained like this for what he thought was five minutes.

She suddenly said frowning, "it's strange."

"What's wrong?" Sora managed to say. The minute he thought Kairi was okay then another thing comes.

The brown-haired woman shook her head. "That's just it. She is fine but…," Aerith paused then looked at Sora. _Please be okay Kairi._ He mentally repeated those words. "I can't see what else is wrong with her, but I don't see her waking anytime soon. She's under some type of coma."

"No," Sora whispered now kneeling beside her. He couldn't do anything to protect her. What kind of friend was he? "I'm sorry that I put you into this Kairi," he muttered as he took her hand. His eyes were beginning to moisten, but he quickly blinked it away. _There must be a way. There always is._

Sora looked at the person who then poked him on the shoulder. "Hey, cheer up Sora. There's someone else who could help. Right, guys?" Yuffie suggested.

 _There is?_ "Who? Tell me and I'll bring Kairi to him," the hybrid said quickly. Hope. He shouldn't lose hope, he thought strongly.

"Merlin," Leon answered as he leaned on the wall. "But he's currently out. We don't know where he went."

"Just point me towards his house and I'll wait there," Sora insisted. He would not be passive if he knew a way out of it. He would do what it takes to help Kairi. Not even those dark creatures can stop him.

Aerith shook her head, "you can't, it's too dangerous. The heartless attacks are increasing gradually. We fought a lot of them just to get here."

"I can defend myself," the boy scowled. "I know how to fight."

"The heartless are more dangerous than you thought," Leon countered, not moving from his position. "They are creatures of darkness that can rip your heart out."

Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, that's why going to old man Merlin's not gonna be possible."

"Give it up kid. There's no arguin' with 'em three if they agree so," Cid stated on his post reading a magazine.

"No, I can do it." Sora was genuinely nice and amenable, yes, but there are times that he lost himself to his emotions and one of them was his impatience.

"Sorry kid, no can do. Don't want ya' to die out there." Cid stated, and looking at the older man he was serious. He would really stop them. The boy didn't know if he could take all of them at once, especially that Leon guy.

Sora briefly looked at his unconscious friend, then said, "Kairi needs help."

Aerith's steps clack on the floor as she approached him, "I know. But you can't exactly help Kairi while fighting. I think your friend would not like that." Sora suddenly found the floor amusing to look at. Part of him argued that he could do it but then remembering why Kairi was like that in the first place, he didn't argue anymore. He didn't want to put her into more danger because of his foolhardiness. No one needed to get hurt because of him.

"I…," he muttered weakly falling back on the other chair and slumping. "I understand."

The ninja girl grinned brightly. "That's the spirit. It'll be over soon because we'll just have to wait out the heartless because sooner or later they'll give up."

"What are the heartless?" The lion hybrid boy asked trying to control himself and asked to not think of Kairi's state for now. He really wanted to go to this Merlin's house, but damn it, he had no choice right now but to wait.

"Heartless," the black-clad man started and walked up to behind Kairi's sofa. The man observed him greatly. "They are the physical manifestation of the darkness of our hearts. They are mindless creatures. Once they swallow your heart, you will become one of them."

Sora's heart shattered when he realized he forgot about the islands. He shuddered at the thought of becoming a mindless monster. Everything that happened was just… so fast.

He couldn't bear the thought that he might kill them if that happens. Within the deepest part of Sora's mind, his heart collapsed. _What if mother, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka became heartless?_ He hoped that was not the case.

"Destiny islands. Our world," Sora muttered. "The strange creatures that attacked us must be the heartless. There was this giant black monster with a hollow mid-rift. It destroyed our world to pieces." Sora fought back the tears now that he was thinking about it. His failure to destroy the monster led Destiny Islands to be destroyed. His heart felt heavy, he just realized. Their lives were on his hand and the boy blinked his tears and clenched his fist. The hybrid's sharp nails dug into his skin nearly piercing it if it weren't for Aerith making him uncurl it.

"Everything will be okay, Sora." The older woman consoled him. Sora nodded dumbly. "Everything will be fine when we find the key." Yes, everything will eventually be okay, but how many people would have to be caught in the middle for the Heartless to stop?

Sora's eyes were starting to hurt. His hand moved automatically to realized that he was crying and wiping the tears away. He let go of everything that happened to him in the past hours. He cried. He didn't care if anyone saw him now. Especially people he barely knew. _No,_ he didn't care. Everything was just too much for the boy to handle without his friends. Riku was gone elsewhere and Kairi, he didn't know what was wrong with her. Their home razed by the… these heartless beasts. The boy's heart screamed in anguish he didn't know he could feel. It screamed at him telling him to just shout it out. To let it go.

So eventually for Sora, everything became too much to bear at that point that he needed to let go. He needn't dare look at the people around him to know that they were giving him pitying looks that he usually would hate but he promised himself just for this time that he would unveil himself.

He could feel Aerith's arms snake around to hug him. "Shh, it's okay Sora. We understand what you feel."

"How," he asked as he cherished the warmth she was giving him.

"Our world, they were taken by the heartless too," Leon stated with what he could tell was sorrow. "Maleficent, she took over our world by surprise with the help of heartless." The man's great emphasis on the name with great disdain was obvious. Yuffie, the happy girl she just met became serious. If this Maleficent is the one that destroyed their world too then… Sora's sorrow. It mixed with his anger. He would stop whoever that name belongs to!

"Yeah, we couldn't save everyone," Cid contributed to the conversation, his voice taking a darker turn. "My prototype ship could only carry so much."

Yuffie hummed. Sora realized that the sad look did not suit Yuffie, "Yeah. We tried but couldn't. It is said that only the key has the power to seal a world's hearts and protect them from the heartless." The context of Yuffie's words was lost on Sora but he understood that maybe he could protect more people from those monsters if they find this key.

"Key?" he asked slowly only looking at Kairi.

"The Keyblade," Leon answered curtly. Sora froze at the mention of the name. _Keyblade,_ he said silently."The only weapon that can kill the heartless permanently. A tale Merlin told of three Keyblade masters from before. How they saved the world once."

Sora was on autopilot; his thought was on the Keyblade. _It can save them!_ Wiping the tears away, he raised his arms and light lit it up. Hope filled him. Maybe not everything was lost.

Gasps were heard, the three stared at it intensely with only Leon being the stoic one.

"Keyblade! What are the chances of that Leon?" Yuffie said gaping at him or rather at what he held.

"Well, whadday'a know? The boy has it after all." Cid said approaching him now and already examining it.

"Sora," The gentle woman called, "Do you know what you have there?" Sora nodded at Aerith's question.

"Why? Why would it be with a kid like you?" Sora narrowed his eyes towards the swordsman when he said this but he let it go. He was clueless as to what the Keyblade was, and these people seemed to know more about it than him, so he let Leon's words pass.

The boy cleared his throat and blinking out his tears, "I just got it recently," he paused, readying himself to say his short tale. _No, be strong Sora! You will not cry._ "I got it before…" the hybrid clenched his fist that it shook, "our world was destroyed." Starting with that he recounted his whole story, the calm before the storm. Throughout his storytelling, every word told stabbed him. The pain. It empowered and weakened him to tell it.

After his tale was told, the people gave him a look, that for him, he now understood as an understanding of it. Not just pity. His bloodshot eyes looked at them one by one and he could feel camaraderie towards them despite just meeting them for the first time.

"Well, that was quite a tale. But rest assured, we'll help ya out the best we can. And we can start that by training him before he sets out on his journey," the oldest member of their group stated. "We can't wait for Merlin to come back."

The swordsman nodded in agreement quickly, "I'll oversee it."

"And I'll look for the Kings' men. People said they saw a pair of odd looking people wandering about in the second district," Yuffie said her mood back to being jovial.

Cid said something more but, his ears twitched then. A loud booming sound. Was it approaching them? Focusing his senses, _too many,_ Sora counted. _They smell like…_ His instinct told him it was dangerous. _Heartless!_

"Heartless!" he screamed already running out of the shop with Keyblade in hand.

Glancing everywhere, Sora looked around frantically. His body coiled tightly like a spring and ready for battle. _They would not take this one too!_ His heart screamed.

The rumblings continued as it kept getting louder much as a force of nature. "Where are you?" he muttered jumping to the roof of the Cid's shop.

Bang.

He turned his attention to the large door. Rumblings came from behind it. Continuous banging at the door was heard.

"Sora," Yuffie called beside him that he nearly jumped out of fright. When Yuffie looked like she was gonna say more, he gestured for her to stop.

"Heartless," he answered without prompting.

Seconds later, Aerith and Leon stood with them on the roof.

"Where's Kairi?" he asked them. He hoped the old man would be able to protect her. The brunet hybrid boy couldn't afford to worry about her safety while fighting.

The ninja girl just gave him a smile despite the serious situation. "Ah don't worry Sora, Cid can take care of her." He hoped so. He had to just put his faith in Cid.

Aerith's hands glowed red, Yuffie disappeared and Leon brandished his sword just as the large door bust open and came in swarms of heartless.

Heartless filled the street, squirming like dark water with yellow spots and approaching them fast. Sora lost his breath because of how many there were. What he faced back in Destiny islands wasn't this many! They surged like a great wave during a storm and he doubted that he or they can defeat all of them.

A huge ball of red suddenly flashed towards the great swarm of Heartless, exploding, swallowing a huge chunk of them. It made him gape at it widely. He only stood there shocked. Aerith said something but he didn't hear it well enough. Aerith unleashed an… wind blades!? The torrent of wind was swift and sent them everywhere, destroying their haphazard close formation.

"Sora!" the older woman said urgently. The boy dashed forward swinging the Keyblade and joining the fray with Yuffie and Leon. He didn't have time to admire their efficiency.

Sora swung his Keyblade, downing three of them but he moved swiftly to jump back as a horde of them landed where he was. The boy was ready to defend himself as another group attacked him but he jumped again and spun just as they jumped after him turning them to dust.

His heart thumped with great anxiety and dare he say, a little excitement. It sung to his very being as he felt the shiver run through him.

Once landing, the hybrid didn't waste time by quickly waving the key to block a claw set upon by a monster then pushing it away.

"Sora, get back!" Yuffie ordered as he then flipped back as a swooshing sound came from behind and cut down the dark creatures running after him. Yuffie's attack was followed by a white blue spiky thing when it impacted those monsters, ice impaled and froze the monsters.

 _Such power._

With a given chance, Sora was already smashing the frozen Heartless into tiny pieces. A sword swooshed beside him with a great swift cut. Leon's attack was fast. He could barely keep up with him!

The lion hybrid dashed toward where their number was most but he can sense that the stoic man followed him. Sora was surprised when another type of new Heartless showed up. It wore a metal helmet and armor. The thing headed towards him but he parried its punch but he realized it later that it was different than the others too because of its enhanced strength. The place was filled with chaos and Sora focused on his senses to gain his bearings.

A small Heartless from the side dashed towards him and he dropped his defense to catch the attack then proceeded to throw it against the new type but his enemy dodged it and lo from behind it another of its type appeared to ambush him.

"Duck," Leon ordered quickly and Sora didn't question it after seeing the mans' battle prowess, he saw a fireball flew towards his planned target and burning it. His tail grabbed another new Heartless' foot and spinning fast while cutting down a swarm of them down. His tail, as much as it hurt him, threw another shadow towards Leons' blade which the man killed easily with a horizontal swipe and move to mow another. His moves were flowing, no attack was wasted.

Sora moved backward when he saw he was about to be overwhelmed but he growled upon feeling he was blocked by another. He damned the Heartless' number. It was many, but he refused to give up. Not when Kairi's safety was on the line.

So, pushing all of his will into his strikes, he unleashed his animalistic fury. Loud growls came from him. His claws and fangs lengthened a bit, the fur on him stood erect as his senses went into overdrive.

Everything became a blur to him, his senses overwhelmed him greatly as it became unfiltered. The scent of the amassed Heartless hit him harder than before. Its stench was worse than he thought it would be! For him, it was like a combination of many pungent odors he ever had the luck of stumbling upon. He could feel a major headache coming but he had to push through it before he was killed by their numbers.

Before he had time to process a stimulus, his body was already on the move as he jumped and dived which he landed gracefully in a crouch then turned three sixty degrees cutting those around him.

He registered one on his backside. Reverse gripping his blade, he stabbed it before it could reach him. The wild hybrid didn't let his hurting stagger his form and continued on his onslaught. He ducked when another one of those new Heartless strike him, then raised his armed arm cutting the armored Heartless when it was vulnerable midair.

Quickly sidestepping a claw and stabbing its owner. Then, he jumped towards the midair heartless who were smart enough to jump to avoid the huge roaring fireball. A bunch of them climbed the wall and materialized on the highest end of it and jumped. His foot met and pushed down the small Heartless then also use it as a boost to slice an armored one vertically. He stabbed downwards when he knew there was one beneath him but not before using one again to leap higher.

The brunet smirked when he saw the heartless helpless as they fell. Using his claw to stick to the wall for a second, he jumped higher to meet them as they attempted to dive. His first victim tried to crash into him claw first but he stabbed it as his tail grabbed another that attempted to pass him. Grabbing it with his hands then, he returned it upwards. His eyes widened when their drop speed fastened making him crash directly to it and they fell together.

He hoped that the Aerith would have something to stop his fall. "Aerith!" Sora shouted. _Oh shit, shit shit shit!_ Damn his tunnel vision when under Fury, the boy cursed. He didn't control his strength that he jumped higher than he could land safely and now he was going to crash!

The brunet hybrid boy screamed as he kept falling. He tried to untangle himself from the two armored Heartless who held him with their strong grip as their claws dig through his skin somehow. Sora bared his teeth and growled as his self-control now was gone because of the crazy armored Heartless that was dancing above his tangled body as if celebrating his fall. Literally.

 _Dammit! C'mon please, Aerith!_ He prayed because if the woman can cast fire and ice then she'll surely have something to stop his fall whilst struggled continuously. With the wind blowing over his ears loudly, it negated his senses for any reaction he could hear from below. The boy could roll but he didn't dare risk it that his captors would just shift position as he fell face first.

"Goddamnit! I can't break free!" Sora roared furiously.

The brunet half-lion didn't think much of it when lightning struck the three monsters turning them to dust as he then rolled to position himself for a rough landing.

Bracing himself for the rough contact to the ground, he immediately gritted his teeth for the pain that was to come but when none came he was shocked. Below him was a glittering sphere that shouldered his fall. Another came before just below him and he followed it.

When he saw that he could manage it, he jumped immediately down the floor and forgetting the barrier as he threw his Keyblade at a Heartless that Yuffie missed. He felt satisfaction when it disintegrated to dust, but it left him weaponless as his Keyblade disappeared after. The boy didn't have time to summon it again as three armored ones dashed towards him. He tried to claw it but its armor was hard enough to stand it that he hissed in pain and retreated for a moment. When one followed him immediately, the boy clenched his fist and hits its face sending it careening back towards the open door where no more Heartless came from.

Another minute and their party of four defeated the swarm. Sora stumbled slightly but managed to gain his footing before turning towards Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith who now stood guard at the large entrance.

Leon was looking increasingly worried as he warily looked around. The man didn't even look tired. Plus his form was still immaculate as he met him earlier. All three of them made it unscathed and looking on his form, his hoodie, baggy shorts and gloves looked too crumpled and beaten up. "Yuffie, I want you to check on the residents. Do a headcount," the man ordered, lips pursed.

"While I'm at it, I'll try to find the kings' men," the girl nodded as she bounded off.

Sora didn't let his defense go down. Now that he realized it, he's just feeling the effects of fatigue as he breathed deeply and lean against the wall for support, hands clutching his head. _Dammit, I just had to use that._ He thought but just thinking of it made his headache bite back. That form, he called it Fury, simple as it was, releases his primal instinct somehow but for some unknown reason, it always left him with a bad case of mental pain. Now that he realized it, why didn't he used it earlier when they were still on Destiny islands? Another wave of pain but this time it was accompanied with nausea, so he shook any thoughts away.

"Was it ever this bad?" he wheezed out a question with breaths in between words. "That was a lot of them."

"No," the man replied curtly. "We have to hurry. Their attacks are getting relentless," the stoic man thought aloud with his arms crossed.

The brown-haired woman stood before Sora and checked up on him for any injuries but she gave a satisfied nod when she found none. "You better be careful next time Sora. You can't just rush into a battle head on without a care. It's only a good thing you managed to return not too injured," she said gently chastising him and her hands glowed raised pointing to him. A surge of relief entered him that he couldn't help but groan in relief. His claw settled back, his tail uncoiled as he reverted to normal.

Sora ever wondered if Leon was ever not stoic, and maybe sometimes worries about something or was he just plain unreadable —and self-disciplined to not let his emotions get the better of him—because with the way the man looked at him calmly he was being scanned. While Aerith healed him —he reminded himself to thank her later— the two had a staring showdown. Neither one of them willing to back down as the older man gazed at him without revealing anything whereas Sora narrowed his eyes on defiance.

The staring contest continued until the black-haired swordsman broke their silence, "What are you?" The man inquired.

 _I don't even know myself._ He shrugged, "I… I don't know too," he struggled to say. He somehow found it hard to admit he doesn't know what he was. Can he say he was human when was he has animal characteristics? Or can he say the vice versa? "Why?" he said with confidence that he normally had. _I hope this Merlin guy knows,_ he hoped. For once in his life, he wants to get a clear answer to things important to him.

If the boy had the answer, he would've never wanted to put that on his agenda on their journey. Their journey now ruined by the storm that changed their life, his bitter thought said.

He broke eye contact with Leon when the glowing green receded from Aerith's hand then bowed gratefully at the woman. "Thank you, Aerith."

Hands held him as the older woman gently forced him to stand straight, her smiling expression greeted him, "No need to do that, Sora. It's no problem. We are always happy to help."

When Sora turned to check on Kairi, Aerith grabbed his arm. The hybrid only tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm sorry but we have no time Sora. Kairi will be fine under Cid's protection but, we need to train you now," she stated. Her expression or more exactly her eyes wasn't exactly pleading but it wasn't gentle either. The woman then glanced at the swordsman who nodded.

Sora was rather hesitant to leave his friend with them. Not that he didn't trust them or deny their power to protect her but he just had the need to defend her himself.

"We've no time to lose. Your training must come first. The worlds need you."

So, Sora with a reluctant sigh replied tiredly, "lead the way."

He followed both adults to who knows where to train with the Keyblade. To say that he was scared was an understatement. Don't get him wrong, he would love to save all the other worlds out there to prevent the fate of another going like Destiny islands but… To know that their fate lies on your shoulder gave him a heavy burden that he didn't know if he could accomplish it or not.


	4. Wonderland

**Hello again everyone! Hehe..**

 **Phew, this for me was a lot harder to write. Who knew writing is so hard. It looks so easy but once you get to thinking and doing it, it's a heck lot of work. As if college isn't enough. Haha**

 **Also sorry if I got some characters wrong. I really tried. I tried to get everyone in character especially Sora because despite his different past and whatnot, I tried to understand and put his core personality and add some changes into it because of his alternate past.**

 **Anywho, enjoy to everyone who reads this. Hope y'all like it! :)**

 **If you want, you could leave to write a review of what you like and don't, or how I could improve. Any criticism of how to be better is welcome. :) And thanks to Cheri Berry Keyblade who made me think of continuing this and give fanfiction writing a try.**

 **06/15/19: Edited it.**

* * *

Sora heaved very fast as he stared at the ceiling of the canal that served as Leon's training place. He wondered why Leon even chose this place but those thoughts were quickly gone as Sora's heart panged, he automatically compared the place to his secret cave. They both had the same feel to it, he thought with a sad sigh. _No, I don't have time to be sad._

 _'Hey, Sora. This does give a similar feeling to the cave, doesn't it?'_ He was quick to turn upon hearing Kairi's voice.

"Kairi?" He called but when the two adults looked at him strangely, Sora immediately dismissed their worries saying he was just missing Kairi.

Oh great, was he imagining things now? Focusing on things around him, he listened to the sound of the flowing water that gave him a sense of peace.

The boy wanted to continue the training but his body was at its limit and he was now resting. Recovering his stamina from their long training. His muscles, joints and possibly every part of him burned but he didn't complain. Even with Aerith's help of alleviating the pain with her magic and his somehow another unexplainable faster than average healing —he remembered a strong punch he gained from a fight when he was younger healed a day before the Doctor's estimation—, it didn't stop all the ache. Though he bears it and thinking throughout the training thinking that everything he is doing is for Kairi, Riku and the recovery of their world and others.

No questions were asked except for if he had any formal training then the hybrid's training commenced with the swordsman teaching him the basics of sword fighting. He didn't exactly know how long they'd train but all he knew was that it was damn tiring. Who knew that Leon was a slave driver when it comes to training.

"Sora," Leon finally asked as the man sat next to him. "What was the transformation that you did earlier?" Ah, His Fury form. The boy really didn't know why he could do it. It's as strange as his existence.

"Fury, I call it Fury," Sora corrected. The brunet boy felt Aerith's magic recede from him and his pain returned but reduced. "When I transform, I could feel myself," he paused, raising his arm then stared at it and liking how it shone by reflecting the light.

Thinking of how to better explain it, he spoke again "I feel powerful. My senses go super sensitive but… I get more angry, more visceral." The hybrid shivered upon remembering how he first activated it. When he first discovered it when, _no_ , he wasn't about to think of that incident days where one he would rather forget. "As you have seen earlier, fur grows, even on parts of me that didn't have one. Claws and fangs that could puncture people and…," he looked away, voice lowering to a near mutter. "It scares me to use it. I don't want to hurt people."

 _You nearly did,_ a voice within him said.

The two adults were silent for a while, likely digesting his words.

"Use it," Leon replied bluntly that it surprised him enough to pushed him out of his deep thoughts. Sora looked at the man, frowning at how he said that. Didn't he hear the part where he gets angry? His instincts take over? They were lucky last time it was just mild because if it wasn't? Well, the boy would be injured by the three, he speculated but he wouldn't be too sure about that since he never really did lose himself that bad in the past. It was always on a random interval, of how his instincts take over. First, an urge to do something. Then, he'll transform involuntarily.

"Leon," Aerith was quick on admonishing the man.

The raven swordsman countered by saying, "he needs to use it to learn to control it, Aerith." Sora's massaged his tail, trying to control his annoyance at the man. _Does he think that it's easy to control? I practiced with it for many years and still nothing._

Aerith sighed, "still," she responded reluctantly, "let him learn it on his own pace. We don't need to put a lot on his shoulders."

The boy looked at Leon. His trainer crossed his arms. "Time we don't have."

Watching the two argue, they debated how it'll affect him. Aerith's side was him do it on his own terms and Leon argued that he'll need every advantage he had against the Heartless and Maleficent. The argument didn't last five minutes and in the end, they let him decide if he will let them help in training that ability of his.

As much as he loathed it he really did need to train if he was to be successful. "I guess Leon's right. I need to master it if I want to have an advantage against them," he said reluctantly. He just only hoped that it won't end up with someone getting hurt.

"You're right," Aerith said, conceding to the rave swordsman. "But you have to stop when I tell you to."

"Sure," was the man's simple reply.

Sora glancing towards the entrance, footsteps echoed on the wet canal floor approached them. He could smell Yuffie on the forefront followed by… was it a dog? It smelled similar to that yellow dog earlier and the dog Yuffie was with, was it a chicken? He knew the smell of feather if he ever detected one. Also, were they accompanied by broom? The scent of it lingered on them. Who brings broom in a canal?

"Leon, Aerith! I brought his majesty's men, Gonald and Doofy," the teen said, slightly chuckling.

One of the two people squawked. He didn't dare look because he was still sore. "Hey, What's the big idea? Its Donald and Goofy," One replied indignantly with a throaty voice.

A second one laughed, "Hyuk, aw she's just joking Donald. Lighten up."

"We are not here to laugh Goofy," Donald replied seriously. "His Majesty King Mickey sent us to find the key!" He assumed then that Donald tapped his foot in frustration. "So, where is the key?"

Yuffie laughed as she merrily bounced towards Leon. "You're looking at him."

Donald hummed, "he looks strong enough. Big muscles, but he needs to smile more." Sora laughed at this person's assumption that Leon was the Keyblade wielder. Still, he couldn't fault Donald for thinking that, after all, Leon is that mighty powerful. And Leon smiling? He just met the guy but the chances of him smiling was lower than pigs learning how to fly.

"Not me," Leon corrected as the serious man stood up. "Him."

 _Way to go drop the coconut slowly, Leon._

"Wack! A kid is the Key his Majesty is looking for?"

Okay, okay… Sora didn't know if it was because he was tired or just plain feeling vindictive for the insult of underestimating him but he turned his gaze at the newcomers and gave them the biggest and widest grin he had for calling him a kid. Seriously he was already fourteen, basically a teen. The hybrid made sure to show off his fangs but he willed it to slightly lengthen. He did the threatening look his dark twin had in his nightmare dream.

The brunet boy felt satisfaction when Donald —Sora assumed Donald was the duck wearing blue cap and clothes with yellow wristbands— gulped and slowly retreated beside Goofy, the two-legged walking dog wearing, black vest with a green turtle neck long sleeve clothes paired with yellow cargo pants and brown shoes.

"Nice to meet you both!" He smiled widely.

"Hyuk, Nice to meet ya' Sora! Name's Goofy!" The Anthropomorphic dog greeted him nicely with a big smile as if his predatory smile wasn't there. Goofy was quite friendly, unlike his grouchy friend. "This here's Donald."

Donald for his part greeted Sora with a forced smile just like the many times he'd given people this particular expression. He knew it was forced because it's the smile that he receives when he does that just to get the others to stop bothering him. He called it phase one, phase two involved his claws. As effective as it was to strangers, it wasn't effective on Riku —even the first time Riku made him mad and he did that to his friend— and Kairi.

Introductions were done and the group, minus Sora who was still lying down due to fatigue, talked.

"So whatch'a saying 's that Sora here is chosen wielder of them Keyblade? The one who could seal all them worlds Keyholes?" The talking bipedal dog asked for clarification.

Donald very impatiently followed it, "wack, I don't care if it's Leon or Sora. We need to leave now! The worlds are in danger!"

Yuffie shook her head in disagreement, "we can't. We need to train him first in the basics of fighting and magic. We need two days, including now." The brunet lion boy agreed to that. He needs preparation if he ever is to save the countless worlds in danger from the Heartless. Rushing in without training would be suicide even for someone like him.

It looked like Donald will say more but Aerith cut him off, "we understand Donald but we can't let him go unprepared. If you like you two can help in speeding up his training."

"Ah, I don't mean to be rude but dontch'a think their right Donald? Sora is just a kid. I mean, I wouldn't send my own Maxie unprepared," the dog stated scratching his head.

The Duck crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance, "I suppose you're right. Here," said Donald Duck as he handed him a vial of green liquid.

"Ah, what's this?" Sora asked warily as he resisted the urge to cover his nose. Its odor was strong as heck! How can they now notice it?

"That's a hi-potion," Yuffie responded, "you know, it can help you recover your stamina and body much quickly. But I gotta warn you, use it only for emergencies."

He looked at it and wondered why. He thought it must have some kind of side effect but he asked just to be sure.

The fair-skinned woman answered him, "well, potions should not be used as a substitute to natural recovery because while it may help you regain health, strength, stamina, and magic but when its effects will fade, it will leave you more tired than you did originally or with a massive headache."

Yuffie nodded fervently at Aerith's statement.

When Sora chugged it down, energy flowed in him once again and his pain lessened greatly! His joints, muscles felt refreshed. The lion hybrid's only qualm was its weird aftertaste but overall, he liked its taste.

The tired boy stood again but this time without shaky knees and summoning the Keyblade to continue the training. They had no time to lose.

* * *

On the second day, Aerith and Donald led the training in the same place. At the end of the canal were four target dummies. Sora was fully healed for training with no short thanks from Donald and his healing skills.

The hybrid was shaking in the excitement of learning magic. Ooh, he can't wait to cast that big spiky ball of ice that Aerith did. Or the huge fireball! The possibilities are endless. He didn't bother to hide his grin.

"Okay Sora, today is your last day for training before you set out in your journey with Donald and Goofy. We'll focus on magic today," Aerith stated seriously as she conjured a small fireball on her palm. "Magic is not the creation of nothing to something. It is merely the conversion of elements and energy to something else entirely. It needs a person's own magical energy and a catalyst to be converted."

It was just the beginning but he was already confused. It must have shown on his face because his two teachers asked him if he needed a second explanation.

Donald tapped his foot as he hummed in deep thinking. "It's like this Sora," the duck started. "Everywhere around us, we have air. Right?" Sora nodded. "What we do we when casting magic is transforming the air or the thing that is most abundant into another element. Even in a place with no air, you can use your own energy but it would be much harder since you can finish your own pool quickly that way since you cast with your own energy then using some to transform it."

"Thank you for clarifying that Donald," his other teacher said gently.

"In casting fire or any elemental spells, it is usually easier to cast it when you think and imagine the thing that is closest to the spell and will it on your palm or any part you wish. But since you are just beginning it is best to use your palms or the Keyblade."

"Now why don't we go easy first. Hit the target on the left with a fireball. You can choose to use the Keyblade or not." Aerith looked at her animal partner who demonstrated it.

Sora closed his eyes and thought back to Destiny Islands. Ignoring his still rampant locked up emotions for the last hours, he imagined the hot sun high up in the sky on a lazy summer's day. He imagined it on his hand, the great big ball of light on the mercy of his palms. Breathing deeply, he focused and put all of his being into willing it. He thought he got it because he felt surging energy within —he doesn't know how to explain it but it's just there, waiting for his command— him and then went to his arm. Gathering like ants going towards their anthill.

The brunet hybrid's smile was wide when upon opening his eyes he saw a red-hot fireball floating on his palm. He could feel the heat licking his gloved hands and his furred arms, not only that, warmth flowed throughout his being especially in his arms.

Not as big as what Aerith did but hey, it was a start. "I did it!" He cried in joy but he resisted the body's movement to slouch as he suddenly felt tired. Not physically at least. _This must be the magical energy that they said._

Aerith smiled along with Donald on passing his first trial. "Now, that you have that. Lock that energy in that ball. Feel it do so then when you feel it is compact enough point it towards the target and think of pushing it really hard that it may fly to whatever you want it to."

Breathing deeply again, Sora ignored all the other things that may distract him. He locked down his sensitive senses because he may never know what distractions may come during the midst of their training.

A ball came to his mind. Small, yet can hurt when thrown with the intent to hurt. With a loud grunt nearing a scream he imagined himself playing catch with Riku as he pushed his hands out palms open like pushing something away.

Aiming it at the target, the boy willed it more to be repulsed. Just as he was repulsed by the heartless he thought of the fire wanting to get away from him. _There!_ He mentally screamed when he felt it.

He felt proud of himself when he saw the dummy burned to ashes. "I think I got the hang of it!" The young half-lion said excitedly. But then his vision blurred for a second making him lose his balance too.

"What you've felt now Sora is normal," Aerith stated as if knowing his question which would be likely since she's already good at it while he was just beginning. "The more magic you use the more it'll take your mental and magic energy and you will experience headache, nausea. But with more training, your body will get used to it and reduce its effect."

Behind Aerith, Donald laughed at his plight.

Sora plopped forward and caught himself before he kissed the floor then turning to glare slight at Donald. "Don't worry, it gets easier with each use." The hybrid's duck trainer said, reassuring him.

Donald smirked handing him a small blue vial, "it's just the beginning Sora. By the time we end this day I bet you're gonna find magic harder than any sword techniques!"

By the end of the day, Sora was seriously believing Donald's words.

Their training went the same for all the elements and he had to say by far that ice was his favorite though it was also his hardest element to conjure. Ice was his definite favorite because the brunet boy loved the cold feeling of ice and how it is colder than there world's coldest days. He toyed with the plan of using it as a sort of thing that will help him move faster since he could slide in it.

After the elements, their training went to healing. The young lion found it hard to heal. It took more tries than casting the Blizzard spell. Aerith had said something about magic affinities and that maybe Sora's affinity lied on offensive magic with fire being his dominant and wind as the secondary. Still, he tried and tried that when he finally healed a poor fish, he danced in joy but this left him more mentally winded and feeling weak.

So, there he was now, training in magic for who knows how long. Time in Traverse town was confusing since it was in eternal night. Nor can he smell or hear the outside because of how deep underground the place is. After drinking many potions, he was dead tired. His head freakin' hurt that not even potions and their magic helped a lot. But he would not give up despite the reassurance of both his trainers that it was fine for him to stop if he needed it. Sora would complete it all in one day. One last spell before throwing in the towel and calling it a day.

"The last spell we'll do is the Reflect and Wall," Aerith said patiently who sat in front of him. "Both spells are defensive in nature but the difference between them is that reflect can be an effective all-around defense while wall can only be cast facing a single direction. To cast it easier, think of something hard. Something that protects you. Will it to be true."

To make it easier for him to know what the spells were, the older brunette demonstrated the spells. Wall, was rather straightforward. It was a single slab of a clear light blue magical wall. He tried to run and hit it but it was strong that he nearly fell down.

 _So cool!_ So, he settled for gushing at it as he bore the headache and smiled excitedly. The things being taught to him were still the basics! How much more if it was the more advanced ones!? Ooh, he can't wait for it!

As for Reflect, the spell itself was a dome consisting of small hexagonal shaped magic shields. Can the reflect spell be used like the wall spell he used as a platform to soften his jump? In Sora's mind, he wondered if there was something magic cannot do. Oh, the things he could do with it! Like cooking food easier, or creating a light in the dark.

"Okay, now you try it," Aerith ordered.

Sora's eyes scrunched in focus as he suppressed the pain and held both arms out. He tried to cast the simpler wall first. Breathing deeply, the energy from his already strained core moved towards his arms and by now he was familiar with the feeling of what magic is. _Hard. Something hard._ He repeated like a mantra.

 _A house? No,_ he retracted that. _The door from the cave._ The brunet lion hybrid thought surely. The door that cannot be opened in any way. The door that weathered through anything be it hammer, nails, and anything he used to destroy it. That specific door that opened when their world fell.

Feeling the magic sufficiently gathered, he released it. His mind throbbed painfully as he focused the released energy to form the same rectangular wall that Aerith did.

The sound of what he familiarized as summoned magic swooshed and lo, before him an ethereal looking blue wall appeared but after trying so hard for it, he fell backward. He frowned when he saw, cracks at it. He then sighed because that took a lot of his magic and the result was a fluke. But his disappointment didn't last long because he knew his body had reached its limits.

"Dammit," the boy muttered but Aerith was quick to reply as the woman soothed his pain. Every blink he did made his vision darker than before and his mind sluggish like a worm. The lion hybrid boy couldn't resist it and only take so much before his own body gave up.

"Don't worry Sora. We'll stop here for now so that you could rest for tomorrow's journey," the woman cheered and that was the last thing he heard. She may have said something else but that's when his eyes closed and his still body fell.

* * *

On the morrow, Sora woke up early feeling refreshed as if the draining of his magicka was not exhausting yesterday. After a quick breakfast and bath, he left the place.

As he exited the hotel Leon was already standing with his back facing him. _Damn, what is Leon's secret to hiding his scent?_ Lately Sora had been pushing his senses to its limit but still, Leon and Yuffie can still surprise him and that brought the questioned as to how it can be done, because if these two can then definitely some of his future enemies will.

"G'morning Leon," Sora greeted with a big yawn. "You're up early."

"I'm always early," he replied not bothering to turn around. "You can never be too prepared when it comes to heartless." Sora wished he could somehow help the man lighten up. He knew that the four of them were hit hard ten years ago but atleast what the raven swordsman could do was be happy at the little things, the hybrid kept his opinion to himself not wanting to be a hypocrite.

Sora approached Leon and stood on his right and keeping his senses on alert just in case another batch of heartless attacks. He thanked that in the two days of his crash course training none attacked them. Who knew what would happen if it did. Maybe they would be forced to let him go unprepared. "That so…," Sora wished that Traverse town was not on eternal night, he really could use some sunlight about now. And some wind. It always felt good to his fur and numbing his senses as if it could let him pretend he was just another boy and not someone with no obvious past. "Uhm…. say Leon," the brunet lion boy hesitated.

The man's grunt was the response he got to go on and because Sora translated it as "Go on," in Leon speak in the two days he knew the swordsman, he silently chuckled.

"What was it like….," he could feel his body heat up in discomfort in asking someone so private despite knowing them shortly. "Your world. What's it looked like. And how your homeworld fell to the darkness?"

Silence reigned over two males. If Squall Leonheart—he knew his full name when Aerith called him out for going overboard with his training on the first day—ever felt anything by his query, he didn't blatantly show it. Not one twitch nor a release of a small sound or breathing, anything that can give Sora a clue to how the guy thinks. He was just impassive. _Heck, he already mastered the art of impassiveness,_ Sora thought as he waited for his reply.

"Why do you want to know?" The man finally asked after a minute or more long silence.

Sora shrugged nonchalantly and smiled. "Dunno. Just curious I guess. Before Destiny islands fell, you know that we wanted to go to other worlds and maybe even find Kairi's and mine," he said muttering the last part. But with how serious the situation was, with Maleficent's Heartless army, he already knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy it that much. Many things were at stake.

"Radiant Garden," Squall said. _Radiant Garden._ _Has a nice ring to it._ "That place, it's beautiful and bright. The way the sun shined on it made the garden's sparkle." The half animal boy imagined the world just going by Leon's few descriptions of it. Though he wasn't sure he got the image right in his head.

True to his personality of being a man of few words that was all Sora got from him. Still, "Ever found your friends there here in Traverse town?" Sora wondered if Leon was different when he was little. Was he happy like Kairi or somehow serious like he is now like Riku? He didn't know what that feeling in his chest was when just thinking of how even Leon fitting in with everybody. How no one-, shaking those unwanted words and feelings away he focused on the man's words.

"No," he said curtly.

"Boo," a voice whispered behind him. Immediately he tensed as he pushed the person back.

 _Ah!_ Sora screamed internally and verbally as gathered his wits and gathered a hasty defense. Seeing who it was, he sighed in defeat, "damn it, stop scaring me Yuffie." He scowled at the older girl who was grinning down on him.

"Got you good, didn't I," Yuffie said still beaming wide at him.

Sora shook his head in denial as he uncoiled his body and tail, feeling his heart rate slow down. "I was distracted," he replied grumpily. No way was he admitting open defeat from Yuffie who loves to toy with him who can't detect her using his sensitive hearing and smell.

The ninja girl rolled her eyes, "right, let's go with that."

"It was," he grumbled.

"Is it time?" Leon asked cutting off their jesting. Yuffie nodded as confirmation.

Okay, it is time for that. Sora could feel his excitement along with his worries and a whole flurry of emotions he can't explain. Excitement for the adventure of a lifetime but at the same time worried; worried for Kairi's safety. _What if Traverse town gets attacked when you're not here?_ A paranoid nagging voice belonging deep within him said. It belonged where his hidden feelings are stacked. Buried in the deepest part of him by his positivism and smile.

He was reluctant to leave his friend alone.

"Sora! Hurry up!" Donald called from the gate to District 1 with Goofy beside him.

"You guys go on. I've got to see Kairi first," the boy stated and the Kings' men nodded as they went first to the gummy ship. He still hadn't seen what it looked like so the only image he could form in his mind is a normal looking ship with sails.

Running towards the three's safehouse located on District three where Aerith was keeping a close eye on Kairi. There Kairi lay on the bed while the woman was sitting beside the bed reading a book. "Sora, what are you doing here? I thought you three had to leave early."

"Yeah, but-," Sora replied as he sat on the space next to Kairi and held her hand.

Aerith without word stood up and left the house. The young half lion had to smile in appreciation to her. "Hey Kairi, I bet you can hear me. So," he sighed, smiled and then continued, "I gotta leave to save the other worlds along with my new friends, the one I told you about, Goofy and Donald. I can't wait to see other worlds Kairi so that I have lots of stories to tell you. I hope that Riku is somewhere out there so that I can rescue him. Who knows maybe more." He smiled sadly because Kairi said nothing. He could just imagine that if she were awake then she would want to come too. Alas, that can't happen with her in a coma and he cannot wait for her to wake up so that he could tell his stories. From the weirdness of Traverse town and its food to all his still untold adventure against the Heartless.

"I promise to at least bring you and Riku a souvenir from the worlds I visit." He said grinning. "That way when you wake up you'll be so jealous of me and want to visit those worlds."

' _You know, I'd like that Sora,'_ A voice said. He recognized it! It was Kairi. But she didn't speak. Did she? _Okay, seriously. I think I'm going crazy._ Sora scratched his head in confusion. His journey didn't start yet he was already hearing things.

Calling Aerith back he decided to leave now and say his quick wish me luck to Kairi before he changed his mind and just stay instead.

Sora took the shortcut to District one. On the large gate on the plaza, his new befriended duo waited for him by chatting with Yuffie and Leon. The hybrid kept his senses vigilant in case of ambush.

The park of the first District was filled with people chatting or walking. They seemed happy enough as if the darkness did not take their world. That made Sora think of them being just strong or accepting their fate already. Strangely enough, the people ignored their group. As if a walking and talking duck and dog are normal. They didn't give him a side glance, which he found out that he liked.

Approaching the group Yuffie waved at him. "Ready for your trip, Sora?" Yuffie beamed at him and he reciprocated it by giving her a thumbs up.

"Ya bet!" I can't wait to see the world out there!"

"Donald, Goofy, Sora," Leon called, "I wish I could do this but we need to guard the town. I would ask you to look for Ansem's report on other worlds."

 _Ansem?_ Sora thought in confusion and his eyebrows scrunched obviously.

"Who?" Donald asked curiously his large eyes narrowing in deep thought.

"Ansem the wise, was the king of Radiant Garden and it was said that written on his notes was his research on the Heartless. They were scattered when our world fell."

"Uhmm, if we could find it, it would shed light on why the Heartless are attacking the worlds. Maybe he even knows how to stop them," Yuffie added. An answer would indeed be great. He was swimming in the dark here that he wished for any answer.

Goofy gave a big smile and saluted the man, "ya got it, Leon. Team Gummy is on it."

Sora couldn't stop his laugh, "Team Gummy?" _Team Gummy? Really?_ His laughed intensified as he hunched. That was funny for him. He could imagine Kairi's laughter and Riku's smirk that says "lame".

Donald quacked in indignity, "wack! Who made you the leader to name our group, Goofy?!" Sora shared Donald Duck's sentiments. Gummy? That's not an awesome name.

Goofy scratched his head and blushing as he scratched his head. "Hyuk, I thought it was a good name."

Donald harrumphed arms crossed, "Well, it's not ya' big palooka. Team Donald is a better name." Said the duck beating his chest proudly.

"Team Donald?" Sora snorted as he recovered from his fits of laughter. "Well, who made you leader Donald?" Sora said smirking, hand on his hip, "Team Keyblade is better."

"You know, I like that better," Yuffie said agreeing and Sora's smirk widened and Donald scowled rolling his eyes with a very reluctant "fine," when Goofy added his vote too.

"Wish me luck, guys," Sora said as he followed the two Anthropomorphic animals. "Oh, and take good care of Kairi while I'm gone."

Yuffie waved back and shouted, "Sure do!"

* * *

It took a whole lot of Sora's self-control not to squeal in the excitement of seeing the Gummy ship. The ship was awesome! Unlike anything he's ever seen in all his life! The ship had a sharp bow hull and it had wings. Wings! He drooled just at the sight of it.

The boy ran inside of it and just taking everything. Absorbing every sight unfamiliar to him. He nearly touched one of the many things but a squeaky voice got his attention. They introduced themselves as the Gummy ship's engineers, Chip and Dale, two little talking critters (but Sora had the decency not to say it in front of them).

Another one, Jiminy Cricket his name was, a small talking cricket wearing fine clothes and hat introduced himself as the one that will scribe their journey. The cricket settled on Sora's hoodie. Their last groupmate, which surprised him somehow, was the same dog that woke him up and pointed him to Cid's shop. His name was Pluto. Though he was happy that despite him being part cat Pluto still liked him.

It was an odd sight for him, seeing three taking small creatures. _No_ , he corrected his thought. _Not just those three, overall, we're a group of weirdos. A half lion boy wielding the only weapon that could defeat the Heartless, a magic using duck, a shield using dog, engineer chipmunks, a scribe cricket, and a yellow dog,_ Sora thought wryly and his lips quirked upwards just the thought of their party. Their group sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.

After a quick debriefing, they then left.

When it was time for them to leave, flying in the stars was… Words cannot describe how it feels. All he knew it was, it was breathtaking! Stars. Stars everywhere! They said every star represented a world then there could be a million worlds! He wanted to go there with his friends!

"Gosh Sora, you really can't stop smilin' can ya?" The tall dog said.

He turned to Goofy with a smile, "yeah, it just… everything is so mind blowing. I just wish Kairi and Riku could be here."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Donald squawked prompting Sora to cover his ears due to it echoing in the cockpit of the ship. "No frowning!" The duck said pointing at the smile-o-meter's pointer arrow which wavered from full to not full by one point.

"Sorry," the young lion chuckled abashed. "Anyways, where' we going?"

The duo shrugged at the same time as if they practiced it.

"Anywhere to look for clues about his Majesty's disappearance and look for this Ansem guy's notes," Donald responded at his question. Sora chuckled upon knowing that. _How're we supposed to know where we're going if we don't plan?_ He wanted to say that but couldn't because these two were more experienced than him, or so he thought, in so many ways.

"Hey, Donald," the hybrid boy asked pointing at the circular object that has a constant arrow circling. "What's that?"

"That's the radar, we used it to detect any monsters coming, but it's mostly Heartless," the duck responded quickly not taking his eyes off the front.

Sora narrowed his eyes and looking curiously at the many blinking spots approaching the center. "Hmm, then what're those blinking things?"

"That's the Heartless," he replied offhandedly. "Wack! Heartless! Goofy, man the guns! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" said Donald as his voice rose with every word. _Heartless has spaceships?!_ Sora didn't know whether to be impressed with that fact or to be scared. As if those things aren't enough on the ground now they're in space too? Luckily, they were inside a ship lest he smelled the repulsive odor of those lot if the beeping is any indication.

"Chip, Dale, Heartless incoming!" Goofy called the twin squirrels as he gripped the wheel in front of him.

Sora didn't make a noise to disturb their concentration and he could only bury his claw in the chair's armrest. Maybe later he'd asked the two to teach him to drive the ship but not now because he thought he'd be a hindrance.

It didn't take long for their ship to rattle as quick round big pellets pounded them from afar and Goofy, despite his well… goofiness was alert as the security from their Mayor's house that seemed to hate him. He pressed the buttons on the wheel and bang after bang came from the Gummy ship launching fast projectiles.

Every loud bang that came from their guns was like lightning. It penetrated his hearing even as Sora covered his ears. Their shots fired only added to the chaos of flying rounds and lightning-like energy. Donald rolled their ship to the side and dodging a meteor that it sent him hitting his head on the glass with a hard thump.

Sora couldn't think, as he tried to regain his senses and pushing back the incoming headache from the overstimulating crackle of the battle. It was worse than any lightning storm he'd ever experience. _Dammit. Damn Heartless._ He cursed those damned Heartless space ships.

Donald and Goofy talked to each other but he could barely hear the two even as he put his focus there.

He felt his insides turn upside down and his tail rolled to his waist like an anaconda as he screamed eyes closed not wanting nausea hitting him. A quick lurch to the right let him pull the seatbelt to its limit that left him breathless due to its tightness. Never had he felt travelling at such speeds. It was a simply extraordinarily heart-wrenchingly scary ride.

Sora swore if he barfed out all of his breakfast after this he was gonna make a roast duck out of Donald. More thought and curses came some more but his train of thought was once again disturbed when the Gummy ship rolled again but this time he opened his eyes involuntarily and immediately regretted it. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ Everything around him was a blur but he felt the ship rolled.

Even from behind them, he could hear the destruction of the large space stones. Every round passing them, his grip became tighter. His heart threatened to fly out of his chest for every moment the ship shook He feared for every moment they were hit would be their last but it wouldn't last long because he just had to have faith in both Donald and Goofy's skills.

He didn't know how long the fight lasted. An hour? More than an hour? He didn't know because between after many claps of thunder on the battlefield and the last shot had been fired he lost track of time. All he knew was that he breathed a huge sigh of relief. The boy didn't know when it was gonna finish! It seemed to last forever and he didn't even know how long it took until every Heartless pursuing them were eradicated. Pound after pound of continuous rumblings made him thought he was going deaf! And he checked if this was the case.

Still, when he asked Goofy if there was more he was reassured that from there on in it was smooth sailing. Sora had to resist the urge to regurgitate and so he slept to save his breakfast from being a pile of mush on the clean floor and be scolded by the two chipmunks.

 _Sora swung on the swing watching the clouds pass and the sun gave way for the moon. Sighing, he looked at the empty spare swing beside him. Why? Was the question that rang to his head. He'd been nice. He'd been a good boy and always trying to befriend everybody but still, no one would accept his acts of friendship._

 _He didn't turn to look behind him even if he knew there were other kids not far from him. Five, he thought surely. Whispering and saying bad things about him._

 _"Aw, the freak got there first!" a boy whispered from there spot on the bushes._

 _The others murmured their agreement. "We could beat him. There are five of us and one of him." He tensed when he heard that suggestion._

 _Sand scuffled beneath their feet. The five-year-old Sora sighed some more._

 _"What do you guys want." The way the hybrid said it was resigned. Tired. He tried time and time again but still nothing._

 _Someone scoffed derisively as his knuckle met the palm. "Beat it, freak. We want to play," the boy who said it was older than him._

 _"Yeah, beat it, witch boy! We don't need your presence tainting the playground."_

 _"If I don't?" He was tired of taking it in stride. For once he just wanted to lash out. The boy just hoped his mother would forgive him._

 _The group laughed, "You know-"_

Sora's dream became fuzzy just as he was seeing what was to happen next. Terrified screams of kids followed but he knew he didn't need the image to know what happened next. Every time he thought of it, his chest gets heavier.

"Hey Sora….," Someone said.

The boy groaned and got up with a big yawn, "Mornin' Goofy."

His dog companion smiled at him, "Mornin' too Sora. We're here already." The boy tilted his head in curiosity.

"Here?"

Donald whacked his head, "come on, Sora. Get up Sora. We've arrived in our first world." On the big screen, a white and red planet with a large castle on the upper side, a grass beside it, and a house on the opposite side of the castle were shown. The description on it says Wonderland. He didn't know if it was an apt name for the world. Sora wasn't sure if it was bizarre as Traverse town since the place that has eternal night, but he guessed that he'd know soon enough.

* * *

As soon as Sora and the group got out of the ship they got a very surprise greeting. They fell immediately. Donald screamed along with Sora and Goofy only snored as they fell. The winds blasted on his ear. He really didn't want to die as a blood splatter on the floor, dammit! Casting an Aero, he slowed down their descent but it was not working! He screamed as he fell on the endless hole.

"Donald! Create an Aero barrier to slow down our descent!" The brunet lion boy shouted. His companion just looked at him and flapped his arms.

The hybrid focused ignoring out everything. Summoning the Keyblade, he raised it trying again and imagined the winds' gentle embrace covering them. He struggled quite hard on his concentration with the wind gushing loudly everywhere. _Come on! Come on!_

"Aero!" the boy shouted. Pride swelled up in him when he cast it right in his first try outside training. The sphere of wind encircled them and he could feel their fall slowing slightly.

"Way to go, Sora!" Donald complimented him wiping off his sweat in obvious relief. "I knew you can do it."

Sora swallowed hard, he knew it wouldn't last long. He couldn't do it. Yet. _Please. Let me be wrong! Let my luck hold._ He prayed that he was wrong but alas it was not meant to be because their wind barrier dissipated and their fall sped up again. The boy waited. He waited for the right time to conjure another spell. _I can't afford to waste my magic, in case those big Heartless shows up._

Their speed gradually stopped and the half lion had to sigh in relief and grinned at the two just as they touched the floor. "That was awesome," he said happily despite their rough start. It was very unexpected and he liked it. Checking where they were at a red and white checkered hallway.

His nose twitched, and fur stood. Something was wrong. The heartless, their scent was very strong here. It was all over the place, the walls the ceiling, and the floor. The scent of darkness overpowered this ones' natural one that he could barely identify it. It polluted the air with its repulsiveness making Sora wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Heartless are here guys," he warned the other two making them summon their own weapons and nod as they traverse the place.

At the end of the hallway was a door. It irked Sora somehow that a door was within a door and another door was within the door but that wasn't the worst part, the door became smaller as the go on that by the time they got to the last one the three of them were pretty much crawling.

"Phew, thought that'll never end," Donald said.

The room they ended up in was a very small bedroom but it was messy. The door beside the bed with a smaller door was a small door with a golden knob. A table and chair were turned with two bottles. The weather outside was dark and thunder rumbled when he looked out made the room darker. It was somehow hard to see, so he relied on his senses to see what's around him.

The very foreboding and familiar scared him of what was to become of the world. _All the more reason for us to hurry,_ he thought determinedly.

"Gawrsh, what do ya think happen here," Goofy said as they split up to examine the room. Sora checked the small dented wall behind the bed but when he pushed it, it disappeared in a poof of pink smoke.

"How do we fit in there? It's too small," Donald said tapping his foot in frustration.

"No, you're simply too big!" Someone corrected. Sora's eyes went big at the sight of the talking doorknob. He approached it curiously. He looked at his comrades to see if he was going crazy.

Donald turned to Goofy, "did you say something Goofy?"

"Guys! The doorknobs talking!" He said loudly making them gaze at the door too. The talking object yawned loudly as if it was still drowsy. The brunet lion didn't question it, knowing how strange it is for a doorknob to talk, he already prepared himself for more strange things to come. He could only imagine what sight they'll see next.

"Must you be so loud," it yawned some more.

"Good mornin'!" Goofy greeted waving at it.

"Good night!" It said back. _One heck of a sleepy knob,_ reminding Sora of the time he shirked his duties.

"Mr. Doorknob sir, how do we enter the door?" The knight in their group asked politely.

"Try the bottle on the table," the gold doorknob replied as its eyes closed gradually. In a matter of seconds, it snored away.

The potion the doorknob indicated was on the floor strewn. There were two of them, a blue and red one. Sora looked dubious which one would make them smaller. He then looked at Donald silently asking if he had any idea which was which but the duck shrugged. The same with Goofy, so the lion hybrid shrugged and drank the blue one.

Shrinking, he looked in wonder as he shrank. Everything became bigger and the echoing thunder was suddenly threatening. Sora prepared his Keyblade, ready to kill Heartless as he was wary of the surroundings. The three of them walked in formation, Goofy in the center and both him and Donald covering Goofy's rear side, as they approached the door. And Sora wished he was wrong because as soon as they got near it, Heartless jumped out of nowhere with new additions. A big rotund one, a flying red hat wearing one, along with the shadows and armored shadows.

Not wasting time Sora, took a second to focus as he pointed his weapon forward, "Wall!" he declared as the defensive spell made the Heartless made the charging large one crashed to it with a loud thud. The shadows just simply passed under it with ease in its shadow form as the young half lion dubbed it. The flying ones circled around but were disposed of by Donald with a cast of Blizzard.

"Thunder!" Sora called, he timed it as close as he can to when the little Heartless jumps out of the ground. The boy cursed when he cast it early hitting the floor when they returned to the floor. He ignored the drain of his magic energy and ran towards them, meeting them head. A single slashed killed the one on the front and jumped when another came from the right, he quickly rotated upon landing and ending its Heartless life. Behind him, he sensed, a monster with loud footsteps charging but he rolled to the side as the round type ran passed him. Seeing its exposed back, he cast a Blizzard but his sense detected an ambusher.

 _Crap!_ He cried internally, _I can't move when I cast a spell! I need to take the large one first._

Expecting a painful wound now, but a loud banging against a metal met it.

"That was a close one, Sora. Ya better be careful," cautioned Goofy.

He muttered thanks when he released his spell. The ice froze the floor upon flying to his desired target and freezing its back and part of its legs. Dashing towards it, he swung the Key but it rebounded when it turned making him skid backward. The giant Heartless ran once again like a mad dog with him as the target. Casting a wall, it bounced back but it cracked greatly. The boy then threw his Keyblade aiming for its head.

Sora smirked when it reared its head back in pain, he yelped ducking when he barely identified an attacker. But with a swipe of his claws, it disappeared. Sora grimaced when his wall shattered with a glass screech. Summoning the Keyblade, he met its charge, when he was close he slid between its legs and made to stop his momentum and once again threw it and he was surprised when it cut through its thick body making it a floating heart and disappear.

A quick scan revealed that Donald faced off with the elusive floating type which launched fireballs against him. The three of them finished the remnants quickly and entered the door.

Chaos. Chaos was what greeted them. Card guards were huddled in the center were battling against a horde of Heartless that surrounded them. Without prompt, the three of them moved. Sora began by casting thunder, it circled a small outer group that decimated them. Beside him, Donald threw a large fireball and Goofy with his shield, tackled the enemy scattering them.

"They won't hold for long! We've gotta hurry," Donald shouted amidst the chaos of the battle. Sora swung his weapon and vanishing three in front of him. The lion flexed back upon seeing a claw as it passed him and he flipped back when those round things came charging from somewhere and his eyes bulged when its belly hit him sending him flying.

"Oof," He groaned quickly standing. His head and back pounded him badly. "That hurts really bad," he swung his tail, checking its state and grimacing badly as he coiled it. The boy growled, glaring at the perpetrator. Sora conjured multiple fireballs and launching it towards the group, only satisfied when one of the defeated ones was the huge one that attacked him.

"Sora!" Goofy called. Looking up he tried to push away the pain as he saw something shiny heading to him and caught it with his free hand. Recognizing the potion, he chugged it down with haste and joined the fray once again as his injuries healed but not enough.

The hybrid jumped as high as he could and focused on the one thing he wanted. With a scream of the spell, he landed on it. The boy grinned, proud of it, but he felt the strain of his magic did to his own small pool. Beneath him, wall spell used as a platform. He could see the raging battle below him. It was a struggle to defeat them all even with Goofy and Donald's help without expending everything he had.

Still, Sora had to try. He jumped back down cutting down some of those annoying floating heartless as he did so. "Aero!" he chanted to slow his descent. Creature pounded on his windshield and knocked them away. He spun cutting those around him and he blinked when a roaring ball of heat knocked his barrier away and blinded him. Imagining the reflect spell, he screamed when a shock of pain from his sides came.

The let go of the Keyblade when he fell to the side, another to his left. Came but he rolled and gritting his teeth when the pain doubled. He kicked an armored Heartless about to pounce on him. An automatic relaxing breath came out of him when he felt his wound closed as he quickly stood up.

"Thanks, Donald!"

Goofy was fending off his fair share of Heartless well and beating it with his shield, he saw on his peripherals. He made a dash towards him, cutting off the smallest Heartless on his behind. He stood back to back with the shield-wielding dog, the Heartless paused at the sight of his Keyblade. "You alright, Goofy? Where's Donald?" He asked quickly as he then stabbed forwards proceeding to slice horizontally to the left. "We can't defeat all of them. There's too many of them!"

"Thundaga!" A wide circular array of electricity exploded on their far left. It was deafening! Briefly glancing at it, Heartless was sent flying everywhere! Both him and Goofy looked at each other in the eye then nodded at the same time, Sora charged first swinging the only weapon that could really hurt their dark opponents.

Every swing he does Goofy follows it by defending and sending those Heartless back. They were a storm, the young lion hit a floating Heartless by as he slashed upwards, Goofy moved beside him and smacking an armored one. With his slight reprieve, raising the Keyblade, the brunet lion hybrid summoned thunder. His spell destroyed some but left the others in a seizure that was cut down easily.

By the time they finished everything, Sora was huffing somehow. He was beaten slightly. Not nearly close to his limit but going there. There was just too much Heartless even with the help of those card people.

"Whew, that did it," he said breathing between words.

The cards then gave way for a rabbit to hop towards them. "Thank you." The suit and glasses wearing rabbit repeated his thanks.

"What happened here?" Donald asked.

 _Yeah, what did happen?_ It looked like they were fighting the Heartless before they came. Some of the card men laid on the ground resting.

The rabbit dabbed its forehead with a handkerchief as it stuttered to say, "Oh it was bad! One minute we were about to cut Alice's head off but then the queen was attacked by those creatures and ate by them! Then, a boy grabbed Alice! You have to help us rescue the queen," the rabbit cried. Sora filed away the cutting head off of someone for later. They have a mission to do first.

"Gawrsh, that's bad," Goofy reacted.

 _Bad is an understatement, Goofy._

"Where did they go?" Donald asked. Sora envied Donald, he didn't look that tired after casting magic but then again, _I'm still new to magic. I'll get used to it,_ the boy rationalized.

With his shaky furry hands, he pointed towards the only other exit out of the room, the one on the left. Before going Sora asked for anything that had their queen's scent that will help them track her down faster, they gave him the queen's staff. With little rest, their group moved.

The room they entered was a forest. A small forest room and just like the rooms before, the walls were painted with whatever theme each room had. This time it was a forest. Sora doubted that if they were normal sized they'd ever fit in there. The hybrid sniffed the air, he wrinkled his nose. "No luck, I can't get a hold on the queen's scent. Heartless have overtaken every scent. I can't even smell the plants unless I'm close to it," Sora said disappointedly. His greatest asset turned against him.

"Phooey, let's search for her the old fashion way!" Donald declared.

Their mission to find the queen was hindered much by the small hordes of Heartless along the way. Sora was beginning to grow impatient, not because he was tired but because they only served to annoy him. Plus, the fact that they'd search every part of the room and the next one and the next one to it was annoying.

"Dammit, it's harder to find the queen than I find thought," Sora huffed in annoyance.

"Such strange creature you are," Sora's heart hastened when he registered it as behind him and quickly moved away. "A cat but not a cat! A real wonder in Wonderland! Marvelous! Such strangeness in one indeed," It purred seductively. _Great._ Sora groaned silently. _Another one that can dodge my senses. Also, that may be a cat but it can be a Heartless cat,_ the brunet reasoned.

Sora tensed as he analyzed the purpled streak cats' words. It was a widely grinning cat doing a weird pose. The cat swayed like it was dancing and its head rotating three sixty degrees as if it's not part of its body! The cat was amazing and weird. It was the strangest thing that Sora had ever seen in this world in his honest opinion but he focused on its words. Did he know something about him? Or was he just referring to him being a half-human half-lion hybrid by stating the obvious? But, judging by the cats' playful disposition, he suspected it was the former.

"If what you want is to find the queen, look no further than to where you've been. Make the beacon no longer hollow to beckon the shadow," the cat's words were very playful. Deliberately confusing them. Which annoyed him somehow.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the cat."What do you mean, where we've been? And who are you?" _Also, how did it know we were finding the queen?_ It just screamed suspicious to him.

The cat clicked its tongue in mock disappointment then said, "first Alice, then the queen. The shadows are everywhere, eating hearts. Oh, what is to come next? Will Wonderland cease to wonder? Only those wonderful people know." _Who are "those"? What does that refer to?_

"How do you know about the Heartless!?" Donald demanded at the cat waving his staff in obvious annoyance.

The purple cat's body disappeared leaving its head. Sora shivered upon seeing this and stood closer beside Goofy who seemed unaffected by the sight. "The Cheshire cat knows many but never reveal its secrets," the now identified Cheshire cat teased, its head caught by its now visibly hand then body.

"Hey, what do you mean earlier?" Sora said impatiently, Wonderland was in danger and they had no time for riddles. Any other time would Sora be glad to play the cat's game but it was not now when he'd seen firsthand signs of a world nearly swallowed by those dark beings.

"I mean what I mean," Cheshire chuckled as it vanished like a cloud of smoke. Its body becoming ethereal until none was left where it once stood.

"What do ya suppose this Cheshire meant, guys?" Goofy stated looking confused. Who wouldn't? Sora like games, but riddles were never his forte, it was always Kairi, maybe even Riku.

"Ah Forget it," Donald said dismissively with a flap of his feathered arms. "Let's just keep looking. Maybe we missed something."

"Can we trust it?" Sora asked, "I mean, what if it was tricking us."

"To trust or not to trust," Sora touched his chest in fright as the Cheshire cat appeared again, "But I trust you'll decide," Cheshire stated with that grin of it as it vanished once again. The brunet hybrid was wary and kept observing his surroundings vigilantly.

"I got it," Goofy proclaimed loudly. "Cheshire cat said them beacon, right? Lights are beacon, right? Didn't we see lights earlier on that ceiling room?" The dog scratched his head in deep thought as he looked at both him and Donald.

Sora had to hand it to Goofy, he never thought of it that way. He did say that make the beacon not hollow. Meaning, filled it with light. "I never thought of it that way," he chuckled smirking at Goofy.

"I guess we could try it." Their group wizard answered after a second of thinking. They went back to the upside-down room where there were two lights in the center. After a quick-fire spell and making the room a bit brighter, they waited. A minute and nothing happened. Donald's foot tapping was the only sound aside from their conversation to stall for time as they waited.

"Nothing happened," the dryness in Donald's voice evident as he said this. "Ah, let's just go back and ask the rabbit for more clues." Said the duck as he started walking ahead of them muttering words irritably. Sora had to chuckle at his choice of words describing Wonderland. If he said that he'd be no doubt be scolded greatly.

"Congratulations!" Cheshire cat said pooping into existence once again with his finger pointing upwards. Following his direction, they looked up. "The shadows will reveal itself soon but somewhere else in this room. Might go after the doorknob too," There, on the ceiling? Floor? Ah upwards, the shadows moved. Wiggled. And they saw it clearly even from where they're perch. When they turned their attention back at the strange cat, it was gone.

"Of course, why didn't he just said so at the beginning instead of speaking in riddles" Sora grumbled. Cheshire cat seemed to like to play with them by appearing whenever he wants to. "Come on, guys." The hybrid said running ahead. Time was of the essence for Sora. Before this one's ruined too.

The situation in the courtroom was still the same when they came back. Card soldiers stood guard actively, prepared for another attack against the Heartless. They were protecting the white rabbit who looked shaken for some reason and kept glancing at his watch but they quickly passed it and went to the bedroom

The Cheshire cat waited for them at the table, not set upright again. Sora jumped to it easily with the two catching up with him by using the table as a step.

"The shadows should be here soon," Cheshire said dancing weirdly. "Are you prepared? If not, too bad." He said disappearing just as two large objects from fell. The three of them got into their stance. The First one, on the left, was a tall pink and purple Heartless with multiple faces and long slender arms with two pairs of foot.

The second, a round red and black checkered Heartless half the size of Slenderman Heartless. Larger than any of the ones they'd fought before. It wielded a staff with a heart on the tip.

"Guys, any plans?" Sora asked urgently not taking his eyes off of them because he had no idea what these two were capable of. He prepared to cast a wall spell in case one of the Heartless attacks them with spells.

No one moved, they stood facing them unmoving. Sora's heart raced in anxiety. He barely defeated the Darkside Heartless (an official name he'll call it from now on), much less a large slim Heartless with a subordinate? Luckily, Goofy and Donald were with him because he doubted he could defeat them with his current skills.

"We take on the tall one first," Donald whispered.

"How do we do that?" Goofy replied and Sora nodded involuntarily at his statement. If they all attack one, it will leave them open from the other. _No, someone needs to take or possibly distract the fat one._

"I'll distract the short one, that way you can attack the tall Heartless without problem," Sora quickly suggested.

His two companions couldn't even reply when the two moved towards them. The tall one launched a fireball against them and its partner, from out of nowhere, sent them cards. Sora, fast as he can, released the wall spell he'd been holding and putting less magic power into it as he could without losing its hardness. "Go!" Sora ordered as he didn't look back as the sound of his barrier breaking when he to confront his chosen enemy. The hybrid, summoned a wall to be used as a platform and from it he jumped, Keyblade ready to swing. Sora timed his fall and swung hard enough on its head when passed it and landing in a crouch on all fours softly.

With a raise of its staff, swift as the winds, cards too fast for him to catch flew to target him. He batted away the first five with ease but he gritted his teeth when he felt the scratches inflicted on him. _It's too many to be deflected by the Keyblade alone,_ he thought bearing it as he then released an Aero spell. The wind bounded the cards as he charged ahead.

"Fire!" Sora launched three fireballs at its head but cards moved to protect it. Cards continued to target him, he rolled aside and nearly cutting him again. The half animal boy watched the patterns of the attack and jumped, using a card as a stepping stone then proceeding to another one until he was near its face, and rolling to the left midair as another attempted to skewer him and landing on its shoulder. Sora slashed swiftly and bashed its head making it go unbalance by wobbling back and forth. He held on to its hair, but shivered slightly and nearly let go when it gave a very slippery like feeling upon touching.

His hold didn't last long when it fidgeted making him fly forward, he screamed and rolled facing it and parrying cards. The boy gnashed his teeth in frustration and cursing inwardly. The attacks kept sped his fall and he couldn't cast a spell with his attention on defense.

Sora landed hard on the concrete floor. Groaning, he got up quickly only to slide and fall backward when a card hit where he was. Rolling to the side, cards landed and continuously try to pin him but he made sure to tuck his tail around his waist to not repeat the earlier injury on his sensitive appendage. Stopping, he rolled backward and jumping further back. Concentrating, he launched fire and following it with a blizzard but was intercepted again. Smirking, as he ran towards it, he quick as he can use a wall as a platform again to get close as he can. The lion threw his Keyblade at its face and jumped on its shoulder going behind it. _If those big one's weakness is its back then there's a chance it's the same with this one._

Cards now encircled the round Heartless, preventing a head-on charge. On his Peripherals, the duo kept the Slenderman Heartless away from him. Sora launched fire again and again but cards were always countering it, he noticed and trying to keep the headache at bay. _Wait,_ he quickly drank a potion and noticed that it didn't protect its arm wielding the staff. _Only the body._

Making a plan in his mind, he summoned the Keyblade parrying and dodging left and right as the cards went into the offensive. Using the same technique, he jumped using the cards reach higher heights. In midair, a reflect spell saved his hide from being cut everywhere. When he landed on its shoulder, the lion hybrid aimed or at least attempted to cut its hand with a thunder spell because he moved disturbing his balanced perch and he jumped when cards target to maim him.

The boy landed softly, on all fours a few feet away from the card using Heartless and cast a simple blizzard towards its feet. His ice spell froze its foot and it tried balancing itself.

Sora sidestepping left where a card whooshing his earlier position then rolled backward when the thin but sharp cards rained on him full frontal assault. Pointing his weapon forward, "Wall!" he casts and the spell did its job as it stopped the cards but not without going halfway through first making him breathed easily for a second.

"Blizzard," the ice he launched flew downwards instead to his opponent. Ice trails were left by the spell in its wake as it dissipated. He only noticed that earlier when the ice spell was cast near the floor. The lion boy felt proudness swell in his chest because of his little discovery as he slides in it and greatly reducing the distance between them. Cards were attacking him, but an Aero spell helped him greatly. Forward flipping, dodging the seemingly infinite amount of cards the Heartless is capable of dishing out, he landed in front of it just below its belly.

The half animal froze its feet once again but with no cards reaching him below it, he used his Keyblade to trip the large round monster. Its fall shook him slightly but he stood strong as the force of the impact back pushed him.

He launched a flash of simple lightning towards its staff wielding arm as he landed on the stomach making the Heartless let go of the staff.

When it didn't move, the boy grinned and became wider, when the card shielding and every other card dropped. Another thunder spell, but this time it targeted the head. It rained electricity three times until it wobbled like having a seizure. It started hissing and smoking as it started to disappear. His gaze turned to look at Donald and Goofy, who seemed to have everything under control but nonetheless, he ran to help them.

"Goofy! Give me a boost!" He said dashing in his direction who stood on guard before his taller enemy. The dog ducked and raised his shield above his head. Sora felt the knight pushing upwards as he too jumped. A strong thunder spell with a blizzard following sent it skidding back against the chimney.

Taking the chance given by Donald's spell he threw the Keyblade at its really tall head. Sora chuckled when he noticed the pattern of his attack, he had to thank Riku for teaching him to go for the head, especially disabling the vision. Sora fired ice at it, he cleared his thought as it took longer for him to cast.

His aim was accurate enough that it hit the middle part of the long face. His landing was close enough to its arms that he grasped it and swing upwards climbing it.

"Sora, get off it!" Their wizard warned. He didn't question as he jumped off as a very strong Blizzard hit it. Sora, just to make sure, summoned and threw his Keyblade at it again. The brunet lion hybrid was impressed by it as it disintegrated into wisps of black smoke. When all of it was gone a huge heart floated to where it used to be and it flew away. That made Sora wonder what was that because the same thing happened when he killed those normal Heartless. They turned to hearts and disappear.

He huffed, recovering his breath and fighting the pain his mind is going through for using magic. Plus, all that moving around took a toll on him! _Too much adrenaline for one day_ , he said to himself.

"Whew, that blew me," he heard Donald say wiping off his forehead.

Goofy, the nice person (where they persons or does Sora had to call them animals?) as he was, gave the duck a potion who gulped it with vigor. Sora felt his tongue was really dry and his breathing haste.

"Must you be so loud! How's a doorknob to get any sleep," The doorknob said yawning. Three of them approached it to asked what happened but Sora felt his arms moved on its own. The Keyblade pointed at something glowing inside its mouth. Sora felt power flow within him as a ray of light went from him to the glowing keyhole? A clicking sound echoed just as he felt the power wane. Looking up, after the clicking sound the skies cleared making him smile victoriously despite his fatigue. The thunder ceased and the scent of darkness lifted enabling him to smell the real scent of the world's air for the first time and it was as the worlds name suggested; a Wonderland. It didn't have any defining traits. A mix and match of everything, a chaotic, the good kind of chaos unlike the dark one earlier. Like an artwork. If abstract art had a smell he bet it would be Wonderland.

"What was that?" Sora turned to asked Donald. The duck shrugged.

"Hey guys, a gummy block! And it ain't like the others," Goofy said looking at a strangely colored object and picking it up. Sora wondered what a "gummy block" was so he asked them and was answered by Donald.

Someone clapped behind them only for it to be Cheshire cat who leaned on its tail and with what he believed was his always grinning expression. "Splendid. You're quite the hero," it had said. "If you're looking for the queen, oh poor dearie swallowed by the darkness. And Alice. Gone with the darkness." The cat said lastly before doing the disappearing act.

"Who's Alice?" Goofy asked the two of them. Donald shook his head while the brunet hybrid shrugged and answered.

"Don't know. Must be a citizen of this world. Hopefully, we would find her on the next one," When he said this, he scanned the environment for anything. Anything that might be used as a souvenir. A quick run to where he defeated the card using Heartless was where a staff laid. It was the staff if the Heartless he battled but only smaller. Shrugging, he picked it up and said, "Souvenir."

Sora yawned as they returned to their ship. Even though tired and beaten, he still smiled with his arms behind his head and his tail was moving back and forth happily and mirroring his current emotions as he looked upwards wishing Kairi and Riku would soon join him. _No matter, I know Kairi will wake up and I will find Riku somewhere along the way._

* * *

 **So, ah how was it? I'm not sure about the magic system and potion thing portion that I wrote because I thought it seemed kind of an insignificant little detail but a necessary device to not let Sora and the gang be reliant on spells and potions a lot of time. I wanted them to be strategic in a sense but I'm thinking that I didn't capture that so well. Haha. Also, the wall spell, I got the idea from Final Fantasy type-0. Not sure if other FF games had it but I like that spell in that game and thought "hey, why do they only have one defensive spell (or so I remembered in KH games but maybe I jsut missed some.) in the game," so I added it.**


	5. Deep Jungle

**Uhm, Hey y'all. Sorry 'bout the long update.** **College happened and with a pint of procrastination. :p**

 **Tell me what you guys think of this one. I feel like there was a missing detail here but that's just me. haha**

 **Also, is it better to put a whole world in one chapter or would it be better to divide it into two? Tell me what you guys think and if you want to leave a review, tell me on what feels lacking, and what needed improvement and what you think was something I got right.**

 **And dammit, KHUX got me so confuse. Why would they put an important story in a mobile phone is beyond me and I am struggling to catch up to it. haha Poor strelitzia, murdered (possibly) by Lauriam. There goes one of my about to be favorite character.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or anything related to it nor do I profit from this. This is all for entertainment. All rights belong to Square enix and Disney. It would never be that awesome if I had thought of it. Haha :D**

* * *

Maleficent stood unmoving as he watched the boy chosen by the Keyblade to wield it defeat the Heartless they had sent to retrieve Alice and now it attempted to swallow Wonderland's heart. Along with the boy was that menace King Mickey's minions, the wizard, and the knight. The malevolent fairy only knew what was transpiring to her Heartless currently because its darkness flared enabling her to sense it and she with grace cast a spell to view it along with her cohorts. They were fighting the gradually losing heartless form of that worlds idiotic fumbling queen and the Trickmaster thanks to that wretched Cheshire cat who revealed the information.

The boy, she narrowed her eyes at it intently, was an unknown entity. This was the first time the dark being saw a species such as the boy and gaining usage of the Keyblade at such an unsual way. She surmised that he was not a natural resident of Destiny Islands, the world that was at the latest swallowed by darkness. He was not fully human but a being in between a lion and a human.

 _Intriguing,_ she thought her expressions not revealing anything and was colder than ice, _the boy is from Destiny Islands, the same as that Riku boy,_ she paused her thoughts when this boy closed the Keyhole and protecting it from being taken by the Heartless. _I was sure that Riku was the one chosen by it. Then how could such an occurrence of the weapon itself wielded by other and not its original user?_ The horned fairy was rarely wrong, her knowledge and memory is impeccable, with that, she remembered how the powers of the Keyblade wielders of the past felt and she was sure such a thing was really in Riku. _So why?_ Was the main question on her mind.

Green light from the viewing spell on the round table dissipated as its usefulness had ended. _This bears investigation,_ she mused smirking inconspicuously in the darkness. She'd love a good challenge to solve.

Hades who stood next to the one-handed Captain snorted, "Who knew that little freaky squirt can take down that Heartless. For that matter, what world does that brat belong to?"

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The boys' strength is not his own," Jafar the royal vizier answered the God of the Underworld and the dead. "And regarding the boy's origin, I surmised he came from yours."

"Nice try, Jafar but just because he's half animal doesn't mean he came from olympus," Hades retorted.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless," Ursula laughed and it echoed in their silent sanctuary. "That'll settle things quick enough."

The hot-headed Captain hook then followed her, "And that brats' friends are that king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes! They all look like bilge rats by the look of 'em!"

"You're no prize yourself!" Oogie Boogie chuckled at Hook. If Maleficent didn't have uses for them she doubted she would have needed the help of these imbeciles. Such disgraceful beings, she observed them.

"Enough," Maleficent said. Her voice carried her power the likes Jafar could only hope to attain as they stopped their useless bickering. "Irregardless of the boy's origin, we must tread lightly. The Keyblade does not choose so easily. The boy himself has proven himself adept in magic and in using the Keyblade thus his potential to be a thorn is big," she let that sink in for a second before continuing, "Still, I believe he could be of quite use to us." Her smirked met the other's faces.

"Ha! What use could that boy be," The witch of Atlantica said derisively. "If anything, he's a nuisance."

"Worry not, dear Ursula," The dark fairy reassured her ally calmly, "all will be revealed in due time." She smirked, the power of the Keyblade will be hers. One way or another.

* * *

 _Sora hunched over leaning against the door faced buried in his knees with his tail wrapping around his knees to waist. His cries echoed as his hiccupping voice was the only source of sound this cave he had just discovered. The people thought that he couldn't hear them? The way they speak badly about him? His mother. He wanted to bite them, anything to make the bad people take it back but his mother said that never let other people affect who you are and that violence isn't the answer. That believe he is still Sora, her son, no matter how they say otherwise. And that he was as normal as they are._

 _He liked going to the mini island and he liked it because it was peaceful and quiet. It let the hybrid train his senses to its limit without hearing much words about him and right now? It let him cry in peace as long as he wants. The five years old hybrid wipe his nose in with his wrist and trying to futilely stop tears from flowing out of his eyes. He doesn't like crying. Its hurts his eyes and his nose feel weird._

 _He desperately thought, why. Why do they continue to reject him? He was nice to them. If they want, he would share with them his food. So why? Why don't he had friends?! Human friends._

 _Sora's fist clenched tightly and shaking._

 _"Hey, you okay?" A voice called him._

 _When he looked up a boy with silver hair wearing a yellow tank top and grey shorts was there smiling at him. At any point, he would had gladly reply but not now. The younger brunet was not at a good mood and he made it obvious with his glare._

 _"What do ya' want?!" He snarled at this older boy. Can't they let him cry in peace!? "Here to mock me too?" The boy growled at the newcomer to scare him away._

 _Whoever this boy was, had a look of confusion as his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean mock you?"_

 _Oh, it all starts that way. Once they knew who he was they will leave him and join the crowd. "Don't pretend. If you want to just do it already." His glare intensifying at this suspicious boy. Sora's chest heaved unbalanced as he breathed fast due to his crying and now obvious uncontained anger._

 _"Hey, hey. Relax. I don't know why you're here but I'm not here to mock you or whatever," the boy raised his hands in surrender and shrugged. "I heard your crying when I was exploring here and came to check up on you."_

 _Narrowing his eyes more at this suspicious boy he flexed his clawed hands unconsciously. If the boy wanted to annoy him, any other day he would have shrug it or laugh it off easily but not today. Sora said nothing to the boy, his snarling visage baring his sharp canine like teeth threateningly._

 _"You don't look devilish to me," the boy easily said. "Name's Riku. You're Sora, right?"_

 _Sora nodded reluctantly at the boy not letting his defenses down in front of the boy. The hybrid was shocked when the boy held a hand out to him pleasantly with a smile. He only looked at the hand then back towards the older boy, then back to the hand and back to him again._

 _"Yeah, the witch boy," he spat. "What's it to you?" Riku, grimaced slightly when he said this._

 _"Nothing, I just think you're awesome. I mean half cat? So, do you have any special power?" He was really curious why the boy would want to ask him. Many the adults told him to then mock him behind his back._

 _"Why should I tell you anything. We're not friends," The brunet lion boy replied warily._

 _"Hm," Riku grunted crossing his arms, "You're a hard coconut to crack. Fine, want to be friends?"_

 _He reeled back slightly in shock at what he asked. Is this boy serious!? He thought checking the boy for any signs of lies. His trust shouldn't be given easily because he didn't know what his agenda was._

 _"What's your catch?"_

 _Riku, for his part kept his cool and shrugged nonchalantly. "No catch. I just want to know you." His older companion then again held out his hand. The hybrid didn't shake it right away and still stared at it like he did the first time._

Sora woke up with a huge yawn feeling someone licking him. He'd already guessed it was Pluto. The dog made a habit out of it. "Morning boy," the yellow dog licked him some more causing him to chuckle and push the dog away gently. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up already." The dog got off him as and ran carrying something in his mouth as he stretched. Or stretch as best as he can because their quarters on the Gummy ship was small. It could only fit a bed and a small viewing window.

His breakfast was quite quick aboard the Gummy ships' small kitchen and dining room and he thought of how his dreams for the past few days about his past while he ate. Riku's was the only good kind he dreamt and all else were… things he'd rather forget. The hybrid shivered uneasily relieving those again, he woke up finding himself angry. Feeling the same thing, he felt when he first experienced it. The young man thought he was over it but with a sigh he ate his meal not thinking of anything.

After a quick bath, he deemed his clothes descent enough. The clothes manufactured by Chip and Dales' invention, the clothe maker 2000. His clothes were the same as what he originally wore, all of it were just a copy of what he wore before their world fell, a white jacket over a red jumpsuit in combination with his yellow shoes. He smiled to himself thinking how Riku laughed and thought it was sore to the eyes to begin with. Kairi, commented on how it made him stand out more. Combing his hair, he sighed. There was no hope for it, his hair, for the most part his spikes can't be tamed and he'd been trying for the entirety of his whole life. His lighter brown hair on the front (like the rest of the fur throughout his body) complementing his darker ones from the middle to the back of his head.

He headed towards the cockpit to relieve one of them because both his new companions, along Chip and Dale taught him how to pilot the Gummy ship the past days. He couldn't really count how many day or weeks they had been travelling but their "computer" says they have been travelling for one week. _Funny how fast time moves when one is enjoying it._

Fortunately for them, only two attacks from the Heartless came as they head to their new destination. "Morning guys!"

Goofy waved at him, "Mornin' to you'too, Sora." The hybrid smiled feeling Goofy's pleasant mood to be infectious. Their dog comrade was always happy go lucky and positive. Sora reminded him of Kairi.

"Took you long enough. I'm the only who did not have breakfast," Donald grumbled on his chair as he moved to exit the cockpit.

Sora chuckled sheepishly at this, "Sorry, lost my way on the road of life." Well, it's not a lie he was lost. He was wondering why of all things was he now dreaming of the undesirables. "Oh yeah, before I forget. Donald," Sora said as his companion, "I think Pluto has something. He had with him a piece of paper? I didn't get a chance to identify it. But he was running to his bed with it." Sora was unsure if it was a paper but the dog had it and it was white.

The cockpit was silent and he was focused on how beautiful the stars was. Even a week after their journey, it was hard to get used to. Those far away brilliant objects gave him a sense of peace the same way sleep does. A strange pull.

He smiled sadly, the boy only hoped that he can find Riku and then they can enjoy the journey together while waiting for Kairi to heal from whatever sickness she had.

"-ra. Sora." The boy shook his head when he registered Goofy was calling him. "Sora, are ya okay?" His partner on the cockpit said to him with his eyes full of concern.

"What do you mean?" He stated confusedly. Was he looking sick and he didn't know it? As far as he knew he was feeling fine.

"Ya've been spacing out for quite a while now. Are ya okay? Take a break or somethin'?"

"Uhh," Sora started, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, I guess." He shrugged noncommittedly. Thinking of them, he sighed quietly. Sora was so used to their presence that it was killing him not being by their side. Donald said it would lessen and the boy would get used to it but it looks like it'll be a hard thing to do. To not focus on them.

Looking at Goofy, the young lion saw that his partner turned his eyes forward again. "What're ya thinkin' about?"

"Kairi and Riku. I wish they were here," he sighed.

Looking at the smile-o-meter it was moving backwards and he thanked that Goofy didn't reprimand him for being sad. He currently just wasn't in the mood to smile and be happy. "They were pretty much the only best friends I have. Plus," the half human and lion hybrid hesitated because he didn't know if he should say it. "I need to find Riku. The darkness swallowed him when our land fell. I can't help but worry about him. I mean, what if the same thing as Kairi's happened to him," he sighed not looking at Goofy and see his maybe pitying face. "Wherever he is, I just hope he is safe. Also," he said as his lips curved upwards a little, "I want him and Kairi to meet you guys and join our adventure."

"Cheer up Sora, we'll find him. There's lots of worlds out there!" Goofy's voice rose in excitement turning his frown into smile.

"I know," he grinned at Goofy. "I can't wait to see more and get Riku be jealous about my trips."

"Wack!" Donalds' screamed echoed throughout the ship. For Sora, his automatic reaction was to summon the Keyblade and ran to the source with all haste possible with Goofy following.

The two of them were prepared for anything but what they saw was not what was within their expectations. Donald was holding a white puppy with white spots on it while giving Pluto a stern look which the dog didn't mind.

"Why do you have a puppy Donald?" Sora asked as he pet the dog making the spotted animal wag its tail in excitement. "Aw, he's cute!" The hybrid cooed.

"Pluto must've found it in Wonderland," their duck wizard replied. "What're we going to do with him?" said Donald as he eyed the creature carefully but the little fella didn't mind being held like that because him and Goofy were now petting it. Somewhere in the middle of their conversation Chip and Dale along with Jiminy joined in the fun.

"I didn't know we had a puppy," Dale stated with a silly smile as he joined petting it too.

"We don't," his brother replied.

"This must've been what I saw Pluto carry off earlier," the lion hybrid said as the pup smelled his hand and licking it. It seemed to like him despite him being part of the cat family.

"Hey there li'l fellar. Where ya' from?" the pup responded by turning to Goofy and barked happily.

"He says he's from somewhere far away. He lost his brothers and sisters furing a storm," Sora answered him. They gave him a strange look that said, 'how did you know what it meant?' with Goofy's tilting of his head, Donald's raising of his eyebrow and the two chimpunks' expectant look at him. "I somehow understand their language?" The boy said unsurely because the group is made by a bunch of two legged animals and it seemed kind of weird that they don't understand animal language.

"You're right," from Sora's shoulder, the cricket hummed in thought. "I don't think this fella was from Wonderland."

"What makes you say that?" Donald asked.

"Well," their scribe began, "for one he doesn't look like he belonged there."

Sora agreed at Jiminy's statement. The pup didn't have that wonderland feel, at least to him that is.

* * *

Deep Jungle, he read the world's name was. It was as the name suggest. A very green jungle-ish world circled by a tree trunk with a tree house above it and a boat hanged.

"Hey, Donald, do ya think his majesty is here?"

Donald dismissed it easily, "In a backwater place like that?" he said snorting. "No way! Let's move on." He was about the change direction when Sora stopped his hands from moving.

"Hold on," Sora said urgently. "Riku could be down there. Can we please just check it out?" A strained smile appeared on his face trying not to feel annoyed by Donald's easy dismissal of Goofy's suggestion. _King Mickey might not be down there but Riku could be and he needing help._

Forget it," Donald stated as he tried to force the steering wheel to turn but Sora's grip was tight. He wouldn't pass on the off chance that Riku could be there and they didn't go there because Donald said so. "We're on an important mission!" The duck tried as he might, couldn't force it out of the hybrid's clutch.

"Dammit Donald! Just land! It'll be quick, I promise!" His voice was slowly turning to a growl. Dammit, Sora was getting impatient with Donald's unreasonable attitude and if Donald won't let him then he'll just have to force him to land it. The two of them fought for the wheel but the sudden alarm beeping made them stop and before Sora could scream he was pushed back hitting his head hard as he could feel the ship spinning out of control.

"Dammit! Donald!" The half human boy screamed amidst the emergency computer generated alarm and his other two companion's shouts. It was happening all so fast. One minute it was alarms blaring then the next was that he didn't know when the cockpit became so windy. The wind blowing at him so fast he could feel his cheeks flapping against its might and he was surprised when he opened his eyes. He was falling! _Not again! Not again! One fall is enough for two weeks!_ His mind cursed Donald and bothering to concentrate on his magic. The brunet was falling atop a house's roof and most likely experience total pain. Concentrating more, he shouted an Aero spell. He didn't care how wasted his power was he just wanted to stop his fall to injury!

On instinct, Sora covered his face by crossing his arm when he was about hit the roof and the sound of his wood breaking before his spell and despite the spell slowing his descent the boy grunted in pain.

"Oof," he managed to wheeze out trying to block the pain on his chest. "Oww, my head," the boy said as he stood up with slight struggle and glancing around. The brunet hybrid was in an old house? It already gave way to nature as the weeds and vines grew along the walls, floor and the wood itself was quite old. Seemed like no one had live in the place for years.

He clutched his head and curbing the mental pain as it slowly went away. "Donald? Goofy?" The boy called but they were not around and his voice was the only source of noise but reminded by Donald's earlier attitude, he scowled in annoyance. _This wouldn't had happened if he'd let me! Also, doesn't he care if this worlds' heart gets taken by the Heartless?_

A growl came from behind. He tensed at this. Footsteps, light as a feather moved. Smelling the air, it was a feline creature and it was growling. The hybrid was taken aback by its negative intentions just by the growl alone.

Immediately, he jumped back safely away from it in a defensive position when the cat landed a few feet away from him. The tiger, was color brown and marked with black spots throughout its body. His predator, growled and circled him slowly, " _You! What are you doing on my territory cub? Do you not fear me? The great Sabor of the jungle."_ The brown tiger raised its head proudly and the brunet hybrid stood still but vigilant as the tiger with a haughty attitude observed him. _Cub? Did he just call me a kid?_ He was not that young dammit.

Growling back not letting the very territorial cat intimidate him, "What's it to you?" Here he was, just landed in their world and doing nothing yet and he wasn't like by the tiger? Oh, he was not going to take it lying down.

 _"I do not like you in my territory, cub. Get out."_

Sora grunted derisively at the tiger's words, "So? What're you gonna do about it?" The boy wielded his Keyblade with his dominant hand and his other hand preparing for a spell. His body coiled tightly as his tail wrapped around him.

Eyeing the predator fiercely, he was prepared when it jumped to attack him from his right but he swatted him away with his Keyblade as Sabor skidded towards the door. "Blizzard!" Holding his left arm out and launching an ice against the jungle beast but the spell was dodged swiftly.

The two of them stared down each other. Neither saying a word. Sizing each other, predator to predator. Sabor moved first lunging towards him ready to claw him but Sora sidestepped and dropped his claws to its sides but it dashes forwards and turned around skidding backwards in a crouch. _"You insolent creature!"_ Sabor roared and attacked again. Its jaws snapped at Sora, pushing him back but with his free hand. He clawed his opponents' underside throwing the tiger back and the smell of blood fermented his sense of smell.

Crimson painted Sora's claws and dripped to the floor making the hybrid smirk at the car which angered it more. Sabor didn't admit it but he could see it. He hit hard enough to make him stagger. Probably a deeper wound too.

Sabor didn't retreat, he crouched on all fours circling him again and likely preparing to strike again. When it ran to him, he was about to strike it down again but someone jumped in front of him and block Sabor's jaw with the shaft of a spear then pushed the wild creature back. The cat growled in annoyance and saying undesirables to the man who defended him. With one last growl walked backwards then with a final glare at Sora jumped out the window.

"Good riddance, cat."

"You defeat Sabor. Boy not Sabor. But Sabor," the man said when he faced him. The man was slightly brown skinned muscular man wearing only a loincloth wielding a spear. He stood on all fours like a monkey and had shaggy long brown hair. His new strange companions smelled of trees, fruits, and monkeys? Overall, he didn't give Sora a threatening feeling so he left his guard down.

"Ah, thanks for the help," Sora smiled at his new-found companion. "Where are we?" He decided to ask the man.

"Where are we," the man copied him making him feel weird. He didn't know how to react to that one.

"Uh okay," the hybrid boy began awkwardly. "I'm Sora. What's yours?"

"So…ra," the man said slowly as if testing it on his lips. "Sora," he said again pointing to him prompting him to nod then pointed himself then said, "Tarzan."

"Nice to meet you, Tarzan," Sora held his hand out but the man looked at it strangely, so he retracted it and settle for asking. "Have you seen my friends Goofy and Do-" he stopped himself midway and ignoring the ugly bubbly feeling just saying that person's name. "Friends. Riku."

Tarzan only stared and tilted his head, "Look for friends. Riku?" The hybrid nodded but he moved when he saw Kairi behind Tarzan. But when Sora looked behind the man, now one was there. _I'm definitely going crazy. It's been like four times it happened?_

"Friends. Here," That statement made his heart beat in excitement. Hope. Even anxiety. Riku, to Sora at least, was not himself when he disappeared. The brunet was scared that maybe Riku won't recognize him or go crazy. Many what if situation flooded his thoughts.

Sora kept his excitement from rolling off him easily and replied coolly, "Lead the way then."

 _"Follow me, cub,"_ The boy did a double take when he heard this. Did Tarzan just talk straight? And called him a cub like Sabor did? But Sora let it go because he didn't say it to insult him. He pushed that thought for later and followed the man out. Deep Jungle was amazing. It wasn't confusing like Wonderland. Neither was it dark like Traverse town. The world itself was… he thought with yearning, like Destiny Islands at least the very forested version of it because even if you find yourself in the deepest parts of the forest it's not as extensive as Deep Jungle. Knocking that sad thought out of him. Dammit, he will save it along with other countless worlds.

After unknown number of minutes of exciting sliding Sora followed the almost naked man as he jumped and grabbed a vine. Sora landed on all fours silent as he could. The place they landed was a camp amidst the trees and was tables was filled with unknown objects to the brunet hybrid. An object like the one on the glass in Cid's shop was one of the few things he recognized, a shard it was called? But only bigger.

The boy put it back and when he noticed Tarzan entered the tent. His earlier mood came back two folds when he detected who was inside it. Donald and Goofy. Along with a very good smelling woman.

"Jane," Tarzan called. The woman, identified now as Jane, when she turned was a light blue-eyed person with somehow white skin than both of them combined and wearing a light brown tank top and long skirt. His two companions behind Jane, smiled and scowled upon seeing him.

"Tarzan, where have you been?" asked Jane curiously then looking at the hybrid with a pleasant smile. "And who's this?"

Smiling, but not to the point where his canines looked threatening, he answered her politely, "Uhm, hi. Name's Sora." The brunet lion boy forcefully waved at Donald and then relaxed at Goofy.

"It seems you know Donald and Goofy. And you three are obviously not related to Tarzan," the woman said. "Are you here to study the Gorillas?"

Deciding to nod at that question as to not arouse suspicion he then replied quickly, "Yeah!" the grin on Sora's face was real because he was curious what the heck are Gorillas. "We came in from the main land to study them! Uhm, to know where they live?" He said not too unsurely and hoping that excuse would be acceptable because he could feel his face slightly sweat in anticipation of Jane's reaction.

"Yeah! We are here to study them!" Donald piped in. "Our camp is very far away from here and we got lost and found your camp." As much as Sora hated Donald right now, the duck's statement was a good one in case the people got nosy and investigate their appearance.

He quietly released his anxious breath when Jane clapped in satisfaction, "Wonderful! With your help, we could certainly gather data about them."

The tent entranced scuffled as a man entered and. He reeked of fire? If Sora had to guess, it was somehow fire but with something else. "Highly doubtful," the man said with obvious disdain. Sora let that comment go since it was true but still he was half tempted to show the man the way out harshly. Breathing heavily to calm himself he pushed down the anger that threatened to go out. "Look at these hooligans, they had the look of stowaways. Not much use for hunting Gorillas."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" An irate Donald said loudly.

"Mr. Clayton!" Jane called him indignant of his words to them. "Were studying Gorillas not hunting them."

"As you wish, Ms. Jane," the man replied politely but he could detect the slight disagreement in the mans' response.

"Sora," Goofy called and the three of them huddled to prevent Jane from overhearing their conversation. "Look at this." The dog knight showed him a box piece of Gummy block.

"So," Sora started somehow speculating where the conversation was going. "That means the King might be here?" He asked and Goofy affirmed his theory. Looking at their groups wizard, the hybrid only raised an amused eyebrow towards him as his eyes filled with smugness; sending him a silent I told you so.

The duck scowled, most likely cannot take the fact he was wrong which filled Sora with mirth. "Well, we should work together to search for him. For now."

"For now," Sora repeated.

After their short planning, they turned back to miss Jane who was talking with Tarzan. The woman was talking to the man slowly. "Gorillas. Where are they."

"Gorillas." The ape man repeated. _"I trust you Jane but I do not trust the great bow wielder."_

The young lion snorted, "Well, I wouldn't too Tarzan."

"What?" He asked when everyone looked at him weirdly. Jane was surprised? What for the boy didn't know.

"You….," the woman drawled. "You talked to Tarzan?"

"What?" Another confused question from him once again. _Talk to Tarzan? Of course, I can. The man can speak straightly._ What was weird about understanding him? It's not as if he's speaking something else entirely. "Uhm…," he said unsurely, "Why wouldn't I understand him? He's speaking straight English."

"Oh my. That's amazing! You can understand his Gorilla."

"I didn't know you can understand Gorilla's to-" Goofy said but Donald interrupted him with a loud throat clearing.

What the heck are they talking about? Understanding Gorilla? Of course, he can understand the man, he can talk coherently. "What are you guys talking about? Of course, I understand him. isn't he speaking English?"

"No," Donald replied.

"Afraid not, Sora. You see," Jane said looking at the loincloth wearing man as he watched the pictures curiously. "Tarzan was raised by the Gorillas so communicating with him is hard."

 _What? Does that mean Tarzan was talking in "Gorilla" and I didn't realize it?_ Now Sora felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. Damn it. "Yeah, I can…. somehow understand them. Is that weird?" Looking down in shame as he said this. The brief memories of his childhood returning stronger like in his dreams.

"Weird? It's fantastic. With your help, we can create a possible language that can link Gorillas and man!" Jane said excitedly. "This will be a big scientific breakthrough!" Jane started spouting the how it will affect the science community. Looking at his companions they both shrugged not knowing what half of what the woman was talking about.

* * *

Their search for any signs of Gorillas the second day was fruitless and it was worrying to say the least that the hybrid too had not found signs Riku anywhere. Aside from Jane writing words that Sora translates for her, nothing special or bad ever happened. They have yet to even encounter Heartless, which relieved and alarmed the hybrid at the same time.

"It has been two days and I haven't seen a sign of Riku anywhere," Sora complained. "Hey, Tarzan, are you sure my friend Riku is here?" Sora wasn't annoyed at Tarzan because the man had sometimes in their conversation misunderstood things so maybe he understood it wrong?

The ape taught man shook his head. Did he just say that he didn't know where his best friend is or did the brunet lion boy misunderstood him in the first place?

"Hmm, young man," Clayton snorted, "that just leaves one place." Said the bulky hunter pacing around. "I'd wager his with the Gorillas and Tarzan refuses to take us to them!"

The female scientist frowned, "Mr. Clayton," she stated but was ignored as Clayton leaned to Tarzan's eye level.

"Take us to the Gorillas. Go-ril-las."

Tarzan looked down in thought then to Jane and him. The man's eyes seemed to study him. Looking deep down into his soul. Or at least that's what he felt Tarzan was doing. Neither of them blinked as they stared at each other.

"Tarzan. Fetch Kerchak," Tarzan finally answered. _"Help you look for Riku."_

He smiled at Tarzan, grateful even. Who even knew if Riku was in Deep Jungle, the worlds big. They can't search every nook and cranny of the place. It would take too much time plus they have an important mission so time was against them.

"Perfect," Clayton stated. He didn't trust the man when he said it. "I'll go along as an escort, after all, the jungle is a dangerous place," the way he smirked gave the hybrid a chill.

Sora only sighed in relief when Jane disagreed to the man's proposition about escorting the jungle man and allowing them three to tag along with Tarzan. The way things are going with the conversation was, it was looking worse for Tarzan as his parents stood on a tree across them. His father, most likely the dark furred Gorilla looked serious and downright disagreeable to Tarzan's words, sincere as they were.

His mother on the other hand, a brown furred one was more sympathetic but only glanced at Kerchak worriedly unable to do a thing.

 _"Kerchak, please listen to me,"_ the ape man said. Tarzan's father said nothing and remained impassive. _"I know the nesting grounds are a secret but,"_ gesturing with his other hand towards them, he continued, " _I trust them."_ When Tarzan said this, Kerchak's gzae turned to Sora and he swallowed hard but met the leader of Gorilla's gaze with his own fierce one. He stood and never cowed against Sabor and he will not let Kerchak do the same. His tail swayed as if preparing to hunt a prey, a subtle movement he knew (or at least hope to know) that Tarzan's father will notice. A slight smirk adorned his face when the older Gorilla tensed. _He doesn't want to help Tarzan? Why? Doesn't he trust his own son?_

 _"I want to help them_ _because…,"_ Tarzan said slowly as he looked up directly at Kercha, _"they need us."_

The mother, who he still doesn't know the name to, turned towards her partner again but Kerchak, really remained the same. Small annoyance simmered within Sora but he fought and pushed it down where it belonged because he didn't want to force others no matter how part of him say otherwise. It was not right.

"Did ya get that Sora?" Goofy leaning forward, asked in a hushed manner.

"Yeah," the boy replied. "He's asking Kerchak to allow us into their nesting grounds but it looks like he's not letting us."

Kerchak looked away from Tarzan and to the skies hidden by the leaves. Then, without a second glance left followed by his partner. "Kerchak," Tarzan whispered sadly.

"He seemed sorta distracted by something," the shield wielder stated. Sora followed where the Tarzan's father gazed was and it was the tree. The giant tree where the massive house was built upon. Closing his eyes then sniffing the air, he focused. Tried to isolate the other things, Kerchak was headed there. _Strange,_ the hybrid thought. Someone was up there too, he just couldn't identify who. It was far away that it was blurry in a sense.

Deciding to notify them he said, "Hey guys. Kerchak's headed there. You think we can convince him a second time?" The young half-lion was hopeful that it would be the case.

"I don't see why not," Donald replied. Sora didn't reply to him, he was still annoyed at his attitude days ago.

"Tarzan, I know where Kerchak is going," he looked at Sora in question. "We're going to convince him again."

It was a grueling climb up towards the abandoned house since it consisted of vine climbing jumping and a steep walk that when they arrived there Sora's breath was starting to get heavy, and he wasn't alone on the matter. Both Donald and Goofy where out of breath but it seemed Tarzan was made of tougher stuffs since it was like nothing for him. _Note, exercise more,_ the brunet half-human boy took a breather with hands on his knees to remain standing. They were just at the bottom of the slope that they could now see the entrance and Tarzan waited patiently for them to recover their breaths.

As Sora took a deep breath, he smelled Clayton. Just on the entrance.

"Look!" Donald, in a state of worry, announced. The hunter, with his gun's raised aiming to something they couldn't see but another identifying on the Sora's part and he quickly shared the duck's tension but worse. _A Gorilla,_ he thought with a realization.

"Guys, let's hurry! He's gonna shoot a Gorilla!"

"Wack!" Donald screamed quick on his feet and ran waving his staff in the air. His scream. They all ran to catch up on him and just in time for them to see the mage shout Clayton's ears off making him aim upwards.

For Sora, he automatically covered his ears as a sound nearly loud as lightning resounded and it was excruciating that he felt that his eardrums were gonna popped and he could only grind his teeth in pain with a promise of pain to the man. Strings of curses echoed in Sora's thought and anger bubbled within his being.

He didn't exactly know how long it took him to mend from that sudden agony but he glared at the man. Goofy was mouthing him something but his ears were still ringing from the hurtful sensation the gun brought but he knew Goofy meant well and was asking if he was fine. "I'm fine," he said in both his mind and out loud. His older companion's relieved looked was all it took to realize he understood it and walked towards the hunter sitting on his rear whilst making gestures as Tarzan and Donald were staring him down.

The loin cloth earing man's eyes expressed disappointment and Donald was furious.

Tarzan looking inside the house said something but he realized the man was talking to Kerchak. His scent lingered there along with the rescued Gorilla.

His hearing still hasn't gone back fully even after they forced the man to come back with them on the camp. He guessed that Donald was scolding Clayton and Tarzan didn't speak much and Goofy was throwing the man disappointed glances from time to time.

* * *

When they arrived at the camp, Jane was furious made obvious by her red face and her expression as she was likely shouting. Echoes of the sound made it sound like he was underwater and everyone was gurgling but he was calmed enough now that his hearing was slowly returning.

The hunter raised his hands in surrender as he tried to reason with the scientist. Sora crossed his arms in doubt at whatever words the man spouted. He would not trust the man after this. _Not one bit._

Clayton continue to reason with her but no, Jane wouldn't believe the man's words anymore that he got on his face and poke his chest pushing the man back. He backed away and reasoned more but his mouth slackened as he looked at their side with a realization. Observing the group; Donald tapped his feet furiously, Goofy frowned and both Jane and Tarzan had hard expressions.

He backed away out of the tent then was out of their sight in less than a minute. Jane smiled sadly at the jungle grown man which the man reciprocated with nods but the moment didn't last as everyone stiffened. He didn't know what it was but it was loud enough to penetrate his temporary deafness. It was a rumbled loudly echoing in his ears. _A gun shot,_ he immediately concluded as they all ran outside with haste.

A scent that didn't belong there. One of unnatural level. "Heartless!" He said before he looked at a Gorilla surrounded by a yellow and brown furred heartless with its piercing blank glowing yellow eyes.

Sora briefly wondered if the Heartless takes the shape of whatever the world they were in, since the Heartless was primate like in this world, he put that question aside for later. The brunet half-lion boy pushed Jane back and signaled for Tarzan to guard her which the man did without reluctance.

Firing a fireball, the six monkeys separated but their group was quicker and Goofy led the charge as the followed him. Yellow thunder from the sky zapped the monkey heartless destroying one but almost every one of them escape the spell. Dashing forward right beside Goofy he slashed but his opponent jumped and he followed it with an upwards cut turning it to dust and a floating heart. It dropped something but he made a mental note to search for it later.

Sora was at a disadvantage without his sense of hearing and so he covered the knight's back as the monkeys danced around them. "Fire!" he screamed and hoped for a minute he screamed it right and not something gibberish but since the spell came out right, he didn't care either way. When the monkey evaded again, the hybrid anticipated its trajectory and proceeded to throw his weapon then joined his hand together.

Raising his hands, he released the thunder spell but it shocked him that it was more powerful than what he did earlier time but it also drained him faster as he could feel the incoming headache. Summoning the Keyblade once again, he batted away a monkeys' attack and quickly cut it down since it was still in range of the weapon. Turning, he was just in time to see Goofy bash a heartless to oblivion and the last one that kept running and jumping blasted by an ice. Adrenaline still active Sora didn't let his guard down and watched out for any incoming heartless through their scent and only releasing the Keyblade then drinking a potion to recover the magic he had lost. After all, if heartless entered the scene now, then it means things were about to get worse for the three of them.

Goofy said something to him but he still couldn't make it out clearly. Still, it was getting there as he could hear him better now. The hybrid lion boy shook his head in negative saying that he still couldn't hear well.

Jane came out of the tent followed by Tarzan looking worried. His companions, talked to Jane that creased her beautiful face in stress but agreed with hesitation. Then walked towards him and to an exit they still haven't explored where it leads to. And, he just noticed now, in the midst of maybe between the battle and after the Gorilla disappeared but it left them something to where it once stood.

Another strangely colored rectangular object. _A gummi block?_ He recognized it in shock and thoughts of how did they get a gummi piece. It was the second one they got from this world and he showed it to the two of them. He picked up another object not far away from it and near the boxes, it was a glowing rock. It was a blaze shard and he pocketed it just in case he needed it.

Donald probably said, "A gummy block!" but all he still heard was s gibberish of "trie bru," and he cleaned his ear for the umpteenth time as if it would help fasten the return of his hearing.

It was a relief now that he could hear things but still wasn't enough nor fast it fast enough for his taste. His partners ran and motioned for him to follow as they ran through the jungle with Donald leading the way, making him somehow annoyed. He summoned the Keyblade to his hand prepared for any attack as they now found themselves in a clearing.

There, as they walked slowly in the direction of a rock in the center, was Clayton's pipe. It was recently used too, he observed. It wasn't quick enough for him to react preemptively when the Heartless appeared out of thin air in a swirl of darkness. Monkeys and the blue and red floating spell user types surrounded them.

"Thunder!" Sora roared both mentally and verbally. It caught four of the floating one but the monkeys were agile and moved a lot of time. He was about to be ran and clawed by monkey but with his faster reflex the brunet grabbed one arm tightly, redirecting its direction then stabbed it with the Keyblade pointblank and turned on his heels slashing the furred Heartless across its waist mercilessly.

He screamed when behind the veil of the Heartless evaporating a fireball came through and he duck then rolling forwards to close the distance but before he could finish it, ice encased it and banish it back to wherever it was Heartless go. The boy begrudgingly gave a thanks to Donald and feeling like he owed the guy.

"Sowra!" Goofy's unclear calling to him made the brunet half human boy turn towards his caller and eyes widening when both ice and fire were launched with him as the target. _Damn it, I can't cast a defense spell in time!_ Realizing this since it was so near him but he couldn't move because his arm would still be hit by it if he dodged sideway and his legs if he jumped. He had no choice but deflect the fast object and imagining it as one of Wakka's ball shots but faster.

The boy positioned his weapon protectively as the ice hit his defense was hit and he was pushed back by the spell with its shrapnel hitting piercing his clothing the fire that followed was deflected away by Sora and coincidentally hitting a monkey messing with Donald whom he tried to hit with his staff. It made him grin with a mental praise for the bullseye even no matter how lucky that shot was.

After that quick skirmish and collecting the enhancing materials, he cursed his luck when he realized who was hiding behind the trees and he warned his friends in time as Sabor revealed himself.

The large cat's expression was of a growl, a greeting, probably mockingly or angrily granted his butt was handed to him last time.

He motioned for the other two members to stop as the boy held his Keyblade in preparation. He couldn't let the tow interfere. It was a fight between him and Sabor, a fight for dominance.

Sora was enjoying how it riled up Sabor by not taking him seriously. The lion boy could use that to his advantage. Sora smirked despite how much he loved to hear Sabor's angry response, "Back for more, oh great Sabor?" Sarcasm flowing out of his mouth just saying his name.

That got his desired reaction as the tiger lunged at him without warning and he only step aside as the cat passed him and sent a fire spell but Sabor proved to be a capable enemy as he sidestepped his attack by jumping and readying its sharp claw to impale Sora.

Dodging that, he turned on his heels and met him head on but the tiger jumped back when he swung his Keyblade but the hybrid continued. Every slash, attack he does the cat dodges it. The brunet yelped when he realized his swing has too much strength that his attacked stopped as he, for a second lost his balance giving Sabor a chance to take a swipe at him.

Sora screamed as Sabor's struck his abdomen and he jumped back automatically with his. Pointing his Keyblade at the tiger, Sabor prepared for evasion but the half lion boy smirked and winced because of the stinging wound. Green light surrounded him as the cure spell did its job and seconds later, his wound was nothing but that spell, it drained most of his magic. He didn't waste time and already dashed to the tiger but his strike was dodged by the fast cat. Smirking, he feints a slash of the Keyblade and when Sabor dodged this time his claw met the chest. His nail permeated the smell of blood.

 _"Foolish cub. You will die for your impertinence!"_

His only response was a smirk and a 'come hither' motion of his fingers. He welcomed it when the tiger structs him again but jumped over him then quickly turned as he quickly then grabbed Sabor's hind feet and in that moment the cat's growl reached his still almost returning there hearing and his words were not nice at all.

With a scream, Sora with all his enhanced strength carried his enemy swung him upwards and harshly smacked him into the ground like a clubbed weapon. Not letting go, the brunet hybrid spun and threw him into the rock in the middle.

The boy winced when Sabor stood up with his legs shaking. _"You! What are you?"_ Sora finally heard clearly now since his temporary deafness but it was still weak. He just thanked that he can finally hear! It reminded him of the deafening silence of his Keyblade dream which made him shivered just thinking of. _"Have you come to take my territory away from me?"_ He didn't know what Sabor's deal was but the tiger attacked first and Sora, like any other being, just defended himself.

"What?" Sora snapped, annoyed at his baseless assumptions. Why would he do that!? It was below him to do such a thing. "Why would I do that? I understand what you're feeling but I only came here to find my friend and protect the Gorillas."

Neither spoke as they eyed each other. Sabor's eyes expressed distrust and paranoia, not trusting Sora's words but for the half lion it was understanding, a late one at that. The cat in front of him just wanted to protect what he considered his, and wasn't his attitude like that when it comes to the secret cave? Not one people come there without his knowing.

 _"The man went that way,"_ Sabor finally spoke pointing his snout towards an inconspicuous looking way that they wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for Clayton's scent. Still, he thought he'll still be able to find them by himself but he appreciated the gesture of Sabor. It must've took setting aside his pride to accept defeat. _"He had a creature of malevolence that I cannot see with him, perhaps to finish those foolish Gorillas."_ With that said, he jumped back behind the veil of trees but before he could do that with his best control of his magic as possible; he cast a cure for Sabor.

Nodding his thanks even if the cat couldn't see it, he grabbed the pipe and lead the way.

"We were awfully worried 'bout ya' Sora. Why didn't ya; let us help?" Goofy, whose worries laced his word said.

He shrugged, "It was our own fight to finish. I would seem weak if I ask help when he had none." Was his simple reply. The brunet half lion doubted they would ever fully understand how the animal mind works. Even him, as far as he knew all types of creature from Destiny islands their what he called "unvoiced laws" were most of the time arbitrary that he had to make sense of it himself through trial and error.

"But are you sure it's a we?" Call him petty but he was still mad at Donald and ignoring the way the duck grimaced and glowered at him. Goofy found this amusing as he softly laughed. Briefly glancing, he was going to say something but withheld it and settling for silencing his obvious mirth behind his hands.

"What did the tiger say?" Donald asked reluctantly.

"Clayton has most likely had an invisible Heartless with him," the boy answered trying to sound casual. "Best be prepared guys."

Their walk lasted more than ten minutes but he was glad that no Heartless were spotted and this peaceful walk gave him reprieve to recover his lost energy from his skirmish with Sabor. They quickened their pace when another shot rumbled. Sora feared that some Gorillas may already be dead but quickly banished his negative predictions.

"Come on guys, hurry!" Sora called the two as the gunshots rang continuously. _Come on, Sora! Hurry!_ He ran faster as sensed the stench of Heartless not far from them now but it was not enough. He will never ever like it, even with his training with Leon but Sora had no choice if he had to save Tarzan's family.

Just like a lock to a shed that hides many thing and being forced to open, Sora willed it. He could feel his breathing becoming harsher and turning to growls. His fur, teeth, and nails; it all stretched as the wind whose gentle blow as he ran became loud as a storm for his ears. The jungle's scent entered his nostrils and it was wild as its denizens, untamed by the likes of Clayton and the panic screams of the Gorilla's echoed more as in his haste he realized he left the two behind.

"Clayton!" the now wild by screamed gutturally at the man just as he was about to shoot another one down. His heart stopped for a minute at the scene.

There at the man's feet were five Gorilla's unmoving. His hand shook as his anger bubbled inside him intensely. "What have you done!?" demanded Sora. The man only stared blankly at Sora as he reloaded his gun as ten monkey Heartless appeared around the crazy man.

"Sora!" Jane, who he detected from above as they dropped from the tree with Tarzan carrying the said woman. "Oh no," she gasped in utter horror. "How...," The woman stuttered, "How could you do such a thing Clayton."

"I'm going to kill you Clayton!" said Sora struggling with his intense anger.

"Clayton," Tarzan said. "Not Clayton."

 _"Something has made him not himself,"_ The ape man said.

He didn't deny the words of the man beside him, something was wrong with him. The scent of darkness now lingered around the man himself. Clayton didn't even reply to them and just stared back, to which he was thankful since it gave Kerchak and Tarzan's mother a chance to save the scared Gorillas.

"Wall!" Sora casted when Clayton took a shot at them making Jane behind them scream. The bullet ricocheted against his spell. "Tarzan, please take Jane to safety."

Tarzan didn't respond and only gave his nod as he carried off Jane elsewhere.

Mustering his strength, the hybrid boy on Fury mode ran and tackled the man sending him rolling then hitting the rocks. He hoped the man cries in agony but it annoyed him that the hunter didn't cry. Not one bit. _Oh, I am gonna make you scream in pain you fucker!_

Mentally noting to save him for last the now angered hybrid swiftly caught one in his arms and cast a fire with the hand holding it as it now burned to ashes then spinning to cut down another offender.

Pouring every shred of current hatred to his next spell, "Thunder!" Just like earlier, his spell was more powerful but a tad bit darker but he didn't care for it as long as it destroyed the annoyances. Pain hit him hard but he persevered. Sora sensed that only four was left turned his head to the right and leaped as it was still midair. A single slash destroyed it but he rotated and three the Keyblade upwards where one was planning to tackle him using the vine to gain momentum.

His landing was soft with his more than usual augmented strength and with a snarl clawed one back to darkness.

Clayton's sounds of groaning as he stood up behind the smoke was the mans' only utterance. Sora didn't give him a chance as he called forth his Keyblade and struct Clayton's left sending him careening swiftly.

The furious boy didn't give him any reprieve. No. No mercy deserved for someone who attacks beings who bear no harm. Grabbing his collar as he lift him up, Sora pushed him against the wall and knocking him to it like one would beat a punching bag. As if the wasn't enough, he repeatedly punched his face until bled. Until the man named Clayton can no longer be recognized.

"Sora! That's enough!" Donald called behind him. "He's already beaten."

He whipped his head to behind him to see the two finally caught up with him. _Five minutes late,_ the boy mentally scorned but his on his anger he brushed that thought as he had more important issues. "Beaten!" Sora snarled as he kept beating him. "Can't you see what he has done!?" He didn't need to point at the dead laid on the ground.

Killing animals for no reason!? The boy won't stand for it. Clayton didn't do it for survival. Not for food and not for anything! Just because he had to! "He has to-" Sora's monologue was cut off as something threw him off Clayton but he skidded on all fours as he landed. Growling in annoyance as to what it was now, he barely acknowledged the duo running to his sides.

On the air, the hunter floated but seized and his body became ethereal. Out of it came a heart and disappearing into the sky as it gained altitude. "Heartless," Sora hissed.

His body recoiled as the brunet prepared to strike. "It's invisible."

"I'll cast a thunder," Donald stated and when he did so Sora did a reflect in case it decided to attack them directly now.

Their plan worked when to their left, a silhouette glowed yellow prompting him to cast an ice as he slides towards it. Goofy's shield flew by him hitting the monsters head making it screech more and he called forth an Aero as he tackled it. Or at least attempted to but it wasn't to be as it only moved a few feet but he then brought the wrath of his Keybalde down on this, whatever invisible thing was.

A sharp call from Donald who ordered him to move out of the way and despite his untowards anger at the Duck he still followed as he had a feeling what would happen next. And he was right as the huge fire spell swallowed it enabling the invisible Heartless to reveal itself when it was scorched to death.

"Donald!" As much as he hated to rely on him right now, the royal mage was still the stronger one in terms of spell so he sucked his pride of asking help of Donald. "Freeze it now!"

"Blizzaga!" the duck called. His spell hissed as it clashed with the fire and created a thick mist but Sora registered Donald sending it another one and the screeching sound of the ice as it impacted their enemy was what he needed to know that it hit the intended target.

None of them moved but for Sora, he was vigilant for any sudden movements but when the air cleared the creature was frozen. The large Chameleon Heartless was still as a statue and it tore to pieces as their groups knight's shield cracked it. A large heart came out of it and was gone the next.

The brunet hybrid boy grinned at Goofy for this action only to winced. His vision blurred and he was falling in pain as he released his Fury mode.

"Sora!" Both his companions called as they supported him up. Sharp mental pain pricked his being and he could only grit it. He, with a great agony on his brain, concluded that his Fury must've likely pushed his magic pool beyond to its limit.

Sora couldn't resist when Donald forced him to drink an megapotion. The pricks subsided and he knew it was only temporary as he could feel it just on the edges of his mind. "Thanks," he muttered as he stood on his own. He looked back to where the Chameleon was and three object laid there: A curious looking yellow scale, Clayton's gun and another item enhancer. The boy pocketed the scale and enhancer.

It was like a miracle for Sora when up in the trees many Gorillas came out of hiding and peered at them. Tarzan came down with Jane together with his parents. Kerchak didn't say anything but approached him and despite his fatigue he stood proud not letting the bigger animal stare him down.

"What-" said Sora only to yelp helplessly when the Tarzan's father threw him.

"Oof!" grunted the very much tired hybrid. He layed there until the two followed his generous thanks from the angry looking Gorilla leader. The last two followed him by carrying the woman.

"Sora," the female scientist called making him turn his head.

His breath was swept away. It was so beautiful! Waterfalls! The view was more appreciated when he stood up. Clear waters reflected the light as it moved in beautiful motion and the tranquil sound created by the waterfall made him close his eyes in admiration for it. Images of both the untouched waters before him and those from his own world mixed as another wave of nostalgia hit him. The birds from the distance chirped that was coordinated with the sound of waters creating a peaceful symphony of nature.

Sora's poor hear constricted in longing to save it and see its beauty.

"Why are you crying Sora?" Donald from his left asked and looking at him, the duck this time gave him an earnest and apologetic look. Sora returned with a sincere beam of his own upon realizing he was crying without realizing it like that one time when they were still younger.

"I'm just remembering the Islands again."

"Tarzan. Home," the man stated. _This is his home?_ Such a marvel of nature.

After that sightseeing of the falls, their tour guide led them inside a cave. The cave was open, enabling them to see the sky and at the end of the cave was a tree. The base of the glowed an azure hue. It was a very serene place and the boy felt that just being there he was tarnishing the place. The ape man put a hand behind his ear wanting them to listen.

The falls ehoed all over the place. It was magical. Even without his sensitive senses he bet he could hear the falls.

"The waterfall," Jane said. "Their echoing all the way out here." This phenomenon amazed the woman. No wonder the Gorillas didn't seem very happy about bringing outsiders in their nesting grounds.

 _"Friends,"_ Tarzan said. " _Friends is always in our heart. No distance can separate you."_

The animal that followed it agreed much heartedly.

"Friends. Same heart," the loin cloth wearing man said in his second language. "Clayton lose heart."

 _"Lose heart because he has no friends in his heart,"_ said Tarzan. His words made him unconsciously look at Donald and coincidentally the duck who was apologetic was looking at him too.

"I…," Sora stammered. _Dammit. Come on, mouth talk!_

Donald wasn't any good too because he was sheepishly chuckling trying to out words out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry!" The boy realized that they said it at the same time.

"I'm sorry," tried Sora again. "I…. I'm sorry I got mad at you and I," he said scratching the back of his head. "realize you were right and just pointing that we are on a time sensitive mission." There he admitted it. Say what you will about Donald but he's kept them focused.

Me too," Donald stated smiling, "I was being selfish. Selfish that we are finding Mickey but not your friend Riku. From now on, we'll include him in our plans. And you were right that there might be something here."

Goofy immediately hugging them that he didn't had time to be prepared grunted. Who knew that he was so strong. "Yay! You're friends again! All for one! Hyuk." Their knight's grin was infectious because they followed suit. Their moment was cut short when a familiar glowing keyhole was embedded at the base of the tree. It was the one glowing, he realized when all the butterflies flew away.

Sora already what was coming next. He summoned the Keyblade, this time not automatically, and a white beam shot out from its tip as the glow intensified for a second then died out leaving a keyhole shaped dent in it and another gummy block came from it.

"Not one on the King's gummy block," Donald who was disappointed sighed. Their new Gorilla friend caressed him with her cheek making their wizard yelp in surprise.

Sora smirked, "I thought you were married Donald?" the hybrid said crossing his arms.

"I am," he replied waving his hand in a refusal manner but the Gorilla didn't get it. "Ma-r-ried." Donald emphasized raising his hand and pointing at the ring finger. He ran when the Gorilla chased him around.

The group laughed at his predicament. For Sora, if moments like this would continue to exist he would defend all of the worlds light and keyhole alongside Donald and Goofy. Maybe, soon with King Mickey and possibly Riku and Kairi.

They were lucky that so only little dark creatures showed up on Deep Jungle. The brunet couldn't possibly say otherwise when it comes to others no matter how much he hoped it would be not the case. He will make sure that all of the worlds are safe from the Heartless.

He had other things to worry about too. Frowning, the boy remembered the fight earlier. He couldn't lose himself to the monster inside him. Not again. Not after what he nearly did all those years ago.

With that he resolved to train better.

* * *

 **Hope you all like it. :)**


	6. Olympus

Okay, don't know if its good or not but I guess, here goes. Not that I would say my writing is good quality in the first place. Haha :)

Whew, College is stressful. Just a little more and I can survive this hellish place. *Sighs* Hopefully.

Sorry (to those who are possibly still reading this) that it took so long. Lots of project, assignment, research and whatnot. The fact that I procrastinated and distracted by playing Red alert 2 in my free time did not help in finishing this chapter. Also it was because I felt I wasn't in the mood to write. And feel free to write what needs improved and what was wrong with it and how I could possibly improve the quality. :)

Sorry if I mistype some of the words or even some sentences doesn't make sense. I probably overlooked them while typing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts franchise nor do I profit from it. This is only for entertainment (and stress relief).

* * *

It was very surprising when the hybrid found himself particularly a circular place in front of a staircase which lead to the large double doors of a strange downward curving white and gold castle connect to chains on top of spires. With the sunny weather blazing down on him, the chains reflected the lights and enabling him to see that the castle was in a very mountainous area.

It was another world, that much he knew but that was it. One that didn't seem familiar to him yet a pulse, deep within his chest said he know of it. How he knew that was another strange thing. For all the boy knew it could be an image generated by his dream but no, he thought shaking his head. He knew that it was a world.

He thought about it being one of those strange dreams like the one that gave him the ability to use the Keyblade but it wasn't because he can speak. He felt relieved at that. _This world,_ Sora commented silently, _it's beautiful. It's the most beautiful world I'd ever seen._ He thought breathing the fresh air and the boy shivered in delight! The sunlight that bathe the brunet hybrid rejuvenated and gave him life. An infinite energy.

The air was so pure it was devoid of anything. Just plain air. Nature. The world was vibrant with life! Yet, despite all that, the young lion felt a twinge of sadness that he couldn't call as to why.

With his musings, he somehow found himself walking forwards for no reason. It was as if an outside force was compelling him but Sora could not just deny it. The lion boy couldn't know if it was good or bad, but he followed it. Without hesitation, the boy entered the castle. The castle was quiet but he could feel someone inside. Sora caressed the white walls gently thinking how much history the world must've seen.

Not with his senses but with… he really couldn't put it into words. Just that his heart guided him to wherever the pull was. It was like an invisible string. _That's it._ An invisible string… pun intended, stringing him along. He was at a throne room with three chairs at the head of the room and on the wall behind the chair was a stained glass that brought the light in.

A hand clutching his chest, he groaned. It pulsed. Not with pain. But with longing. Sadness. _Why!? Why am I feeling like this?_ The brunet wondered. He'd never been to this world, so why? His chest beat faster and stronger than lightning as it was where the feeling was the strongest. It called out to him. His self. His very being. The sadness was enveloping him.

"Is anybody here!?" His loud voice echoed inside the empty throne room. There was nothing there but her could feel its presence. There and not there at the same it and it was making him feel like he was going mad.

Silence. Nothing replied.

Sora kept glancing around just to see if anyone would appear soon. The hybrid just knew that. He put the question why for later.

Stiffening, he turns around this time to face the three chairs and lo, sitting on it was a blue and gold suit of armor. It positioned itself as if it was sleeping. A very queer sight. Who sleeps with their armor on?

"Hello," the Keyblade wielder called but the person did not reply.

When he approached it, he shook the man behind the armor but wouldn't budge and the hybrid was sure that there was somebody inside since it felt heavy.

"Hello?" the boy tried again but to no avail. "Are you okay?"

No reply was received by the boy.

"You!" Sora whipped around when he heard a voice filled with malicious intent said to him. It was powerful and cold. Powerful that he could feel his fur stand erect and his body shiver on its own. The light dimmed and outside the winds rustled as lightning adorned the darkened sky.

He thought for a second that it was the voice that granted him the power of the Keyblade. But it was not. This one was the opposite of it. It gave feelings of fear. Anxiety. Anger. Wrath. Fear. It echoed in even in the chaos of the sudden weather change that it made him shiver slightly.

"Who's there!" replied the half lion Keyblade wielder already in a defensive stance.

A very grated breathing echoed all around the big room and his ears twitched in reaction. Whoever it was, they were taking their sweet time on observing him.

Chains rattling reverberated the throne room. "You! You provide him sanctuary! Yet you chain me like the beast that you are!" Snarled the voice.

 _Beast!_ He thought angrily of how this, person taunted him.

"Show yourself!" the brunet half lion demanded. He would not take it lying down when someone say it. But he calmed down and thought ashamedly when he felt part of him agreed to the term. _Am I really a beast?_ He had asked himself and a yes resounded in his mind. _You can only kill! The hunter. You would have killed him_ _if the Heartless did not get him first._

He shut down those words but it was futile! The more he did so, the more it came back stronger! _Beast! Killer! You want to save everyone and every world yet you are unable to save yourself!_

Whispers of his deeds flashed in his minds' eye. _No!_ He screamed internally closing his eyes denying them any footing on his mind. He promised himself to never repeat it again! Why does the regret come back stronger!?

 _Beast!_

 _Monster!_

 _Witch boy!_

Words of others muttered from very far away but it felt like it caressed his ears as it said so.

"Shut up!" Sora screamed with his tears just right the edge of his eyes. Ready to flow down but he denied it so.

"Do you see now?" the voice said. "You are a hypocrite! Chaining me yet you still roam freely! If I am to be chained then so should you!"

 _I'm different from you!_ he ought to scream but none came out as he closed his eyes.

"Are you really, Sora?" Said the voice and derisively saying his name. Snorting in disgust. "Look into your heart. All those people-"

"Shut up!" _I didn't mean it! I only meant to defend! I do not want to be feared! I only want people to know me!_

This voice laughed. The echo made it ten times menacing amidst the rambunctious environment. "Yes! Release your power! Let it out and embrace who you are! Let the destruction that you really are out lest it consume you."

"What are you talking about!" Sora didn't have any power. He doesn't and never will. His only power was the ones he… shaking his head, _Come one Sora, focus. Don't let him get to your head._

"Have you no grasp of what you have inside of you?" he asked, (Sora was sure it was a he just because) but when still no words came from Sora he continued; "Such potential yet such great naivety. Even with acceptance your potential cannot be realized if you still forego such power by denying it from your memories!" The invisible person clocked his teeth.

"If you won't wield it," he declared. "Then I shall!"

The winds in front of Sora swooshed and he saw the air swirled in front of him. A ghostly figure composed of black smoke fusing together until it formed a black humanoid figure and came to an existence. He could see red lines running through it. Chains rattled as it, whoever it was, looked like a prisoner.

It couldn't fully form and remained only mostly a blurry human smoke hybrid but looked solid enough. Its right hand raised forward and dark wisps gathered. A brief light and Sora backed away in a slowly and hitting the chair which the armor laid was now empty!

Surprise etched its way both mentally and physically, his mind shut down from the shock and his mouth gaped at the sight. _Key… Key... Keyblade!? How does this person has it?_ Questions built up on him but none came out of his mouth. _Didn't they say that the Keyblade wielders of the past were lost? Only King Mickey is the last?_

The Keyblade it held in his hands was longer than the Kingdom Key. Its color blacker than the darkest night sky with red outline especially its tip or teeth possessing a cog-like shape with an eye at its center, from what he could see.

He could feel the arrogance the person in front of him had. It smirked at his reaction and pulsed his power making Sora choke. It reeked of darkness! So much darkness in one person. Both Keyblade and wielder buried by the scent of darkness.

The Keyblade pulsed like a beating heart.

Swallowing his fear, he raised his left arm and summoned his own. The hybrid wielder hid his surprise when his left arm moved on its own but it came more of a surprise when it was an unknown Keyblade was gripped by his hands. Still, it came to him that even though it was on his left hand it was strangely comfortable there.

His Keyblade was black with longer reach than the Kingdom Key too but still of lesser length than the opposing wielder. It has strangely designed teeth and the hilt composing of two bat-like wings extending downward with a blue diamond placed on the center of the hilt.

He couldn't identify the name. It was annoyingly on the tip of his tongue or mind. _O-_ he thought but was cut off before he could know what its name was.

Sora couldn't see much of his enemy's expression but he felt the grin, an excited grin, on him.

"Now we're talking," Smoke man said excitedly in a stance reminiscent of Riku with his sword arm raised behind him and the weapon pointing forwards with the left hand poised forwards. "Use your anger. Don't deny it kid otherwise it'll never be a challenge."

He kept a cool head. Or at least tried to and was only half successful.

His smoky enemy disappeared in a flash and Sora just greatly and barely had enough time to prepare a proper defense as the opposing Keyblade warrior appeared in upwards in front of him like he came out of a jump. His downward strike had the brunet lion boy gritting his teeth when it hit his defense as his knees buckled and his hand shook on the strength behind the attack. _He's strong and fast!_

Once more he disappeared and for once his senses could not locate him. The hybrid only for him to detect the almost quiet shifting sound behind him and he rolled left as a zooming sound came from where he used to be. Sora knew he was out of his league in facing this guy but he would not surrender. Determination brushed away his fears and uncertainty since he was never one to back away from any challenge.

He rolled once again when the enemy brushed where he was but he then jumped then turned to see if he was still there but his unknown enemy was gone. The hybrid was vulnerable midair and he realized this too late as he found himself landing harshly and skidding the floor his head hitting the wall.

Sora's vision blurred and tried standing up but his joints creaked in complaint. Glaring at the person in front of him just being relaxed. "Is that all the power the new Keyblade wielder possessed? Guess anyone can just wield it nowadays," he said shrugging.

The brunet lion's glare intensified and he stood proudly despite his injuries. After minutes of staring, he ran first on the offense this time. It grated him that this, whoever he was, was taking him lightly because his stance didn't change.

Sora met the other's Keyblade but his strikes, fast as they were, was met easily with his defense. At this Sora knew he was being played at and that angered him. The hybrid lost his cool and he was gritting his teeth because all of his strikes were easily deflected. He put more strength into it as the mysterious Keyblade wielder backup and the brunet lion boy knew it was because he was being looked down upon, thought of as easy that his opponents was just playing him.

When his opponents jumped away from their clash he ought to he could feel his movements slowed down by a large degree! It was like traversing on water. Sora glared helplessly at that insufferable smirk his enemy had.

The hybrid wielder was at the mercy of his man and he showed it obviously but utile as it is (Sora knew it well), still the brunet Keyblade wielder tried to move but cannot.

His enemy walked slowly, taunting him with its sauntering towards him and Sora damned him. Cursed with everything he knew. He was a foot away from him when a bright light blinded him. It washed over him and overwhelmed the darkness that this man had.

The man clicked his tongue in annoyance and said, "Of course you would interfere. Go back to sleep!"

It was silent but who was this person talking to? Questioned Sora.

"Just like you," he said emphasizing the second word. "He's scared of his own power! Why have power when you don't use it."

The light intensified, "Fine, fine. You win for now," said him angrily but he looked resigned like he was unable to do something. "Another day I suppose. You got lucky brat, next time you won't be fortunate." The mystery wielder glared at Sora.

When the light returned to its source the Keyblade wielder disappeared in a circle of shadow wisps and enveloping everything that he screamed as it was like his strange dream all over again with the darkness hugging him.

It was laughing! It laughed as he tried in futile to removed it away and the Keyblade was of no help as it seemed to not radiate light.

Sora suddenly moved and his hand automatically swung that someone screamed angrily.

"Hey! What's the big idea, Sora!?" Donald shouted.

There, a foot away from him, he clutched his chest worriedly feeling his heartrate was erratic and his breath swift. Wiping his forehead with his hand, the hybrid was shock that he hadn't noticed he had the Kingdom Key in his hands but immediately willed it away.

 _What was I dreaming?_ He thought about it for a second and frowned when he had no idea what it was. It… it was on the edge of his consciousness but he cannot remember. _Dammit._

"Are ya okay, Sora?" the ever worrywart Goofy inquired with his eyes staring deep into his. "Ya' were awfully screaming and squirmin' in your sleep."

"I…," replied Sora but stuttering for a second. "I am now. It was just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it? You're still on your whatch'a ma call it? Furry mode."

The hybrid didn't bother to correct the duck as he checked himself. Donald was right! He was in his beast form! _Damn it. Why?_ Sora thought as he deactivated it before the influx of information causes him headache in the what he thought as morning. "Uhm, thanks guys. But I think I'll be alright now," the hybrid reassured the two by giving them a huge grin.

The two didn't believe him base on the dubious looks they'd given him but the hybrid thanked the two that they had decided to drop it and return to piloting the ship.

After a quick eat and bath he went to relieve Goofy of his post. It was only him and Donald on the cockpit.

"Hey Donald," Sora started the conversation. "Do Goofy and you ever know where we are going when going to other worlds?"

"Nuh uh," replied Donald quickly. "It's all guess work where we're going but his majesty did have data on other worlds so we could consult it if needed."

That got Sora to wonder why don't they have a map and so, he asked it.

Donald was thoughtful for a while. Focusing ahead. They had been attack two time the yesterday and it had been a whole three hours of being on alert that by the end of it he felt somehow tired. Those Heartless were… well, heartless. So determined to blow them up!

"It's futile. King Mickey," stated by Donald and pausing as he maneuvered away from a huge rock. "When he searched for the three missing Keyblade wielders, he traversed many worlds. Along the way he mapped it but that data doesn't seem to match with the pathways we have right now."

"So, we're really going blind, huh."

"Pretty much."

"Maleficent," Sora inquired. "Who is she?" That thought popped from time to time on their journey and he had no image as to what leader of their enemy looked like.

"A fairy of great darkness," the mage explained to him.

 _A dark fairy? Aren't fairies supposed to be good?_ Or at least that was what was told back on the islands. The fairy that roamed Destiny islands, unseen by everyone, was the one that brings blessing to all the life on the island. The food, fresh water, and everything on it down to the last animal.

"Once on a journey, she met him on her own world. She was explained as a horned fairy in black holding a staff and her being pulsing with the essence of darkness."

Sora relaxed in his chair with his hands behind his head, as he was on the gun placement. "Then why didn't King Mickey just destroy her?"

Donald shook his head simply, "It isn't that simple. Didn't we tell you that we cannot interfere with the world order?" Sora nodded at his question. "Destroying that dark fairy counts as one of those since he was not of that world. At least that time because she didn't threaten the other worlds yet."

"That blows," he sighed. _If she were destroyed then all those other worlds wouldn't have to fall._

* * *

"Olympus," Sora read the name of the world. It was consisted of a yellowish gold temple floating on a cloud. He was excited as to what the world was and just looking at it the hybrid couldn't identify what it would be like. Unlike Tarzan's world.

Once they got out of the ship they soon found themselves in a square and in front of them was two giant statues with the swords drawn and meeting with its tip. The wall to the column were golden in color. It was another breathtaking world and he could see it was unlike Wonderland, Deep Jungle and Traverse town. It had its unique flavor to it.

They moved towards the door, the one between the two statues. A shocker was what greet the brunet Keyblade wielder because their fixing something on the wall just beside an entrance was a stubby and short half person half goat judging by his hoof.

 _Could this be my original world? Could there be more people more like me but only half something?_ Were his excited thoughts. Oh, he couldn't wait for more on this world! Sora could barely keep himself from vibrating on the spot but his tails expressed his emotions very clear.

Looking around, trophies were placed on the rectangular indents on the wall.

The three of them walked towards the man to see what he was doing.

"Oh, you're here. Good."

The lion was about to correct asked if he was expected but the goat man continued speaking, "Could you push that slab of stone?" the man ordered and he gawked at the sheer size of it! He was strong but not that strong! Still he had to try and do it. Giving up was not his forte.

He looked at Donald and Goofy then just shrugged to do it. Pushing the damn thing with all his strength it he could hear its rumbling as it slides forward but it was a pain to just to maintain the power behind the action.

"It's too heavy!" Sora complained.

"Too heavy!?" says the man in disbelief. "What're you-" the goat man's face fell when he looked at him. "Oh, who're you three?"

"This here's Sora," said Goofy. "Donald and name's Goofy!"

"Just call me Phil." The goat man eyed Sora's form greatly. "So where are you three from? Especially cat boy there." Gesturing at Sora.

"Far away," the lion boy replied grinning with his hands behind his head.

"I assume you're here for the tournament too?"

Phil turned back to whatever it was he was doing. Ooh, Sora loved tournaments and he wouldn't miss one. The boy grinned at Donald. "Yeah we are."

Phil snorted, "Well, you can't! I got three words for you pipsqueaks: Heroes only!" The half goat man pointed at the instructions he was putting and yeah, there it was. A small print of words just below the words rule and regulations. But they are heroes! After all they saved Wonderland and Deep Jungle. "You see, this here's the world-famous Olympus coliseum and heroes from all over the world to compete and fight ferocious monsters. And you ain't got

"Hey! Who you callin' pipsqueak!" Sora said annoyed.

"Oh yeah!" Their mage said crossing his arms, "You got three heroes standing in front of you!" Judging by the way Phil was reacting they weren't selling really well.

"Yeah," Said Goofy proudly as putting an arm around his shoulder. "Sora her is the Keyblade's chosen!"

"Hero!?" Phil said unbelieving. "That runt!?" Phil reared his head back in laughter and his belly bounced in his laugh. Sora growled gnashing his teeth and his claw just twitching to show the man what he was capable of. The hybrid tried breathing but it was harder to relax as of late. It was like the hybrid was stressed but he hid his unease easily enough.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Yes, we're heroes. You probably didn't hear of us because you are so busy setting the tournament. We are experts in monster termination!" He proudly declared pounding his chest and embracing his talk of great pride to better his acting.

Phil was not moving on his stance of not as he looked at them doubtful. "Hmm," the goat hummed scratching his chin in thought. "I'll see it when I see it. Alright, I'll test you."

His grinned widened when Phil declared this. "Yeah!" He said air pumping his arm.

They were led to the coliseum but the place was devoid of life except for them. The places' architecture was unique and he already expected that just from the outside of it. Still, even though he like it he preferred Wonderland for its unique brand of craziness.

There on the large tiled box ring on the center were barrels set up on elevated grounds on top of the column. _An obstacle course,_ was what immediately was what he concluded.

"All right cupcake!" Phil shouted. "This here's the ring and I want you destroy all these barrels in your best record time."

"Easy enough," Sora smirked.

Phil raised his brow in challenge to his statement. "Okay, you gotta do this alone." The lion boy nodded at this. That wasn't a problem for him, he'd face worse things that Phil's barrel challenge.

When the goat man blew the whistle he immediately cast a thunder and capturing many wooden barrels in its attack radius. He was surprised to see it only shake a bit and only scorch marks to show for its attack.

"Did I forgot to tell you?! That right there is made from Olympian tree bark! It's hard enough to bounce your measly spells! Ha!" Phil shouted from the bleachers and Donald reacted badly to the man's deviousness.

Summoning his key shaped weapon, he launched a fireball at a lone barrel but the half lion didn't stop there, he swung his Keyblade and he heard it shutter on his strike prompting him to follow the nearest ones. Sora then jumped and casted a thunder spell again and the barrels jiggled only as a result but he landed on the center of six barrels then spun. Cracking all at once on his attack.

When all was said and done every barrel was now turned to wooden debris on the coliseum. "And stop!" said Phil clicking the timer.

 _That wasn't so hard,_ the boy thought wiping a few sweat on his face. "So, what's my time?"

"Two minutes and ten seconds," he said. "Not bad."

Sora smirked.

"So, can we enter the games now?" a very irrate Donald tapping his foot said.

"You still can't."

"What!?" The hybrid can't believe after all his words he'd still deny them. Didn't he already show his prowess in battle?

"Two words," Phil said slowly. Clarifying his earlier statement with great emphasis. "Still. Not. A. Hero."

Sora's emotions came rising back up and it was a great exercise to maintain a normal façade. "What?" he said a little calm than he's shown. The boy breathed through his nose discretely harsh. "I thought that was implied? You test us then if we qualify then you'd let us enter."

"Nope," Phil crossed his arms and shook his head. "Why don't you try out for the next Olympic games."

Sora was furious when as they exited the coliseum. Liar! He called Phil along with some undesirable names and words. That goat man wasted his time for nothing! _Nothing!_ He raged.

Donald and him more often than not may not agree on somethings but on this little matter they agreed that Phil was just plain rude to them earlier as they grumbled their annoyance. Among the three of them the Knight was the only relaxed one.

"A rather stubborn old goat," someone said from behind. Looking at whoever he was, the man was wearing a black toga and was tall with a pale com. He even had a blue fire for a hair. "Wouldn't you say?"

Sora could smell darkness off the man like a beacon and he shivered at this as his furs stood. The man reeked of darkness but not the Heartless kind of darkness, a different one. He couldn't explain how but just that it was very distinct from the Heartless. The darkness was not very stinky like Heartless but more like a weirdly cook food he described it as best as he can.

"Who are you?" Donald said to the now approaching flaming man.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on boys," Flame man said gesturing with his two hands as if to stopping them. "Let me guess. You wanna enter the games."

Sora was suspicious of the man who walked around him and grasped his shoulder and he was resisting the urge to move away from him. "What's it to you? Besides we can't trust someone who didn't introduce themselves."

"Name's Hades, god of the underworld, dead. Pleasure to meet you, yadda yadda yadda," he said flippantly. "That's not important. What's important is you want to join the games, right?" Sora nodded at his query.

"Have I got a surprise for you." With a flick of his fingers a golden ticket appeared on his hand. Still, that's not what was important to him right now. What was important was he realized why this Hades guy smelled like the Heartless. He was a dark being, a god of the dead.

"A pass?" Goofy said.

"Yeah yeah, it's yours. Free," Hades said as he walked away and waved at them. "Good luck. I'll be rooting for you shorty."

Before Sora could say anything about his angle the man disappeared behind the doors.

He would think about it later but for now, the boy grinned as he waved it excitedly in his hands. Looking at Goofy he smiled and Donald had this crazy glee on his eyes, a silent agreement on all three of them agreeing unanimously to go back and join the competition.

It was a good feeling for Sora when Phil couldn't deny them to enter when they showed him the pass. He smirked at the man as he asked them where they got it. The lion boy hybrid didn't deign him with a response as they enter the coliseum.

So here they were now, looking at fellow competitors fighting Heartless to his great surprise as the people cheered for the warriors. Maybe it was for the violence since the one that got first, a skilled man with a freaking large sword named Cloud Strife, kills one with his huge weapon in a flash the crowd roared in excitement. Either the event was a blast and the crowd's reaction only made that better. It was a wonder for Sora why these things didn't go wild and just tried to destroy the world already. Not that the brunet hybrid wants that to happen but he guessed it was a fortunate thing that they were just participating in the games instead. Still, he'd keep a tight eye on the Heartless unless they pop a fast one on them.

Many warriors older than them soon followed the man but most of the competitors was bested by the Heartless and forfeited.

When it came their turn, shadows, soldier and large body Heartless was their opponents. Looking at his two friends they nodded. With that Donald started it off with a thundaga as he and Goofy went in for the kill. Jumping with the support of the dog knight's shield as a spring board he landed and with a single vertical slash killed the Large body and the stabbed a shadow by reverse gripping the Keyblade.

Another large one came for him but with Goofy's shield it was rebounded and he retaliated with a blizzard freezing its front to which he then seconded with a fire. From three directions came three Heartless with the one behind him but he flipped back bypassing the ambusher on his behind and they didn't have enough time to catch him upon landing but a round object passed by them before he could strike them down. Following its direction, it was Goofy's that was thrown. "Nice on Goofy!" the boy complimented. Goofy behind his lackadaisical attitude was a very talented Knight. It was no wonder he was chosen as Donald's partner, they make a great team.

"Stopga!" Donald shouted. Sora gawked at the way the Heartless stood still. "Finish 'em now!" The Royal Wizard said urgently.

The crowd shouted in applause after their first round and Sora with a wide grin and made a show of twirling the Keyblade and hoisting it on his shoulder.

It was Cloud Strife's second round and as usual he was skilled disposing of the Heartless quicker than the three of them could. Sora amazed as he was by the man was also scared and excited at facing such an opponent because with a person like him, the brunet lion Keyblade wielder could find his limits as to where he currently stood.

Round after round they fought the dark creatures and their competitions lessened by each round and by the time the tenth round came, it was only them and Cloud Strife who survived the ordeal of the Heartless.

They stood far apart from each other but he sized the man up and thinking of way how the three of them could defeat him. After seeing his fights, he'd no doubts that Cloud the meat cleaver carrying swordsman was not using his full power at all. Maybe not even a portion of it. Sora could say the same about him but he could feel his fatigue settling in and he didn't dare drink a potion unless he or they needed it.

Cloud was poised ready as soon as the ref calls it a go. They were too and he gave Goofy a look, he was thinking along the lines of Goofy will be play an important role as it was him that will keep the swordsman at bay while he and Donald support him.

Their Knight gave a serious nod.

When the fight was signaled as a go Goofy ran past him meeting Cloud's large sword with his own shield as he and Donald casted spells of their own. The duck conjured a Blizzaga and for the hybrid he cast an Aero on the shield wielding knight.

With Cloud being kept busy by Goofy, Sora thought this as a chance to strike but the black adorned swordsman drew back his blade to swipe at him. Blocking it with his Keyblade he was nearly thrown aside by the force behind it and he was shocked just realizing how utterly strong Goofy was behind his unknight like clothes to be able to equal their enemies' attack. The ice spell broke quickly like a glass on the background.

He could only grit his teeth as he mustered all his strength to keep it from knocking him back but it was futile since he could feel himself sliding backwards so he with a quick thinking jumped and summoned a wall to use as a platform then jumping some more then rotating midair to see him clash with Goofy again as he expertly weaved through Donald's spell or tore it in half. The knight and swordsman fought, shield against sword. Every blow was matched by Goofy skillfully.

"Fire!" Sora chanted launching a fiery ball towards the man seeing as he was distracted by the two. Cloud for his part sidestepped to the left and dashed towards their mage who could only cast a reflega to him at bay. He saw Goofy threw his shield like a boomerang at their opponent and Sora planned to blow him by a thunder spell.

Cloud didn't flinch and he only swiped away the defensive spell and knocking the shield away too just as Sora landed softly. The hybrid didn't waste any time as he dashed back into the fray and with Donald in deep trouble he threw the Keyblade clasping his hand together he fired, to his shock, a bigger blizzard spell than he usually does.

The hybrid wielder tried not to flinch when the ice screeched on impact and he slide forwards greatly using the ice trails to dash forward faster then flipping and rotating midair with his claws outstretch. But all he got was air with Donald behind him.

Not a word was uttered by him before a nearly silent swish behind him was heard and a thud sound made the ground tremble as metal clashing against metal followed it. Goofy's grunting was now evident as he was being pushed back slowly. Sora moved to support him as he moved to the sides and quickly fired a fireball at his target using his free hand as he did a diagonal slash but again, his Keyblade met the sword and Goofy took a chance but Cloud jumped back.

 _We are getting nowhere!_ He thought breathing somehow heavily and wiped his sweat quickly. _Cloud is more skilled than the three of us combined._ He fought the urge to grin and calming his errant tail as excitement filled him. Doubling as it was from the start now that he was in it personally. The man didn't as much as one word speak.

Besides him, to his right, Donald breathed rather heavily and Goofy on the opposite side was still fresh like Cloud was. Discretely, he pointed a finger to himself, more like a twitch really but Sora knew his companions understood it that he will lead the next assault. Plans had been made by Donald in case verbal interactions was impossible, just like the situation they are in.

With that Sora ran without preamble and their blades sparked in contact as they both clashed once again but this time he hoped that his plan will work. A small single upwards quirk of his lips as his tail, pulled the man's feet backwards. The young half lion grinned unabashed as Cloud was tripped and was now falling. His friends' footsteps followed as the air was slice with Goofy's shield and Donald struck with a thundaga.

As for Sora, he continued his assault but he was greatly impressed as the silent swordsman backflipped using his free hand alone. Sora leaned backwards as the sword nearly impaled him! The man defended against the thunders by using his shield not bothered with his metal sword being a conductor for the electricity.

The brunet lion was running towards Cloud again when he pulled back his sword like a preparation for a stab but he shouted in terror as Cloud zoomed past him and a harsh metal clanging echoed followed by a skidding sound. He quickly turned around just in time to see the blond swordsman now aiming for him! "Wall!" Sora shouted and consequently seconded by a reflect. The screeching destruction of his first defense was the only sign he got as he not so soon found himself rolling on the tiles and dirt with lots of grunting.

Pain struct him greatly and it overwhelmed his thoughts as he rolled over and over again. It freaking hurt too much. His tail, left arm and chest hurt severely that it took a lot of effort to stand even with his very blurry vision. The colors mixed and match as silhouettes danced as his ears ringed. Only through his sense of smell did he know that three scents were close that he concluded it was already a melee fight. Which meant they were at a great disadvantage since he and Goofy were their teams short range defenders with Donald providing long range attacks.

Swiftly grabbing a megapotion and chugging it without forethought, he could feel his energy returning and his bruises lessening. His senses became normal in no time that he didn't think about returning the favor to Cloud.

Thrice. That was how many he got to use it now on his journey and he knew he would rely on it on future if things go sour. The boy may not like it but he has no choice.

He could feel himself becoming undone and done. The crowd's cheering in happiness became like thunders of the heavens and the scent too much for him too process and compartmentalized. His back, experiencing throbs of pain like a whip beating his spine but he could only grit his teeth in determination. It was a great mental challenge to just restrain himself.

It was with great roar that Sora charged faster with his swelling anger as his driving emotion jumping over Goofy and smashing the Keyblade overhead Cloud who defended his attack managing to make him skid backwards by his pure strength. Still it was not enough. Sora screamed as more power flowed in him that was strong and turbulent as a storm! This power hurt him. He simply could not stop it and the boy was both attracted and sickened by the feeling. Attracted for Sora felt as if a missing piece of him came back and sickened as it now lay in front of him sending him teetering him on the edge of darkness. Masterless and free this power was.

Sora roared into the sky. He willed it! He can do it! Sora felt power rushed in him and he looked at his arm. His claws shined in the light as his wrists absorbed it with its greyness. The feeling was strange as he looked at it by turning it over and over. Fascinated by it. _What was I supposed to be doing?_ Confusion muddled his mind as he tried to remember what was it that he was doing but couldn't. It was nagging him.

Looking ahead Sora saw two strange animal walkers fighting a cleaver man. He licked his lips at the sight of the duck. It looked tasty.

 _Strange,_ he said to himself because when he flexed his back pain came from it.

"Sora!" the duck called as they ran towards him with the cleaver man not far behind with a look in his eyes that he was targeting him. Did he know them? The transformed Sora tried to remember. Ah, he thought in joy and anger that he remembered somehow. They were part of his pack. Right?

Anger flared as he how dare someone attack what was his!? He'll rue the day he did. Giant cleaver knife or not! The wild Sora roared at the man and he grinned when he saw the man tremble in his power as he flew back with the knife stopping his sliding. Angry he may be but he loved a good challenge.

"How dare you!" shouted Sora. No one hurts his pack. No one hurts him!

Swiping his claws at the man, dark energy from is hands launched at this man at an alarming late but his prey cut it down with a swipe of his knife.

Sora smelled the two animals and found out he was right. They were his as the two had his scent on them. He nuzzled the two gently and stood on all fours growling at the one who dare hurt those belonging to his and dashing towards him.

Queerily, his target grew wings too. A single wing. When the man brought down his sword upon him, the emotion driven cat hybrid held it on one hand as he slides back by its force and he could feel pain flaring on his left arm. He then brought his free claw to get back at him but this human proved to be stronger as he caught it no problem. Even so, he could feel their hands shaking as they battled for strength. Smirking, Sora didn't give the man a chance as he hurriedly seconded it with his free hand but the man was strong to defend himself against his power.

His senses detected his two strange packmates catching up to him and the duck chanting spells just as Cloud backed away as the dog stood in front of him to cover him from another piercing strike of the man that sent his ally careening back to him which he caught.

"Thanks Sora," said the dog.

Not one to just give up pursuit, the wild form of Sora dashed forward chased Cloud launching waves of dark energy from his claws that was rebounded by the swordsman easily but rumbling of thunder.

They fought long and hard and now Sora along with his packmates stood wearily in front of a now nearly defeated Cloud on his knees. The wild form of the brunet hybrid was crouching on all fours baring his sharp canine teeth and Donald's harsh breathing right next to him as he used his staff for support and Goofy was the one that the least tired of them three since he was only huffing roughly with hands on his knees. It was long and tough and the three of them sustained many injuries but sheer teamwork had done it and defeated his prey.

Cloud had a looked that said defiance. A silent defiance as he didn't utter on word on their fight. The crowds all around them cheered. Their shouts like a symphony of thunder, earthquake and cyclone to Sora's sensitive hearing.

Approaching the beaten man, he had only enough time to as he jumped back when a giant clawed foot smashed Cloud causing dust clouds that blinded them upon impact.

He growled back at a three-headed monster that was threatening them. Smoke billowed out of its mouth and glared at them with its red eyes. The creature reeked of darkness, the very same scent that Hades had.

"Cerberus!" a civilian shouted as everyone then ran in panic. The crowd was in chaos running out of the place but Sora ignored that for glaring at the monster that dared take his target from him.

This giant three-headed dog and him had a stare down before Cerberus snapped at him but a new presence, a man wearing a light armor stopped the middle heads' jaw with its bare hands alone. The man radiated great power.

Ignoring the strange man words, he jumped. From his claws releasing those dark claw waves that cut through the air then followed it by putting his palms together crossly. "Take this!" With a feral scream, the wild form of Sora fired a flame with dark purpled hue mixed to it. He saw his pack fighting with him when he landed as the feathered one called forth reflect barriers to blow away the fires of Cerberus while the dog threw the shield.

Sora launched wave after wave of dark waves towards the three-headed predator that made it howl in pain and followed a punch by the man which sent it crashing to the wall creating a thick smoke.

Using his sensitive sense of smell eh registered the dog still attached to it and the man now carrying the injured cloud away from the battle. The man said something but he ignored for.

"Kid! I've got two words of advice for ya: Attack!" the goat man said as he ran away with the strong man.

"Look out!" He roared a warning at the two when fire cut through the air and also his balance when a great wave shook the earth with an earth-shattering roar. Cerberus proclaimed that he was the strongest but Sora wouldn't accept that. The boy will prove his strength to the bigger predator.

Somewhere he heard the mage cry as he was most likely hit by the fire amidst the now dissipating smoke. It was confirmed by Goofy's call of Donald.

Detecting a fire headed straight for him he cut it down with a dark wave and subsequently followed it with a loud chanting, "Thunder!" The element boomed as a dark yellow thunder hit Cerberus' body which arched throughout its all body making it roar a curse at Sora as one head glared at him.

The dark creature roared altogether as continuous explosions came from the ground. It chased them as the noise got near them. "Reflect!" he cried just as a pillar of dark energy hit his defense sending him flying.

His hands shook. Cerberus was tough, but not as tough as Cloud. Holding his hand out, he didn't know if it as possible. The brunet hybrid had to beat Cerberus to prove he was superior to him in every way and his thoughts chaotic and free will separate elements in each hand. The left glowed fiery red as the other one was surrounded by vapor. It was hard keeping his concentration on two spells at one as his head felt like bursting. "Take this!"

Sora's twin spells hurled towards the two head but wasn't overall affected by it. Donald's large fireball sent it back as Goofy from the stands jumped on its back and bashed Cerberus on his unguarded side.

Sora ran towards the dog fists clench, then jumped when it caused another tremor. Pulling his fist back, he, with all his might poured all he had to one single punch on its left head that made it cry in pain. The enraged boy then grabbed its skin, using it to propel himself in the air by pulling upwards like those vines from Deep Jungle and preparing for another punch.

His punch caused it to stagger making him lose his balance on its back. "Blizzaga!" Cried Donald which the sound screeching ice hitting its face.

A few more minutes of fighting the damn dog the three of them in front of Cerberus who was glaring defiantly at them before three pair of eyes closed and he fell unconscious. It was also of this moment that Sora's vision darkened and fell into the ground.

Blurred imaged rolled around him. A brown man stood in front of him slurring his words.

"-right?" A man's voice said.

"Shroow, wash shoshe," another replied.

The scene was a whole lot of blurs before he slightly came to his senses and hearing, "yor Cherows." Was all he heard before sleep overtaken him.

* * *

Sora woke up with a killer headache. His body was also in pain. Aside from sitting he couldn't do pretty much anything without his body complaining. _What happened? The fight against Cloud was blur. I can't remember a thing._ He shuddered. It was that same thing all over again.

"Sora, you're awake!" Goofy said happily entering his quarters. "Ya had us worried back ther' when ya collapsed."

He ignored the pain and gave Goofy a wide grin, "Yeah, sorry just tired. Overstimulation of my senses tends to let that happen. What'd I miss?"

Goofy chuckled, "Well, let's see 'ere." The man tapped his chin. "Phil named us Junior Heroes and allowed us to play in the next games. His apprentice Hercules, the one that rescued Cloud is gonna be joinin' then." Junior Heroes was better than nothing. Next time they were there, he'd bag that title of Hero and a trophy.

"Yeah! It's gonna be fun when we come back there!" He winced when pain flared in his arms as he was air pumping in joy. "We showed Phil, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Goofy suddenly said pounding his palm with the other. "Cloud said he'd like to talk to ya nex' time."

Sora yawned and looked on the other worlds that glowed as stars. "G'night Goofy. I'm going to rest first. Body's still sore."

"Night, Sora," the dog smiled at him and left him alone as he recuperated with the worried thought that he lost control of himself again.


	7. No Data

Hey guys (to those who like this) sorry for the long update. I have no excuse and it was our semester break here in our country and so I had a vacation.

And regarding the world if you are familiar with Fantasia 2000 and watched it then you'll know the world they are in. I don't know about this chapter, this is just a trial to see if I should add any original world. Plus, I kinda liked that part if Fantasia so I decided to just put it their for sake of my peace of mind. Hope you guys like it. If you don't then please just say why because I would like to improve my writing.

Anyways, hope you guys like it. I know I did enjoy writing it no matter how crappy this story or chapter is. Haha

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise nor do I profit from it. I am merely doing this out of entertainment and cure for boredom.

* * *

Sora woke up with a killer headache and every time he thought of his dream it gave him terrible mental agony. The dream, whatever it was, cannot be accessed by him consciously and it was killing him just remembering it, but he felt that it was one he didn't recall ever happening to him.

A bark on his bedside gathered his attention. He decided then that he'll resolve it. Not now though. He'd had a busy day or so the hybrid thought.

"Hey boy," the brunet Keyblade wielder greeted Pluto who was playing with the pups. Apparently, King Mickey's loyal dog had found some of the still unknown pups in Olympus. The singular pup now became five and it was getting hard to feed them all. They may have to drop them in Traverse town for Leon's gang to take care of them till they find the parents. How a bunch of puppies got lost on many world was lost on him.

 _"Hey Sora! Play with us!"_ One of the pup barked and then chewing his shoes, making him laugh at its antics.

"Sorry guys," he ruefully said petting its head. "I promise next time before we leave Traverse town."

The pups frowned, and their tail sagged in disappointment. _"Aw… you never have time to play with us. Come on guys."_ Another pup said turning towards the door.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sora consoled them more. "I promise." Geez, the pups were relentless in their convincing him to play with them. The brunet hybrid really didn't have the time as they took turns who'll drive or man the guns in case Heartless attacks. Over the course of the week they already had three damn Heartless spaceship attacks. Goddamn that was intense hours of fighting just to destroy them all.

 _"Really?"_ they looked at them expectantly. Pluto on the side, was he amused? The boy thought so because of the dogs' tail waggling and his demeanor gave him the thought. He'd known the dog to be mischievous but to pass to him the responsibility on playing with the dogs. Oh, he'd even out the score this time, he smirked a little.

"Yes, really," he said patting their heads making the mewl in response. "Well, guys it's time to get started. Don't be too noisy okay?"

 _"'kay Sora!"_ they then all ran off followed by Pluto.

Jiminy was eating along with Chip and Dale when he came to the small dining room. It barely fit him, Donald and Goofy when they eat at the same time.

Sora gave a tired yawn when he sat down, "Hey guys. Mornin'."

Chip, ever the happier of the two greeted him, well, happily. "Good morning Sora! You're all right already!" the red nosed of the two said eating a bread thrice his size.

"Yup," Jiminy, who from his perch of stack of books in a chair, answered. "The fight was one heck of a doozy. I barely held on to you on your fight." Sora blushed and looked away in embarrassment at this.

"Sorry, Jiminy. It's just that… you're so tiny I sometimes forget about you in my hood," he said giving a rueful smile.

"Ah, that's fine," their cricket scribe replied. "No harm done." Jiminy was still writing on his tiny notebook while taking small bites of his food as he did so.

"Say, Jiminy," Sora asked slowly. "What does your world look like?"

The cricket gave Sora a smile. "It's a secret. I'll show you when we save the worlds."

Sora groaned in protest. "Come on, Jiminy. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us."

It seemed Sora's cute (or so he thought) begging face was not working on the scribe. He increased the level but Jiminy just ignored him and continued writing on his journal. The hybrid stopped after minutes with no results.

"It'll be better if you see it personally than me telling you," he didn't know if Jiminy was joking or not because the smirk he gave was giving mixed signals.

"Fine," Sora relented. He didn't bother anymore because what if Jiminy is still hurting until now? Sora was still reeling from the shock of losing their home but his focus on ending the Heartless threat was what's keeping him from thinking of it, his mom, and his friends.

Deciding to switch topics he then asked him. "Did you ever find some of your friends in Traverse Town or King Mickey's world?"

"Sadly no," Jiminy replied dejectedly with a sigh. "It was all so fast. One moment there was a good day then the next there were Heartless everywhere! It was an anarchy."

"Well, we'll save 'em," Chip chirped happily. "I know so because the King is also finding a way to save them. Right Dale?"

"Yeah, Jiminy! Isn't that why were on this journey entrusted by the King?" the twin replied. "We'll do our best to find those lost worlds."

The cricket, wasn't sad at all. He was still happy and he beamed wider. "I believe in it too. Maybe along the way we'll find Pinocchio. Goodness that boy's luck for finding trouble is unbelievable."

"Pinocchio? Who's he, your friend?" Sora leaned forward in interest.

Nodding, Jiminy answered him, "Why, yes. I served as his conscience. Well, you see, Pinocchio has a habit of lying and when he does his nose becomes longer. I guide him to do the right thing." Nose that grows long when lying? That was certainly the strangest thing Sora had ever heard. Weirder than Phil, Heartless in a competition or Hades (seriously the had a fire for a hair, if that wasn't weird then he doesn't know what is). He guessed that some people had strange ticks when they lie. Take him as an example, for the life of him he can't lie because his tail would give it away. The young Keyblade Wielder doesn't even know what people mean by that! It just it gives him away, so he can't lie even if his life depended on it.

"Gee, why does his nose grow long?" Chip asked curiously.

Jiminy stared at empty air as if he was seeing something else. Sora thought that he was imagining their world and he understood that well. All the worlds they've seen, the boy couldn't help but compare it to Destiny Islands especially with the variety of people they've met. He looked at the world with a very longing expression. "I'll tell you perhaps later or tomorrow but for now let's all do our jobs."

Sora pouted trying to convince the scribe, but it didn't work. How? How was it possible that Jiminy is resistant to what Kairi dubbed as his "cat charm"? Or maybe he simply wasn't really that cute at all and his redhaired friend was overexaggerating when she said that.

After their breakfast he went to relieve Donald of his station. The boy only stared at the stars that was shining in the eternal darkness as if beckoning him to them. He looked eastwards there was a star that shone the brightest.

"Hey Goofy," Sora called quickly. "Does that star I'm looking at shining awfully bright?"

"Uh, Goofy?" He turned to Goofy but his wonder turned to shock quickly as darkness greeted the hybrid. "Hello?" his words echoed in the dark and he gulped in anxiety. He already knew it was going to be something else. What that "something" was the question he was dying to answer. "Guys!"

His call was left unanswered as it only echoed. "Guys! Donald!"

The hybrid Keyblade wielder didn't know if this was an illusion or not but he started walking forward regardless of where it is going. "Guys!" Sora kept calling. "Come on, where is everyone?" muttered the boy going nowhere with his trekking in the dark and keeping himself from shivering due to so much shadows. The darkness was creepy, it's like he was being handled by a slippery snake like hand when its near him. It reminded him so much of his Keyblade dream, vision or whatever it was.

 _Is that a light?_ The lost boy squinting his eyes in concentration looking forwards to see if his vision was tricking him.

Walking and walking, Sora spent minutes, hours? Still the light won't get near and he was already feeling the darkness creep slowly near him that he shivered automatically, and his tail rolled his waist in reaction to it. His fur stood on one end, his heart pumping at an fast rate and he kept blocking out the words. Unintelligible words were whispered to his ears and try as he might, the words cut through his soul as he felt part of him or was it all of him that was revealed to the shadows. He tried summoning the Keyblade to try and ward off the darkness, but nothing came to his hands. Try harder as he might, that he felt his eyes were gonna pop but to no avail.

The entire situation was seriously messing him up. How did he get from the Gummy ship to the… wherever he was now!? Was it Maleficent? Did the evil fairy find a way to kidnap him? Was he under a spell he didn't know? Sora didn't know what to do! He wasn't even on the advance parts of magic to get himself out of whatever it was in case it really was a spell.

"G…uys," the boy kept shaking. He tried casting fire, calling the Keyblade, but again he still couldn't! It was scary how powerless he was. The way things where when… _No! leave it Sora! The past is past! Let it go._

 _"I'm sorry!"_ a younger voice of him echoed. What? What was happening!?

 _"Get -ay! f-ak!"_

Sora shouted as swift and unrecognizable images stormed his mind. He bears it through but it was really painful! The scene showed a boy down on the ground shaking in fear. The scene blurred and darkened, then the scene shifted but it was smudged with darkness like a rising smoke. What was happening? What was he seeing? The scene scared him for some reason and he had no idea why.

The hybrid's breath was beginning to accelerate faster. He was panicking because of the way the boy was looking directly at him. _Why is looking at him scared?! Was what he was seeing scary?_!

 _"When you want-"_ an image of a blurry man crossing his arms flashed briefly. _"-to me."_ A younger Sora was facing him, but his features were blurred much as those in heavy rain.

"What!" At this moment the brunet boy didn't care if he was rolling on the floor as the mental agony was unbearable. It was a storm in his mind, a strong thunderstorm hitting him infinitely with no plan for end. Feelings of great anger, sadness, fear was what the storm felt like. The pain was too much to at once! _Too much! Stop it!_ Pain's companion was the

His scream, guttural with all volumes he possibly had, filled the silence of the dark and his vision turned lost its light.

 _"The time is not yet nigh, young one,"_ a deep voice echoed. It had power behind it that it blew away the confusion and it left him with clarity alone. It took Sora few minutes to recover his bearings.

His scream left his throat feeling hoarse but he managed to croak a word, "W..hat d-o you… mean?"

 _"Soon, everything will be clear, young one,"_ Gasping and taking a large breath in surprise when something incomprehensible entered and flowed within him. It filled his very being to the brim that it scared the young hybrid Keyblade wielder as one movement brought him pain.

 _What is this!_ He gritted his teeth as he fell again. It was as if gravity was pushing him down because he cannot stand nor move.

"Sora!" he felt someone shake him and the Hybrid boy automatically screamed and landing face first on something.

"What hit me?" cried Sora whose forehead was in pain.

"You were having nightmares again. You were shaking real bad and you were talking," Donald's gaze may look angry, but he knew it was only worry for him. Dreams of varying degree had been… making sleep harder for him. The two kept badgering him about it. The hybrid did tell them about it, or at least some of it. He wouldn't tell them what the whole if he himself didn't understand what it was about and why he was having it. His friends could only keep looking at him with worry and helpless to do a thing. It was clear they wanted to help but what could they do? Unless Donald had some nightmare reducing spell up his sleeve then he concluded nothing could be done for now. Treat it as he would when just as he was taught: to let it continue and flow out like a river to the sea. "What was it about this time?"

Sora's expression furrowed, "I can't remember clearly," he said massaging his head as if it would help in retaining what was experienced. "Something about a memory from my past," the hybrid was unsure if it was, but it felt so even if he wasn't able to clearly recollect what happened. "What did I say?"

"Something about being sorry," Donald then elbowed Goofy, probably since he was the only other beside Sora before the knight called the mage.

"Eh, ya talked about lots a things. Ya said sorry over and over, then," Sora realized that a frown on Goofy's face was not good, like it didn't belong to that kind of face. "Something then about an invisible man? Even something about a cave?" Goofy recalled. None of it made sense for him. Maybe the sorry part but an invisible man? It didn't add up. Maybe it was just a random nightmare.

"Gee Sora," the knight clapped his back gently. "Sure wish we could help ya. I mean, I think ya'r not sleeping enough."

Sora waved their worries away with a grin and a nonchalant shrug, "It's okay guys. No need to worry. It'll sort itself out, it's just like our doctor said, let it flow like the river." The boy noticed their discreet glance of the two at each other but made no decision to voice it out loud that their worries were unwarranted.

Goofy gave him a loopsided grin, "If ya say so. But ya can always ask us for help if it's too much, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Goofy, keep an eye on Sora and call me if he has any more nightmares," Donald stretched and yawned. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

* * *

"Okay," Donald began breaking the silence of the cockpit as the three of them stared curiously at a world. The world was curious yes, a world with a half dead and alive forest and a big volcano on the center but that was not what was strange. The queerie fact came from that it only registered as "No data". They had no name for it. Donald had said that King Mickey had been through many worlds looking for the Keyblade wielders of the old, but it seemed that King Mickey missed some.

"Are you sure the computer has no data on it?" said Sora leaning on the monitor. "It could be one of those glitch you talked about."

Donald snorted in annoyance, "I'm sure, I've checked it twice."

"Bah, let's just go check it out," grumbled Donald walking out of the cockpit first. Goofy, along with Sora chuckled at their friends expense. Seeing Donald fume in annoyance was always a good show. "I've already set the gummy ship on autopilot to land us on it."

The Gummy ship immediately flew away after landing and unloading the four of them, he had to remember that Jiminy was on his hoody, the only spectator on their group. Sora felt sad when they landed on the world. The forest was dead, the trees were black as charcoal, and the ground like a great fire swept the land and killed everything on its path. The air reeked! The duo may not have noticed it, but it really did for his sensitive sense. It was like a combination of many things he didn't like. The first thing that he thought was wildfire. A rare occurrence of Destiny islands but when it hits, well, the result was close to what he was seeing now.

"What do ya suppose happened here?" Goofy whispered.

"It smells of magic," Donald stated. He looked at his duck friend weirdly. _Magic?_ His look clearly said, and the mage understood his glance at him. "Only magic could bring a destruction this wide, maybe someone fought."

"What about natural disasters? There's a mighty big volcano," Goofy stated pointing towards the really big volcano on their right. It loomed menacingly despite the fact that it was inactive. It was massive! Taller than the one on Destiny islands, and he heard of the tale ages ago when Mount faerie, a name coming from their fire fairy deity ruling over fire, erupted and prompted the resident of the island to leave on a self-impose exile for many uncountable days. The boy didn't exactly know what happened as the tale varied from each people but what he got from his mother was that the sky darkened, and the mountain roared like an angry god. It was sudden He shuddered thinking if a volcano like that ever exploded while they were still there. No magic he had could stop the nature, maybe Donald but he could still get tired.

The duck harrumphed then answered, "Yeah well I don't see how ashes could burn land, Goofy." He had considered Goofy's words but now that Donald said it, yeah, it would be pretty weird if ashes could burn like that. "Look at it, it's all burned up. Unless the whole land itself was flooded by lava, even then I don't see any of the tree surviving that."

Yeah, their resident duck was right, every step they walked on was burnt soil. No way a lava could do that. "Well, let's get moving. I wanna see if anything existed on this world aside from dead trees."

As much as Sora love every world, this one was just depressing. Didn't it have a lush part? He remembered seeing so, but as of the moment they trekked through the dead part of the world.

The hybrid wielder was glad when the environment started to shift from the black soil to becoming slightly green. With each step the grass grew taller, and the trees lively than the next. Heck, for Sora, the air was pleasant to the nose than that of the other half. The brunet boy didn't like the smell of it. it reeked and overstimulated his nose with just a single whiff. The air on these side was a breath of relief to his poor nose. Sometimes he wished he could just turn off his senses even for just a minute.

The wind blew, and leaves flew blocking their vision with the magnificent view of the leaves flying towards the sky like free birds and butterflies surrounded them and one even landed on his nose making him sneeze. The world was more than what deep jungle was. It was untouched by man, as they'd never encountered one. If there was, then maybe it was on some other part of the world. The world was all but conquered by nature where trees, soil was left to the whims of great mother nature.

So, even with great silence from the environment aside from the birds, the three of them continue heading to who knows where to find someone from the world. Sora didn't care if it was a talking rat, deer, dog or whatever because they were lost.

"Is there anyone living on this world? Maybe it's just a blank world," said an irate Donald. "Were wasting time on this one. Phooey, I'll call Chip and Dale to send the Gummy ship down."

"Now wait just one minute," Jiminy stated before Donald could complete said action. "We haven't explored every part of this world, so we couldn't exactly say it's empty. Wait for half an hour before saying it is."

Tapping his feet furiously Donald argued back, "We don't have time to know every world. With every second we waste Maleficent is sending worlds to darkness." Sora like Donald because he kept them focused on their mission, but he was too focused at times. The hybrid agreed with Goofy on this one that they should check this out first before moving on.

"Yeah," he supplied. "Don't be in such a rush Donald. They say patience is virtue."

The mage huffed, and Sora probably thought that it included an eye roll. "Says the impatient one." He gave his duck friend a grin and not bothered by it. It was true after all.

"Hey, at least I'm trying," the hybrid shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah."

Sora quickly froze and closed his eyes when he detected something. What that something was still to be determined.

"Sora, you okay?" Goofy questioned.

He replied with be silent gesture. The boy couldn't smell precisely but, it was a very leafy thing. It gave a strong scent of nature than anything surrounding him, but he could hear some faint echoes coming from somewhere. His ears twitching in focus, he slowly walked forward and led their group to the mystery sound.

Together they explored the forest with a slow pace since the source, but it was proving to be hard because it moved fast enough before he could detect its precise location. Donald was getting impatient with not finding this something but a welcome reasoning from Goofy gladly (which secretly made him happy) shut the duck.

"I think we're near now of whoever or whatever is making the sound," Sora beamed at the other two. The hybrid brunet was right, the person or something smelled so powerful of nature, mainly leaves and it created a leafy sound just like when winds makes the plants branches sway as if dancing to the winds music. Sora had no expectation as to what the being they're gonna meet look like. Maybe it's going to be talking tree based on what he sniffed, or someone who was just covered in leaves.

"It's nearby guys," he gave them a reassuring grin. "I could hear someone playing ball too!" His walk turned to a sprint. Excitement filled him as the hybrid's curiosity overwhelmed him. _Just a little more,_ pushing aside a branch and there on a clearing three people played. The weirdest looking of the three was the one clothed in green (probably that was the one who smelled strongly of nature), a deer (somehow weird too because it bounced the ball on its antlers) and lastly, the person who was just passed the ball to.

The young Keyblade wielder was frozen, mouth open in great surprise as he gaped at the sight of a face he knew. Yellow fitting tank top and shorts reaching the knee having an x, brown hair with a red bandanna tied around the head and ball on hand. It spurred something beneath him to see someone he knew. An actual person (not counting Kairi since she had been under a coma) from Destiny islands! He could feel the fringes of his eyes melt and water in relief.

"Wakka!" there paying with the now realized leafy woman was his friend, Wakka, as if nothing special about a person like that. His sprint turned to run, and it was as quick as he could and poking it to see if it was real or just a cruel hallucination of his yearning heart to see his home or a part of his home. "You're alive."

"Hey Sora," his older friend greeted and ruffling his hair in the process.

* * *

After a brief introduction, Wakka introduced his green friend as Spring. Spring couldn't speak only do gesture and it looked like the woman liked the name given by his older friend. The deer, was called by his older friend as Odin for strange reason and when prompted why the guy just shrugged and said it fits.

They had huddled around a campfire then had the account of Wakka how he got on the world and how long. It surprised their group dearly that Sora's friend had been on the world for about a week? That shook the hybrid Keyblade wielder.

"It was a stormy night, ya" Wakka gave him a knowing look but it felt that he was staring at something else behind him. "It was like any normal storm, 'cept there was this huge red ball floating on the play island," shuddering the older teen smiled a little to reassure them but the way the fire lit his expression says otherwise. "Then there was this great earthquake that I barely made it through. The rain became stronger and I was lucky to surviv' the wind that blew me away."

Breathing deeply the dark skinned young man paused for a second and closed his eyes. "Ya don't know how it felt my man. When the wind blew me away I couldn't see anything other than darkness." Wakka's gaze travelled around the campfire. His dark-skinned friend had a haunted look on his face when he said this, and Sora couldn't fault him for it. The darkness was scary indeed. The strongest darkness he faced was the one that destroyed Destiny islands, but he couldn't help but feel it's really not it. It was something else, but he blew that train of thought away. "I…I… I, didn-t know how lon' I was floating out there, but I found myself here and met Spring and Odin," the young man gave the strange woman a small smile. "How 'bout ya Sora? How'd you get here?"

"It all began after I found myself on Traverse town," Sora started. He forced himself to push the tears away as the hybrid boy excitedly talk to a familiar face, not that he didn't like his present company, but it just wasn't the same with someone you know. Sora recounted his experience from the beginning like a tale from legends and with insertion of other things from the others (specifically Donald saying; "Then I healed you!" or "Don't be reckless because it's tiring to heal you.").

When everything that could be said was said their group was silent for a while. It was a very hard thing to swallow and Donald protested about revealing the fact that there were other worlds on the two people or rather creatures from the world they currently are but Sora didn't know why but he had a feeling that Spring knows more than she let on. The boy realized this of the look the leafy woman gave her.

"That….," Wakka said but failed to say something. "That… that… was awesome Sora! Also dangerous ya? Riku and Kairi wouldn't like it if you were hurt ma little bro." The older one then grinned and threw him the ball which he caught easily.

"I know," Sora too gave a grin in return with his hands behind his head as he bobbed left and right. Kairi would probably say to slow down and Riku, man he could just imagine him taunting him. "Still, I bet they're gonna be so jealous of me once I show them my trophy I got from other worlds!"

"Ya betch'a Sora," the dog knight supplied giving him a thimbs up. "That alone will excite them going to other worlds."

* * *

The next day they explored the world despite resistance from Donald saying how since there is only two people living in it they should leave quickly and probably drop Wakka off on Traverse when they resupply. He was prevented by Spring who dragged them to play and see the wonders of their world while she showed them her powers too.

It took the young hybrid's breath away when he saw Spring grow flowers, grass, plants, soil and other natural organism easily as it was for him and Donald to cast a spell. Right now said being was flying through the air and releasing some spores that when it hit the earth brought back life to it like it wasn't even barren on the first place. A wave of hand here and there, trees of height he and Wakka had never seen before because it was a tall as the trees than the one on Destiny islands. She made another plant by shaping the soil with the gentleness of a sculptor.

"Cool!" gushed Sora when Spring grew a tree with pink leaves. "What are these called?" the leafy woman smiled so innocently and free and made the tree grow taller with a movement of her arm and ended with a fully grown very beautiful pink leaf tree.

Moving her arms in an upward arch as then words made of leaves appeared and floated. "Sakura," he had read. Maybe he can have a smaller one of that tree and the boy was shy of asking her but he did. "Can you please make me a smaller one of that Sakura tree?"

Spring looked at him curiously by tilting her head and her golden eyes so open and easy to read with wanting to know why. Not a suspicious why but a silent question that was filled only with her curious mind.

"Can ya' do that Donald?" the boy laughed when Goofy asked Donald this. Said duck reluctantly grumbled about how he doesn't know that.

"Well," Sora grumbled, and he could feel his face turning red. "I…. I… want to give it to Kairi so that when she wakes up that's the first thing she sees." The Keyblade wielder couldn't look at them and suddenly found the ground interesting.

"Awh shawks. Ya don't need to explain to us Sora," Goofy laughed. "Ya wanna give her to ya'r sweetheart Kairi."

"Wh-aaat!?" He spluttered and choking on his saliva as the others laughed at his expense. "That… that's not... not why I wanted them for!"

Donald grunted in disagreement. "Phooey," the duck waved away his concerns easily. "No need to be shy. I give Daisy a flower too. Everyone gives flowers to their girlfriend, wife or loved one."

Wakka gave Sora thumbs up as he was helpless on their teasing and no matter how much he denied it they wouldn't believe him. Heck, even Sprin grinned at him and started poking his beet red cheeks! Oh, what's a hybrid to do to have a little peace. "Way to go Sora! I knew ya' and Kairi wou'd be together ya."

"Hyuk," the knight laughed. "Ya don't haft'a be shy 'bout your sweetheart Sora."

"Let's just go already," he stated walking ahead of him and they took advantage of this and despite of it they still did it knowing he could hear it. It continued till they laughed no more.

"Did that volcano explode once?" Wakka pointed the volcano looming above them and adding a mysterious air on the serene world. He shuddered involuntarily just looking at it and he didn't know why. But whatever the case, he didn't like the volcano.

They all stopped walking when they noticed the green woman wasn't following them. Spring was looking serious and stared on the ground as if looking for something.

"Is something wrong?" Donald asked and despite his annoyance had concern on his voice. Spring didn't reply and kept looking down.

Her action made Sora worried. _Why?_ was the question on his mind. The joyful air of their new friend was gone and replaced by someone serious. _Why is she like that?_ The first thing that he thought was that their green friend detected some Heartless but no, it was impossible because the world was too pure and uncorrupted by darkness for Heartless to have been here. He smelled no trace of the darkness. So, what is it?

"Spring, what's wrong?" Wakka approached the woman breaking her focus. Spring pointed at the mountain and shook her head. The message he'd gotten from this was she didn't like the mountain or probably scared of it.

When asked why she only shuddered and flew towards it with them scrambling to catch up with her. Her speed caught them off guard and he thought that she was faster than him on his normal form and so the hybrid struggled to catch up with her skillful weaving on the forest.

"Catch up guys!" Sora shouted ignoring Goofy and Donald's call as he attempted to catch up with Spring. He jumped when he nearly missed a fallen tree branch on his run and nearly fell. Spring's nervous flying had him and the others worried for their new friend. Did she detect something dangerous?

Eventually with all his running Sora was starting to reach his limit and he realized he had no choice (does even have one?) but to transform again. His body shivered at the prospect of losing control again, so he opted to partially transform. With his senses limit unlock he recoiled at the stimuli he received. It wasn't bad kind of recoil but that of an addicting one. It was hard for him to explain but the smell that hit him was unlike that of Deep Jungle nor Destiny Islands, no. It was something else he couldn't explain, and he didn't know why but he like it.

It was a very long run with the gravity against him while Spring had it easy flying and he could easily follow her not only because of her smell but also due to her leaving a new trail of grass wherever she went.

Minutes of running uphill and he could see the form of Spring stopping for some reason. "Spring!" Sora said struggling to even just say her friends' name. "Where… a-aare you," again the boy breathes to recover the lost air he had and using his knees to support himself. Looking up Spring was unnaturally serious and looking at the ground? "Going?" The woman moved her arms like she would create a plant and it did the desired effect, but it only reached a certain point until it vanished like hitting an invisible wall.

Their friend did it again having the same effect and her brows scrunched together in concentration. "Huh, that's weird." Why would Spring's power not reach the mountain? The boy couldn't say that her power was limitless (which it was) because the mountain was still a part of the earth so why would it not be affect by her powers? "Why do you think that is?" Wait a minute, Sora realized something. "Is that why you flew all the way here? Did you sense something from this mountain?" The minute the yellow-eyed leafy woman was boring her eyes down as if with her sights on it could give her answers but now she approached him and shook his shoulders as if the brunet hybrid gave her a clue. "What? What?"

"Ah!" screaming in fear as he was suddenly dragged flying by Spring. The brunet boy didn't dare flail or move a lot unless he wanted to fall from the sky and die a gruesome death. "Hey!" Sora shouted and hoped would be heard amidst the wind. "Where we going?!"

Spring looked at him momentarily then continued flying. Sora screamed when they found themselves on the volcano and entering it making him scream. Whether in excitement (because he'd never seen the insides of one before even with one on Destiny islands), worry (because he was scared it'll explode due to it smoking now that he was closer it) or both, he didn't know. Now that she was going down he could see something on the center of the as smoke rose up from around it. It was a round rock and Sora shivered automatically upon seeing it.

He didn't like the feeling of dread it gave off. "Uh… Spring," he glanced at his companion in worry. "I don't think we should be close to uh… whatever this is."

If Spring was listening it wasn't obvious because her attention was solely on this and he thought she was probably wondering why? Or was she remembering something?

"Spring," he called again as the woman approached the thing.

It all happened so suddenly when piercing red eye opened without warning and smoke choked him as it became thicker. "Spring!" he then found himself being dragged as he kept huffing and coughing. The smoke hurt his nose! There was a great rumbling originating from below and when they reach the top of the volcano his heart felt leaping out of his body when he saw a giant firebird with its wings spread apart and glaring at the two of them.

The bird laughed and just the sound of it alone shook the boy to the core. "I am free!" The bird declared in joy and fire exploded all around. He had to make a reflect barrier to protect them from the heat and splash. The bird that loomed tall was made of lava and he felt (he didn't know why he knew it) but the thing exuded malevolence of one he'd never experience before. The fact that lava was jumping like an excited kid made the firebird all the scarier.

With one swipe of its wings lava was launched towards them. If there was a time of improving his spells, then it was now for Sora. "Freeze!" Sora summoned the Keyblade and shouted. He imagined his eyes the coldest it could be and put great as he could. A great ball of spiky ice launched from the tip of his weapon. The ice the boy launched froze only the center of the attack, and that enough for them to dodge the splash of the attack. He could feel the strain on himself, but he pressed on until they get to safety.

Together they ran dodging the lava and fire aimed by the large fiery bird at them. "Dodge!" he screamed when he heard the bird fire flames. The boy pulled Spring in time for it to land just a few feet away from them and making him hiss in pain when it hit his skin.

Their way out was slowly being cut off as lava flowed down but they treaded forward quickly and carefully. _There!_ the boy mentally screamed when he saw a high ground with a tree where the lava just skirted around. "Wall!" said Sora making the spell face down and using it as a platform. This got them a little time and the good news was the bird disappeared and the bad news was it became the lava.

A deep rumbling laugh echoed all around that it made his fur stood on ends. "You cannot prevent the inevitable end, young one. It is the will of nature for I, Phoenix to return all to ashes from whence it came."

"Destroying everything as nature wills it!?" Sora scream back at the firebird. "Who are you?"

"I am the very symbol of destruction. Destroyer of life and nature. I am," the lava exploded but moved to the sides of the volcano. "Phoenix! Long have I been slumbering, long have Gaia delayed my awakening but no more! All will end as it is intended to be! Resistance is futile." _Gaia?_ Sora wondered who it was but the only one aside from the deer was Spring, the boy pushed that thought for later. They had bigger problems to deal with.

"What do you mean!?" The moment is spoke Sora immediately knew that it was Phoenix that caused the other half of the world to become barren. "For what purpose do you do those evil things!?"

Phoenix laughed and then a wave of fire from the top headed crashing towards them. He was panicking, this he knew because who could stop a wave that large! It was as tall as fifteen meters! "Evil you say? Ha!" the reply resounded all around especially behind the wall of fire. "Is it evil if I only do as nature intended for me to do? Is it evil if it is my nature itself?! Don't be foolish boy, I sense within you the same urge. The same nature. You cannot resist who you are." Sora stopped, and he felt his heart paused as Phoenix's words were processed. It resonated somehow to a deep part of him. _Why?_ was the question that echoed deep within his heart. _Why does it feel true? Why can't I deny it?_

A light brought him out of his trance and the boy saw Spring straining herself. He would've asked her to stop but two trees from out of the burning ground and expanding to become a wall protected them, still it wasn't enough as the flames burned through it.

"Blizzaza!" A familiar voice shouted. It was far away but he heard it nonetheless. The ice turned almost froze half the wave and immediately cracking and fell melting to the sea of fire. Phoenix screeched then a head of it formed and spewed fire that rained all around far and wide.

"Reflect!" Sora chanted, and his barrier barely blocked the great attack as he hissed in concentration. The attack was strong that one tiny splash of it made crack on his defense. _So strong!_ He grunted trying to maintain the spell. When the fire died down he was out of breath and his mind released a terrible pain. "Spring," he struggled to say as he saw two of her. "Do you trust me?"

Springs' fearful shimmering eyes bore into his for what felt like eternity then nodded without hesitation. "Hold tightly!" the boy's senses became clearer and his fur grew more. Power surged through him and the pain temporarily suppressed. _How can we defeat such power!_ He questioned. The Keyblade wielder doesn't do giving up but he knew his limits and that's why he always strives to do better.

On his Fury mode from their perch on patch of land he could see Donald, Goofy, Wakka and Odin the deer. Pushing with everything he got, he jumped high as he could and turning mid-air. His hand wielding the weapon released the spell he'd been holding, and a large wall spell blocked the fire but was no match for its intensity and cracked quickly like a glass. His landing was less than stellar with him carrying someone and let out a single grunt. It seems Donald was powerful because he was able to counter the fire launched by Phoenix, but the boy knew the duck would not hold it for long because Phoenix was powerful. Sora compared the fiery bird to that of a force of nature, akin to those of storms, lightning, thunder, hurricane, and earthquake.

The boy jumped again, and Spring was silent, showing only determination when he looked at her briefly. "Sora what's going on!" Donald questioned urgently. "The explosion came out of nowhere! What is that thing!?"

"I don't know but Phoenix intends to destroy everything!"

"How do we stop that ya?" Wakka said squinting. It was getting harder to see between the ashes and the smoke. Even a simple breathing was difficult.

"There is one way," Donald suggested. And guessing by the look of Goofy's face the dog knew about it too.

"But Donald we can't!" This surprised Sora. Seeing the knight disagree was new but he would've had to disagree with Goofy's refusal because they were out of options of how to stop the rampage of Phoenix. "You know the effects it causes."

Wakka asked what he meant and the look his two companions was worrying. "We have no time to explain. Quickly hold hands!"

"Imagine your energy being passed around. Feel the other's energy flow through you!" Sora tried to but he couldn't because he can hear the sound of something large approaching and it was hard to focus it out of his mind.

"Sora," Goofy calmly said. "Calm down. Feel the energy flow through you. Wakka relax and feel the energy."

The boy could feel energy flowing through him like a wave circling. Each energy was a new sensation, there was a power that was like a hard metal, a dense ball that was flexible, there was even an energy so powerful but was hidden. There were more but he couldn't feel the others clearly, but he knew it was the others because he couldn't identify which energy belongs to whom. _I'll live for Kairi! Riku! Restoring Destiny Islands! We can make it!_ Sora gave all the energy he could, and the mental pain came back and increased. Tried as he might it was hard to push away but he couldn't falter now.

"Ha, ha, ha," Phoenix's laugh echoed and hit his ears like lightning and thunder. "It is futile to resist. Life shall end!" He would've turn to look back but one assertive statement from Goofy stopped him and he resisted the urge to defy that.

 _Focus on the flowing power within!_

"How much longer Donald!" Sora didn't know if he screamed it or not but he wanted to get the message across fast without being drowned by that damn big lava heading right towards them!

"Not long," when Donald replied he was struggling. "Imagine the coldest place and thing you've experience! Imagine it and let it take physical shape then let it go when I say so!"

Ice cream! That's what the hybrid imagined. The sweet sea-salt ice cream after a hard day's work where it would cool down. To seat down with his friends. He imagined Kairi's laugh and Riku's taunting words. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka would be with them and they would sometimes just sit down in silence or argue about the little things life had to offer. He longed for that life, but Sora knew it would not be even if they defeated Maleficent. Nothing would ever be the same.

Soon he found himself shivering and losing all strength. Things around him became a blur as he struggled to remember what was happening. _Phoenix…_ he forced himself to remember that. He could not let himself be consumed by his own power like last time! _Save the world!_

"Release the spell!" Donald screamed, and he did as ask. His fur, hair swayed from the strong force the came in front of him and he held tight to Goofy and Wakka. "Don't let go!"

It was the strongest Blizzard spell that he'd experienced, and it was continuously trying to blow them away. It was becoming increasingly harder due to the fact that he was losing strength. They were losing strength! Wakka's hold was becoming slacker and he himself was straining his body just to hold on.

The wind grew cold and constantly shaking like a wet dog. _More power!_

"Not enough!" the firebird screamed. "You will not stop me! I-" Sora couldn't hold it any longer and let go. Even as he tried his best to deny the darkness that invaded him, in the end couldn't and the last thing he saw was him falling to the ground.

* * *

Pain was the first thing Sora felt upon waking. He found himself unable to move and feeling something on top of him. The brunet let out a moan as he tried to stand but even one micromovement was impossible. He currently settled for just staring the grey skies. It was raining, snow or ash he couldn't properly identify through sight but smell wise? He knew it was ashes. Everything was burned. The world was left barren again.

"Curaga," Donald casted the spell and he felt all pain went away. "I thought one spell was enough. Sorry, I underestimated the spell."

He tried to grin but even a simple facial expression hurt, "Damn it," the young Keyblade wielder muttered a curse. "What was that anyway? It sapped a lot from me," Well, sapped was a damn understatement. It took everything he had, probably the same case to Spring and Wakka. Even Goofy because he was snoring like nothing happened.

"Jiminy? Tell me you got all that," Sora called their smallest member. "Everything that happened from when that beast woke up to the spell."

A humming reply confirmed it.

"So, what happened?" He asked Donald.

The raggedness of King Mickey's court wizard was obvious and took a toll on him too but maybe not enough to knock him out. "Trinity happened. It's a forbidden spell that if not controlled can kill the casters. It enables the casters to cast powerful spells by gathering the magical energy the group has but at the cost of control because a power that strong is hard to be controlled, even with my level of magic I still find it hard. It's called Trinity for a reason too. Three people was supposed to be the ideal number because any more than that would be unstable. You felt how it nearly blew us away."

The boy nodded in agreement, "It certainly was. So, did we win?" He asked Donald because he couldn't move, even just turning his head cost a lot of his currently nonexistent strength.

His duck friend sighed, "No," Donald replied quickly. "We failed. The world was burned to ashes liked it said it would."

Somehow, he had a feeling that was the case but to hear it? The brunet hybrid didn't know what to feel. "Is everyone alright? Goofy, Wakka and Spring?" For Sora they may not have lost because they stopped the beast's rampage

"Fine if otherwise unconscious."

"That's good. I'll take a rest for now Donald. That spell really hit me bad," So, the boy yawned and willingly let sleep take him this time.

* * *

I know that is is not the trinity (that's what it was called in the games right? I haven't bothered to check if it's correct or not and relied on my memory) or something from the game but sorry if I mess that one out. I figured too that I'd twist it to so they won't be spamming it anytime soon, I know use that one a lot to destroy a lot of Heartless grunts. But I hope you readers like it. And I'll do try to be consistent with the updates but I make no promises because University and all that jazz.


	8. Traverse Town II

Hey sorry for the long update. I have no excuse, so sorry for taking too long to finish this chapter.

I've written it best as I could, I hope you like it guys and the last chapter. I felt out of depth in writing the last chapter regarding the original world, and it was made obvious by what I think is its lack of depth, still I did the best I could. Hehe

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

 _"Hey freak!" an older boy called Sora, but he ignored it. He knew what will happen. He, she, they would just mock him for no reason. But Sora was a good boy! Fighting is for bad people like them! They're the ones who starts the fight and just defends. Yet he still gets the bad looks! It's unfair! "Ooh, grew a backbone, didn't we?"_

 _Sora spits sand out of his mouth when he fell. His anger was slowly rising, he could feel the limits of his temper. The temper that only his mother could soothe. The hybrid growled. Turning to the older boy, he glared vehemently at him. "What did I do to you!?" it was sudden but nevertheless the boy felt it. A strong wave that pushed the boy so strong he landed a few meters away. He felt his back ache that he screamed but he ignored it as he ran towards the downed boy. Any thoughts of anger he had pushed away by the will to help his mocker._

 _"Are you okay!" he said frantically but the one Sora was trying to help looked a t him with genuine fear. His eyes wide filled with clear terror._

 _"Get away from me, freak" The boy shouted as he slipped and ate sand. Sora didn't know what happened, but his heart stopped when the boy said it this time. This was not mocking but one of great fear, like one of those hunted preys. "Get away from me witchboy!"_

 _On the shores of the island Sora stared where the kid was earlier, but he felt down by what happened. He was just being nice and when he was pushed his body moved on its own. With a sad sigh he remained there, stood unmoving as the trees and wondering what he did wrong. The boy just wanted to help him up. Was it wrong for him to want friends? He really wanted to know how friend feels like. Maybe it will be different from the feeling his mom described? Unfortunately, he didn't have luck in making one._

 _"Why?" Sora not caring the boy telling others of what happened because all he felt was great confusion, self-loathing, and anger. "Why are they afraid of me? What did I ever do?" he said to no one as tears threaten to flow out of his eyes. His heart constricted in pain. For once he wished he had the answer; was he really a monster as the villagers said!? Mama said he was his son and nothing more. "Is it wrong for Sora to have friends?"_

 _"They fear your power," the sudden reply made him turn around, but he saw no one. "They fear you because they don't know what you are." The voice laughed, not one of those loud laughs some of the adults did but one that was relax. Controlled._

 _Power? He has power? Maybe the wind was talking about his super strength? Was he going crazy? Sniffing the air, he did find a little of the invisible man's scent. It was there but it was hard to smell with the ocean filling his nose._

 _"What I…. am?" Sora was lost what the wind meant._

 _The wind blew making the boy scream in the suddenness of it and then he found himself back on the islands. On the night of the Heartless attack. People he knew gathered in front of him. He ran towards them to save them from the Heartless and the ominous looking red sphere floating above them. "Everybody, get away! The Heartless will get you! Mom!"_

 _He ran and ran but they were getting farther and farther with their backs turned on him. "It's not safe there!" he warned them, but they wouldn't listen._

 _Sora's heart choked when one by one they all dropped to the ground. Not dropped dead, unconscious, but simply dropped into it. Nothing was left of their presence from where they stood. "Mom! Run" The fear in his heart slowly turned to anger. Whoever did this will pay!_

 _"You let them kill us Sora."_

 _Hushed voices of accusation echoed in the darkness._

 _"It was your fault witch boy!" Hissed another. A myriad of 'yes!' 'Killer!' 'Why! I thought we were friends!'_

 _"No!" He vehemently denied it. Every word said was crushing his heart. Why would they accuse him of that? He'll never do that! "I'll save you all! I promise that!"_

 _Their sneering turned to laughter. "Ha! You! You save us! You couldn't do so the first time and never will!" the shadows danced and jeered at him. It hurt him for them to say that._

 _"You can only destroy! Give fear! Ever wonder why you had and never will have friends!?"_

 _Sora's body froze as his heart constricted. He knew that! Despite knowing it why was he feeling this way? What else don't he know? It's been that way for how long? Since he was born! People feared him! Ignored his existence as if he wasn't there! It broke his heart every damn day! Only his mom would cry and lull him songs of joy that tethered him back to reality. Riku bringing a sense of normalcy into his life and Kairi being the light that kept him under the sun._

 _"I never loved you," The brunet hybrid felt time stop. It wasn't a shout. It wasn't a jeer. Nor was it an insult that made his heart crumble slowly. It was as if something inside him was decaying and rotting._

 _"I…," it couldn't be true, right? Sora though desperately clinging to a tiny hope it wasn't as he remained rooted on his spot. Unmoving as a statue. "It…. it... couldn't be tru-"_

 _"True?" the voice scoffed on their reply. "I'd never said anything truer my entire life. A handful child if there ever was one. You were a cursed child! I nearly died giving birth to you!"_

 _Why? The boy wanted to say but he couldn't as tears fell. His hand shook in pain. His breath became ragged and he could feel his sorrow shift. He didn't care as to what. Just that the voices slowly being of his hearing and the shadows writhed! They all writhed in pain! They should be! An eye for an eye! The shadows danced as they all wailed together, the feeling it gave him made him feel alive!_

 _He was transforming, that much he knew, and he wouldn't dare to stop it. Let the beast out! Why should he care!? Let them burn! The very angry Sora let the flames of rage consume him and let the shadows burn, literally he thought gleefully grinning from ear to ear, with flames dark as they night sky. Looking at his hands it was burning with the same dark fire and he felt it flowed within him erratically. He liked it the way it rolled off him, it felt natural just as his tail. It completed him._

 _With a swipe of a hand all of them became ashes and the land, the night skies all disappeared and changed._

 _A crying boy wearing a white shirt and brown shorts laid on a dark place. He felt the boy's loneliness hit him in waves. "Hey, you alright?" Sora asked the boy._

 _"Sora!"_

The thundering voice caused him to scramble forward and slipping and kissing the ground. "Sora, ya okay?" Goofy's face peered closely to his. No, he was not okay, he wanted to say but he was breathless. That dream left him shaken.

 _What the hell was that?_ Shame was what he felt. Self-hatred for feeling good harming others as his dreamself bathed in dark flames. The hybrid was at a crossroad. Despite his shame for hurting them, it was scary how the dark flames felt. It filled the empty part of him.

His confusion didn't help because as much as he wanted to deny the euphoric feeling of power, he couldn't! Not because the power was addicting but simply it… it… it completed him, the boy thought avoiding the dog knight's worried gaze. It made him whole, like finding a long lost part of him.

Realizing he was silent for a while he dusted himself off to see it was already dawn and silently commenting that the world didn't look much better with the sun's life-giving light. "Another nightmare," he replied, albeit a bit reluctant on his part.

"We know," Donald's stiffly replied. "You were moving all around Spring tried to wake you up but then you started transforming." Looking at his arms and feeling the environment, King Mickey's court wizard was right. He was halfway through it already. "You nearly clawed her!"

Sora winced and looked at the woman apologetically. "Sorry Spring," he said, and the woman smiled back and gave him a gentle smile. Spring looked lonely, even sad but the smile she gave was genuine. "What happened to Phoenix?"

The green woman waved her hand and leaves floated creating an image of the world. The world spun, the world grew old as trees became taller. Sudden as it was the volcano exploded like they'd seen and with it came the malevolent being burning everything as Spring was helpless to stop it. Nothing survived it. Nothing. Then the world as Phoenix slept, a mini-Spring came about and flourish the world. Animals came back, from where since they all died, he didn't know. The images repeated and repeated until it clicked to him. _A cycle? Everything that happened was a cycle? Spring brings life to the plants and Phoenix destroys it all!_ The boy was confused. Why would that happen? Why let her bring back life when everything would be destroyed in the end? This also struck a chord in him, _embrace your nature_ , Phoenix said to him.

 _Did he mean this!? That I can only destroy things?_ It didn't help that his dream went like that. He can think about that later, the Keyblade wielder thought of only one thing: all her life Spring was alone. No one to talk to. Not until Odin, Wakka, because everything dies when her rival wakes up. _How? How can she still smile so much?_

Looking at Spring she smiled and kneeled patting the ground. A plant grew and grew fast that it immediately became old and withered. Sora didn't know what she was trying to say. He was left grasping sticks as to what she was saying.

"With every end there is a new beginning," Wakka said. He knew that quote, his mother use to tell him that every time that he thought he made a friend then they just ended quickly than they began. It made him see the world better. It was a quote from a poet from long time ago that got passed down from generation to generation that they didn't know who made the poem. The poem titled as "Hearts" talks of things ending, how in the end life will come back to nothingness.

"That's deep Spring," his older friend stated. He detected the slight hitch in Wakka's voice. "Ya were alone for a very long time because your immortal."

"So, this Phoenix fellar will wake up again and destroy everything you help grow?" The woman smiled weakly and nodded. "Gee, maybe we can keep him asleep forerver?"

The immortal woman shook her head, _no, we can't,_ he seemed to think she was saying. Their new friend then made a circle depicting her and Phoenix circling each other. They were two parts of a whole? That came to him as a surprise.

Spring then opened her arms wide and spun. Everything was starting to grow back. Only it was faster this time around than when she showed them earlier. Her show took his breath away. It was simply beautiful watching nature at work. No words can comprehend it for him. It was surreal. Leaves greener than ever bloomed and blossomed with flowers of different variety. There was a big green flower on the top of a tree! The trees, they grew big, thick, and strong. Larger than any tree he'd ever seen. After that show she flew to the skies and with her every movement everything came back to life as if the calamity didn't happen at all.

Sora wished he had that kind of power, he only had a penchant for destruction. He may lose control of himself if he transforms. Spring's power was amazing. It made everything around her better that the hybrid felt envious but only a little. Why would he be jealous of something out of his control? If that's what he got then he had to live with it and do the best with what he had!

"Cool!" Sora gushed. "Come on guys!" Sora abruptly followed Spring running and tracking her through scent.

The world gave a very vibrant feeling that it gave him energy to run after their goddess friend. The cool wind blowing added to his enthusiasm. Sora could see Spring, flying from afar. "Hey Spring! Wait up!" He must've heard her because he yelped when a tree grew under him and the branch led him to her who was smiling from ear to ear.

The view given to him was breathtaking. It was not simply green, all sorts of trees, plants grew! Trees with red, pink, and varying colored leaves. It was teeming with plant life than what it was earlier. No more were the dead grounds. The trees danced with the fresh wind blowing. Spring was dancing and with every movement she did plants grew. A graceful sway of her arms, spinning flexibly, beautifully moving to and fro every plant life danced with her. It, she…. Was beautiful and awe inspiring to watch.

Sora's new friend lead him around as they flew (on her back, it was awkward for Sora at first but then relented since she was the one that insisted) around enjoying the wind caressing their flesh. His body shivered in joy that he couldn't help but feel the need to endlessly grin. Oh he'll definitely bring Kairi and Riku here.

Both of them landed on the tallest tree and saw that everyone was already there sitting and eating fruits. "Hey, no fair! You started eating without us." Said a very indignant Sora.

Donald rolled his eyes good naturedly, "It's your fault for leaving us behind. We were hungry and Wakka led us here since it has the most fruits and the tallest one." Goofy just handed him a strawberry which he accepted with a thanks.

Jiminy from his hoody popped out, "I think the view we've seen is more satisfying than any food. Don't you think so Sora?"

"Uhmm!" he nodded while chewing the tasty fruit. "You guys should've seen it. Spring here was dancing like a fairy and everything grew!" His compliment made said woman blush when he grinned at her.

"Gee, we could have if someone didn't leave us behind," Donald grumbled which made Goofy laughed.

Ignoring the duck's grumbling he turned to his friend from Destiny island, "I can't wait for you to see Traverse town, Wakka!" Sora explained happily wildly with gestures as to what it looks like as they ate throughout the afternoon laughing.

When all was said and done they had to leave and Spring silent as she was, was very expressive when it comes to her facial expressions. And right now, the woman was smiling weakly at him. "Well, see you later Spring. We'll come back, that's a promise," Sora declared holding out his right hand with only the pinky finger uncurled. Spring looked at his gesture weirdly then followed it and crossed their pinky together.

His gesture made the woman smile with teary eyes and Odin the deer pushed her forward making her suddenly hug him. Sora felt a kindred spirit at Spring. He knew what loneliness felt, it was dark times before he met Riku and for her to live through it for uncountable years with a cycle that destroys what you enjoyed creating with no end? That's more than any person, deity could bear for Sora. The fact that she could still smile is a wonder and miracle! It takes a strong heart to do that.

When they separated the green woman opened his palm and put something in it. "What's this?" he said eyeing the objects given to him. It was a seed and a leaf Keychain. His confusion must've been obvious because she made an illustration as to what the seed was. It was the only one thing he requested from her the other day; a small Sakura tree. As for the other one, she made him summon the Keyblade and attached the lead keychain. The Kingdom Key swallowed by a brief light became something else. This made Sora gawked openly.

The simple design of the Kingdom Key Keyblade became a slightly Keyblade whose shaft was made of golden brown finely sculpted bark intersecting leaving a diamond whole which had a glowing green seed inside it. The teeth of the weapon was like any of the keys hed seen but slightly jagged but the center of the tooth of it also glowed green and the hilt was made of Odin's horn. _Gaia's Heart,_ it whispered to him. His Keyblade's new form gave him a different feeling. A warm feeling, the one that one feels when they home. The sense of ease and belongingness.

"I…," he stuttered. No one except his close friends gave Sora a gift. He in turn give something in return for them too. So, when Spring, his new friend gave him a nice gift he didn't know what to say but feel a fluttering feeling inside his chest. The same feeling that made him cherish his friends deeply. "Thank you. I like it. Wish I could give you something in return though," he smiled closing his eyes before they saw a tear threatening to spill.

He had a feeling she was shaking her head and the hybrid was proven right when he opened his eyes a second later. Spring with her other hand, her palm created an image of a Paopu fruit that had all their faces on it like an art project. _Your friendship is enough,_ he interpreted it silently. He thanked her for accepting him but still he wished he could give her something in return.

Suddenly he had an idea. One that really made sure he will come back and give it to her. "I promise when we return I will bring you something amazing," Sora promised, and he meant it as he stared sincerely into her golden eyes.

"Gee, what a thoughtful gift Spring," said their goofy knight.

They made their goodbyes, they had to make it short so that he won't be tempted to bring her with him to see the worlds (which he won't because the Keyblade wielder knew she had a responsibility as the guardian of the world and he won't make her choose between friends and responsibility) or stay with her for a while.

"Don't forget to call on us when that big palooka Phoenix tries to do anything nasty again," Donald quipped raising his fist threateningly.

Sora rolled his eyes at his friends' antics, "Oh please. You can't even open a jar of mayonnaise Donald!"

"Hah! That's what you think," Donald replied as they walked back

"See you later guys," Sora repeated waving back as they walked back towards the Gummi ship. "Oh boy, I can't wait to guide you on Traverse town, Wakka," the hybrid talked excitedly but he noticed Wakka stopped following them. "Come on, Wakka. Times are wasting."

"Sorry, Sora li'l bro," Wakka ruffled his hair making it more of a mess than it usually was. "I'm stayin'."

"Wak!" Donald nearly screamed in disbelief. "No, no, no, no, no! It's not possible. You don't belong in this world."

Wakka stood his ground on this one. "I want to, but I can't leave her behind. She's been alone for far too long."

"Uh, are ya sur' bout this, Wakka?" Goofy asked. "We won't be back for a while, ya know."

"Hundred percent sure, ya?" his older friend grinned at him. "So, ya better take of yourself out there Sora. God knows how much of a trouble magnet you are without us keeping you in check.

"Hey! I am careful!" he shouted at his friend. "And keep yourselves safe Wakka."

"I promise li'l bro," the hybrids friend turned to look at Spring and smiled at her gently. "We'll keep ourselves safe. Now you do the same with Kairi and Riku, ya?" He wished that he could convince Wakka to come with them, but he didn't want to do so. He knew Wakka just wanted to keep Spring accompanied for as long as he can till their world is saved.

* * *

The trip to Traverse town was fortunate enough to have only one attack from the Heartless and the town was still the same when they arrived. People talked on the plaza in front of Cid's shop but Sora felt confused. He was happy but at the same time sad, and it all came back to because Wakka chose to stay behind and accompany their new nature fairy friend.

"We're back!" Sora proclaimed loudly when they entered Cid's shop who sat relaxed in his chair behind the counter as he smoked.

"So, you three made it back in one piece," the shop owner replied with his usual gruff attitude, but Sora knew he meant well. "What got you back here?"

"This," Donald showed the blond man the Gummy piece. "We wanted you to ask you what this is. Chip and Dale couldn't make heads or tails of it."

Cid's expression then turned blank and looked at them incredulously. "Ye'r kidding me, right? You don't know what ya got?"

Sora grinned hands behind his head, "Should we know?" Cid was so easy to rile up, Sora waved his head side to side.

Cid's face became red is annoyance, "This here's a Gummi navigation piece. If installed in a ship it can lead you to new world registered on this thing."

"We'll then get on to it, chop chop. We'll pay you later," Donald said hurriedly, tapping his foot. It's his quirk, when he's in a bad mood the duck tended to do that. Just like how he was when not in the mood he's quick to anger than usual and may possibly lash out. It got him on trouble than he could count.

"Yeah yeah," the blond mechanic grunted his reply with a wave of dismissal. Sora intended to leave to visit Kairi and show her the cool knick knacks he got but Cid called them and Goofy caught something midair.

"A book?" the Knight asked in confusion. "Ya want us to read 'em?"

Cid replied while searching for something under the counter, "It's for someone else. Ya' see the gate with a fire symbol on the third district? It's for him. Give it to him and I'll consider that as payment."

 _Well, that's better than I thought. I was sure he'd charge us leaving poor Donald's wallet lighter._ "I'll just give this to the guy as Cid asked," Sora stated taking the book from Goofy. "You two just rest or whatever. We don't want your old bones to crack when we continue our journey, would we?" Smirking at Donald's direction.

"Oh yeah, I'll show you old you, mangy cat," the wizard replied. "I'll show you once I beat Maleficent. Alone."

"Hyuk, well ya are old Donald. Aren'tcha already," Goofy smiled lazily and his friend covered his mouth in panic before he could finish that sentence. The duck turned around with Goofy huddling.

"Shhh!" he whispered to Goofy, but the hybrid wielder could still hear them talk with his sensitive hearing. "We don't want him to know that ya big palooka. We don't need him teasing us more."

Clearing his throat Sora decided to butt in their "secret" conversation". "Don't want to spoil your conversation but you know I can hear you right?" Sora grinned at his two friends, Goofy had his always easy-going expression while Donald didn't look amused. Probably because he forgot about that little fact. "Hey Donald. How old are you really?"

Donald shooed him away by pushing him towards the gate to the second district convincing him to go to Kairi and kiss her or something which easily flustered Sora in embarrassment.

"Hey Sora, I didn't know you were back," Sora screamed when he heard someone behind him and he suddenly summoned his Kyeblade in defense. "Nice Keyblade."

 _Yuffie got me again. One day I'll find out how she does that._ Sora planned to even the odds with the elusive ninja. "Oh Yuffie, I knew it was you," rolling his eyes and pretended to let her scare him. This got a smirk from the raven-haired teen that challenged his claim. "You know I just got back. Was asked by Cid to deliver a book to some guy in the third district. Is Kairi okay?"

The ninja's response was a slight wince and small smile. He already knew that Kairi didn't get better while he was away. Still, he asked in hopes it would be not true. "Nothing worked," Yuffie solemnly said. The response didn't ease his worries despite knowing it. "Leon sent me to say that he needs to see you now."

"For what?" he asked but Yuffie shrugged then flipped away and jumped of the ledge. It wasn't a surprised when he didn't hear the teen land. "Wonder what Leon needs from me," he muttered and walked towards the man's sacred spot hands behind his head while humming a tune.

The swordsman was practicing on a dummy when he got there. "Hey Leon, Yuffie said you wanted to see me?" Leon didn't reply suddenly and kept at his movements. The man's attacks were fluid and flowing. Each strike was not wasted then the last move of the man was so fast he barely caught it and the mannequins fell not a second later.

"Yeah," replied the swordsman as he drank water and leaned against the wall. The way the shadows covered his face made his expression grim, but he hoped whatever news Leon had was not bad too. "I wanted to know your progress. How your quest went"

So, Sora told the whole tale from Wonderland of how they fought the tall and fat heartless and missing the kidnapping of Alice, the Deep Jungle and Clayton's demise at the hands of his own darkness, the Olympus coliseum and their fight with Cerberus and Cloud (Sora noticed a twitch of expression on Leon but he chalked it up as his imagination) and finally to Spring's world where they met Spring, and found Wakka to how they fought off they lost the fight against the destruction of that world from Phoenix's fiery flames. He told the tale very excitedly especially when they fought Leon of how the Keyblade automatically comes to him and locks something. Sora didn't hide anything from him, he included the parts of the transformation, how he nearly lost control of himself.

Throughout the tale Leon had been silent and didn't utter a single word to interrupt his tale. "Is Cloud still on Olympus?" was the first question the raven swordsman asked.

"Uh, yeah why? You know him or something?" Sora replied not bothering to keep his curiosity on that matter.

"Nothing," Leon said his voice blank. "Now about the locking part, do you know what that is?"

The hybrid didn't know what that was. Even asking Goofy, Donald, Jiminy, Chip, and Daly, they had no idea what that was and only saying that King Mickey would know. So, since His Majesty King Mickey was absent to teach him the way of the Keyblade he had to resort to other sources of knowledge, and maybe Leon had an idea as to what it was? "Nope," he shrugged.\

"You see every world has a heart," his trainer began and sat leaning against the wall. "It is-"

"The one that holds the world and is the source of light in the world. That's why the world glows and is seen as stars when we look up in the sky." Sora turned to see Aerith approaching them. He was already resigned that these three (maybe even Cid but since he hadn't shown it once he'll put it under consideration) can evade his senses and didn't react visibly.

"Aerith," he smiled at the older woman. "What're you doing here? Who's guarding Kairi?"

"Don't worry, its Yuffie's turn to guard her," replied the woman. "Leon was tellign you about the heart of the worlds, right?" at her inquiry he nodded not seeing where they were going with this. "You might ask why we are telling you this. It's not just a simple lesson, you see, every world's heart is very important because without it the world will disappear."

Sora was shocked. _So, Destiny islands heart disappeared? How is that possible?!_

"The Heartless," the man followed quickly. His face not revealing anything. "when they swallow the world's heart, it disappears. That's why you are the most important out of everyone here. Your Keyblade closes the worlds heart from the heartless, or anything that will do it harm." Sora found the words hard to swallow, _the Keyblade is the only one standing between a worlds end and survival?_ So suddenly he felt a heavy feeling, as if a heavy object was dropped on his shoulders.

"I…," he was speechless. What was he supposed to say? What? He was at lost for words. Summoning his Keyblade the other two were surprised at his Keyblade by their expressions. "How can this small object save world? Why me?" Why him? A person who had no real roots and had uncontrolled power. How can he be given such responsibility?

Aerith frowned when he looked at the woman, "We don't know but it is said the Keyblade does not choose lightly. It may have chosen you for an important reason. Nothing is ever coincidental."

The hybrid blushed at the compliment but quickly rebutted. "I'm not strong. I don't even know what am I."

"That is why you're on this journey Sora," Aerith said kneeling and giving him a very sincere look as if she knew what he was feeling. "The knowledge, wisdom you will gain on this will help you find you who you are. In time you will know, for know take it nice and slow."

"But not in training," stated Leon and he had a feeling he was smirking at him.

"No way in hell are you going to go easy on me are you?" the woman chuckled before stepping away from him and went to Leon's sides.

"I have to, it's my duty as your trainer," The man stared at him which he met equally for about a minute then broke the silence; "Show me what you learned," he said. Sora summoned his Keyblade, Gaia's Heart. He couldn't get enough of it because it was beautiful. Beautiful as the woman who gave it to him herself.

Leon without warning lunged at Sora which he barely intercepted with his own hasty defense. The downward strike of the raven swordsman made him backwards from the froce behind it. Gritting his teeth, the brunet hybrid pushed it back, or tried to as he struggled from the effort.

Seeing as he was defeated in that area, Sora kicked his left side to topple him but a single hand from his trainer was all it took to block it and yanked him forward with more strength than necessary. He turned and palmed the ground with his free hand to stop his rough landing. The hybrid turned again and swiftly kicked his other side but Leon was ready to meet that as well with his own kick deflecting it and Sora twisted prompting his sparring partner to let go.

The brunet Keyblade Wielder didn't waste any time when he was freed and summoned a fire towards Leon. The man beat it aside easily like a ball then dashed towards him, but Sora knew that was gonna happen and he met his opponent.

When Leon swung Sora slid under his strike and his tail grabbed Leon's right foot and pulling it. Leon's reaction was what the Keyblade wielder did not expect, because when he tripped Leon the man used his left arm to support his whole weight spinning then slashed at his vulnerable backside which his sword reached.

Sora jumped forward and turned around. Hearing the sound of blade cutting the air Sora prepped his defense but it was futile as the attack sent him sprawling and rolling while his pain intensified. The hybrid casted reflect and heard Leon's sword clash against it but it gave in easily to his trainer's strength but he rolled left then used his left to push himself into the air and partially transformed. His senses enhanced and he knew where his sparring partner was immediately from echoes of sounds.

Smirking, Sora pointed his Keyblade and then let loose a thunder spell followed by a blizzard as he landed softly on all three's. He didn't give the man a chance and immediately went to offensive, which the brunet began with a jumping downward strike. He felt the power of Leon on his defense as his hand shook and dropped to the ground and ducked by a hairs length the gunsword passed upside his head and he retaliated with a kick to his ankles. _I got him now!_ excitement of defeating the man before him filled him when Leon jumped and immediately his tail coiled around his feet to pull him, but he was not prepared when his tail grabbed Leon he was pulled by the man backflipped midair causing him to meet the pavement face first.

He ought to roll but the first thing he saw was smirking Leon. Sora who stopped once he realized that he lost when Leon pointed his sword at his neck. "Still not enough," the man stated pulling him up and handing him a vial of healing potion. "Work on your defense, it's your weakness that could be exploited by your enemies. Your strikes are good, but you leave yourself vulnerable. Attacking is not everything."

"Damn," Sora muttered as he began feeling the wound stitch lessen in pain. "You're relentless."

The man's lips quirked upwards in response, "I should be, otherwise you'll kill yourself out there."

Sora noticed he dropped the book given by Cid and dusted it off. His joints complained a little but nothing he could handle.

"I know that your rest is quick, so I'll just give it to you now," Leon fished something is his pocket and threw it at him. When he caught it, it was a stone, a gem, of some kind that had myriad of hues. He didn't know what it was, so he asked Leon. "It's my good luck charm. I had since we first arrived here. I know it will serve you better than me."

"Thanks," Sora turned towards the exit. "Thanks for the warm up. I better go t othis Merlin guy."

He resisted the urge to go to Kairi when he passed by Aerith's house. Yuffie was with his redhead friend and that eased his worries knowing she was in good hands, so he did as he was asked to first. The teen waved at him and the boy returned the action.

The door was magical in nature that he had to cast the designated symbol to on it just to open it and what laid behind it was what he never expected. He was inside a big dome cave and a house surrounded by a lake. The brunet hybrid had to jump from a moving stone to another just to reach the house. He knew whoever lived here was powerful too because he or she never left any scent for him to identify. The house was dirty and unused too, but otherwise livable if cleaned. The interior was all stone and there was a circle elevated on the middle of it. A door was barred shut by wooden pieces nailed to it. Cid said the guy lived here?

 _Whoever lived here needs some general cleaning. For some reason this remind me of the cave than the canal._ Leon's purpose for using it reminded him of it but this place reminded him of it because of how cut off it was from the outside.

 _"It does, doesn't it?"_ Sora turned to look for the source, but when he turned Kairi walked towards him then to the wall where she caressed it. He was sure he was gaping like a fish.

"Ka….i…," he struggled to say and his eyes welled up as tears threaten to fall. "Kairi?" he just couldn't believe it! Kairi was awake!

"Ah, finally," said an older man in blue robes and sharp hat with long scruffy beard as he entered the empty house. The man dropped his bag then gave Sora an appraising look. "I was wondering when you were coming young lad. Certainly, you're not what I expect you'd be, but it is a good thing that the worlds can still astound me! My name is Merlin, his Highness, King Mickey sent me to teach you everything I know and that includes how to use the Keyblade. We mustn't dilly dally come along, we don't have much time."

Sora was filled with joy to see Kairi already up and awake, planning to introduce her to this man but when he turned no one was there. He could feel his tail drooped in disappointment and his face morphing to a frown. _Was it all a hallucination?_

"Uh," Sora wanted to ask the old man if he saw a redhaired girl but didn't because he didn't want to sound crazy. He looked sheepish, but he had to just ask it. "Train here?"

"Silly me," the old man laughed and grabbed something from his bag, a wand, he noticed. With a flick of his wand, the old man made objects from the bag float and into various places of the abandoned house. Only minutes had passed before the house was filled with household items in a half haphazard and half organized way. The elevated circle on the center was a table with candle lighting the whole interior beautifully. Books line up on the sides and the topics of it made no sense for him. The written words were incomprehensible for the hybrid.

 _This is Merlin?_ The boy observed the man and he was very weird in a good way. Fun too. He smelled rather odd also, it was a combination of other things like spices? Even animals. "Uh, Mr. Merlin-" Sora was cut off by Merlin who waved him off saying he could call him just Merlin. He gave the book to the man.

"Thank you, lad," replied the old wizard scanning the book. "Poor fellas, you see Sora, this book is a world. A world as much where you and I came from. When the heartless attacks came they nearly destroyed this one, so I asked Cid to see if he can fix."

 _A world in a book!_ That shocked him. It was so bizarrely weird and somehow, he found himself asking how but didn't because maybe it was all above his head to understand. "A shame really. The books pages were scattered throughout the world."

"I can help find it," the brunet boy found himself saying without prompt. "We can find it together with Ansem's notes when we get back to travelling."

Merlin nodded massaging his beard, "Certainly nice of you boy. Now, then," the man clapped, and they suddenly found themselves in a bigger square room and tables and chairs were set up ahead of them just a few meters. Sora had to massage his head from the sudden nausea he experienced. "

Merlin, my friend, Kairi, she's sick. Can you help her?" he immediately asked before they began training because he didn't know how long it will last and he would forget it later.

"Oh ho ho ho," the old wizard gave a hearty laugh. "Certainly, I could! Tis the great Merlin you are speaking too. I healed lots of people before! Now banish the thought of the worry for your friend for a while. I need your whole attention if we are to learn with the limited the we have been given."

He nodded and quickly summoned the Keyblade. "Aerith has told me of your magical prowess and I wish to see it myself. I want you to show me what you have learned. Say ready when you are prepared."

The brunet lion hybrid could now better cast magic and he felt the strain as Aerith and Donald, finding the statement told him to be true. Still, he breathed to relax himself and nodded at his new trainer. The household items flew towards him, but he didn't let it cut into his focus and fired a fire at the middle one which was the closest. An ice deflected and sent the left one to the wall and a thunder quickly destroyed the last one.

"Woah!" he screamed when another appeared before and just like the last time headed to him, but a single horizontal wall made them into wooden scraps. Another set appeared but this time it circled him. The hybrid wasn't even surprised when it hurled at him at the same time. "Reflect!" he raised his now summoned Keybalde and he had to block out the many harsh sounds of the house furnitures breaking at the same time near him. His ear twitched in pain that after the attack was over he covered his ear instinctively.

"I'm sorry 'bout that m'boy," Merlin said apologizing. "I forgot you had sensitive senses. I did not take into account that your hearing would be hurt by the furnitures."

He shook his head, "It's okay. I'm used to it," he replied as the sensation faded and his strained face morphed to a grin. "So, how I'd do?"

Merlin massaged his beard and kept nodding. "You had good grasp of basic magic but you seem to lack control. I noticed that when your red magic were more powerful than what was required. Nevertheless, you only need refinement in control and you'll be able to master those in no time!"

Sora wasn't expecting that comment, but he swallowed it all nonetheless. He was still learning after all. "Red magic?" he asked.

"Yes, red magic," from Merlin's hand came a trio of color. Red, white, green and black. The color orbs circled lazily. "So you see, there are four type of magic. The most basic one is red, it is what you would call the elemental spells like fire, and blizzard. It is what one would say offensive magic but that is generalizing, and we would learn later simple spells such as a firework fall under this category. Green, is healing spells, from healing wounds to curing poison. White is what you would call Light magic," as Merlin explained each talked about color, the orbs talked about glowed. "This spell cancels any dark spells cast upon, such as sleep, or those nefarioius sorts. And dark magic," here on the old man gained serious look. His eyes sharpened as he went on, "is the forbidden part of magic one must never delve into. You may control others by overwhelming their conscious mind and doing your bidding but at a cost. For using it can destroy the caster. Many things can and will be forfeited, it could be your life, soul, or even others soul and life, it will ask for an equal exchange for the casting of the spell. So, the more powerful the spell the bigger the exhange."

Sora swallowed hard upon hearing that. Trinity was a dark magic didn't Donald say? That it could kill the users by being really uncontrollable. Maybe that uncontrollability walso affects the speed it saps the casters magic and thus the life?

"Can one go around the effects of it then?"

"Oh no, no, no….," he shook his head fervently. "It is the nature of the magic itself. No one can circumvent around that. To do so would mean one is not of the living anymore. That they are more than human or living, unnaturally so."

That was a scary thought for him. For a minute he remembered the Keyblade dream he had. The thorny goat designed Keyblade that he nearly chose because of how it fit his hands and the power it gave him. How the darkness slithered, called upon him all around him when he fell after the glass broke.

"Eh heh heh," grinned Sora. "That's good to know. So, will I learn how to defend myself from it?"

"Oh yes, yes, you will. How else will you stop that dastardly fairy Maleficent if you don't know how to stop her dark magic."

Oh he was so excited to learn new things. Like maybe that slow down spell Donald did at the Coliseum? There were so many possibilities and he can't wait to learn magic to use it!

* * *

Sora didn't regret ever agreeing to the training, because when they were done and as sweat profusely came out of his pores, his fur drenched that he looked like a wet cat the hybrid didn't mind it. He learned something new, achieved something, that despite his many failings and tries up to his fatigue both mental and physical, he achieved a new milestone. One step closer to defeating Maleficent and her Heartless army.

Right now, the hybrid was lying on a sofa provided by Merlin while he waited for the potion to take its effects. The training Merlin set up took a lot of him, more so than when he started training with Leon and Aerith.

"That…," he said breathing heavily before continuing, "Was intense. I didn't know that the advance spells could drain me this much! Its really hard to control how much energy I could put in a spell." Every spell that he did came out bigger but left him drained, but he continued because he knew he will get used to it.

"As it should be, otherwise it would not be called advanced magic, Precisely the reason why we must train you in your control of it," Merlin replied drinking tea while he waited for Sora to recover so that he could go home and rest for the night. They have an early journey tomorrow. "You have great aptitude and potential for the mystic arts but we'll make a wizard out you yet."

"I'm sore," the boy complained when he stood and stretched. "Donald is gonna kill me if I don't wake up early tomorrow for our trip."

"Come, I'll give you a special gift before you rest for the night," before Sora could say the it's always evening in Traverse town they found themselves back in Merlin's house. His attention shifted from Merlin who rummaged for the said gift to the plump woman in blue dress looking at the book Cid repaired. She smelled of nature, not too much nature like Spring was but like she occasionally goes for walk in the forest.

"Oh poor dearies," she said lamenting. "The darkness reached you too."

"Ah…, what do you mean?" Sora found himself saying so suddenly.

When she turned to look at him she was smiling at him. "You see, with every missing pages, this book has their friends are missing too." That was a sad thought, and wincing slightly when he remembered that the same was true for everyone. Because of Heartless, Maleficent, everyone on Traverse town are missing their loved ones, friends. All the more for him to grow stronger and lock the hearts of every world out there from the darkness.

"Hi," he said greeting the strange woman, "I'm Sora."

She patted his cheeks and pinch them slightly, "I'm the Fairy godmother."

 _A real life Fairy? In front of me?_ He almost spluttered. It was an awesome day for him! Is she like the fairy that is in their world? Does she give life to their world like theirs too?

"I sense a life in something that you are holding," he was confused as to what she was referring to. Life in something he was holding? "Did you, by chance are ahold of a gem?"

The hybrid Keyblade wielder nodded, "How did you know?"

Fairy godmother winked at him, "We just know these things dear."

When he showed Fairy godmother the stone, her reaction was a slow shaking of her head. "Poor little dear," she began. "I've seen this many times before. When a world loses its heart, its inhabitants disappear too. But this creature had a strong heart it became a gem instead of vanishing."

The thought of being a gem made him worried for whoever the person, creature inside the gem was. "Can they regain their form?"

"I'm afraid not, Sora. They can do so, only in spirit and must eventually return to being a gem unless their worlds are restored."

He couldn't think of how anyone could be so cruel as to inflict this kind of pain to anyone. To be a gem indefinitely unless he was found and temporarily released? That was heartless of them to do so! It was lucky that Leon found the gem. "How can I release them?"

"This little creature will need outside help is they are to be released from the curse, if only for a moment," stated Fairy godmother waving her wand. "Bibbity bobbity boo."

Sora had to squint from the sudden flash that happened when the plump fairy's magic hit the gem. The light gave off a strong feeling that wash over him. When the flash died Sora went on the defensive when a giant lion appeared and roared, then without warning lunged at him. His Keyblade caught the open mouth and pushed it back.

 _"What have you done to my kin!"_ the golden fur lion snarled, its tail whipping back and forth ready to spring again should Sora's answer be not enough. _"What have we ever done to you that you attacked us! Explain yourself halfling!_

"It wasn't us!" rebutted by him. "The darkness swallowed your world. It was the Heartless." He hoped that the enraged lion would listen to him. A wild beast is what you didn't want to deal with.

 _"You smell of the dark creatures. You look like one."_

Releasing his Keyblade from his grasp returning it to nothing, he relaxed. He needed to ensure that he was not a threat.

"The boy is telling the truth," Merlin said from his table. Sipping his tea as if nothing was happening. "Dark creatures known as the Heartless had destroyed your world." _Wait,_ Sora mentally backtracking for a second, _Merlin can understand animals?_

The lion, who had yet to introduce himself, sagged as if he doubled in age and is taking a toll on his body. Their large feline friend was silent for a while and settled for looking elsewhere. _"I'm Simba,"_ the lion, now known as Simba, introduced himself. They all introduced themselves briefly.

 _"I'm sorry for attacking you earlier,"_ Simba said apologetically. _"I was just so angry. Every friend I had was killed by this dark creatures."_

"That's okay, all of us are the same., Heartless had taken over our worlds too. Its why we go from every world we encounter, to protect them from the same fate," Sora stated but resisting to yawn. He was still exhausted from Merlin's extensive training and he just wanted to go sleep in a nice bed.

"Oh dear," the fairy said alarmed. Simba was fading, each part of him turning to light particles which disappeared like flickering night flies. "It is the limit to is form."

"Don't worry Simba, I'll call you again and maybe help you regain your body."

The Keyblade wielder wanted for Simba to stay permanently but he knew it was impossible unless the Heartless was stopped. For every pain the Heartless brought, he will be there to ease them from their pain to the best of his abilities.

With a quick goodbye to the two adult, Sora left Merlin's house. He supposed he can sleep on the safehouse where Kairi was? He hoped that Leon and the gang wouldn't mind but he was really tired.

So tired that by the time Sora realized he sensed something, a shuffling sound that he recognized, it was too late. The hybrid heard the clicking armor of the armored heartless behind him and its claws threatening to sink into his skin. A swift sword cut (he would recognize it by now) cut it down before Sora could turn and making it turn to dust. _Could it be?_ Sora's heart raced when he detected the scent of the newcomer. Sora didn't dare hope that maybe it will turn out to be another hallucination just like with Kairi, but still he gave in to that notion that it was true.

The person he faced was a sight for sore eyes that his worried expression turned to a wide grin. His tired body now regaining its lost energy and trembled in excitement. Yellow tank top, blue shorts, worn by a tan teen with peculiar silver hair. "Riku!"

* * *

R&R guys! Hehe.. Hope y'all like it.


	9. Traverse Town III

If anyone's still reading this. Guys, I'm terribly sorry for the long update. I have no proper excuse. I was supposed to update on the holidays, but I didn't feel the writing urge. I was going to update it on January, but it was a hectic time, too much projects and such crammed in one month that I didn't feel the need for the writing of this story to distract me.

Also, I am freaking excited for KH 3! I saw the trailer and I was speechless (more like squealing). I cannot wait for it and how they will end the Xehanort saga. I was freaking pumped in seeing the trailer. Marluxia's back. Riku's Keyblade broken. Vanitas's return. Monsters inc. Ariel as a summon. Who knows what else? All in all, I am so pumped and hyped to the max! I can't wait for the release.

Anyways, on with the story. If you'd like you could R&R, just say what is wrong with it, what you like, how I could possibly improve the quality, or address any concerns you may have. Your advice would be greatly appreciated, and I'll see if I can do anything about it. Hehe.

Anyways, here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Disney Characters and Worlds in any way nor do I profit from it. This is merely for entertainment. All characters, worlds, and etc belong to its respective company.

* * *

Sora couldn't contain his excitement when he saw his best friend! He was glad that Riku was okay but still, for the brunet hybrid lion boy, he couldn't help but feel unsettled. Last time they parted it was under strange circumstances. Like… like Riku was not himself when he said those things. He put those thoughts away, only the feeling of happiness was allowed for the moment. "Riku! Is that really you and not my imagination!?"

The brunet boy pinched and stretched his silver haired friends' face just to be sure. He ignored the protest from Riku and checked it if it is real and that he was not going crazy by seeing things that weren't there.

"It's me, Sora," Riku said pushing him away and he let himself be. "Jeez, and I thought Kairi was the most worrywart of us."

Examining Riku, the lion boy found he was using a sword made of bat wings? The eye that it had reminded him of the eye of the dark Keyblade on his dream. It released essence of darkness, less of what he felt the teen disappeared but still, it was still there.

"Aw men," the boy pouted, complaining. "Why do you always get the cool stuff!? So not fair."

His best friend smirked, "One of us has to."

He sagged in relief, the coolness factor of the sword forgotten in exchange for happiness of finding Riku. "I'm glad you're okay. After our world fell, I came looking for you guys. I even found Wakka!"

"Where's Kairi?" the moment his older friend asked that, the hybrid didn't know what to say. What would he say? Kairi was in a coma because he couldn't protect her when she needed him the most? Still, he wouldn't lie to them. Not ever. They promised to each other.

"She….," he started slowly. Riku gave him a worried look, not that it was obvious and only his actions, and expressions says it. Especially his silver haired friends' eyes. "She's in a coma."

"A coma?" He nodded not able to look him in the eye. How could the hybrid look him in the eye and say that? An ugly feeling swelled in his chest saying; _It's all your fault! You didn't do good enough to protect her!_

The Keyblade wielder bit his lip, try as he could, the boy couldn't hold it. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" questioned the other and grasping his two shoulders as Sora clenched his fists.

"For not being able to protect her. I was the one protecting her when it happened," even if Riku would be angry towards him he would accept it.

For a moment neither one of them spoke and tit felt like forever. Sora wanted Riku to react. Anything that would tell how he was feeling! If he'll punch him then it's fine! His beating heart was anxious for the reply of his best friend.

Riku took a deep breath and let it out. "It's not your fault. Where is she now?" An inner voice doubted his friends' words, _Easy for you to say,_ it said, _you weren't there! I was the only one left to protect her, and the islands! I! Me! While you disappeared and left us!_ The boy shook those words away. No use for bitterness, what's done was done, and unless he wants to stay bitter or angry then he best forgets those salty words. It never helped him in anyway before, he doubted it would help him now.

Somehow, he was not reassured, it wasn't that Riku's word didn't help, but the brunet could just accept it easily. If he was strong then it wouldn't had happened to her. Talking about his adventures would come about later.

The scene they came upon when they entered was when Merlin was stroking his beard and muttering. "This is really peculiar. When Sora said in a coma I would've expected something with an identifiable cause but this…," the old wizard muttered. Sora didn't need to know why Merlin was here, nor when he got here but he was more focused on the examinations of Merlin.

"Hey Sora," Yuffie greeted. "Who you got with you?"

Putting an arm around his best friend, "This is my best friend Riku. Can you believe it!? I found him wandering the town and he saved me from a Heartless."

"The best friend Riku?" Sora nodded at her question. "Nice to meet you, name's Yuffie! Ninja extraordinaire. You wouldn't believe all the things Sora said about you guys." At this he blushed. She didn't need to tell her that one, that'll only made Riku's ego bigger and tease him about it.

Said best friend smirked and shook Yuffie's hand, "Nice to meet you too. I hope it was all nice things Sora said." Quick as wind, his silver haired friend's mood turned from jovial to serious. "How are things looking for Kairi?

The teen ninja returned to her seat and looked at his childhood friend neutrally. Everyone was silent as the peculiar wizard examined their girl friend.

Seriously, the brunet hybrid was tired, tired than a thirsty or hungry person, that it took everything he had from collapsing. The boy was running of fumes on what strength was left. And he would do so until Merlin was done with the examining Kairi.

Minutes flowed easily, and silence reigned as the old wizard continued his thorough scanning whilst muttering to himself. He could feel his body's demands of rest catch up to him, _maybe a sleep would help me,_ the boy leaned back on the chair yawning and feeling his consciousness give way to darkness then giving silent good nights to his friends.

* * *

Sora yawned and stretched upon waking up. Looking around, no one was in the house, Kairi was still asleep and sniffing the air, the others were nowhere near them. "Where are they," he muttered going outside to check, gods know these people can hide their scent easily like one would breathe unconsciously.

He wasn't surprised when the outside of the house was empty, not one soul can be heard milling about. So, the young hybrid Keyblade wielder came to the conclusion that they were asleep already and they just left him beside Kairi because they didn't want to bother him. Blinking away the sleep, he just realized that he didn't had a nightmare! Not one bit. That was a shocker to him.

"A great night is it not, Sora," the boy quickly turned around when he heard someone behind him talked in a greeting. A pale horned person with dark golden yellow eyes wearing a black robe that looked belonging only to the owner walked to him with grace as if she was floating. She had a staff that had a green sphere on top of it. "I like these peaceful nights. Night time, such beautiful time for the darkness to take its rightful place." She may look older and thin but the brunet hybrid Keyblade wielder couldn't help but take a step back, he knew this person was powerful, and threatening just by the aura alone.

"Wh-oo who are you?" he silently cursed himself for the stuttering. Gathering himself, the boy shook away the oppressive feeling of the woman in front of him. "What do you want?" he said narrowing his eyes, muscles taut ready to spring in case she tries anything. He just knew she was dangerous because she, just like Aerith and the gang, hid her scent but also the boy could feel a slight tremor, or a pulse from her.

The pale horned woman smiled so sweetly that it made him shiver and caused his fur to stand, "Me? You already know who I am Sora."

 _What?_ He racked his mind searching if he knew the person and glared at the mystery woman. "I'd like to think I would know every people I meet."

"Most unfortunate then, that Merlin, the kings' lackeys had not told you about me," she stated, her smile never fading and proceeded to bow and introducing herself. "I am Maleficent."

Sora's blood stopped and ran cold at the mention of the name, _Maleficent. The one who destroyed our home! The destroyer! The fey of darkness!_ His mind raged. It was hard not to ram his Keyblade into the faeries' body as his anger ran rampant like storm. Clenching and unclenching his fists in hopes of subsiding his tempered rage. _Kill her!_ A part of him said. _Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! End the worlds' suffering now!_

As much as he desired to kill her, the brunet knew he was not powerful enough. Was he fast enough to call for help or even strong enough to distract the dark fairy? "I sense your anger, Sora. Yes, I see it, quite strong. Stronger than anything I felt before. There is also conflict. You do not know yourself, do you child?"

Sora slowly backed away, Maleficents' strong aura was overwhelming him, and it was really hard pressed to deny his instincts shouting for him to get away. "What do you want with me?" he nearly lost his composure there, he mustn't, for his own sake. _What more do you have to take away from me! Wasn't it enough I lost our world! Kairi! My mom!_ He wanted to scream at her but the Keyblade wielder didn't because the boy wasn't sure it would be answered. _How did she know that?_

The evil fairy had the gall to look abashed at his words, "Why, to see you of course my dear Sora." Said fairy gave him an obvious poisonous smile, "I sense great power within you, but also great conflict. The darkness in you has yet to reach its peak, you are hindering it and thus yourself. I am only here to foster that power; such potential cannot be allowed to be wasted."

"So that you could use me!"

"Take it as you may," the dark fairy said calmly. Her demeanor not affected by his harsh tone. "I care not for your thoughts of me, but if you truly wish to know yourself, one must accept the whole." Was she spying on him? He wasn't allowed to dwell on it as the heartless fairy continued speaking, "If you wish to learn I will gladly offer my services."

A lot of red flags blared, and his paranoia set in when she said this, questions like; _why does she want me?_ or _what does she have to gain from this?_ Sprang from his curious mind. Was it all a trick to abduct him by luring him with the lie of mastering the darkness within. Can darkness even be mastered? He felt how the nothingness felt, a temptation, not just any ordinary temptation. So many times had he wanted just lashed out, it was so much easier! But he couldn't, wouldn't take the easy way. It was for cowards, he'd rather be all scraped and bruised than take the easy way because it was always worth the effort. So, he resisted, denied his anger to satisfy its lust for violence.

Sora could feel it now, his own darkness, connecting to that one Maleficent's in a smooth pull. Pulling him towards her! The boy could detect only detect truth from her, she controlled her own power, she didn't let herself be swept away by it. Swallowing hard, he mustered his voice and replied not long after.

"I'll find answers on my own," he stared at Maleficent defiantly. "No matter how long it takes, I will do it myself."

Why was the fairy smirking at him? It sent shivers down his spine, "So be it." She wasn't offended of being rejected? That was odd enough, the brunet had expected her to be trying her damnest to convince him.

A single wave of her staff a black portal appeared behind her, but the woman didn't retreat to it immediately. "A gift to you would have to suffice then." When the dark fairy raised her staff, green fire covered her being. The flames burned his nose in its intensity! Blinded his eyes as it roared like chaos itself. " _Stars of night, fires of blight. Reveal this one's true form, to ease the storm. I call upon Morpheus the dream, help thee reach the end of stream._ " A heavy feeling settled in him when the staff sphere glowed an eerie green. The hybrid found himself stuck, he tried to say something, but the boy couldn't move! Pain racked his whole body that he could only hunch himself in reflex and found himself shouting, shouting on the ground. _Fire,_ a strange green fire enveloped his vision that he felt bathed his body in its warmth. The boy's throat grew hoarse, he tried to push the pain, but it was a futile endeavor. Oh, his back, especially his back throbbed worse than a beating heart. It knocked, kept knocking, against his will.

Flames covered him, but he could still see Maleficent then. The woman walked through it. Sora's companion throughout this ordeal was pain. It greeted him harshly and came from the inside. It burned his body, smashing against him that he screamed. Screamed for help. Screamed for anyone to hear! _Anyone! Anybody!_ Roared his inflicted mind. I lasted for maybe a lifetime before he found refuge in the realm of sleep.

* * *

Dark fire burned all around him. It consumed everything from his surroundings that he could not make out what it was. Just fiery flame that ate everything on the horizon. Dark as the flame was, it wasn't dreary, or even frightening to him. He thought of the urge it brought to him as he stared at those soul piercing black blazing fire. It… it… he can't find the words… it seemed to call for him, was pulling him. Where, he hadn't the slightest idea.

So, he decided to walk without a thought, direction or idea. Just him, treading towards whatever will greet him. Whatever it was, he had a bad feeling about it.

Eternity was what it felt like with is trek when he felt a really tight pounding in his chest. It screamed at the hybrid boy, too primal to be defined.

A roar thundered unlike he'd ever heard before all across the landscape! His balance swept away with its power as the young Keyblade wielder fought to stand whilst defending his overstimulated ears. Whatever was roaring, it made him shiver, his fur standing and his heart pounding in fear. The darkness it released was so powerful its scent overwhelmed his nose. Quick as it was, that left him shaking, not so much in fear, but of how its presence dominated him. Sora was but a prey in its presence.

"No turning back," he said and steeling himself for what was to come. If he would face it, then so be it. When has he ever backed down from a challenge? Win or lose, it was a go for the brunet half lion boy. With a determined self-push, he treaded forward.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes became hours. Everything was the same old landscape. He was stepping on nothingness, and shadows ruled the land with the dark fire as its guiding light. Dark as the night sky the fire was, it heated him. Even soothed him the more he stayed in its presence regardless of distance.

Sora couldn't decide if that was good or bad. Was it so bad that he felt complete with it? On the other hand, he remembered the darkness that ate Destiny islands, his hatred at the endless darkness continuing to consume other worlds out there. Both were at an impasse, it threatened to tear him into two.

Deciding that his thoughts may possibly led his astray on his mission, he quieted anything that could distract him. He'd deal with the problem later.

The walking was worth the wait when he saw on the horizon an arch, and it was where the fire was the strongest too. The lion hybrid boy shivered automatically just looking at it.

Getting nearer with every step, his pace slowed gradually. It's as if something was stopping him from approaching it. Rattling chains made him stop in his steps. Why was it so familiar? Those chains… it was on the back of his tongue, but yet so far away.

The chains groaned continuously not getting louder but he could feel its distance kept getting closer with each rumination he did of it. For the life of him, Sora could not discern whether it was dangerous, the place was crawling with darkness he found it hard to detect any unnatural feeling surrounding it. Still, his wariness had saved him a few times, the lion boy willed his magical weapon to appear that he couldn't help but sigh in relief upon having the warmth of the Kingdom Key wash upon him. The relief turned to a slight disappointment when the… wholeness... vanished on his being. What the hell was happening to him?

 _Clank._

He whipped around and found nothing.

 _Clank._

The boy gripped his weapon tighter. Ready for what it was heading his way.

 _Clank._

Centering himself, he couldn't afford to let his emotions get the best of him.

 _Clank._

Instinctively raising his weapon, two swords clashed. Sparks raining as he battled against this dark being. Sora knew he'd seen this person before. He just couldn't remember where!? This being proved to be stronger than him as he was immediately but gradually being pushed back, easily. The rattling chains floated around the being and darkness eased off of the being and rising upwards. Oh god, the smell, it reeked of darkness. Darkness strong as Maleficent!

"Who. Are. You?" He managed to say with his gritting teeth. The strike was strong that he can barely hold it.

He had the feeling whoever was behind the mask was smirking. "Wouldn't you like to know, beast."

Beast. The anger that came from that name was coming upfront and hard to restrain. Hard nights of primal urges to let loose came upon his thoughts invasively. With a growl, he smashed him away, his vision seeing black all over. "Release it, Sora. Show me what you got!" the mask man fired dark fire towards him. It was so fast that his hastily erected reflect couldn't withstand it for more than a few of it before it cracked entirely and making him bat away the remain dark fires. Or at least that was the plan. From the moment the hybrid deflected one, his sword, and in turn, his hand and partly his body vibrated from the force of the spell! Such strength was not lost on him.

His opponent, with his sword arm raised behind him and, in a pose reminiscent of Riku, the chains clattered when the man taunted him with a come hither gesture of his hands.

The youth growled instinctively at such action. His patience and temper running out. _No!_ berating himself mentally. _Don't let the enemy dictate the terms._ Leon had said upon their first training. _Shift the battle in your favor._ So many times had he rushed into battle with uncontrolled rage, his self-discipline was abysmal he knew that he gets taunted and angered easily but he wouldn't (no, couldn't) let himself be goaded this time. _Breathe, think like Riku. Calm and Collected._ Not taking his eyes off his opponent, he did breathing exercises that would calm his raging self and reassured that the beast within him slept once again.

Once he was sure that he was calm, the lion boy's gaze sharpened on his enemy. Whoever this was, he was strong. Can he risk his Fury form to defeat him. _More like can you control yourself this time,_ a cynical voice within him stated.

Sora was sure, he'd need everything he had to defeat this man in front of him. Delving deeper, images long buried crashed to his mind. It was too quick to see, nor glimpse to remember it. He didn't focus on it, instead dived deeper than before in his soul. His very being. His heart. All this while keeping a wary eye on his enemy on the opposite side. Which was difficult, but with the help of training of Merlin, Aerith, and Leon, it was doable to a certain degree.

When the boy felt his powers, his Fury, he gripped it tightly. Controlling his self, the young Keyblade warrior let his innate power flow freely within him now. The shifting, he could feel its subtle change upon his physical form, along with it, the anger. Wild as fire and volcano but he tried to stamp it with control like a great rain down on a burning and exploding mountain. It was there, it created a balance in his person. A very taut balance.

The fire that was his primal side, he let it flow, all throughout his state as he growled lowly. His shock was very evident when the Keyblade morphed. Morphed! Slowly, the rounded shaft of the Kingdom Key became sharper with bladed edges. The guard of the hilt, changed to that of dark wings and on the center of its hilt, an azure diamond. Even the reach of the blade became longer. The name… it eluded him.

With a barely controllable balanced, he basked in his newly found powers. Trying to get a feeling of it to better prepare himself.

Smoky man was smirking! Smirking! Sora could feel it all the way to his position. Not wasting any time, the boy dashed towards his enemy in a bid to test his self and not let the opposing Keyblade warrior compose himself any defense. Swinging his Keyblade horizontally, both blades, once again sparked as they battled. His newfound power was able to help him push the stronger man back, it was a victory for him no matter how small his opponent sliding back was. Anything was better than nothing. Sora, deft as he can, swiped his foot but all he received was pain instead of his enemy becoming out of balance. He found himself the one gradually being pushed as he resisted it before he flipped back and sent a Blizzara to his enemy.

He cursed when the ice spell was easily broken like a nuisance before he could strike again. One minute his chained opponent was there, and the second he was gone! Only the rattling of the chains alerted him as he spun right to block its first strike. When he disappeared again Sora jumped and barely evading the rushing man zooming passed his place. "Reflect!" The boy screamed as suddenly fell on the dark fireballs homing in on him.

Landing in all fours, Sora used his other hand, with a force strong enough psuhed himself to cartwheel right. The heat of the attacks warmed his skin and fur as they passed barely an inch from his face. His automatic reaction was to pull away from the darkness that close to his face!

That annoying smirk made him growl. He could feel that expression pointed at him. The boy knew when he was outmatched, stinging as it may be to admit he was not on his opponent's level but, he would be defeated trying! Without pause, the brunet hybrid lion dashed forwards again. "Ahhgh!" the boy caught himself struggling to stand. His back flared and groaned in pain, even so, determination filled him. Rising against the odds. A spell of cure to himself, the mending wound was a welcome relief, but it was only a second of a pause when behind him the boy registered a Keyblade swinging towards him.

Sora's tail curled more as he turned only to as he spun, only for him to look wide eyes and spluttering as he was sent sprawling and rolling. Every hit on the ground, a grunt, bouncing like a ball, a grunt. It took forever for him to right himself again with his claws and Keyblade digging in the dark sand. The boy huffed continuously quickly trying to recover lost air. He hadn't seen that strong of an attack coming. Even if it took everything he had, he was still reeling from its effects. At this point, Sora saw red, his rage ran free.

Growling, the angry hybrid boy felt more! More power surging and revitalize his being. _This power_ , he gritted his teeth in anger, was painful than what he had experienced before, something in his back ached deeply but he ignored it and settling for glaring at his target.

It annoyed him that his enemy was playing with him. Defeat him and humiliate him, but the boy would get up and show you wrong! He would get up again and again to show them that he was strong! Insulting and then fighting him was similar too but playing with him just to show the hybrid he was powerless? Not only was he getting his payback but returning it tenfold.

 _Control Sora! Control yourself!_ He caught himself in time and reigning in his untamable anger with great effort. It was like wrangling water with one's bare hands. The voice that said it was soothing to the core. It lighted his soul that he could see the skies clearing but only for the tiniest illuminations. It was familiar one, he knew it so but cannot recall it.

The power remained in his grasp despite the calm settling to his very bones. The darkness was his weapon. It completed him. _Darkness is my friend, my companion in light,_ he uttered silently feeling the waves of power succumbed to his touch. _Darkness is a mystery knowledge must pass,_ the words flowed to him naturally. He didn't have time to contemplate its origin when he recited what he knew was the last line, _Darkness is the beginning, it shall be the end._

Closing his eyes, Sora imagined he was back in the islands where everything was calm and lazy. The sweet chirps of birds and waves crashing into the shore echoed in his sensitive ears oh so melodically. Opening his eyes, he focused on his target with steely determination.

The young wielder uttered nothing and pour his newfound strength into his step to close the gap between them. Raising his sword hand to strike down the chained man, his lips quirked upwards in the tiniest motion as he then rotated poising the Keyblade on his enemy's lower back. The weapon with a flash of his swing hit its mark and he registered the sound of tearing flesh that nearly made him flinch had he not steeled himself.

Sora knew how powerful his current enemy was, what was a hit needs to be capitalize upon. He threw his dark weapon and jumped preparing himself for a spell. The rush! Of the rush of his magical energy was unlike he'd felt. It was a euphoric and complete feeling in an incomprehensible feeling. "Thundaga!" he chanted automatically without thinking. A great zigzagging spire from the heaven fell on his only choice of target and slamming with great pounding roar. Electricity sizzled and frizzled around his opponent, snapping all those close to it to crisp. His spell, it reached even in their gap of eight meters that it made his fur stood on one end.

He summoned the Keyblade, prepared for anything. He would not -or could not- think that settled it. The man's power was greater than what he showed before and the young Keyblade warrior doubted that his spell would settle it.

His assumption was proven correct when a figure stood up. From his distance, the body was shaking, head bowed looking at the ground. The mirth, he was sure it was, reached him that he shivered. The being laughed, all the way into heavens even with its normal volume.

"Good, that was better than before," said the man clapping when he released his Keyblade as the clanging chains chorused with it. It made for a disharmonious kind of music. "Do you understand it now?"

The younger warrior did not respond to its bait. Silence was his answer, let him talk all he wants but he wouldn't fall into its trap.

His enemy walked towards him with a sure gait, each step thundering louder than the spell he did. The smirk so evident behind the mask. Mystery man continued walking until he was a few feet away from the boy.

No words were uttered but the feeling he had just from gazing at the black empty mask was unusual. No words could describe it, nor could he determine its nature.

"Wake."

Sora gasp for air when his consciousness came back, the boy found it hard to open his eyes. _What's happening!?_ He ought to speak but again, even the tiniest movement held him down. Still, this didn't stop Sora from opening his eyes! The world was a blur he had trouble identifying things. His body felt on fire, subduing fire.

"Merlin! He's awake!" he recognized the voice of Yuffie on his left, but he can't see her. Her distress was evident in the voice alone. Damn it, why can't he move?! What did that Maleficent do to him? His anger silently boiled just thinking about that fairy. He may be unable to move but he was extremely angry. The hybrid can't stop being angry, it fueled him as much as he hated it.

Merlin literally closely examined Sora, "Oh don't move yet lad. That nasty fairy did a number on you on whatever she did. It took all four of us to heal you to your state right now, so it'd be best if you rest for a while. Rest assured, we will look after you and Kairi until you are fit to travel again."

He wanted to move right then and there, to show that he was alright. To let the others know that he was fine. They had no time to waste.

"You better rest Sora," Riku said somewhere near the chimney of the house he was in. Sora's best friend said it as if reading his mind, at this point the three of them knew each other like the back of their hands, so the young Keyblade wielder supposed it was no wonder. "I've decided to-." All he heard then was garbled sound and maybe he was delirious but the smirk in Riku's voice was obvious.

Sora couldn't shake it away and he let sleep take him once more.

* * *

When Sora's consciousness returned, he found he was in the safe house where Kairi was in. He recalled what happened, meeting Maleficent, the burning feeling. The pain that wrecked his body…. After that? The dream was clear as day. How'd he found himself in the house, in a bed next to Kairi that is. Just what the hell happened? His body ached, but it was bearable, a nice sleep would cure it.

The grasp he had in his dream, he tried looking for it, but it was unreachable, no, not unreachable but… missing? This fact made him sad for some reason. Finding himself walking towards the bathroom, and weirdly in simpler clothes because his regular ones were hanged in the open dresser.

He yelped in shock upon seeing his form in the mirror! It shook the hell out of him upon seeing his reflection. The first thing that came to him was to defend himself against it but realized sooner that it was him. Him! He can't believe it! his body was full of strange marks of sorts. From his jaw was three claw-like grey tattoo, not only that but scanning his entire body, it was also on his elbow, on his tail and shins. What shook him the most was his eyes. The blue eyes staring at him, was looking back at him with sharp slits that served as pupils! It made his gaze sharper. The boy shivered in his reflection gazing back at him.

Just what did that fairy do to him? Was his question. Just thinking of what Maleficent did was enough to make his blood boil. Nowadays, his temper kept flaring up uncontrollably that breathing exercises doesn't help much.

He knew something had happened. That Maleficent did something to him, the brunet lion boy could feel it, something had changed but to this extent?!

Breathing heavily at last, he felt calm enough to asses himself more after a few minutes. As he observed the marks more, why were they there anyway? Did that fairy curse him, after all, he was a thorn in their plan when he sealed the heart of a world.

Staring resolutely at his reflection, he promised to himself that he would get strong. Strong enough to defeat the cause of all this mess. She got him the first time, it would not happen again. Looking at his grinning self, he went out in search for others, but this time, a little careful in case she was still around.

Every step Sora did, he made sure to sense everything around him. Watching vigilantly like a predator would. The brunet Keyblade wielder didn't want to have a repeat of the incident. He kept the annoying nagging feeling that said as if he was in a foreign body. That what he experienced in that dream was more real than the reality he was in now!

Eventually, he found the others in Cid's store, Leon as usual, stood somehow far away from the others. Riku, sitting a couch facing Aerith, with Donald and Goofy on his sides. "Hey guys," Sora said, deciding to greet them since the boy noticed they hadn't noticed him enter. "Whatch'a guys doing? Where's Yuffie?"

"Mornin' Sora! Yuffie wen' back to ya guys just right 'bout now," the knight replied.

"Maleficent," the stoic man simply then said. The raven haired swordsman didn't move or show anything while he said this. "We knew why she was here. She was after this worlds' heart. Without this world, we don't know where people would appear when a world disappears."

"Sora," Aerith looked at him carefully. "What did Maleficent did to you? What are those marks?"

The boy only shrug in return, hell if he knew then he wouldn't be angry at the fairy. He was seething just by thinking about the damn fairy. "I don't know," he breathed out. Another question to add to the mystery. "All I remember was this burning feeling. It was all over me, she casted a spell, I can't remember what, but only that she did it, and it happened."

"Was it a curse?" Donald had asked. Curse are supposed to be harmful right? In truth, it was far from that, it didn't feel bad now. He'd heard of curses before, like how people would suddenly fall ill or maybe die, but he didn't feel any different.

"I don't know."

He plopped on the couch besides Aerith. Everyone seemed to be watching him, "What?" he said a little harsh. Realizing his outburst, "Sorry," he mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"It's okay," Goofy said, offering him a smile. "Ya know what'll cheer ya up? Riku here," the dog knight side hugging his best friend and he had to chuckle at the uncomfortable look Riku gave for a brief second, "Is gonna come with us! Ain't that awesome?"

 _Awesome!? That doesn't cover awesome at all? It's awesomest thing ever!_ His thought rang loud and excitement that he couldn't help but grin at his companions. All they needed now was Kairi and his adventure would be complete.

"You're right, it is awesome!" If Riku felt something, he certainly didn't show it. That was always Riku for him, so he sent those worries away. "Oh, where will he stay? Isn't the ship already full? There's only three rooms." _Six if you count Chip, Dale and Jiminy's rooms._

Donald smirked at him, "That's what you think. I've had Cid covert some part of the storage room to a room."

"That's good news! For a minute I was worried that Riku would have to sleep in the engine room or share room with one of us." Sora grinned when he turned to Riku,

"Heh, I wouldn't mind sharing bed with Donald."

The boy exaggeratedly palmed his chest in mock hurt, "Why not me? It could be like those sleepovers when we were young."

"You're not exactly the most silent sleeper, are you?" Riku quirk a brow upwards in a challenge. Here, Sora had the decency to be sheepish. Damn it, he does not snore! It was just one time! Riku just couldn't let it go.

* * *

Sora laughed as the pups chase him relentlessly. He thought of anything about the past day. Dark fairy related. He just wanted to spend time with Riku but, Leon was currently testing him because he was going to be their newest companion in their journey to save the worlds. So, the boy decided to make true of his promise to the Dalmatian pups. He let loose his stress and had fun.

Tried as the little ones as best as they can, they couldn't. The puppies kept chasing him, and when he noticed that their barking stopped, they young hybrid turned to look to see the pups were out of breath.

The boy chuckled at them, all of them hugged the floor in fatigue. The oldest pup barked at him, _"No fair! You are much larger than us."_ The puppy looked ready to faint when he said this.

Sora was quite surprised when they found out that the parents of the puppies had been living in Traverse town all along. They were thanked profusely by the couple for returning some of their pups but then said sadly that still, a lot of them were still missing. Sora, being the bleeding heart that he is, has decided to help them. Now, he was fulfilling his promise to play with the pups.

Smirking and poking their helpless form, he said, "What's the matter, tired?" the pups barked weakly at him, but they were helpless, so he carried them back home and ignoring their weak protests.

The couple dogs gave a mischievous look at them and it was evident in the wag of his tail. The mother, on the other hand only shook her head in mock exasperation. _"Oh poor little pups,"_ their mother cooed as Sora laid them down on a cot. _"Thank you for taking to play with them Sora."_

He just waved and shrugged easily, "It was no problem. After all, I did promise to spend time with them. Just call me anytime I'm here if they're okay to play."

Sora then left the place, he was about to enter the first district when the bell tower above the now abandoned Gizmo shop echoed throughout the town. He had asked Cid why the bell rang at certain time, but the man was unsure, _it's more of a legend here. It only rings at a certain time. It wasn't that annoying, so we left it alone. If you want to, you can look at it,_ the gruff man words repeated on his mind. It took a second of decision making for him to check it out.

Skipping any courtesy of using the stairs, the young hybrid jumped towards the corner of a wall just beside the door of the shop, bouncing upwards like a ball defying gravity. He chuckled upon remembering how annoyed his mother when she found out he went out at night and sneaked back because he can easily jump the window.

The roof was surprisingly empty when he got there. The boy expected someone to be playing with the bell but no, it was ringing on its own behind a stack of boxes. He huffed in annoyance when he tried to push it, _okay, so it's heavier than one expected._

Willing himself to transform, at least partially, Sora was slowly pushing the damn stack of boxes aside, but it was still heavy for him that it made him breathe for air after the exercise.

"That's weird," he thought out loud and scratching his chin in confusion. Why was it moving on its own? Was his dilemma. He had an idea and so he closed his eyes and sensed for something, and he was right! There was a thrum of magical energy that was making the bell ring! A magical bell! Ooh who would've expected?

He waited for it to stop and when it did, the boy (out of boredom really) rang the bell. He grinned when he did so, "Well, that was-" said Sora as his words were cut off when a deep rumbling reached his ears. It was far, somehow. Where exactly? Slowly, the brunet Keyblade wielder followed its source and on the edge of the building with a spectacular view of the second district. Gasping, in excited when he saw the wall on the fountain rotating showing a wall of another design. Excitement filling him, he tried it again, and it once again changed. It was too far for him what design specifically, but it did change, of that the boy was sure.

"Third times the charm," he said running towards the bell again and rang it for the third time. Whoever made that function made Traverse town a whole lot more fun. Once again, it changed to another pattern, the boy was to repeat but stopped when he saw a familiar symbol glowing in white. "A keyhole!" He shouted that he ran in excitement Keyblade already in hand.

The hybrid boy only skidded to stop when a huge object fell between him and the Keyhole. A huge circular cone metal body with blue collar and yellow and read streaks on its body, with its hands and foot floating. It looked like a huge version of those armored Heartless for Sora and he was already on alert upon seeing it. He was about to question its lack of head but as if by chance, it fell in place. _Dammit,_ the boy cursed. He just had to jinx it, didn't he?

The giant armored Heartless didn't waste time and marched towards him threw a punch, which he jumped on its metal wrist, "Thunder!" he said as yellow thunder fell on his foe, and the boy barely evaded the punch it threw to ward him off his other arm by backflipping. Its footsteps thundered as it didn't let up and ran to him once again, its arm spun like a tornado.

Casting a wall to serve as a jumping platform, Sora landed behind it and threw his weapon at it to which he followed with a focused form of his hands close to each other. "Blizzara!" he chanted as he then released the giant ice. His spell screeched in hitting its tough metal hide as the then called the magical weapon to his hands. The ice proved to be a distraction he needed as it somehow staggered, not a moment was wastes as he took the chance to get close and personal as he dashed then jumped bringing the brunt of his Keyblade on the monster.

Only to jump back when it spun its arms once again, he ducked, weaved under it rolling beneath it only to scream in pain as he was sent rolling. The boy didn't have a chance to recover quickly as he pain racked his body. Groaning as he pushed himself out of the hole he made. His senses were a blur, he could feel his poor tail stiff and injured. The white and blue blurry figure of the Heartless was nearing from his limited sensing. Creating a wall, it punches the wall to destruction and giving him time to balance himself.

The young lion was prepared best as he can when the shield between them cracked and he was finding it hard to stand up currently. The boy was prepared to evade the incoming kick, but a powerful fireball impacted its side sending it to crash into the wall and a light feeling washed over his battered body.

"Sora, ya okay?" Mish mash of colors invaded his vision, but he shook it best as he could and could see that Goofy, Donald, and Riku covered him.

"Get up, Sora," Riku stated not looking back. "It's coming back."

"It's after the Heart of Traverse town." The three of them stared

Sora rose up to see Riku and Goofy charging towards the metal Heartless. The knight blocked its strike as his best friend ran passed him. With struggling shaky knees, the hybrid Keyblade wielder didn't waste time and got back into action. He jumped reaching for its head with Goofy and Riku taking its attention away from him and upon within its reach his Keyblade clashed with its armor but for a second as he fell, the boy saw it being dented. He flipped back and ignored his still hurting tail and back beast as he can and dodging the fist that nearly hit him.

Casting a Reflect spell, he then crossed his arms in defense as the punch cracked his shield.

"Sora!" Goofy said, calling him and saw the Knight approached him and followed by Riku.

"Thunder!" the armor was spasming as electricity rolled off of it.

Once releasing his spell, Sora then followed the two warriors who faced the Heartless. He conjured a wall and covering Riku's vulnerable left side from one of its floating arms aiming at his best friend but it wasn't enough to block it this time, "Riku! Move!" he shouts.

Sora ran to his best friend when he flew with a strong hit from his sides, Riku's shout was evident and ringing in his ears. He flinched when he thought of how powerful it was to to his earlier strike. Riku's thunderous landing on the wall echoed on the battlefield and he ran to his aid. "Riku! Riku!"

Coughing and groaning was heard by his sensitive ears, tapping into his limited healing magic, Sora casts a Cure spell and beyond the veil of smoke a light penetrated it from within. "Riku, can you stand?

"Than-k..s" his friend wheezed. While focusing on his injured friend, he tried to listen at the battle way behind him. It looked like they were in a tough spot with this one. It was stronger than any they've face on their earlier part of the journey. The hybrid tried t ofocus on where the Other's are but the fight between them and the Heartless made it impossible so with their clashing sounds. Fishing his pocket, he threw a potion at Riku and casts a reflect spell as his silver haired friend chugged the whole thing down.

Relief flowed when he heard the older boy sigh in relief, he also drank a potion. The young Keyblade wielder could feel his aching parts mend. Turning to Riku who now stood beside him, he then said, "Ready?"

A grim nod from Riku was his response. They joined the fray once again, Goofy was looking troubled with the speed and force the metal monster was dishing out. Pound after pound it clashed against his shield and he counterattacked.

"Donald!" he called.

The boy gave signaled King Mickey's wizard and received a brief nod from him. Stopping and putting all focus on his spell. _Fire, think fire. Those intense summer and double it._ These advance spells were still beyond him somehow, but he knew how to do it basically. "Fira!" he roared.

"Goofy! Riku! Move!" Donald shouted before he unleashed his powerful ice. He didn't worry for his silver haired friend because he knew he would evade it. Sora trusted him to do that. Both of them moved aside as the fists of the monster missed them and left its torso wide open for the spell. He had to cringed at the shattering ice, it was screeched a very grating sound for his ears. It was quickly overpowered by the roaring fire and making it stagger back just from the sound alone as everything was concealed by the mist of the combination spells.

He readied his magical weapon, even as the battlefield went silent as the dead, and focused on extending his senses.

 _Thud._

"Look out!" He made a wall between him and the smoke as a white fist barreled towards Donald and he realized his mistake. Their friend was able to cast a Reflect. Sometimes, Sora found it hard to believe under that feathers Donald was powerful. After all squawks, grumblin, he was the Royal Wizard and advisor of King Mickey. His barrier held better than Sora ever could but he could see the cracks spreading like a spiderweb.

So, without prompt, the hybrid dashed, and swinging his weapon upwards with his strongest strike and sending it upwards and relieving Donald of the trouble. He didn't stop there, the boy moved towards its legs. The boy made sure to stay underneath the beast and continuously hitting the right leg. Mustering all his strength on every hit, the leg shattered into two and he could hear his friends battle it too. "Thunder!"

His spell ran throughout it as sizzling sound of electricity coursing made it evident.

The other leg moving nearing him was heard by him now and he was prepared to dodge by rolling backwards and unleashing another spell of ice. He was on his knees with the Keyblade as support. He could feel the incoming headache and his breath haggard but ignoring it and looking at their group now, they were close to defeating the Heartless. Its right arm, was destroyed by the combination of Riku and Goofy while Donald, who provided long range support made a short work of the other one.

 _I will not give in! I will not give in!_ he chanted in his head like a mantra as his natural power. His own locked power surge through with its limited freedom roared within his body like a lightning. It took a minute of resisting primeval urges to, one that really wants to claw anything its way, and joined the fray. The thing was on its last legs (literally!), it couldn't survive their combined might any longer.

Throwing his Keyblade at its head, he watched it clanged against it and bounced. Jumping on the edge of then proceeding to jump higher, the boy recalled his weapon. The brunet let gravity do all the work as he fell and slashed the things head before it turned its attention to him. He wasn't sure he did it with that one attack before he landed on all fours to support his landing. The view of its body did not help too, the damn thing was just too tall.

Sora was one the move again, but the thing tumbled side to side before it fell on its left side and destroying the path near the hotel entrance. As if that wasn't enough, a giant heart came out of it and its body turned to dusts of darkness.

The boy nearly lost his balance, swaying to and fro, upon releasing his beast form as the headache he withheld earlier came back full force. Still, he somehow managed. Riku, on the other hand fell on his butt. _Must be because of_ _earlier injuries._

With sluggish movements, the hybrid boy raised his Keyblade, and just like the other times before the Keyhole, the magical weapon released a white beam as a locking sound echoed in the silence of the second district. With that done, he fell on his rear ungracefully with a loud thump and groan. His groan turned to chuckles as he stared into the eternal night sky.

"What's funny?' Donald asked, healing Riku first while he could hear the Knight approached him.

Shaking his head, he then replied, "Nothing. Just that, that was one of the toughest Heartless I've fought."

Goofy then joined his chuckling, "I think ye'r right Sora. That thin' nearly turned me to mush with its poundin'." Emphasizing his point, he continued his speech "My shield's busted."

From his peripherals, glancing at the said object, It really was. Looks like he'll be needing a new one then.

Riku's snort reached his ears easily, "Why don't we use the head as the material for your new shield." Looking at where the thing used to be, there really was a left over of it. One of its hand to be exact.

"Serves the Heartless right," Sora stated in between his wheezing, of laughing or exhaustion, he didn't know. "Think it would defeat four of us and take this worlds heart."

"You guys are okay!" Yuffie's voice suddenly heard. She got him again, dammit. "We were about to chase you but those other Heartless were targeting the civilians." The soft footsteps of Leon followed. He knew it because it had Leon-esque signature shoes all over it.

"What happened."

It was not a request, not a plea but a demand with urgency. Sora would let others do the explaining, he was tired, from using magic to utilizing his Fury mode, it was taxing. Still, he found it hard to believe he was not tired as the other times before. Had time really gone that fast that the boy was already getting use to it?

The brunet relaxed as the others discussed what happened. If this had Maleficent all over it or was she still around when Sora saw the Keyhole. Speculations at best, but he didn't know the answer and decided to rest his battered body by lying shamelessly on the ground with his arms behind his head serving as makeshift pillows.

He smelled Riku trudging towards him and then shuffling to seat next to him.

Silenced reigned between them and he could imagine Riku was watching the stars silently just like they would when they were younger naïve boys who had a normal life. Well, normal as his could be, the discrimination against him for being a half animal didn't help one bit in experiencing normalcy, but it instead became his normalcy.

"So," his silver haired friend began. "You're already using _that_. What changed?"

Sora sighed tiredly, "I…," he stopped to think what he would say next. Riku knew how he hated his power, how he hated how people judged him for being the way he was and thought little of him.

"I just needed to," he whispered just enough for Riku to hear. "I couldn't save Kairi because I didn't use it when she needed me." Releasing a powerful breath again as he ignored the guilt buried in him, he continued. "I didn't know when I started entertaining that thought but, it just was and decided to use it, so that I could help save the worlds out there." _To prevent another Destiny islands fall,_ was his silent promise.

Was it the correct thing to do? To unleash the wild and chaotic part of him? What if he lost control of himself, what would the others think and do? Sora couldn't dare think of that because he may not like the answer. He wasn't prepared for it. _Not right now._ Nor should he think of it now, it was detrimental to his state of mind by worrying what would be in the future.

"Sora, Riku," Aerith said, calling them.

"We'll catch up with you guys a bit," his best friend replied.

The young Keyblade wielder waited for Riku's reply expectantly. "That's good," his friend gave a low sigh he easily detected. "It wasn't your fault. You did the best you could," the silveret then spoke again with gentleness his friend could only have. Sighing, the older one of them rustled his hair, "I'm sorry for leaving you and Kairi alone to face the danger. I should've waited for you guys."

 _Did my best?_ A critical voice in him scoffed. It was hardly his best! If it was his best why didn't he transform? Maybe it could have done something to change the outcome of their world.

"Yea-," he said but was interrupted by Riku.

"Don't deny it, Sora."

Imagining the piercing look his best friend was giving him, he gave in. "You're right," he said clinching and unclenching his fists in his bubbling anger. "I still blame myself, but I do my best to move on and by hoping to defeat Maleficent I would, in a way, banish the guilt."

Riku moved, he sense Riku moved to stand beside his lying form, "Sora." Opening his eyes, his silver haired friend was really standing, but the younger boy didn't expect his friend to reach out a hand to him. The older boy was smiling as he did so. "You don't have to do it alone. That's what friends are for, we carry each other's burden."

He can't help but to slightly tear up and ended up imagining how they first met. How he distrusted Riku while doing his best to earn his friendship. Now, look at where they are now? Friends trekking through other lands back to back with faith to each other stronger than Destiny Islands strongest hurricane.

"Yeah, you're right," he smirked accepting Riku's reaching hands as he was pulled up.

* * *

Again, terribly sorry for the long update. Also, Happy Valentines Day everyone! Hope everyone's having a blast!

Also, how was it? Terrible? Good? Comment if you like to let me know so I could improve it. :)


	10. Agrabah

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long update and thank you for the commenters and readers. Your words, likes, are one of the things that drive me to finish this aside from personal wants and desires. :) So, once again thank you. :)

I hope you guys like this, if not, then say so and I'll see if I can do something about it. Uhm anyways, enough with my rambling.. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise and everything in it. The rights belong to the respective company it belongs to, specifically Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

The black fairy smiled serenely at the sight of the former Radiant Garden. Thunders loomed on the distant horizon of the castle. The rumbling was akin to an angry deity. What served as a beautiful kingdom, whose light shone brightly, annoyingly so too, was now shrouded in everlasting darkness. What annoying peasant village was below, were no more. Ransacked. Emptied. Destroyed surely by the Heartless along with its pitiful servants. The power that made her go to this world in the first place and bending it to her will.

Whilst below Maleficent, the view she had of the heartless on the former town of the world was a sight to behold! Heartless of different sizes and shape all scattered on the world. The power the darkness gave, it was hauntingly chilling. She feels the darkness emanating from it.

Her defiling of the light of this world was the symbol of her power. No other being in the worlds out there can match her now. The Keyblade warriors of old, gone. King Mickey, disappeared finding a way to stop her, a futile endeavor in the end. Merlin, who trusted the King's lackeys who was doomed for failure. The Wizard (and former Keyblade Master), Yen Sid, who sits in his tower doing nothing but relying on these pitiful heroes to stop her.

No. Not one of these entities would be able to stop her nor her Heartless army marching to swallow the other worlds. For they do nothing directly against her.

 _Yes, the patience was all worth the effort._

 _Everything is falling into place. Soon, darkness shall smother the light._ The woman, thought with glee hidden by her impassive face as she waited with abated breath for the future. Her Kingdom, encompassing everything.

Now, what she needed was the one last piece. The center of it all to thwart everything that bright-eyed King Mickey will throw at her. _The Key itself._

Maleficent said nothing to Jafar as she sensed the man approaching her. Let her underlings speak and she shall deign it worthy or not she responds. Such compliance to others was below her, and they knew it too no matter how much the others denied it. They deign her highly. Rightly so, even if they refuse to say it verbally.

"Maleficent, we have found the other _Princess_." Ah, good. The horned fairy waited for the man to continue. "Who would have known that Princess Jasmine is one of them. Surprising… but of no consequence to me."

Jafar deigns himself above her, she knew that. In the end, this _wise_ Vizier only aspires of conquering his world of Agrabah. Such a pitiful creature indeed, such small ambition. He thought he conquered darkness when the darkness conquered him instead. The threads of shadows wrapped around his heart unknowingly to him.

Let the man have himself delusions of grandeur as long as they serve their purpose. "Capture her quickly. Time is on our side, but it is prudent that we do so while the young heroes still fumble." Hate as she could on Merlin, the fairy godmother, and those wretched three fairies, they were still smart enough to know when things were not right. For they were wise as they are old. Such a shame they chose to serve those weaker than they were for they could stand equally than her current _friends_.

Yes, only few remains. It will continue to elude them, but not for long, that she knew assuredly. "As you wish," the man drawled as the swishing echoes of the dark portal broke their silence.

Caressing the sphere of her staff, she grinned, unseen by the man. "Take with you the _silent swordsman._ You will need it."

"I highly doubt that," neither his scoffing nor biting words affected her. It was below her to be angry at such an ant looking up. "But as you wish, Maleficent."

"And Jafar," she turned her head slightly just seeing in the fringes of her eyes. "Do be careful. Lest darkness swallows your heart."

"I hardly need it," he paused ang glanced towards her briefly. "Still, the thought is _appreciated,_ dear." The malevolent fairy didn't need to see that the arrogant man was already gone through the portal.

Such arrogance with no way of reinforcing it. How far the wielders of shadows had fallen. They were only a pale imitation of what they used to be. Of course, she was the only exception. And soon, someone else too. And she, Maleficent, the dark Fey, the Master of darkness, shall stand beside _that_ one as the Ruler of all worlds as she held Kingdom Hearts and her will impose by _him_.

* * *

It was too much to swallow what they've read and heard. Too much. How could this,…. this Ansem do this? King Ansem of the Radiant Garden experimenting on people? On the people he was protecting in the first place? That was just too much for Sora to think about, even if his reasons of doing it is for the sake of knowledge. For the hybrid boy, there is a thing as too much.

The others were mulling on it too, especially the ones from Radiant Garden. Leon's look was too impassive, Aerith had this look of askance on the files that they had read. All in all, some of them didn't know what to think of Ansem's reports.

A sigh, Cid's specifically, broke the silence, "Who knew the Kin' under all his nice attitude hid something so dark. I worked for him when we made the Gummy ship. He was so nice and even gave us nice bonus for our efforts."

"He was experimenting on people and in turn made the Heartless." It seemed even Yuffie's disposition was affected by this revelation.

 _I guess we can't judge someone base on how nice they are._

"At least, we know he did it with reason," Sora said to try and lift their moods. Base on Leon's sharp look, he was guessing the man wasn't impressed. Not that he would be too, but he had to try to lift the mood. "I said at least," grumbled the hybrid.

"He discovered the Heartless," Donald corrected. "Ansem's curiosity knew no bounds that he uncovered how powerful the darkness in ones' heart was in his experiments." Lying on the bed, he stared at the ceiling and the hope that they had when they had discovered the letter, that was somehow gathered by Pluto, they could somehow glean what the Heartless was. It did, at least in a way, answered their questions but in created new ones. Why would Ansem do that? In his search for forbidden knowledge, look where it took the other worlds as well as his Kingdom.

"Regardless," said Riku beside him, "we need to find a way to end them." When Sora kept looking at Riku, he couldn't help but feel this anxiety within him. Briefly closing his eyes, he put that matter aside for the one at hand. "How can we stop them. We can't lock the hearts of every world, it would take too much time. We need to find their source," his best friend declared, and a tad too determined in the inflection of his voice. Much more obviously emotional than his usual.

"Maleficent is the source."

"Oh no no no, me boy," Sora had to chuckled at Merlin calling Leon a boy. "Maleficent is merely its controller, not the cause. She has the power to do so, but to create those vile creatures? I surmised it is beyond her, nor is Ansem, for he discovered how it is made."

Glancing at what the old man was doing, a board was suddenly their complete with illustrations. "These mindless beasts had to come from somewhere. You cannot mean to tell me that all the Heartless Ansem created became too much and escaped?"

"Ye'r right," Cid offered his confidence of the Wizard's statement. "It was not how Radiant Garden fell, I remembe' it clear as day. Hulking size Heartless suddenly appeared out of nowhere along with strange ones, not the one described in the report. Among them was that fairy."

Donald dismissed all their suggestions with a wave of his hands, "I don't care about who or what the source is. What we need is how to stop it. Where does the Heartless originate from? What world?" Deciding, he didn't have anything useful to say, Sora remained silent and wordlessly agreed with Donald's point. Maleficent is a threat yes, that is much true. But, how the Heartless comes to our realm is another. If we can find out how and stop it, without it, the evil fairy would have no army of darkness and the creatures couldn't and wouldn't harm a person anymore.

"What about them navigation gummy? Maybe the worlds in it has the answers."

Cid's grunting negatively reached his ears and easily answered Goofy's query, "No go. The parts only extend to four worlds. You lot would get lost without another, I reckon' yer' king left one for yo' to find."

"No need to rush," Merlin with all his sagely wisdom stated. "Only a fool rushes without a plan. For now, we must do what we can."

Sora was really (really) excited to journey with Riku. After a good night rest, he was brimming with energy, though he wished Kairi were here to complete the journey, but the brunet boy thought to remember that that she was doing this for her. To cure her of whatever she was inflicted with. _Focus Sora. Focus._

He felt highly smug (and rightfully so) because this time he was the one teaching Riku and he playfully gloated that fact at his older best friend. The boy instructed Riku how the systems of the Gummy ship ran and even with this fact the silveret's eyes was gleaming in turn as if to say, "Enjoy this while you can." Oh, he would enjoy this because all the time he looked at Riku for answers he couldn't have but now, he was in charge.

"Is that clear?" he beamed at his friend after his explanations.

Said friend only smirked in return. "Crystal."

With that said and done, he turned to pour his focus on maneuvering the ship because their path was becoming more and more littered. Heartless could be hiding anywhere. "Keep an eye out for those Heartless ships."

"I know," Riku replied in a clipped tone.

The boy would be annoyed if there really was Heartless because time they need to hurry and find answers. Time was a luxury they didn't have, tried as he might to temporarily forget that fact, with every rest they had Maleficent power grows.

His annoyance grew when the Heartless showed up and blasted them without warning. Sounding the alarm, he drove straight through the horde of flying monsters with his older best friend shooting them down easily with the improved defense of the Gummy ship. Thanks to to Cid's insistence, of course.

Spinning the ship, he bashed one Heartless in his way and pierced it. He gritted his teeth when they hit the Gummy ship and the alarm hit his ears. It was distracting him with that thing blaring like thunder.

Sora pulled the wheel upwards dodging a swarm about the home in on them and the ship shook as he suddenly brought it down careful to not let himself be led astray from the path lest they find themselves going lost. His co-pilot didn't waste time, blasting those in their way.

"Sora! Is everything alright!?" Donald screamed as the door hissed open and in came the obviously irate duck which stood next to him. The boy couldn't talk as he then swiveled left scraping the hull as another flyer went pass him. Every second, he noticed, was their enemies' numbers increased.

Donald hastily (and not so politely to his annoyance) pushed him aside. If the wizard wasn't such a great pilot, then he would had been angry. Still it annoyed him, but the boy conceded. The door hissing open again and he could then sense Goofy enter.

"Donald," the dog said amidst the chaos of battling ships. "How's thin's?"

The pilot grunted in reply as Sora then strapped himself behind the pilot seat. He was becoming queasy, damn his body for still not fully getting use to fast travelling. The boy had near hurling but bear it.

A sharp left pushed the seatbelt to its limit and the nausea served to only increase. Missile blowing a contingent of those beasts blocking their way. Goofy groaned as he saw the knight struggling to balance himself and buckle himself in.

He could only breathe in happiness once the storm passed, then did he only lean back in the chair peacefully. Adventuring was good and all, but Gummy ship trip was one thing he liked the least. If there was an alternative to it the boy would take it without second thought! "Oh god, I thought I was going to die!" exaggeration but he put the value of that experience to that high of a level.

"Phooey," Donald waved his dramatics off. "You're being a drama queen, you lazy cat."

Riku snorted in agreement. Of course Riku would say so, he thought rolling his eyes. "Only since he was born." Goofy snickered in the background.

"Hey!" he shouted and giving Riku a glare. "I am not. Jiminy, back me up here."

The scribe in his hood only hummed as he write away made obvious by the scratching pen against the paper. "See, Jiminy believes me."

The knight snickered some more, "Hyuk, didya' hear Jiminy agree guys?"

"Nope," respond the duck and emphasizing the p with a pop.

* * *

It was official, Sora hates Agrabah. Hairy feline hybrid or otherwise was not meant for hot place! He was raining sweat here. Don't get him wrong, he loved it and wants to explore it, but the place was just not for his kind. The blaring sun was so much hotter than the hottest summer of Destiny Islands. He had to take his blazer he was forced to be bear footed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Donald whispered.

The town they were currently in was eerily silent. No bustling people in what looked like a path leading to the markets. He shared a look with his groupmates, all of them had the same idea. _Something's not right._

Darkness permeated the air; the boy could sense. It spread throughout the town, but otherwise obvious in its lingering. The people with their mostly inaudible whispers echoed like the crickets of night. Fear, was what he thought of why none went out in such a bright day.

Much as he liked to gaze curiously at the sand constructed houses, or the lively looking environment with its hanged banners and whatnots, the young lion was already prepared to cast a spell.

A creaking door, a very miniscule sound, made him turn around. Their, he smelled a man. Most likely observing them. "Psst!"

"Psst! The man called again.

Sora seeing as no one heard the man nor noticed his presence, the boy called them towards a simpler house than others. A little beaten door and window but otherwise the same as the other houses in terms of style. "You lot better hide!"

"Why's that?" an irate Donald questioned their caller.

"Black monsters roam the city."

 _Heartless,_ was his immediate conclusion. He briefly glanced at the others and saw that whatever good humor was gone. Even Goofy. They had come to the same conclusion. "Ever since Jafar, the Royal Vizier, overthrew the Sultan. The Royal guards and the people were no match for these monsters! I assume that Jafar found these things somewhere where God won't dare go."

His lips were left slightly open at the man's warning. This "Jafar" was using the Heartless as an army to conquer Agrabah. This smelled fishy for Sora. Was he in any way in league with the dark fairy?

"Thank you, sir," Riku said bowing and the man looked at his friend in a weird way. "But we got to keep going. Important things are at stake if we don't."

"Don't say I didn't warn ya."

When they were far away the man called them again, "From the looks of it, your all outsiders." They didn't reply to him and waited for the man to finish speaking, "If you need a guide, find Aladdin. The boy's got good heart 'ven though he's a sneaky thief. He must be in the market raiding it for all its worth. I heard ruckus earlier."

"Thanks!" Sora waved back as they followed the instruction of where the market was. Along the way the silence was killing him. He'd rather fight Heartless than battle this paranoid feeling invading his mind! Heartless could jump them anytime and it was making him wary of everything.

They reached the market in all its quiet glory. Objects all strewn about, food left on the sand in what looked like a panic rush. The clashing sound made his ears twitch. "Guys! I hear a battle. Just ahead." He rushed forwards, but the young brunet lion boy jumped backwards when something dropped before him and released a sand cover. The stench alone was easily identifiable as a Heartless. Lots of them if he was correct as they waited for the sand to dissipate but he prepared to cast a wall if they attack behind the veil of sand.

Their enemy was revealed when the dust settled. He identified as the large rotund Heartless dropped in on him dressed in light vest and a towel cap(?). The armored ones accompanied it but was dressed differently as it was wearing a white turban and mask with a purple vest and pants. The yellow eyes stared at them lifelessly and brandishing a curved sword. They supplemented by the flying magician wizard Heartless.

"I thought everything was going well," the duck grumbled. "Thundaga!" lightning blew out of Donald's staff, but the yellow floating ones banded together and absorbed it for the others. No doubt the other blue and red ones could also absorb its respective element. The round ones blew fire together with the flying elementals, both his and Donald's wall spell blocked it.

Without words to each other, they attacked in a triangular formation providing cover for Donald. Sora took the left, Riku the right and Goofy the center. Their lead knight faced the running huge round dark monster and stopped it with his shield alone. Sora ran past him and slid between another one's legs then proceeded to freeze its back followed by a Keyblade throw.

The young hybrid warrior jumped and plucked (literally!) a red and blue flyer, in his hand and tail as he crushed the red one it with his claws. He threw one upwards and burned it to a crisp. Rumbling sands made him glance to see a big one running towards him and then blew fire. Casting a wall to his left where Riku unsuspectingly didn't know a spell hurtling towards him, the boy then iced the sand and making his would be attacker slide and stop the spell. A thrown shield ensured its swift end.

"Reflect!" a thud banged against his round barrier briefly before he released the defensive spell. He sensed something behind him when the dark sword cut it in half as he turned. "Thanks," said Sora to Riku.

Their enemies' number increased as two of them, best friends, stood together back to back. Conjuring a wall, he stopped a hail of ice towards them and briefly glancing at his best friend both nodded at the same time as two fat ones each running towards them from opposite direct. Sora and Riku jumped as their attackers hit one another with their belly. With a joined thunder spell, the two met their end swiftly.

It was a good thing that there was no collateral damaged yet. Whatever that clash was up ahead was strong. The scent of darkness was where it was situated but returned his focus on their current battle.

Blocking a sword as he landed and pushing it away, Sora called an Aero spell and tackled the fat one on the other direction making it skidding back a few feet. "Blizzaga!" Sora launched just as his enemy, the fat bandit Heartless, released a fireball. The two spells clashing hissed as it melted. The boy followed it with three more ice freezing the damn thing and dashing to it then broke it to a thousand pieces by stabbing.

Locating his friend surrounded by sword wielding enemies. He wasted no time flipping in the middle of the fray and ducked as he kicked the foot then killed it with a single slash. Turning briefly, from Riku came a fireball but he followed with his own ice. The fat Heartless attempting to help the smaller ones stumbled as Riku went to offense against it while Sora jumped and conjured a reflect midair to defend himself against the myriad of sword heading his way.

He spun midair and grabbed onto a wall and throwing his Keyblade. The weapon soared the air like a boomerang and hitting multiple of those flying magicians and he unleashed electricity upon the sword wielders which killed some while others spasmed on the sand.

From his vantage point, it seemed Goofy garnered the attention of the sword wielding bastards, and he was doing a hella good job of fending them off with only his shield. Still, without hesitation, the boy jumped to the knight, or near as he could. On the way, the boy was spinning in midair and summoned the Keyblade catching two more of those elemental Heartless off guard.

Sora landed smoothly then stabbing one sword wielder from behind and sliced horizontally cutting the one beside it before it could react. Donald's spells cut through their numbers as lightning speared the Heartless. Fire burned those nonmagical types.

They didn't waste anytime when their group defeated the ambush. Sora, huffed, the heat getting to him. He was thirsty as hell, so he fished a potion and drank it rather hungrily than he would prefer.

 _Right._ Grabbing a pole, spun on it and propelled himself on a wall pole to see better. There, few meters away from a large gate just passed the market was a young man older than him by few years, he surmised. Sword in one hand while the other used to climb a building as the pot-snake (?) Heartless kept bashing against it.

He hoped that its Aladdin and they're not too late to save him from his recklessness. "Guys! I see Aladdin." He said pointing forwards because the path was littered with debris.

Jumping the walls of the narrow street as his friends followed. Quickly stopping on a wall pole. "Riku!" the young lion called and reaching for his friend as he spun and looking at them upside down like a monkey.

The silver hear teen did not hesitate to make a grab for his hands as he then called upon his lower body strength swinging forwards then backwards. "Ahh!" Once it reached the forward peak he threw his best friend soaring into the air and Sora followed after.

The wind whipped sharply around his being as he spun and fell but they would make it! Seeing or sensing that he was swiftly approaching the monster, the boy summoned Gaia's Heart, with a scream, both him and Riku bear down their blades at the monster. Side by side. A sharp clank, breaking vase, cut it. It didn't let up though and turned on the two of them. "Wallra!" the spell he made cracked under duress from the electric bashing. Relief washed over him when Riku jumped to the other side of the body and he himself jumping back when it was destroyed. His panic and annoyance rose when the sand blinded him!

He sensed the creature making a beeline for him as its pot body slithered in the sands. _Damn it! I can't see! I ca- ugh!_ The boy coughed as he fell on the sand and wood ungracefully. His tail was throbbing badly despite being wrapped in his waist. He screamed when he was launched with a hard hit to his sides. Both his shoulder cried in pain as his other one was used to soften then landing.

The creature was getting closer once again, but then a blade fought against its hard clay body whilst he cleans his eyes best as his complaining body can.

"Hold on!" A strong squeak broke the domination of the thunderous fight. A strong swirling sound came in between the fight, Sora was being lifted in the wind! He was being pulled.

The boy, hurt as it may have to move his arms, conjured a wall in between whatever spell it was and himself. Sora welcome the banging of his self on the wall and continued blinking the dust away.

The boy slid down when the spell was over and the sight he came upon when he opened his eyes once again was funny had it not been for the seriousness of the situation. The aching didn't help matters.

Goofy was cannonballing downwards.

Their knight's strike was strong enough that it sent the strange Heartless barreling to the large wooden gates.

"Sora, you okay?" Riku said pulling him up after his friend healed him. The feeling was most welcome. The mending bones and thundering ache was soothed.

"Find its head!" Aladdin shouted from above. "Or the tail! It'll used the other pots to distract you!" The monkey screamed it curse and at the monster and briefly gave them his support.

"Damn it," the boy cursed as they ran around chasing many pots. "Whoa!" He jumped and grabbing the edge of a building when an electric whip passed by him in a wide arc destroying the landscape more. His friends followed suit except for Donald who defended with a reflect. With the thing turning its back to him, Sora jumped down aiming to stabbing the thing.

The centipot (he decided to call it that as it seemed fitting) screech as electricity buzzed louder and tried to shake Sora off, which he gladly did and landed near Goofy. It kept screeching and thrashing around and breaking walls.

"Ah!" the duck in his frustration, screamed. "Thundaga!" Electricity from above exploded on earth, scattering sands and blowing things away with its force.

He would scream profanities at Donald for his haste, but it was forgotten in the many broken pots and few left body pieces of it. It slithered away with its remaining body, and they ran after it but Riku jumped before its head and pierced the lead pot, but it bounced. Deflected by whatever means the monster has.

 _Okay, just because it's made of pot doesn't mean its easily breakable._ The things' individual pots ran around as it slowly reformed. Raising his weapon to the sky, "Simba!" He shouted putting power in his spell. The lion's roaring that pierced the sky made him nearly deaf and tremble.

The proud lion with its back facing him stood in front of Sora. No curt greeting was given between them. _"Everyone, get away!"_

Sora shouted to warn them and Riku dived to the side when the pot monster dashed to escape. Simba's growling became stronger until he released it! The power of his voice was so strong that their opponent was sent hurling forwards as he crossed his arms in defense of the excess force and closed his eyes as a sandstorm was made.

He detected Riku's scent in the air probably grabbing onto something to hold on from Simba's roar. Donald and Goofy stood close to each other amidst the roaring chaos. Buildings were beginning to tear, he could somehow hear it. This was what Merlin meant, the next time he vowed to only put sufficient power in summoning Simba.

When he opened his eyes, it was an utter mess. Wood strewn everywhere as cracks and the silhouette of the centipot far way from the.

All of them ran to its downed form and hacking it. Riku form dropped down from above ahead of them and threw his weapon at it. The dark sword slammed in its head successfully this time. They reached just in time to gang up on it and defeat its downed form.

Sora only plopped down the sands when the thrice cursed thing became dark smoke and becoming a heart. What was left of it was its many glowing legs. Drinking a potion, the boy stood and quickly pocketed the damn potential materials in his belt bag. _Thanks for the gift, Merlin! Your enchantment came in handy!_ Infinite pocket as long as whatever he wanted to put in was a fit into the bag itself. The leftover materials of the metal Heartless was at the safekeeping of the Moogles, even the souvenirs. He intends to keep his promise and obtain that Moogle made Keychain.

Giving Simba his appreciation, the boy let the lion walked freely in the town until he reached his limit and called back to being a crystal again.

Aladdin came down a little out of breath before them and the monkey looked at them warily. _"I don't trust them."_ Chittered the animal while pointing at them and then hiding behind the man.

He was right in his observation that Aladdin was older than him and had a very lithe but athletic body with darker skin tone.

Aladdin rolled his eyes good naturedly. "I know Abu. You said it earlier. But you saw how they took care of that monster Jafar brought with him." The monkey, Abu, harrumphed in disagreement and cross its arms. "We need them if we're to rescue Jasmine and Genie."

The young brunet warrior wondered if Aladdin can understand Abu. But base on his observations, maybe it was their closeness? Perhaps they know each other inside out?

"What're they talking about Sora," Riku whispered.

"Abu," he said pointing at the animal. "Doesn't trust us."

Aladdin walked towards them. His smile easy and his demeanor light as he grinned at their group. "Thanks for the help. I thought that thing would finish me for sure. Name's Aladdin, and this here's my partner Abu."

"I'm Sora!" he immediately shook the older man's hands with fervor. "These are my friends, Riku, Donald, Goofy! Oh and Jiminy." The cricket came out of his hoody and sat on his shoulders.

"Outsiders, huh," Aladdin smirked. "Well, if you're visiting Agrabah this time of year. It's bad. The traitorous snake and Grand Vizier, Jafar took control of the Kingdom with these monsters. He took the princess too!" Aladdin's face scowled before setting to a neutral expression.

"We'll help you."

"Wak! Whoa whoa whoa… timeout!" Donald quickly pulled him away from the animal-man duo before he the other two could say anything. Once he deemed it far the duck then said his piece, "What're you doing, Sora? I thought we taught you never mess with the world order! We also have no time for this! We're here to find clues about his majesty and the Keyhole."

His best friend next to him interrupted the wizard. "This Jafar, controlled or summoned the Heartless, he's too dangerous to be left alive. If we stop him then we could easily find the Keyhole without disturbance."

"Besides," he added while leaning against the Riku. "Isn't the normal world order without Heartless? Then if we defeat them here then wouldn't it put things back to normal?"

The duck scowled at his statement which made him snicker in return.

"Ye, I thin' we should help 'em, Donald. I mean," Goofy scratching his chin looked deep in thought, "ain't tha' the right thin' to do? Ain't that wiuld King Mickey would do?"

Jiminy chose this moment to jumped out of his perch in his hoody again, "Exactly. It may slow us down, but I know it's the right thing to do."

Donald paced back and forth grumbling to himself for a minute before he turned to look at them all and sighing as he slides down his palm in his face. "Fine. I see the point." The duck then glared at his best friend. "If you're wrong I'm blaming you."

Said best friend shrugged, "Fair enough."

It was funny how Donald marched his way back to Aladdin that Sora had to stifle his laugh. The wizard tapped his foot in annoyance, "Fine, we'll help you," the mage grumbled.

Aladdin's eyes brightened. "Really? Thank you." He then whistled only to hear for another presence head straight for them.

* * *

Flying. Carpet. A flying carpet. A freaking flying carpet!

Sora can't seem to wrap his head around it. It seemed childish but awesome! If his Keyblade had other powers, then he'd want it to be a flying carpet transforming Keyblade! That would be more exciting and less nauseating than the Gummi ship.

Yeah, their situation was dire, but the brunet lion boy hybrid can't help but be excited as carpet flew at neck break speed and the winds met them with loud gusts.

"So," their driver began. "What brings you guys to Agrabah."

"I hear it's a beautiful city." He hummed in agreement with Riku, accepting his reasoning. It was a very visitor thing to say and technically wasn't a lie. The brunet hybrid may hate the hot weather but it was beautiful in its own way.

Aladdin positioned himself a little bit closer to the edge to give more room for Goofy. "You'd be right about it. But ever since Jafar took over, the people had been fearful of him and those monsters."

"Any more excitement and your jaws gonna break from grinning."

"Who wouldn't Riku!" he nearly shouted (with a carefree) just to be heard from the speed they were travelling at. Aladdin was saying something but honestly, with all this excitement he was prone to just enjoy every moment. "This would make things damn easier if we had this earlier." Whispered the boy at his older friend.

He could imagine, just flying around the Deep Jungle. Maybe not Wonderland but it would've greatly helped in Spring's world. Then again, he could imagine Donald's heated face saying; "No! We can't break the world order." His mind imitated the ducks voice best as he can.

It seemed he knew Donald well enough by now because his guess was closer than he thought it would be. The duck did state they wouldn't be using this if they had it.

"Carpet's great right? I met him from the cave of wonders."

Assuming from the name, it had to be something wonderful. Maybe even magical. Because, no way is something called Cave of Wonders for it to be only a boring old cave.

"You keep saying it like were supposed to know what it is," the duck stated.

The young man laughed at Donald's words. "I suppose outlanders wouldn't know of it. Its more of a legend. But not anymore!" Looking at him, he grinned at them. "I've been inside it! I've seen it with my own two eyes. It's real! It's where we met my friend… Genie…"

Goofy laughed good naturedly, "Hyuk, what's wron' Aladdin?"

The dark skinned young man glanced at them on the fringes of his eyes. "It's my friends. Jafar has genie, and the Princess."

"What's that?" Goofy pointed to a darkening horizon.

 _A storm?_ Was his first answer. It didn't seem anything unusual at all. Except they were in a desert, a place where Donald stated rain was a rarity. Aladdin apparently agreed with that too. The longer he stared at the blackened horizon was the more he was getting a bad feeling. Still, they continued heading in that direction as that was where the cave of wonder was.

When they were near it, he couldn't make it out yet but, he was wary of heading straight to it. The boy wasn't sure of what it was yet, really, but he learned to veer anything off anything that has black on it. Leon and Cloud was not an exception, those two swordsmen were beasts of their own kind. The former trains him down to his last, the latter was powerful enough to fend three of them and more than match Goofy. Still, he couldn't suggest changing direction when Aladdin was in great worry for his friends.

"It's Heartless," Sora realized too late as he saw it near them now.

It was a swarm of humanoid Heartless with wings. "Fire!" One sweeping motion of Donald's staff a large fire came out of it and swallowed many heart eating monsters, thus creating a pathway but it was not enough.

Riku covered their vulnerable form with barrier. The horde banged helplessly but was slowly cracking under pressure. A single swipe of Donald's staff caused the massive horde to circle like a storm.

He gaped at the sight. Identifying what spell it was occupied his thoughts. They were pulled, he guessed? "Donald, what was that!?" screamed the boy in the middle of the chaos of the gushing wind.

The grunts of Aladdin, as he pulled carper was obvious. "Hold on guys! It'll be a tough ride!" He held into carpet's smooth fabric as they went around the strong pull of the spell. The winds pulled them in but Sora gripped carpet for his life, in the back of his mind he planned an apology if his claws hurt the magical being.

To make sure, the three of them blew three different spells. Lightning, ice and fire clashed, and many hearts floated to the sky. It looks like it won't be following them anytime soon if the power Donald put into it was that strong.

In no time they left the Heartless and continued on their journey.

"Is tha' the Cave o' Wonder?" Goofy pointed to a giant cat head. The hybrid could feel the magic emanating from the object itself. It called for anyone to enter, no, not called but dare. He shivered at just watching it. He couldn't look at it longer because he felt its eyes scrutinize him.

"Let's go!" Aladdin said excitedly, and Abu shared his feelings as carpet zoomed towards the open mouth. "I'm coming for you Jasmine! Just wait!"

Sora's excitement dropped when a rumbling reached his ears. It came from below, nothing was around them. A rumble again, but he shook it away as his nerves. "Whoo!"

The fun scream turned horror as a giant blade nearly cut them and what happened next was a blur for Sora, but he soon found himself spitting sand much to his annoyance. "Guys! Riku! Donald! Goofy! Aladdin!" he called but none replied. "Jiminy? Still hanging on?"

Smelling the air, only the strong scent of the permeated the air. Nothing else. The thing was horrendous smelling, but he'd seen enough Heartless and darkness to be used to it by now.

"Yikes!" it was a relief that he wasn't alone in this matter, even if Jiminy was technically not a fighter. "That thing almost got us."

"Don't worry, I'll cover you," What would he call the monster he was currently facing? It had a huge white and yellow armored thing with freaking six arms! Two of which held swords. The six armed Heartless was the only thing blocking their path towards the Cave. Its low thrumming growls brushed his ears a moment, but its intentions were clear. He cursed when weird tall humanoid shadows rose from the sand. With it came its sword wielding partner, the round one, and those flying magicians.

 _Shit._

Narrowing his eyes, Sora summoned the Keyblade and quick as he could, and attacked first with a spell only for it to fizzle out. "What the?" confusion hit him. _Damn it! Not now!_ the brunet Keyblade warrior was sure he did it right. Focusing on the monster, it was preparing for a spell of its own with two glowing orbs in its hands. The other two, it raised to the sky, and not a moment later the sand shook. Pillars, from behind it came out of the earth and looking around, the same was happening with the pillars making a circle. He knew from the telltale sign it shone that it was a barrier. Not just any barrier, a huge ass barrier.

 _Oh fuck._

As if on signal, they all ran towards him. The boy flipped back barely missing a damn claw strike from the tall shadows. Claw after claw struck him but Sora was nimble enough to avoid them. Despite them being new types of Heartless, he had enough experience to be prepared to combat any popping new ones.

He had no time to contemplate what they were, and only thoughts of survival came to him foremost.

The boy flipped back too many times as the largest creature ran to him and nearly cut him in half! Then, he cartwheeled aside letting the sword passed him. _Damn_ , _it cut its allies in half! The thing is too fast despite its size._ Its comrades, the fat bandits, squashed in its feet with the rest dodging its rampage.

"Sora!" he heard someone scream but didn't care who. His life came first as he kept dodging its swings. He breathed deeply when it stopped to turn. There, Riku looked triumphant as he just came down from cutting the amethyst orb in its right hand.

Boy, was he glad to see Riku. Now all they need was the Donald and Goofy. He didn't know what the orb was for but right then, it was decided he would go for it.

As soon as the massive curved sword dropped, Sora jumped into its arms and ran its length. Throwing his Keyblade, it bounced against the damn thing, but he summoned it back to his arms as he rotated to deflect an annoying fireball and bouncing it to a blue flying mage and destroying it quickly.

Yelling as he jumped, Sora pierced the large damn thing proceeding to follow it with a punch the cracked it like glass.

The brunet hybrid warrior didn't notice it before but, he could feel it. The rush of magic returning to him. Perhaps even the others!?

"Wallra!" gritting his teeth in focus. He had to hold the spell! It was the only thing separating him from being cut in half. The rumbling of sounds on the other side, and Riku's scent made him sure that his best friend was holding his own and preventing the other from being brought to him. Slowly, he could see it. Cracks, a tiny web, spreading all across it like cracking glass.

 _Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!_ The shuffling around him plus a shifting sand was all it took for him to decipher those roach like-shadows was heading for him and the fat one rampaging on his location.

"Thunder!" a throaty voice declared just as he registered the humanoid shadows shuffled out of shadows.

He cannot sigh but relief washed over his being. "Ugh," he fell down to one knee. His body sung with pain. Though in pain, he held one as he could.

"Sora!" in the midst of his intense focus didn't give up. The cries of his battered form groaned in happiness when a light feeling went through him. Releasing the spell, and then sidestepping, only to fall on his ass. With sand disrupting his vision, he cannot just clear it on the middle of the battle, still, he trusted his other senses. It was all he trained to do his entire life.

There it was again, it was brief flash of feeling, but it was there. "Destroy the orbs! It's some sort of spell blocker!" he warned the other two in case they forgot it. Whatever it did, it was dangerous to combat it without spell and must be freed from its effect first.

Donald cursed. "A silence spell." His voice carried all the way to his pot behind the group as he battled his own set of demons.

Sora grabbed the wrist of the tall one when he detected it just about to impale him and stabbed it. The brunet lion Keyblade warrior kept jumping back continuously until he felt he was safe from the range of the six-armed beast.

 _There!_ A swooshing behind him made him duck then turning quickly looking upwards in bending backwards position as he slashed the damn persistent Heartless to oblivion. Rolling forwards, a fire diffused on where he formerly stood.

The boy was hard pressed on focusing against the battle against the big baddie and his fight. Donald screamed spells to no avail against its tough hide and the two warriors faced off the large monster. Quickly rubbing his eyes of the sand, blearily, he yelped when another man-shadow lunged but recovered enough to deflect the claw and punch its face only to fall down as his tail pulled it foot. A brief fire spell ended its life.

 _Hold on guys!_ Throwing the Keyblade at its face, Sora casted a wall as a platform and jumping and summoning the Keyblade back to him. The hybrid boy landed on its shoulders and resisted to wrinkle his nose. Their Heartless opponent shrieked when he brought down his weapon on its face and shook as he tried to get him off. A fast spell headed towards him which prompted Sora to jumped backwards.

Raising his weapon into the air, a beam of light came from its tip. From it came Simba, roaring proudly and seeing the monster they are fighting, he immediately pounced on it. Claws scratching it and Sora joined the lion. It seemed that this monster was not interested in him as it was turned back to him. Suddenly, he had an idea, but he had to try. The thing was damn tough so desperate measures it is despite not sure if it will work.

Releasing the Keyblade, Sora jumped up to the wall spell used as platform. Hands separate, the left held a fira. The other held an aero spell symbolized by its swift whooshing echoes. The boy found it hard to control two spells. It took his focus greatly to two spells simultaneously and drained him quickly, but he held strong fighting the nausea as he then raised his arms and fused the two spells quickly throwing it.

The fira spell grew in size and its roaring blaze flew faster than he would have expected when he launched it. It staggered forward as the blast covered its head entirely making it screech in pain. Taking a breather to rest as the spell took a lot out of him, he chugged down a potion and suddenly felt his energy and magic returned.

Simba roared again, its power nearly knocking the huge monster blocking their way before fading. Donald casted a spell that had the thing stop and suspended animation like a statue. Not waiting for it to move again, moved and unleashed a series of strikes in its head along with Riku.

"It's too stron-g!" their mage grunted. "It's resisting!"

The stop spell didn't even stop the damn thing and even as they observed it, it was shaking in resistance.

Sora screamed when the thing roared and with its extra arms moving blasted sand all over and blinding him again. The shout echoed in his ears and dominated all other audial stimuli's effectively blinding him. Furiously wiping his eyes for the second time while his nose detected his allies somewhere in the smell of darkness.

The boy resisted the pull fierce winds as it roared and scattered more sand while he cleared his vision. When he did clean his eyes, the brunet boy gasped as three large tornadoes circled around the large Heartless. The young Keyblade wielder didn't wait to a summon a bunch of walls to stop this force from dragging him.

He couldn't sense his friends anywhere aside from Jiminy who held on inside his hoodie. The boy let himself transform and strengthened his footing on the sandy plains. The moment he did so he did a large intake of air as the sensations hit him like a rock. The feeling, he started growling but stopped it, it was too much for him and still he resisted. It was unlike any other shifting to his fury form! His anger was bursting stronger than ever and his senses was not helping in controlling himself. The singing gale of the Heartless was deafening. Wasn't he already learning to control his wild side! Control was far away from his reach.

 _Control! Just like the dream. Control yourself!_ Sora tried to remember the feeling of when he controlled the darkness within so perfectly. The stench was not helping the young Keybalde wielder achieve the balance he so desired as he could only wrinkle his nose at the repulsiveness of darkness all around. It was spreading everywhere unlike the worlds he'd been. The stench was so dense he cannot locate his friends. Senses on overload he could only forget everything happening around but fight the pain. _What is this?_

Bearing the painfully throbbing head of his and he hanged on waiting for spell to stop.

The tornado stopped and he took his time to regain his lost breath only to dodge a bunch of tall shadows. One shadow tried to claw him, but the boy was fast in his evasion and clawed its face before his tail pulled another the leg of another behind him. At point blank range, Sora burned it easily then ducking to turn right and cutting its abdomen.

The boy detected its presence when it came out of the ground before him and he stabbed it at the same time he released an agonized cry when the claw penetrated his left waist. Casting a cure, he cursed when the wound took his focus from the spell making it partially healed.

His head swiftly twisted to where he heard a commotion but only to growl then hastily jumping back to avoid the large blade of this bastard and landed on his butt. With a raging exclamation, he delved deeper and launched a large dark fireball that caused it to cry in pain when it hit his mark.

On his far north facing the monster was Donald and Riku. "Thunder on my mark!" the duck screamed barely audible on their side as both him and his best friend raised their weapon.

"Thundara!" Sora declared pouring his every magical reservoir, most of his power into the spell. The sky darkened and their combination spell made the sky rumble and looking up, two large thunders fell from the heaven, one light and a dark one, before feeling the sudden clipping of his, their power. _The silence spell won't affect it now!_ Gritting his teeth, the brunet young warrior crossed his arms and for a second, he held on but then flew from the force of the spell while the winds cried audibly. Not only that but the wind was terribly painful that he could feel it cutting him.

"Oof!" the boy cried upon hitting the sand. "Ahh!" The process of hitting the sandy surface and rolling repeated for many times before he lay face down out of breath and out of magic (with stifling headache). "Arhhh…, shit," cursed and groaned the boy when the wound reopened as he then reached for his potions with shaky arms. Thinking solely of a megapotion, he grabbed it and dragged it on the sand and lazily looking at it for a second before deciding to turn drink it all in one chug.

 _Blegh,_ he gagged but forcibly stopping it and relished the feeling of relief numbing his pain instantly.

The heat of Agrabah's weather was not helping him at all and cursed the bright sun. This was his thoughts before the effects settled that he now managed to stand and popped the bones and gently fingering his vanished wound in his battered form which gave a small relief. That was one of the hardest fight he'd ever been since his journey and he had a feeling it'll get worse from there. "That spell took a lot out of me," he said to no one with a sigh. "More control practice then."

 _Great,_ he assessed his clothes as the gust earlier ripped it apart in many places, _Chip and Dale are so gonna kill me._ He grimaced (both from the fatigue and scenario) already imagining the twin chipmunks scolding him and saying it was not easy to manufacture clothes even with machines.

"Jiminy," Sora called but no one answered. Reflexively he felt his hoodie and found that the presence of the cricket was not there. His worries doubled, and the boy looked around to see any sign of his friends, where he was but he found himself alone and lost.

The weather become darker scared him as scent of darkness still lingers despite the Heartless' defeat. "Jiminy!" he tried again but the result's still the same. Summoning the Keyblade, he conjured a wall and see where he was. He hoped the others faired better than him because he was ready to plop any minute and they still had a lot more to go before this day was through.


	11. Agrabah II

I'm sorry it took too long to put this one out. Real life happened but I hope you guys like this. If not then explain why and I may do my best to improve my writing. And sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others.:)

The Kngdom hearts 3 demo I've seen in youtube really got me hyped for the game and I really cannot wait for its release. Damn. I hope they won't keep us waiting for long now. hehe. I cannot for the game and finally beat Xehanorts ass.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Franchise and the Disney places and characters. I am merely doing this out of relief, hobby, and entertainment.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

The sight of Goofy on the mouth of the cave was a sight for sore eyes amidst the worsening weather. His older friend who looked right and his expression creased with worry. The dog was battered was with the knight's clothes scratched all over (no doubt from the strong winds) and the shield dented all over. Not that he was any better though.

The sight of the knight standing alone on the mouth of the cave made his heart jumped with anxiety. Swallowing heavily, he approached the dog and flinched when the sky rumbled as the previously dry free skies gave way for dark thundering heaven which made him shiver. Was it a foreboding of something? He hoped not, even if he didn't believe much in superstitious things such as bad weather being bearer of bad news.

"Goofy," he called making the dog turn to him giving a small shaky smile.

"Sora!" the knight replied and looked around making him follow his gaze. "Have ya seen Donald and Riku?"

The hybrid brunet's expression and heart dropped cold, "I thought you three were together? What happened?"

"Last I saw 'em, we were sent flyin' by the spell," Sora hoped the other two were alright because the dog was right in that regard. The spell was powerful to had sent them flying like dolls and cut them like leaves.

"Gee, that's terrible," Jiminy said pooping out of his hoody. The cricket was lucky to had found him and that they were not so far from each other. He was also lucky that Jiminy was not as much as scratched while the small creature held on to his journal tightly. "Any idea where they were?"

The worried shake of Goofy's head also made him scared for the two. Even if he knew that those two can take of themselves, with the new Heartless they encountered, he wasn't fully sure they can do it on their own. "I can try to emphasize our location by casting a spell," Sora suggested even if he was fatigued that he felt dropping like a fly on the very tempting soft sand. He really wanted to, but their mission is far from over. "Maybe they'll find us."

 _Maybe, then again maybe not,_ the skeptical part of him argued. His slowed his breath in preparation of a spell. Gathering energy for an easy spell was straining him currently.

Goofy scrutinized him and said, "Are ya sure? That battle took an awful lot of our strength."

His animal friend was right, but the boy wouldn't admit it as to not incite more worries from them. Jiminy may not verbally second Goofy but the level of his gaze on his peripherals told another story. "I'm fine. Nothing a good rest can cure," beamed Sora while flexing his shoulder joints. "Besides, tired or not this may help them find us."

Goofy said nothing for a second but nodded in acceptance. "If ya'r sure," the dog said slowly to which he nodded jovially.

Putting aside his anxiety caused by the darkened weather and ignoring the agony from pushing himself beyond his magical limit for focus Sora conjured a Fira to the stars in hopes that their missing friend might see it. His spell lit the shadow of darkness and he fervently kept hoping they would see it. The desert was a wide area to traverse much less see anything beyond the darkened horizon.

He hated waiting but he can't do anything as it is what they can do now even if he found it difficult due to the weather was becoming worrisome. How can the ordinary hot day become something like what he was seeing now? All across the horizon lightning and thunder boomed making even the sand rumble. It was making his fur stand not only in the unnatural chill it brought but in the way the darkness saturated it.

The boy couldn't help but yawn even in his anxious state. _Maybe just a little rest._

 _Darkness… in danger…_

This thunderous voice caused him to jolt awake only to meet darkness. Okay, what was he doing again? _Waiting for someone?_ Just remembering brought agony in his temple. Sora though persisted. "Donald! Riku!"

They were waiting for them! "Is it nigh already? Jiminy, Goofy." Nothing replied.

Sora turned, looked upwards felt the wind, anything, but saw nothing. Not a single speck of star shine, the ever glowing presence of the moon or cold wind chilling up his fur. Something tugging in his chest made him turn again but he didn't know why. As if timed just for him, colorful stained glass stairs appeared going upwards as far as his eyes can see.

The young brunet hybrid let out a sigh, "one of these strange dreams again," he muttered Keyblade already in hand. Was this a nightmare? A vivid dream? He doesn't know! Nor did he care after all, that chained warrior was the only one on his mind. Call him paranoid but that was the first thing he thought of. That whatever it was would attack him once again.

Even with wariness on his mind, _how, why. why am I dreaming about this?_ Was all he thought of as he kept going forward. Looking down, the Keyblade wielder wonder if he fell from these narrow steps would he die, or would he be somewhere else since it looked like nothing was below only the endless abyss of nothingness.

Perhaps darkness would catch him.

Eventually, the stairways led him to an obsidian tall tower that he could barely see in the distance were it not for the colorful designs all around it. The more he gets close the stronger the pounding on his chest was. A strange euphoric excitement filled his soul.

 _Have I seen that before?_ The brunet boy asked himself but could not recall a time where he saw it. Just that he knows of it.

Sora, without reason sprinted forwards when he was close. He didn't know how to react on what he saw. _It's just like…_

 _The Keyblade dream._

There, in front of him was a stained glass. A lone blond boy wielding a curved Keyblade in reverse looking like he was sleeping in a barren world. It was very saddening to look empty part of the canvas. For the hybrid boy it felt as if more than the art was destroyed when it was painted white by somebody.

"Hello," he called. Only the echo of his voice replied. When no response was received, the young brunet Keyblade wielder stepped forward and admired of what was left. Whatever was in here, it was incomplete despite the burning fire this or here has. "Hello."

A sudden flash of great white light made him blink and he found himself in a world full of fallen weapons. He found it hard to breathe. The atmosphere was just too heavy. A closer examination made him gasp to see it was multitudes of Keyblade. His weapon! Keyblades were supposed to be rare. How come there were a lot of forgotten weapons lying all around?

 _Sorrow._

 _Anger._

 _Death._

He glanced all around so much Keyblade. _What happened here?_ The boy was suffocating from something, but he looked at every detail of his surroundings and couldn't help but clutch his chest holding back the tears. _Why do I feel so sad?_

The barren soil crunching made him look up.

 _"You're number three, right?"_ a black haired teen with shadowed face approached him but quick as the scene changed, Sora closed his eyes gasping heavily a second later.

"Sora, thank goodness you're okay," he turned and Jiminy's worried look met his assuring one. Calming himself and breathing deeply the boy leaned against a tooth of the giant feline head again. _What the hell was that?_ It felt so… real? "Did you have a nightmare?"

 _Nightmare?_ He shook his head in negative. _Try weird dreams_. Like those of Shaman back home that was said to see something they can't, he involuntarily winced at that. "How long was I asleep?"

Goofy hummed in thought but the hybrid boy saw the terseness of the knight's eye moving to Jiminy for a fraction of a second. "Ten minutes maybe?"

"Ten minutes," he muttered. No that felt wrong. It was longer than that. Heck, the journey to the tower took longer for him! But he decided not to voice this and asked the more important queries needed to be answered. "Where are they?"

None replied as they patiently waited in silence for their friends. In passing time, Sora tried to relax himself by doing breathing exercises. A growl escaped his lips when relaxation was not achieved, even if he was tired. His body wanted a little rest, but he would not rest till they are done.

"Come on, guys, where are you," he muttered impatiently. The boy had a bad feeling roiling in his guts. The same instinct that told him who to trust and not to be close when he was young. The thought of why he had a bad feeling was on the tip of his mind but could not specifically remember. "Should we wait for them? The Heartless being here is bad sign for me."

Both adults contemplated on his words. Sora wanted to wait but Aladdin might actually be in danger facing hordes of Heartless alone with only Abu and Carpet on his side. On the other hand, he wanted to wait for them because the more the better as proven again and again on their journey. And the young hyrbird was not confident he could face many threats alone if what they fought before was a prelude for what they will encounter. "I dunno Sora. What if Riku an' Donald was finding us when we went after Aladdin. Then they might look for us."

"I hate to say this but Sora's right," Jiminy asserted. "Much as I like to wait for them, the Heartless being controlled by Jafar is a question we must know whether or not he's allies with that evil fairy. The presence of the Heartless here is a sign of something else. This weather condition worsening is... questionable if this has any connection to the Heartless," the cricket shook his head then continued. "Jafar who is not only controlling the Heartless and he is probably doing who knows what right inside of the cave."

"Then we'll just have to leave a sign for them to find."

The knight deliberated before giving a slow but sure nod. Groaning, the brunet hybrid boy stood up and fished for something in his pouch. Surely Merlin at least put something useful in it aside from potions. "This will do," Sora showed them a rope as he then tied a potion on one of its fangs with the head pointing towards the cave. "There," he said admiring his work.

"Hmm," their scribed hummed. "Are you sure they'll understand it."

"I don't know but it's better than nothing. Unless you guys have another idea?" the other two just went with his having no time to think it through.

Together the three of them delve into the cave. Wariness was all he felt. Not one echo, light, or scent detected. _Something is definitely wrong here._

Clicking his teeth in frustration, he said, "I can't smell anything."

The moment they stepped in it he nearly jumped in surprise when the torches lit up the place. The scenery took his breath away. It was all so surreal kind of place with the way its ambience both inducing fear and wonder. Everything looked so ancient with how the way there were cracks in the column and the missing portion of the floor. The boy was not sure if the floor would even hold if they stepped on it, much more jump. How did such a place survive time? It really did live up to its name.

"Don't worry, the two o' us can handle anythin'."

"We best be careful," the cricket stated. "We don't know what creatures lurk in here."

Goofy taking the lead and his trusty shield prepared for anything while Sora covered the rear detecting anything that might come their way. Everything was clear and not one Heartless in sight.

 _Lucky,_ he thought.

The telltale sound of Heartless appearing made him groan as they dropped above them and making a sandstorm. _I just had to jinx it,_ the boy followed Goofy running side by side.

He froze the large round Heartless charging like a mad dog, but it seemed his spell was not enough because it bounced off easily. This made him clicked his teeth in return, _not enough power._ His control would still take more training just as Merlin stated it would be.

Goofy passed by him as the boy released another ice. He put a lot of power on that and it froze the Heartless, but he didn't take into account that it would skid towards him! The brunet boy rolled to the left and cringed from the smashed ice.

Sora suddenly found himself immobilized. Unable to scream and falling forward kissing the sand as thunder spell hit him. The Keyblade wielder spasmed lying face down unable to focus on anything but the echoes of battle. Every second the electricity courses through him was time spent in hushed agony.

 _Fu…cck._ He didn't know electricity could be this bad! He wanted to cry so badly but only his eyes work releasing uncontrollable tears.

"Sora!" Goofy cried.

Something hitting a very hard object followed.

The knight swiftly turning him up and forced drink him something bad tasting. If he could move, he could've puked it but was instead forced to bear the horrendous taste.

From his view, Goofy covered him without moving an inch. Little by little, the young hybrid could feel his torturous tingling sensation fading. His arms, they're twitching again! _C'mon. Damn_ _Heartless._ He slowly grinded his teeth exerting will and energy towards movement whilst the battle still raged on. _Gotta help Goofy!_

 _Yes! Go tail, move!_ Willing the Keyblade in his arms and in a flash. Green light covered his vision and the effects waned more only for him to cry and roll over a few times as his body protested in agony. Goofy might've called him but the boy concentrated on shaking his pain away. The boy in his anger glared at whoever did that and realized a second later that he was crouching albeit a little shaky.

The center of his ire, the taller shadow together with other shadows became one with the ground as dark blots. Sora, winced but nevertheless jumped when a claw came out of the ground then used that to jumped forward and flipping midair only to land on his rear while he let out a cry.

Sora released a fira but they evaded it and he then with his free hand let go of thundara spell he'd been holding frying them.

It didn't take a lot out of time fro them to defeat the Heartless, but it definitely wasted enough of their energy in an effort to fend the numerous Heartless. Right now, the young lion was nursing himself back to health with potions and spells. The wound he received was deeper than they first thought. Still, this would not stop him.

"Sora," Goofy said helping him stand. "You haft'a rest first."

Grunting in the effort alone the Keyblade wielder defiantly looked straight into Goofy's worried gaze. "We have no time," he didn't bother denying and saying he was fine when it was clearly not the case. The knight would just call him out on his lie after all. "I'll rest after this. You guys can even do all the work on the next world."

He hated Goofy looking at him like that. The way his expression despite filled with concern and his eyes gentle yet not amiable nor too protesting either. Just understanding. Understanding and patient that says once the boy made up his mind nothing can stop him. All he could do was support him best as he could.

The young brunet Keyblade wielder hated looking at it because it was sincere just as his mother's. One of the only things he cannot refuse. "Promise."

"I gotta hold ya ta that."

He wanted to be angry and snap at that smile, anything but… but could not. Would not. Those impulses would not control him. Sora didn't say anything else and led Goofy led the way.

Sora knew they were going the right way because of the increase numbers of Heartless getting in their way as they marched relentlessly forward. Persistent as ever.

How sure were they that they were going the right path was not the question for him, but instead how long he can hold on. Every spell only brought more mental pain. Swings, strikes, parry, made his joint cry and protest. This was so much than he thought was possible. _But,_ he would persist. He had to. If not for him, then for this world.

This endless fight was beginning to grate his nerves and also slowly increasing his ire. His partial beast form was not helping his already roiling feelings. But… he needed it to go on. He can't stop. Not while there are still Heartless out there.

 _Think of it as training._

Sora fell face down first when they ran away from the Heartless and chugging his sixth or was it seventh potion? Honestly, he doesn't care at this point! Making the most of their temporary reprieve was his, their priority. He growled, if he sees another Heartless, especially that Neo-Shadow he'll make it rain fire!

 _Breathe_ , he told himself as the wounds stitched themselves rather slowly. The potion helped him replenish his magic slowly and also driving the damn headache away.

"Sora!" Goofy propped the brunet lion in his lap. "Ya okay?" he asked but it felt far. Echoing from somewhere far away. Sora's eyes felt heavy and he could do nothing but follow the urge to close his eyes. The boy came to a startling realization he fell asleep and when he opened his eyes he found himself in the dark. Did he get lost? He racked his brain but came up short.

"Goofy! Jiminy!" Sora patting his hoody to feel the familiar presence of the cricket, but it was not there. "Guys." He called but stillness was his only companion. The silence of the shadows replied to him with its gentle touch. Its sweet caress to which he shuddered.

Something behind him made him turn with a quick cast of fira only to suddenly puff out of existence.

 _Forward. This… way… Sora._

A sudden surging of a presence from his chest made him clutch it. It vibrated! Kept vibrating with energy.

"What… is… this."

It was a tightening feeling. Shifting back and forth. The boy didn't know what the cause of it was. Curses came from his gritted lips in plea for it to stop. It was suffocating him and only pleas came for it to stop came from him.

Only when the invisible grip loosened did he selfishly breathe like a drowning man. _This… way…_

A strange pull had him move to nowhere. Just… forward. He can't detect anything, not one scent, sound or feel one presence. Where the hell was he? Did he get lost in the cave of wonder?

"Where am I going?" he had no idea if the voice was real or not. "Hello?" called Sora but silence was given. Still, the strange tug was still there. It seemed really insistent in making him follow to wherever it was.

The boy suddenly screamed when he was torn away from the presence. It took him a second or so to regain his bearings amidst the loud voices of his companions. "What happened?" Sora felt a stinging sensation on his left cheek.

Goofy looked abashed as he replied, "Sorry Sora but we were worried 'bout you when you lost consciousness and tried to wake you. You were thrashing"

Sora winced when he touched his stinging cheek and did a healing spell. The boy found himself seeing blurs when he did so. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he told his friends, "just a little headache."

Once the pain receded, he stood dusting himself and became breathless at the sight before him. Stacks of gold and gems! "Whoa," he muttered completely breath taken. "How many golds do you think they have here?" How come he'd never seen it the moment they entered the room? With all these glittering mess it was a wonder he didn't.

"I dunno know," Goofy gave him a playful grin. "Ya've been actin' weird. Ya sure ya'r okay?"

"I'm sure," he replied. "Looks like only one entrance, c'mon."

The scene that lay before them gave them no choice but to move on impulse lest they wanted Aladdin crushed by a blue floating person's fist. The blue being must be Genie, he realized.

Nodding to Goofy he rushed left towards the young man and Sora went for the lone man on the other end of the cavern. Someone entered a portal, but he didn't had time to see who it was.

"Genie please stop this!" Aladdin pleaded and followed by a metal clashing with something.

Sora launched a fira at the tall man but with a swipe of his snake staff a barrier stopped it. The man's smirk was evident even from his range as the spell didn't dent the reflect barrier.

"Sora, Al. A wish is a wish."

"Ah, you must be Sora," said the man stroking his long beard. "Quite the surprise to see two of you here. Frankly, I did not expect you lots to survive that Heartless with the other two missing."

This man needed no introduction already knowing it was Jafar the one who took the throne for himself. "I do not see what she sees in you. Pests are better wipe out now than later before they multiply."

"Look out!" The hybrid didn't sense the crashing fist sending him rolling. "Sorry."

Sora glared at both the attacker and Jafar but at the last second, he calmed his swirling emotions and managing it by gritting his teeth. The moment a spell came from Jafar released his own barrier. The force behind the spell cracked his reflera, then a screeching ringing explosion sent him flying again that he released painful gasp upon hitting something. He landed harshly face down a second later.

"Tsk, tsk," Jafar's sneer reached his buzzing ears. "So much for being a Keyblade wielder."

Forcing his agonized body to ignore the beating pain all over him, he glared at Jafar still where he was standing. Various things clashed but he could not hear them well and ignored it in favor of a healing spell.

Painful as it was, he managed to stand, feeling whatever left of his energy flow though him swiftly. His strength maybe depleted but he will not give up. Clasping his hands, the Keyblade willed itself into his hands readily. Calming his ragged breath, the brunet pointed his weapon at the man and from the tip of it came a dark fire. He didn't stop there as a torrent of enormous dark thunder followed.

He couldn't hold it any longer. His body wants to give up, but his heart wouldn't. When his spell stopped, Sora ran to Jafar once again whilst hoping that his friends was still okay. His Keyblade clanged as it meant something behind the smoke. He was met with the magician smirking at him as his staff crossed with his blade. "A useless effort," was all he said when a wind pushed him back and stopping his skid as he thrusts his Keyblade down the ground.

The battle of Aladdin and Goofy against a reluctant Genie raged on his peripherals. He wished he could help them, but he needed Jafar out of the way to stop the Heartless in this world.

Sora raised his Keyblade up and from the circle of light came Simba. The lion roared pushing Jafar. "Insolent beast!" roared the throne usurper and swiping his staff in the air, a gradual pull became harsher.

"Simba," he called the lion as he barely held on. Soon he was flying and circling the tornado screaming. The lion hybrid closed his eyes and let out a scream as he hit another wall and felt the sharp drop and when he opened his eyes mustering what energy he can, a wall stopped his fall but nonetheless landed with a loud grunt. Beyond the red and the see through spell, there stood Jafar blowing spells after spells in Goofy and Aladdin's direction. It pained him but still he got up even if he still dripped all over.

The relief of cure washed over the pain that made it bearable to stand. He gathered what energy he had and jumped far as he could and pass Jafar who had ignored him in favor of launching spells after spells at Goofy who ducked and blocked them with ferocity.

A painful grunt came from him upon landing then throwing the Keyblade with a loud huff. Jafar's indignant scream was a pleasant sensation when his staff flew and summoning the Keyblade once more as he dashed towards the Royal Vizier who was unprepared. Sora kicked his midriff and slashed upwards granting another exclamation from the dark wizard who landed in the center of the cavern on his knees. The man was clearly not amused as he stood up and glared at their group.

The same was said for Sora, even falling his knees did he return the action while he motioned for his pouch to grab another potion he came up empty handed. Clicking his teeth in annoyance, he stood up on his wavering knees ignoring the complaints of his body.

"You boy," hissed Jafar. The magical buildup from Jafar was frightening as he could then feel the cavern shaking "Do you know who I am? I am powerful than any being alive! Even that fool Maleficent would not dare face me with Genie by my side."

Goofy supported him as Aladdin then took the lead. "You're not the most powerful Jafar," the young man stated. "Nothing can surpass Genie's power."

He glared at Aladdin, was Aladdin crazy? He's giving more power to the madman if Jafar ever wished to have the powers of Genie or something close to that!

"Al-" the blue being protested and seemed they had the same thoughts on the matter. Aladdin motioned for Genie to quiet down and turned his gaze at their enemy who massaged his beard.

"Yes, you are right," Jafar purred with his malevolent grin. "Genie, for my last wish. I wish to be a genie!"

Sora returned his glare at his new friend. "What are you planning Aladdin," he muttered heatedly. Sora prepared for the backlash that was to fall on them as he could only look helplessly at the blue being reluctantly firing from his with eyes closed.

"Yes! Yes!" the man screamed as his body shed his clothes growing ever larger and his skin turning a very malevolent red as his presence became powerful that it made his skin crawl. "I can feel it," one smash of Jafar's fist destroyed the floor and sent them falling into a fiery abyss. It couldn't get any worse for him as his head roiled when he conjured a wall which he crashed heavily.

"What… were… you… doing Aladdin? You gave him the shortcut to unlimited power," Sora nearly snarled as he turned to gaze at the young man. Their job got a hundred times harder than it needs to be.

"Hold on man," he said placating him swiftly. "Trust me on this one. I'll distract him you get the lamp."

 _Lamp?_ He racked his brain and then as if a lamp had been lit he got it. _Oh yeah._ Sora then smirked, Aladdin did mention that tidbit earlier. How could he forget that fact? Aladdin whistled as the magic carpet swooped towards them and flew them down. They all screamed as the now genie-fied Jafar attempted to hit them with his fist, but the elusive magical carpet dodged it very timely that had him gripping into it very tightly.

 _"There,"_ Abu pointed at a parrot carrying something black in its claws. Turning to Goofy, they both nodded at the same time and jumped at the nearest solid foot hold in the burning pit.

"Whoa," Sora grunted when he fell on his rear due to the shaking earth and slid forward. "Wallra!" the boy's knee joints stung. Recovering quickly, the young lion hybrid ran to Goofy where the bird was flying behind. "Goofy behind you! Gimme a boost."

The knight didn't need another word and pushed Sora up and over him towards the bird. _No. I can't reach it Sorry._ He was few meters short! Sora called the Keyblade back to him and threw it at the lamp carrier. The parrot squawked some words that would make a mother clean its mouth with soap but he too screamed. His energy was nearly spent, and he didn't think he could cast anymore spells.

Sora knew he wouldn't survived this fall without great injuries, so he tapped into his other power. The boy clenched his teeth when he hits the ground and rolled forward then hitting the ground face first his lungs desiring air more than he could physically do. The mental pain increased but he bears it as it stung him like angry bees.

"Fools!"

Jafar's malevolent laughter rang in the wide hot chamber but he stood up. His knees shook despite the strength his Fury form gave. The boy fell when the ground shook. He could already see the glinting black lamp. It was but his arms moved pulling his fallen body forward. Each time he did it, his body protested but, yet he persisted. "Just… a…," he said lips pursed to save his breath, "little more."

Somewhere, the screams of Goofy and Aladdin rang followed by the thunderous shake of the ground that threatened to slide him to his fiery death.

There it was, the magical lamp was within his reach and only a few more struggle. _No, no, no._ The lamp rolled faster. His anger surged when the parrot's flopping above him neared, gathering what little energy he had left the boy focused in ignoring the pain and only through his determination did he bear pushing his own abilities beyond its limits.

 _"I got it now."_

When the bird appeared, the brunet hybrid let go of the spell as the animal was then incased in ice. The spell had him crying but he didn't stop. Wouldn't. Couldn't. He must get that lamp! The brunet lion hybrid pulled the black genie lamp to his chest as like it was the most precious thing to him and rubbing it furiously.

"No! What is happening!"

Jafar's thunderous voice hurt his ears, still he endured as the object in his hands shook stronger than he expected as a whirlwind came out of it along with the grand Vizier's helpless gradually ceasing moan. Events around him spiraled so quickly the boy did not know how much had passed when Jafar and the indistinct floaty words of Goofy and Aladdin as they looked down on him and helped him up. The ground felt wobbly, and he found his head moving to and fro endlessly.

The young lion glanced around and saw nothing but orange and red faded from his view. _What… is…_ The world then shifted left and he slid down the smooth floor. He could only gaze down at the bright fiery hue as it slowly dimmed, faded… extinguished. The abyss started to rise up threatening to overtake the colors of his vision and the heat of everything in the place. His arms hurt now and wondered why was he flying.

The world shifted downwards this time then right and suddenly his arms felt lighter now. The agony in his arms disappeared as the cold wind embraced him. He felt light and cold. Up above, a hazy blue object ( _a star?_ ) moved swiftly but was then out of sight. _That's right, I remember,_ his hazy thought sparked. _Jafar. Is he gone? Did he kill me?_

Rustling winds hastened and Sora found himself falling faster as he felt the temperature drop but he could only do nothing as he could only fall, fall, and fall. The light above was slowly fading and the blue star fell but he could not reach it as he tried to grasp it. Why was he falling slowly? Was he drowning? His arms felt sluggish as ty as he might, to swim up and the darkness increase every so gradually. _Goofy, Donald, Riku. Where are you guys?_

Sora's couldn't last any longer and whatever light left from the distance become one with darkness.


	12. Aftermath

"Yes, I'm still alive," does a Dr. Hank Pym deadpan expression.

I am terribly sorry for my long update on this story. My other fics kept me busy. I was in love with the anime and just had to try writing a fanfic for that one. If any of you are curious what it is, it's on my profile.

Plus, I needed to get away from KH for a while before to "rest," you could say.

Also, whoot, really excited for Kingdom Hearts 3, Resident Evil 2 Remake/Remaster (or whatever... :p). Something to look forward to in 2019.

Thanks, for the favorite, following, and comment guys. I appreciate it all.

Last note: I found this chapter hard to write because I found Riku hard to write as a character. At least for me. So, I hope I did his character justice. Well, not just him, but possibly Aladdin too.

Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise

* * *

Silence reigned supreme in the Gummy ship. Riku could only helplessly looked out the window of his quarters as he felt his guilt slowly gnaw him apart. Weaving a hand through his hair, the teen then sighed. "Weak," muttered the boy to himself.

A knocking on his door broke his heavy revering. "Riku?" Goofy's soft voice beyond. "It's dinnertime."

It was with great reluctance that he stood and clamped those feelings down. They do no good to him and hinder in their search for Sora. _Sorry for not being at your side Sora._ At the cramp dining room, all of them were now gathered and he could feel the thick sullen atmosphere choking them all.

Donald on the other end near the cupboards made no loud noise nor did Goofy, who had his back on him, jest to alleviate the terse mood. Aladdin sat on the left staring blankly in the air whilst numbly rubbing the lamp. Giminy, Genie, Abu, and the twin Chipmunks were surprisingly absent. Riku sat in front of the young man and for a while none dared to break the silence between them. He was glad that was so.

"Al," the Genie said breaking the heavy silence. "You still got one wish. Wish for Jasmine and your world to be saved."

The young man simply massaged his hot cup as he sighed. "Why," Riku eyed Aladdin's hands which circled tighter around the object. "Why did this happen. Why." Aladdin for all the easiness he exudes, had a lot of bad things thrown at him by life it seemed judging by his words.

Riku for his part couldn't, or maybe wouldn't respond. He was partly at fault for not being there. Jafar would've been easy picking with them there but instead… _damnit._ Never had he felt so powerless before in his life.

"The Heartless will consume every heart out there. Including a world's heart." Donald replied eyes hard and brows clashing. "That's why we need Sora. Only his Keyblade alone can seal a world's heart."

"Al, come on, buddy. Wish away and save them."

Riku set his eyes on the other worlder before them. Whatever decision Aladdin comes to, the teen from Destiny Islands will respect it. Though a part of him, the selfish part of him that screams inside his heart. That part of him wants the young man to wish the worlds back and end this nightmare. He regretted wishing Destiny Islands destroyed. He regretted opening the door now.

"Genie," his heart rattled on the words of Genie's holder. "I wish," the silveret realized that despite his best intentions he wanted Aladdin to really wish it true. "I wish you are free."

He didn't know how to feel about that but stared at the cupboards numbly. He expected that but… the teen frowned imperceptivity and breathing heavily letting out the taut feeling in his chest. The teen expected it, but it still hurt that they Aladdin couldn't just wish the most single important wish he thought of.

"One wish! Coming right up," the godlike being replied snapping his fingers. "What?" Genie gasp a second later. Genie grasp Aladdin by his shoulder shaking him and somehow the table too. "Al! Are you crazy!? Why would you do this? Don't you wanna wish Jasmine or your home back? To save them so that everything would become normal. So that you could marry the princess?" Genie's shook the young man as his bracelet loosened until it faded.

"I do Genie, but you're my friend too. I couldn't let you stay stuck in the lamp anymore." Aladdin's wistful expression turned upwards slightly, "Plus, I'd figure you can help is out more if you're free."

"That is… uhm if you want to Genie," he added.

The blue omnipotent being hugged the tan teen making Riku wince at the force behind it. Aladdin grunted before Genie set him back down to his place. "Are you kidding me? Of course, I'll help you. You gave that Jafar what he deserved, you freeing me! Plus, I'm your best friend!"

The golden wristbands on Genie's arms broke and the blue being danced and hugged Aladdin for a second as he then created fireworks from the tips of his fingers. The explosions created the word "thank you" or "I'm free," even the "The great Genie is free!" again and again.

Riku smiled at the spectacle that lasted for minutes without interruption, even from Donald who didn't seem annoyed by the noise of Genie.

It stung to Riku how he thought that Sora would've done the same thing as Aladdin given the chance even after all he'd been through. Years of loneliness and yet he can still bear to smile. How can one be stronger than that?

"What now?" the silver haired boy asked once the celebration died. "Do we continue or drop them to Traverse town?"

"What!" Aladdin reacted jumping out of the chair. "No. I will not be left alone as you guys do all the work. I…," he turned to Genied for a second then back at them, "we can help you too."

Donald crossed his arms, "No, no no. You can't come."

Aladdin copied the ducks action glaring in defiance. Goofy stood between them and held a palm to the young man, "Cool down you two," the dog turned to Aladdin. "I'm afraid Donald's right, Aladdin. It's not tha' we don' appreciate your offer Aladdin, but the Gummy ship does not have enough space for more people. Not only that but you don' haf experince fighting Heartless."

The older teen said nothing for a while but sat back down combing his hair in obvious frustration, "I guess you have a point. I just wish I could do something. Jasmine must be scared right now."

"You can," Donald answered. "Stay in Traverse Town and protect the people there. They lost their worlds just as you, Sora, and Riku did. The only difference is you have power, they don't. Protect them from Heartless and let us do our job of finding a way to restore the worlds."

"We'll find Jasmine for you," Riku reassured. "I," glancing at his companions, "We promise you that."

"You're right," he sighed running his hand through his hair. "I just…," the young man brushed his hair with his hands. "I just want to do more, y'know?"

Goofy chuckled, "We understand. Know tha' ya are doin' something important. Ya'r protecting the people."

Aladdin said beaming at the knight. "Thanks guys," he yawned, stretched, and popping bones. "Do you guys have spare room? I could really use some rest, that Jafar really hits hard."

"Take my room," Riku said without hesitation. Aladdin can use it and he could camp out in Sora's temporarily until they arrive on Traverse town. He can't stand to look anything connected to his best friend right now, but he wouldn't hesitate to share his room. _Its what Sora and Kairi would do too._

"It's just the room and the room on the right at the end of the hall," he added as the young man was led by Goofy to it leaving him and Donald alone. Both were not there when their friends needed them the most. The guilt was killing him. The way his chest tightened on any thought for his best friend in the last hour. He hated the feeling damn it!

Donald sighed, obviously frustrated as he was. "You know," the duck started. "You can't let your feelings control you. It was out of our control, Goofy and I know how it feels."

Standing, he grabbed for anything to drink in the refrigerator and was happy, even if slightly, that they at least had one can of fruit juice. He chugged it as the mage spoke again. "I'm ashamed and guilty of myself but you have to move on and learn from that mistake. Learn from the past, use it for the better future, was something I learned from my mentor. I learned it from experience. We could have helped those three Keyblade wielders from before but."

Riku set the drink down to see Donald stare at him with none of his usual fiery passion. Instead, what he was given was soft eyes and an upward quirked bill in a small smile. His expression was one of clear understanding and drank again to block the look since it reminded him of Kairi and her never ending patience. The silver headed teen never though he'd seen that expression from Donald of all people, Goofy maybe but, not so much from the duck.

"There were Keyblade wielders before Sora?" he managed to contain his surprise at that fact.

The duck smirked. "That's a tale for another time Riku. Possibly with both your bestfriends here to listen."

"I'll hold you to that," he crumpled the can then. "Thanks too. I needed something to lift me up, even though it's easier said than done. I just wished things could've been different," he muttered. How many times must he make mistakes!? _Destiny Islands. Kairi. Now Sora. Faeries above,_ the teen breathed, _is this a sign?_ That left the question, a sign of what? It was deep in the night for him to ponder about it, Riku groaned internally clutching half his face.

"It's never easy Riku," his companion said before standing to go to the bridge. "Remember what I said. Now, get some sleep," glared the duck making shooing gestures. "You're clearly tired, I'll man the ship alone for now and wake you once it's your turn."

* * *

 _Riku approached the younger kid who cried in the corner of the small cave with the weird unopenable door. He'd heard of weird superstitions about the place. From a demonic place where an evil fairy lived to the Black Cave, as it was called, to being the birth place of the great demon Chernabog. But he had a feeling that he just had to go here and ignoring the voice of his mom on his mind that was scolding him. The feeling was very strong that it made him towards in one of the avoided places in Destiny Islands._

 _His chest tightened and breathing slowed on seeing "demon born child" crying. The kid with visibly crumpled clothes hugged his knees and using it to support his head. The weird cat kid trembled but his cries made no sound._

 _'He's luring you into giving your soul, Riku!' he imagined his overprotective mom would say but he didn't believe into anything they said. Not without seeing it for himself. 'That's how people die young one,' he remembered his mom saying after asking why they couldn't just approach the lonely kid._

 _"Would a demon cry?" Riku muttered. Sucking air deeply and ignoring his nervous heart, he approached the brunet human cat-like kid. He swallowed the fear on seeing the claws tightened. His first thought that it would scratch him but swallowed heavily fighting his instinct to run._

 _"Hey, you okay?" he nearly trembled saying. The face that glared at him had him slowly back away but stopped himself. It was not one he saw depicted as anything evil in books. In fact, this kid looked normal with his spiky brown hair, bright blue eyes, and round jaw. Even with the glare he received, it didn't look demonic or scary that he found himself speechless! It was adorable like that pet cat of his neighbor._

 _"What do ya want?!" hissed the younger brunet with clear venom whose teeth bared at him that glinted in the tiniest flecks of light that entered the cave. "Here to mock me too?"_

 _What did he mean mock? He was confused. Did his face look like he was mocking someone? Riku just wanted to check on the boy to see if he was alright._

 _"Don't pretend. If you want just do it already."_

 _He squirmed ever so slightly and want to slowly walk back but squashed that feeling. "Hey hey. Relax. I don't know why you're here but," he shrugged and raised his arms in hops that cat kid will see his intent and not what he thought was his intention. "I'm not here to mock you or whatever. I heard you crying when I was exploring and came to check up on you."_

 _That was as a good lie as any and very much easily believably. Maybe even by his mother._

 _Riku didn't know it was possible but he shivered and didn't know why. Just that a cold feeling crept on him. Not because of the tightening claws but maybe of something else. Maybe the demon lair had some truth to it? The silver haired youth didn't know but it was something else. He just knew it. He just really knew._

 _"You don't look devilish to me," he beamed a little in hopes to calm down the other. And out with the truth to maybe make the boy like him. Maybe. But better to try, eh guessed. "Name's Riku. You're," he paused for a second trying to remember what his name was then was glad he remembered. "Sora, right"_

 _A slow nod was his reply. It was better than the angry and cold response he got._

 _"Yeah, the witch boy," the older kid grimaced. He spoke too soon. "What's it to you?"_

 _Play it cool, he told himself then. He had to, if hearsays were right, Sora can sense your emotion. Play it cool Riku. You don't want him angry than he needs to be._

 _"Nothing," Riku shrugged at his attempt to be calm. "I just think you're awesome. I mean half cat? So, do you have any special power?" he meant every word he said. Demonic or whatever or the kid was. He found out he didn't care, even if the expression sent his way scared him. If Sora was really evil as they said, then he should be dead, not just angrily looked at. But he wasn't harmed in any way._

 _"Why should I tell you anything. We're not friends. I don't know you," the boy crawled to his own left and near the tree root._

 _Humming in thought arms crossed, Riku didn't know how to proceed, and he was friendly if he wanted to be and made a lot of friends like those three but… Sora was a tough coconut to crack. Usually making friends meant one to impress them but the younger brunet was not easily impress as he thought. What about…_

 _"Want to be friends?"_

 _When Sora froze and said nothing immediately, the silver-haired kid was so happy. That means his words were being thought deeply._

 _"What's the catch?" Riku could just imagine a lock tightening and hearing it close tightly like the mysterious door._

 _Okay, the older silver haired kid made good distance now, he just needed to close the gap. "No catch," he said coolly. "I just want to know you."_

 _Reaching with his right hand, his heart beat fast. Riku hoped the boy would accept. "Want to play? I'll race you."_

 _When narrowed eyes glared and shaking clawed hands reached for his, vision of his face being clawed came to his mind's fore. Shut up, brain! He told himself._

 _No matter how hesitant, the boy couldn't help but grin and pull Sora quickly. "C'mon. You can't waste time here crying. You have to spend the whole day doing something."_

 _Glancing back, the other was red faced and walking slowly but still following him._

As if made of powder, the dream vanished into nothingness.

 _The magic carpet swerved back moving downwards towards the falling body of Sora. "Sora!" Riku called to no avail. His best friend was unconscious. "Aladdin, can't this thing go faster!"_

 _"Carpet's going fast as he can!"_

 _In this wind, he barely heard the native's response but cursed when Sora fell faster._

 _He was losing him! Damn it. Damn it. Damn it all!_

 _"Sora!" the teen screamed nearly falling, and he could do nothing but grasp the taut cloth of carpet to keep himself from falling. With every second Sora became one with the darkness as his body slowly vanished._

 _"Riku! Be careful."_

 _Strong hands gripped the back of his tank top keeping him in place._

 _"Go faster. We're losing him!" the irate duck ordered._

 _Calling the dark blade into his hands, the spell ready to cast. Something thundered and caused their ride to shake. Great airwave was created by the blast._

 _"Sora!" Riku let go of the sword and looked away feeling it was already too late thanks to that explosion. He grabbed tightly to Goofy as fierce winds hindered their escape by blowing against them._

Riku woke up groaning and sweaty. "That was…," he said slowly clutching his aching chest, "that was… damn it, Sora."The very first time he'd his best friend he had no matter his closeness to Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. The hybrid was his real friend who came to know him more than any other people could.

"What could it all mean?"

An abrupt knocking kicked him out of deep thoughts. "Riku? Breakfast is ready."

"Yeah, coming," motioning to his shirt since Sora's room was hella warm as their home world.

The dining room was full and lively as he walked in on them laughing. Goofy sat on the head of the table, and Donald on the left, near the fridge, and Aladdin facing him. Their small companions were nowhere to be found.

How could they take what happened to Sora so easily? But then, the teen remembered Donald's words yesterday, the mage, even the knight and the others must've take it hard and worry for his Keyblade wielding friend but had faith they would find him. Plus, he rationalized, the Gummy ship ran on literal smiles and happy faces, so he mentally patted his cheeks and smiled too. Smiled best as he can.

Even Aladdin seemed chirpy enough to join. Maybe to forget what happened to Jasmine and Agrabah but still, it was good he was joining in the fun. After all, smiles run the ship.

"Good morning, guys." He greeted as Donald passed him a steaming hot chocolate. His eyes moved at clock above Goofy which determined that it was six o'clock. Probably back in their world, Disney castle. "How's sleep?" He questioned.

Donald huffed, "Slept fine."

"Me too."

"Terrible," the young man from Agrabah stated brushing his hair. "Jafar kept appearing in my dreams. I'm worried about Jasmine"

That was worse than his. He didn't know who Jafar was because he wasn't there when he was needed, but he could understand the older person's plight. Sora was in his for some reason. _Why?_ As if the guilt wasn't killing him enough, the teen had to see his friend in his dreams.

"Cheer up ya two," Goofy said grinning lopsidedly. "We'll find 'em. I just know it."

Riku's lips quirked upwards feeling a light mirth in his chest. "You're right. If I know Sora," and he did. He knew Sora from the inside and out. "He'd be sitting or lying down somewhere and just lazing around."

"How long do you know Sora?" asked Aladdin.

"Since we were kids."

Riku could barely imagine what was his life without Sora and Kairi. He did have that life without his two best friends, but it felt like it was a different Riku than the one who became the hybrid and redhead's friend. He hoped Sora would forgive him of what he would tell the others.

"Did you know I am Sora's first friend? That was before we met Kairi," looking at the others, confusion marred their faces. "Sora is the only hybrid in our world, and people avoided him. Before I met him, animals were his only friends. Not one would approach him because they say he's cursed, a demon," thinking of it makes him mad. Sora thought that he couldn't see it but, the teen could see how it hurt his friend. How it pained him and made his friend's life. The brunet may hide it well, but the anger? He could see it. The way it manifests in his wariness of new people. It took him longer than he expected before Sora warmed up to him.

"The hatred comes from his father, from what I've known. Why?" Riku shurgged, "I don't know why. Lots of hearsays surrounds his father, some say he caused a great calamity, others say he is a demon or a dark faerie."

He asked all the adults he knew and listened to the rumors everywhere for possible reasons to hate Sora but… there is one common thing about them; his hybrid (possibly) father did something, that all adults couldn't, or rather wouldn't dare say. It's an unspoken rule, he noticed.

The fact that it passed on to Sora pisses him off. What did his friend ever to do deserve all the hate? Can't they see he's human much like any other resident and their treatment is hurting him. They are making the monster they feared him to be. Riku had seen it a few times before. One of them was, he thought for a very long time about this fact, _when I first met him._

"No one knows who his father is, or maybe was. His mom keeps on being vague who his father is but," he paused for a second and thought of what he was going to say next. "All we know is that he is not a native of Destiny Islands, and that Sora resembles his father. How, when, his mom and dad met is unknown." Riku bitterly laughed on how pitiful their efforts were to search for new horizons. "That's why, this journey is not just about us finding new worlds. But also, a personal journey for Sora."

A sudden shameful expression fell on Donald when his beak turned to a frown, and eyes furrowed staring into his drink. "No wonder he's very loyal to you. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked. Donald may be direct and hotheaded as his friend, but he wasn't one to be mean for no reason. So, what has the mage to apologize for?

"On our second world," Donald replied. "It was a world I thought King Mickey would not go to or leave some clues. Sora pleaded to search for you there, but I disagreed."

Goofy sniggered, palm covering his mouth. "Hyuk, we nearly crashed too!"

"Wak! Whaddaya mean nearly?!" the duck raised his voice and fist in annoyance. "We did crash you palooka!"

Riku cleared his throat to get cover his chuckles but based on Aladdin's smirk he failed miserably at it. "Anyways," Donald continued after rolling his eyes at the knight's attempt, a rather successful one at that, of riling him up. "Long story short, we made up. I apologized and promised to find you too in every world we go. You know the rest."

It didn't surprise him that Sora would pick a fight for him. The brunet would do it for Kairi too. Riku shook his head breathing out. "That's him alright."

"Lucky you, Riku," Aladdin stated, a forlorn smile on his face. "You've got someone that would walk the desert just to find you."

Lucky did not cover it. He was blessed with a friend like Sora. Too bad he didn't deserve it. _Not after what I've done._ The dark and buried part of him sneered. _I don't deserve him and Kairi. If they knew of what I've done….,_ his mind turned blank at that thought. _What would they say? "_ I know," Riku whispered in return. _That's why, I'll find Sora to the ends of the world if I have to_.

"But we're friends now. So, I'd say I will walk the desert for you," Riku smirked. He imagined that it was something Sora would say to cheer the older young man.

He knew what he was doing now would not make what he did better, but, still he would do it regardless if they like him or not after knowing of his sin.

* * *

It was a tense lunch without Sora. Riku knew he couldn't replace the way the brunet lion hybrid brought joy into the ship, and he felt guilty of being not the same as Sora. To be honest, the silveret felt like he didn't belong with these people. Don't get him wrong, they're all nice but… for some reason, there's not much sense of belongingness for him to these people.

A harsh right tilt knocked him out of his reverie. "What the-"

"Sorry 'bout that Riku."

He ignored Goofy's apology in favor of squinting his eyes. _What is that?_ He focused on the growing blot ahead. Pressing the zoom button on the camera, "What's that?"

Goofy hummed in thought, "Gee, I haf no idea too. I reckon it's a large rock." The teen followed the knight's advice and manned the guns in case they needed to smash incoming projectiles at their ship. From what the others told him, it happened quite frequently along with Heartless attacks, _better prepared than ever._

As the thing approaches, it was a giant blue meteor coming at high speed causing him to put weapons in maximum power and sound the alarm. Donald rushed to the cockpit, faster than he thought squawking and grumbling, something about having a nice dream of Daisy or sorts.

"What is it," Donald said, who was clearly groused, arms crossed and tapping his feet repeatedly. The teen showed the image to the duck whose mood changed swiftly examining the large incoming thing. It was large, incredibly so, if its shape could be seen even from their distance. It could be wider than they expected it to be.

"What do ya think Donald? Should we change course? Their could possibly be more of those ahead and then it'll be dangerous if that happens."

He had to agree with Goofy. If it is an asteroid belt then it'd be tough on them to avoid everything and possibly damage the ship, then greatly slowing them down. On the other hand, he felt the need to rush and look for Sora. He could be in danger.

The duck remained silent. Riku knew nothing of the pathways to each world, but according to what he knew when Sora taught him was that, the pathways to each world wasn't like the sea back home. For one, there was no sun, or specific stars to guide them when lost unlike the fishermen back home.

They could easily get lost in their travel between worlds if the path wasn't clearly mapped, which the King Mickey thankfully had. So, to change course would mean they would lose a lot of time, which could be used to stopping the Heartless in each world and finding Maleficent to end this mess.

"No," the duck ordered. "We'll lose much time if we backtrack and circled around. Just blast whatever it is to pieces. I doubt it'll survive the Gummy ships power."

Riku didn't question the orders for he knew less. He was a fish out of water on this one. So, his hand was on the trigger, ready to aim and destroy the huge thing once it gets in range.

Once it was in range, he pressed the trigger releasing a volley of laser, missiles at it. Explosions blew on its surface and it rumbled, but not cracked. All of his attacks were useless. "What's-"

He gaped. Mouth slack jawed when it opened. "That's not a meteor. That's a giant whale!" A whale taller than Destiny Island's tallest mountain from the ground to its peak! The teen could only speculate how long it would be!

 _Whales in space!_ Talk about impossible.

Goofy roughly veered left, the ship groaned as his companion pushed the ship to its limit to avoid the gigantic animal. The ship buckled and shook when the enormous maw the mammal opened and sucked them in.

"It's too strong!" cried the knight. Riku held on tightly to the gun controls to prevent himself from bouncing just from the strength of the pulling winds alone.

Everything suddenly turned dark as the jaws shut causing a great vibration. Riku jostled forward and would've hit the panels if it weren't for the seatbelt.

Red emergency light turned on. "Another happy landing," Goofy commented. He could just imagine the bipedal dog's grin.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if it's a little shorter than usual.

R & R if you like. :)


End file.
